Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel
by Ser Matten
Summary: A jól ismert valóságshow második szezonja, a saját karaktereimmel és teljesen más végkimenetellel.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, végre elérkezett a második évad ideje. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigeten, - Kezdte Chris, a már jól ismert bemutatót. - Liz és Trent küzdött meg a 100000$-ért. Végül aztán, Liz, a törpe szépség nyerte meg a diadalt. Egy évvel később, egy megemlékező bulin, ő és a többi játékos, szerencsét próbált hogy megszerezzen 1000000$-t. Amikor a milliónyi zöldhasút bepréseltük egy táskába, a 26 táborozó, Lizen kívül, megőrült és hajba kapva dúlt a hajsza. A táskát befalta egy kroki, majd egy cápa. Fogadjunk hogy erre nem számítottatok. Az a 20 játékos, akik majdnem megszerezték, kaptak egy utolsó esély hogy nyerhessenek 1000000$-t. Igazából, a szigeten elveszett aktatáskában csak téglák voltak, de a pénzt megkapta volna az aki megszerzi, szóval a mostani táskában, - Felemelte a bőröndöt, kinyitotta és az 1000000$ valóban benne volt. - tényleg a pénz található. A terep is más, múlthéten utasítást kaptak hogy jöjjenek el egy elhagyott filmstúdióba, ahol új kihívások várnak rájuk. 20 játékos, 22 hét, egy nagy kupac készpénz! Kezdődik! A Totál! Dráma! Akció!

* * *

A busz lassan és döcögősen haladt, rajta a 20 tinédzserrel, de végül megérkeztek egy fallal körül árkolt, elhagyatott filmstúdió előtt ahol mindannyian leszálltak.

\- Hm, - Duncan szállt le először, szippantott egy nagyot az ismerős levegőből. - már hiányzott a város illata.

\- Fúj, - Őt követte Courtney. - ez neked illat, inkább egy szemétdombéra hasonlít! - Duncan csak jót nevetett a barátnője kifakadásán.

Utána jött Leshawna és Harold, aki a rubik kockájával játszott. Majd Gwen és Heather, a két rivális lány.

\- Szállj le! - Parancsolta Heather.

\- Te szállj le! - Vágott vissza Gwen és a kétlány egymástól ki nem férve próbálták kipréselni magukat, de hirtelen kipattantak, Gwen nekiment Haroldnak, aki ettől nekiütközött Leshawnának és így eltört a rubik kockája.

\- Bocsánat, Leshawna. - Szabadkozott Harold.

\- Semmi gáz.

Az összes játékos leszállt, de senki sem fogadta őket.

\- Akkor most itt kéne várakoznunk? - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Hol vannak a népek? - Leshawna is éppoly elveszett volt.

\- Talán rossz helyen szálltunk le. - Találgatott Gwen.

\- Órák óta, ez volt az egyetlen megálló. - Mondta Marshal, ezúttal egy fekete, halálfejes, kötött sapkát hordott a kopasz fején.

\- Én nem fogok itt ácsorogni! - Türelmetlenkedett Heather, de Leshawna miatt meggondolta magát.

\- És hagyod hogy a másé legyen az 1000000$? - Heather erre nem tudott mit válaszolni.

\- Mégis maradok egy kicsit.

\- Egyértelműen, mindenki a pénz miatt van itt. - Jelentette ki Beth, de Trent észrevett rajta valami különlegeset.

\- Levetted a fogszabályzódat?! - Beth fogai tökéletesek voltak és Justin látta a saját tükörképét rajtuk.

\- Dögös csaj lettél.

\- Istenien nézel ki! - Leshawna, Gwen és Lindsay is körbevették, barátként.

\- Kétség sem fér hozzá. - Gwennek is tetszett.

\- A legjobb úton haladsz ahhoz hogy te legyél a legújabb és legjobb barátnőm! - Lindsay szoros barátságot tervezett kötni Beth-el. - Te leszel a legjobb franciásom! Enyém lesz Franciaország!

\- Anyukám szerint, kitárul a világ, ha leveszem a fogszabályzómat! Igaza volt! Elmegyek Franciába! - A két lány örömében ugrált és sikoltozott.

Az örömüket Chris szakította félbe egy stúdiós kocsival amihez egy 20 személyes, turista utánfutó kocsi volt illesztve.

\- Már azt hittük hogy nem is jössz! - Szólta meg Duncan, de nem méltatta válaszra, csak utasított mindenkit.

\- Felszállás, csak egy órára béreltem ki!

Mindenki felszállt, vagyis egyvalaki hiányzott és Owen idegesen hátranézett, majd meglátta hogy ki maradt ki.

\- Izzy! Siess! - A vörös hajú lány nem hallgatott a nevére, de Owennek eszébe jutott hogy nevet váltott. - Kaleidoszkóp? - Erre azonnal felpattant és a mellét verve rohant a kocsi felé.

\- Oszkóp nem marad hátra! - Egy tökéletes akrobatikai mutatvány következtében, felugrott a kocsira.

\- Itt látható a helyszíne, - Folytatta Chris. - a Totál Dráma Akciónak! - Elértek egy halom, régi filmes raktárhoz amik olyan nagyok voltak hogy egy-egy repülőgép is elfért volna bennük. - Itt fogjuk forgatni. Egy elhagyatott filmgyárban. - Lindsay ezen teljesen meglepődött.

\- Akkor bekerülünk a mozikba is?! - Chris nem vette jó néven hogy félbeszakította.

\- Nem. A Tv-ben lesztek benne, ahogy eddig. És soha, ne szakíts félbe! Soha! - Megpöckölte az orrát amitől egy kicsit elszontyolodott, de Beth hamar megvigasztalta. - Itt lesztek a következő, 22 hét során. - Egy vadnyugati díszlet előtt haladtak el, homok, kaktuszok és 1800-as évekbeli Western épületek. - Mint legutóbb is, egymás ellen fogtok küzdeni, kemény próbákon, jutalmakért és mindezt azért, mert egyikőtök állati sok lóvét szerezhet a végén. - Owen is izgalomba jött.

\- Telerakom az egész placcot zsetonnal! - Chris most sem örült a nem kívánt kommentnek.

\- Pofa be! - Owen így tett. Chris folytatta az eligazítást. - Mint a múltkor is, az egyik csapat győz, a másik meg haza küld valakit akinek végig kell sétálnia, a Szégyen Járdáján és beszáll a Balek Limuzinba. - Csak az ő járművének, felhúzta a légmentesen zárt üvegvédőjét és meg is lett az oka. Egy öreg, leharcolt, csupán egy isteni csodának köszönhető hogy működő tragacs volt amiből ömlött a kipufogó füst. Chris védve volt tőle, de a játékosok majd megfulladtak a füsttől.

\- Nem futotta jobb kocsira?! - Kérdezte Trent, miután újra kapott, rendesen levegőt.

\- Nem! - Chris lehúzta az üveg búrát, de most sem örült a kérdésnek. - Itt nem lesz WC ahol kiönthetitek a szíveteket, - Egy kis lakókocsi mellett haladtak el. - a sminkes trailerben kell kitálalnotok a féltve őrzött titkaitokat.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Jézus, atyám, egy trailer, telezsúfolva sminkekkel! - Még kisegítőket is kaptak hogy megfelelően sminkeljék őket. Valaki átnyújtott neki egy rúzst amit visszautasított. - Bocsi, nem az én színem._

Marshal

_\- Ez a trailer sokkal tágasabb és jobb szagú az erdei pottyantónál, de most komolyan, egy lakókocsi csak sminknek és ruháknak? Tisztára mintha egy nő ruhás szekrényében lennék._

Liz

_\- Chris azért rángatott el hogy meglegyen a páros szám. Már nem egészen izgat hogy nyerek-e vagy vesztek, de ez nem jelenti hogy nem is fogok mindent megtenni a győzelemért. Ha megszerezném a milliót, az sem lenne utolsó, de kétlem hogy 2 évadot nyerek meg zsinórban. Kellemetlen lenne ha elsőnek szavaznának ki._

Taylor

_\- Na ezt már szeretem! Végre, foglalkozhatok a kinézetemmel is miközben veletek beszélek! Idén, keményebben próbálok nyerni!_

Mandy

_\- Ha tudtam volna hogy lesz még egy évad, el se mentem volna a megemlékező bulira. Csak azért küldtek mert itt mutattam a legjobb jelét annak hogy társadalmilag fejlődök._

* * *

Chris folytatta a kocsikázást és egy nagy, sátor felé vette az irányt.

\- A kiszolgáló személyzet sátra. Avagy, az ebédlő és a Séf terepe. - Hirtelen dulakodást lehetett hallani bentről. Egy mosómedve kirohant, nyomában a Séffel egy nagy húsvágó bárddal a kezében. Lindsay lefényképezte volna, de Chris elindult, ezzel elejtve a gépét. - Ha, őt túlélitek, át is kell vészelnetek, a Drámai Díjátadót! - Egy hatalmas pódium volt, egy kis beszélő emelvényen, rajta egy mikrofonnal, a pódium két oldalán 2 5m magas aranyszínű Chris szobor állt, előtte egy kissé le rozzant lelátó volt. - Ahol egy vesztes híján, mindenki kap egy kicsi, arany Chris szobrot.

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Egy arany Christ?! Ne érts félre. Őrült szintű nárcizmus, de nekem is kell egy._

Marshal

_\- Igen, kicsit sem egós._

Liz

_\- Amikor az ember azt hinné, Chris nem tud nagyképűbb lenni, akkor jössz rá hogy igenis lehet._

Mandy

_\- Chris egy felfújt hólyag!_

* * *

\- Befejezted? - Geoff már kezdett türelmetlenkedni, de Chris ezt sem értékelte.

\- Van egy katapult ülés gomb amit meg is nyomok ha untatlak. - Mindenki ismerte Christ, hogy mások szívatásával nem szokott viccelni.

\- Kérlek, folytasd!

A következő díszlet a hold volt, az első leszállás amin lehetett látni a föld kicsinyített mását is.

\- Király! - Haroldnak tetszett. - Most álmodok?!

\- Nem Harold, nem álmodsz, de később bánni fogod. Néhány hónapja, forgattak itt egy nagy költségvetésű, hajmeresztő horror filmet. Azonban a film főszereplője, nem kapott egy komoly ideg összeroppanást. - Lindsay-ből rögtön előtört az együttérzés.

\- A kislány azért rendbe jött?

\- Igazából, hímnemű. Egy távirányítású, gépszörnyeteg! - A következő díszlet egy leromboló félben lévő város volt ahol az épületek tele voltak harapás és karmolás nyomokkal, az utcák tele voltak törmelékkel és autó roncsokkal.

\- Mi lett vele? - Gwen azonnal megbánta a kérdést. Hirtelen egy szörnyeteg üvöltését hallották, nem olyan messziről.

\- Ez csak átverés! - Nyugtatott mindenkit Duncan, de hatalmas léptek zajától dübörgött az egész stúdió.

A szemben lévő telefonos oszlopot egy hatalmas, zöld, pikkelyes farok leverte és ha Chris nem fékezett volna időben, rájuk dőlt volna.

\- A k*rva életbe! - Ez volt Marshal egyetlen hozzáfűzni valója.

\- Szentséges isten!

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Amint elült a por, mindenki jobban megnézte a kidőlt tornyot.

\- Még valami, mivel egy filmgyárban vagyunk, a feladatok alapjául, filmzsánerek szolgálnak. A mai zsáner, - A szörnyeteg ismét üvöltött egyet. - a szörnyes filmek! - A szörny előjött és vicsorogva bámult a versenyzőkre. Hatalmas, 20m magas, zöld, pikkelyes, szarvas és karmos teste, valamint több száz borotvaéles foga volt. DJ ott helyben elájult. Chris megbökte egy bottal, de nem reagált. - egy mínuszban. Az első feladat, mindenki jusson el a szereposztó trailerhez, miközben a távirányítású rém, üldözi. - A Séf és Penny nővér irányítja, távolról. És most, felvétel! - Senki sem mozdult, csak álltak és bámultak Chrisre. - Öhm… ez azt jelenti hogy kezdődik a feladat. - Mindenki tolakodva és őrült tempóban próbált lejutni a kocsiról, Heather fellökte Ezekielt, Heathert hátra rántotta Trent, Trentet leütötte Harold, Duncan félredobta Haroldot, Duncant félrelökte Marshal, Marshalt térdhajlaton rúgta Courtney, Marshalban felbotlott Lindsay és így fellökte Courtney-t. - Ez egy hosszú évadnak ígérkezik.

Az egész csapat egy irányba futott és menekült a szörny elől.

\- Láttátok hogy mekkora ez az izé?! - Owent lenyűgözte a szörnyeteg mérete.

* * *

Ezalatt, DJ még mindig sokkos állapotban nyafogott Chrisnek.

\- Szinte hallottam ahogy az anyukám altató dalt énekelt a fülembe! - Elkezdte szopizni az ujját, mire Chris, finoman megpaskolta a fejét.

* * *

Vissza a lényegre

Owen sehol sem látta a rémet ami egy perce még az ő és a többiek nyomában járt. Meglátta a díszlet túloldalán Izzyt, amint a szörnyeteg érte nyúl.

\- BUKJ LE, IZZY!

\- Minek? - A szörny agyonnyomta volna, ha nem ugrik el és akrobatikázni fel egy emelő daru tetejére, amitől Owennek elállt a lélegzete is. - Megpróbálhatod még egyszer! - A szörny felé indult és őt kapta el először. Fogságba ejtette Izzyt egy ugrálóvárban.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Talán a szörny itt nem fog keresni! Bírom Izzyt. Nem bele zúgósan, de szerintem nagyon dögös. Bár ő venne észre engem és nem az a rém. Nem versenyhezhetek vele! Igaz, mindketten nagyok vagyunk és sokat bírunk enni… de ő még magas is._

* * *

A tengerparti díszleten, Bridgette és Geoff, megfeledkezve a feladatról, egymást ölelgetve csókolgatták. A többiek, Marshal, Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, Taylor, Mandy és Duncan elrohantak mellettük, a szörny elől rohanva.

\- Hogy találunk rá a színészek trailerekre?! - Kérdezte Gwen miután hirtelen megállt, kifújni magát.

\- Igazad van, - Marshal egyetértett. - az eligazítás nem volt valami pontos.

\- Kövessétek a jóképűeket! - Kiáltott oda Justin, nyomában Beth-el és Lindsay-vel.

\- Igen, kövessétek Justint! - Jobb terv híján, csak követték.

Duncan is rajta lett volna, de meglátta ahogy Geoff és Bridgette még mindig egymás száját szívták.

\- Szerintem Chris, nem ilyen akcióra gondolt!

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

_\- Hogy mit is gondoltam? Duncannek igaza van. Bírom Geoff-t, de az egymillió dollárt is. Nem mellékesen van egy hírem Geoff számára, amit hamarosan el tervezek mondani._

Geoff

_\- Jól mondta Duncan. Ideje komolyan venni a dolgokat._

Geoff és Bridgette

_Mást se csináltak, csak vadul csókolóztak._

* * *

A csapat eljutott a lerombolt város díszletig, minden probléma nélkül.

\- Ez nem is olyan nehéz! - Gwen nyugtatta a többieket. - Sehol egy robbanás, lángoló épület, vagy akár egy medve?!

\- Talán nem volt rá pénz! - Trent sem aggódott többet.

\- Szerintem ne kiabáljátok el! - Figyelmeztette őket Marshal, de csak szúrós tekintetet kapott válaszul. Hirtelen, az egyik ház felrobbant, egy másik leégett és az utóbbiból egy dühös medve támadt a versenyzőkre. - Most ezt muszáj volt?!

A medve rátámadt Taylor-ra, aki megfordult és egyenesen a szörnyeteg kapta el és zárta az ugráló várba.

* * *

A stábnál

Chris felügyelte ahogy a Séf és Penny irányítják a robot szörnyet.

\- Egy pillanat! Nem úgy volt hogy a medvét elkábították és visszavitték a tulajdonosához?

\- Holnap jár le a szerződése.

\- Akkor jó!

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff és Bridgette

_A robot szörnyeteg elrabolta őket hogy az ugrálóvárba vigye őket is._

* * *

\- Jajj ne! Végünk! - Bridgette teljesen bepánikolt, de Geoff megnyugtatta.

\- Ne aggódj, legalább együtt vagyunk! - A rém ledobta őket a levegőbe és mindketten érezték hogy el kell mondaniuk valamit. - SZERETLEK!

\- TERHES VAGYOK! - Hirtelen az ugrálóvárba estek, sértetlenül.

\- Várjunk, ez komoly?! Apa leszek?! - Bridgette csak bólogatott. - EZ AZ! - Izzy és Taylor voltak az egyetlenek akik jelen voltak.

\- Király vagy, Geoff! - A két vörös hajú lány csak lepacsizott velük.

* * *

Leshawna, Mandy és Harold együtt rohantak.

\- Gyerünk, Harold! - Kiáltott rá Leshawna. - Nem tudsz gyorsabban futni?! - Harold rákapcsolt.

\- Ha nagyon akarok, gyorsabban futok mint a csavart szarvú gazella! A második leggyorsabb emlős, a gepárd után! - Mandy csak lökött egyet rajta.

\- Kevesebb dumát! Több lábmunkát!

A szörny elkapta őket is és lehajította őket az ugrálóvárba.

\- SZERETLEK, LESHAWNA! - Harold későn vette észre hogy már biztonságban vannak az ugrálóvárban, így a vallomás egy kicsit kínosra sikeredett.

\- Ne hülyéskedj! - Leshawna még mindig tartotta a távolságot Haroldtól.

\- Képzeljétek, srácok! - Geoff nem nyugodott amíg mindenkinek elmondta a nagy hírt. - Bridgette terhes! Apa leszek! - Leshawna és Harold gratuláltak neki, még Mandy is biccentett egyet feléjük.

* * *

Gwen és Trent együtt futottak, különválva a csapattól, de a szörny utolérte őket. Sikerült meglógni előle, de így Justin vette át a vezetést, de a szörnyeteg őt kapta el. A szeme elé tartotta a dögös fickót, aki meg rebegtette a szemeit és meglóbálta a haját, amitől a gépszörny szíve, pontosabban az azt irányító Séf szíve meglágyult és óvatosan lerakta az ugrálóvárba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Justin

_\- Nem csak egy vagyok a szép arcok közül. És hasak. És fenekek. És vállak közül, de a stratégia nagymestere is vagyok egyben. Idén, én nyerek._

* * *

\- Mit bámul itt mindenki? - Meglepődve nézett szét az ugrálóvárban tartózkodókon.

\- TÉGED! - Mindenki egyszerre válaszolt, szinkronban.

* * *

Heather egyedül rohant a városi díszlet között, de a szörny a nyomában járt és rákiabált. Végül elkapta, de Lindsay, aki eddig a bokorban rejtőzködött, beszólt neki.

\- Mondd meg neki hogy nem bírjuk! - A szörny őt is elkapta, de Beth rögtön utána kiabált.

\- Hiányzol, Lindsay!

Őket is elvitte az ugrálóvárba.

* * *

Trent és Gwen, összetalálkoztak DJ-vel, Beth-el, Marshallal, Ezekiellel, Courtney-val, Duncannel és Owennel.

A szörny ismét támadott, elkapta DJ-t, Beth-t, Gwen-t és Trent-et. Duncan elkapta Courtney-t és egy kellék kocsi mögé rejtőzött, ahol Owen is elbújt. Marshal, Ezekiellel bújt el egy bokorban.

Amint a terep tiszta volt, a csapat előbújt.

\- Azt hiszem, elment! - Jelentette ki Ezekiel, büszkén.

\- Igen, Zek. - Kezdte a szarkasztikus leszólást Marshal. - Köszönjük hogy megállapítottad az egyértelműt.

\- Ssshhhh, csöndben kell lennünk! - Courtney elhallgattatta.

\- Hogy mondod?! - Kiabált Ezekiel. - Egy mukkot se hallottam! - Duncan azon volt hogy agyonverje, de a szörny meghallotta és elrabolta mindannyiukat, csak Owen maradt ott, aki rémüldözve elbújt az egyik kartonpapír kocsi alá.

* * *

Legalább 10 perc telt el mire Owen feleszmélt hogy a szörny nem vette észre, így bátortalanul előbújt.

\- Jól vagyoK?! Nem esett bajom?! Ez az! Ideje megkeresni a trailereket! - Elindult és olyan gyorsan futott ahogy csak bírt, de alig tett 10m-t, máris kifulladt és összeesett a kimerültségtől. - Nem… bírok… soha… többé… loholni! - Nem bírta tovább és az ájulás határára került. A szörnyeteg ismét felbukkant, de Owen nem tudott felállni, annyira fáradt volt. - Vigyél! Nem bírok menekülni!

* * *

A Séf csak idegesen meredt rá a monitor mögül.

\- Nem kéne annyi sajtos pufit zabálni!

* * *

A szörny felemelte Owen, de alig bírta megemelni. A szörnyeteg karjából szikrák kezdtek szóródni és a karja, végül az egész teste átvette ezt a folyamatot amitől teljesen elromlott és Owen kiszabadult a karmai közül.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Még az a szerencse hogy nem mentem el fogyókúrára. A kövérségnek is van némi előnye. Például… amikor a mechanikus szörny nem bír megemelni és emiatt tönkremegy. Nem is jut más az eszembe._

* * *

\- EZ AZ! TÚL NEHÉZ VAGYOK! - Kiröhögte a tönkrement és mozgásképtelen rémet. - ÉN NYERTEM!

\- Még nem, - Szólt rá Chris. - a feladat, hogy megkeresd a trailereket. - A tudat hogy még gyalogolnia kell, nem tette boldoggá, de elindult.

\- Szegény fejem.

* * *

Liz egész eddig a csatornákba rejtőzött, elég szörnyes filmet látott hogy tudja, az óriás szörnyek nem bírnak lemenni oda. Sajnos rettenetes bűz volt odalent és amikor kimászott, végre fellélegezhetett, de egy kisegérként lopakodott a díszletek között.

* * *

Elérte a trailereket, ahol az ugrálóvár is volt, ahova a szörny a többieket zárta.

\- Liz, ki tudsz juttatni minket?! - Trent volt az első aki észrevette, de rögtön a szagát is megérezte. - Fúj, mitől vagy ilyen büdös?

\- A csatornába bújtam el. - Megkereste a vár dugóját és kihúzta. A többiek kiszabadultak. Legszívesebben mind átölelték volna, de a bűze távol tartotta őket.

\- Szép munka, Liz! - Chris bejelentette az elégedettségét. - Túlélted a szörnyet és megmentetted a többieket!

\- Akkor én nyertem? - Liz izgatottan mosolygott.

\- Még nem. - Ezzel letörte a kedvét. - Ez csak a mai próba első része volt. - Csak megforgatta a felemás szemeit. - A második feladat, már a sérthetetlenségért és a jutalomért fog menni! Csak meg kell várnunk Owen. - A többiek izgalomba jöttek, de Liz látta hogy a többiek egy jó 10m távolságot tartottak tőle, a bűze miatt.

\- Elmehetek előtte zuhanyozni? - Mindenki könyörgőn nézett Chrisre.

\- Öhm… rendben, de ha Owen ideér mielőtt végeznél, ő kapja meg a jutalmad. - Liz ismerte Owent, tudta hogy ha siet, visszaérhet mielőtt odatalál.

Liz gyorsan elfutott a közös zuhanyzókig és élete leggyorsabb zuhanyát élte át. Lemosta magáról a csatorna bűzét, át öltözött a váltó ruhájába, rövid ujjú, csíkos, fekete, vörös topba, rövid farmernadrágba és a csizmáját hátrahagyva, a strandpapucsába és úgy rohant vissza mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. 20 perc alatt lefürdött és át öltözött. Owennek semmi nyoma nem volt.

* * *

Owen másnap, kora reggelre ért vissza, meggyötörve és kimerülten. Mindenki , étlen, szomjan várt rá és elaludtak a várakozás közben, de Chris felébresztette őket a diktafonján keresztül szóló trombita szóval.

\- 10 és fél óráig tartott amíg meg tett 3 sarkot?! - Ez ledöbbentette Trentet, de mindenki mást is.

\- Ez azért szánalmas. - DJ egyetértett.

\- Hogy jutott az utolsó 4-ig tavaly? - Taylor is kiábrándult.

Leshawna észrevette hogy valaki eltűnt várakozás közben.

\- Hol van Izzy?! - Ismét hatalmas lépteket lehetett hallani. A szörny volt az, összetaposta az egyik lakókocsit és óvatosan lerakta Izzyt a többiekhez.

\- Klassz randi volt, bébi! - Izzy a szörnnyel randizott az éjszaka. - Ne merj elhagyni vagy megcsalni mert megtalállak! - Owen egy kicsit féltékeny lett a szörnyre, de nem merte szóvá tenni, alig egy hete próbál randizni Izzyvel, amióta Liz bemutatta neki.

\- Ezt hogy?! - Marshal sem látott még ilyet, egy gépszörnnyel randizó lány. Mindenki más hasonló véleményen volt.

\- Randiztam egyet vele. Nem tudtam nemet mondani, de nem is olyan rossz ha megismered.

\- Kihagyom.

Az ép lakókocsiból Chris jött ki és rettenetesen ledöbbent az összetört lakókocsi láttán.

\- Hűha, még szerencse hogy itt várakoztam! Úgy fest, Owen végre megérkezett, méghozzá Liz után. - A felemás szemű lány már izgatottan várta hogy milyen jutalmat kap a következő feladathoz. - Tudom mire gondolsz, Liz, de Owen is jutalmat kap a kövi feladatnál.

\- Miért?! - Liz felháborodott. - Egy fél nappal ért be utánam!

\- De túlélte a szörnyet. Így csak ti ketten élvezhetitek az előnyét. - Liz nem bánta, Owen nem túl kemény ellenfél. - A feladat lényege, a fiúk és a lányok csatája lesz. - Courtney és Marshal dühösen egymásra néztek, egyértelműen önmagukat tekintették a csapat képviselőinek. Courtney szúrósan nézett Marshalra, Marshal csak sunyin vigyorgott Courtney-ra. - Emlékeztetnélek, a győztes nem csak sérthetetlen lesz a ma esti szavazáson, de ő választhatja ki a csapata, azaz a nemének a lakhelyét, ahol a játék végiég fogtok aludni. Itt az egyik, - Mutatott a lakókocsira, amiben aludt, nem volt nagy szám, de egyben volt, nem úgy mint a másik amit a szörny agyon taposott. - a másik… juj. Estig biztos nem lesz kész. A feladat az ellátó sátorban lesz! Gyerünk!

Owen a kaja lehetőségének a hallatán, új erőre kapott és felpattant.

\- IGEN! ÉHEN HALOK!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Akkor szoktam enni ha ideges vagyok. Vagy boldog. Fáradt. Unott, vidám, morcos, kedves, kikészült, eszméletlen vagy atyáskodó._

Liz

_\- Legalább nem egyedül kell csinálnom. Akármi mi lesz a feladat, lesz előnyünk a lányokkal és én mentettem meg mindenkit. Ha nem is én nyerek, csak nem szavaznak ki. Owennek is ugyanolyan előnye lesz mint nekem, hacsak nem evőverseny a feladat, akkor csak nem ér sokat._

* * *

\- JUHÉ! - Owen teljesen izgalomba jött a lehetséges feladat láttán. - Káprázatos! - Az étkező asztal tele volt pakolva egy halom, ínycsiklandozó külsejű dologgal. Több tucatnyi melegszendvics, egy hatalmas, legalább 5kg-s sült pulyka, egy halom sült hús, egy nagy tál krumplipürével, gyümölcssalátával, főtt tésztával, sajtokkal, pitékkel és tortákkal. Mindenkinek tetszett a látvány.

\- Tisztára mintha egy reklámból szedték volna! - Geoff-et is lenyűgözve állt.

\- Én lehetek a szereplője? - Lindsay ismét egy lökött kommentet eresztett ki.

\- Olyan jól néz ki hogy felizgulok rá! - Poénkodott Marshal amin az összes fiú felröhögött, de Izzy-n kívül az egyik lány sem nevetett és alpárinak tartotta.

\- Ha igazi lenne, egyedül is befalnám. - Állapította meg Liz.

\- Igen, dicséret a Séfnek. - Jegyezte meg Chris, a Séf büszkén hallgatta ahogy a művét dicsérték, de a műsorvezető rátért az ismertetőre. - A feladat… - Owen félbeszakította.

\- Nem kell többet mondanod, Chris! - Owen kitárt szemekkel és csorgó nyállal bámulta az asztal tartalmát. - Egyértelmű, aki többet zabál, az nyer! - Chris, a Séf, Liz és mindenki más zavartan néztek rá. - Felkészülni! - Futóversenyállásba helyezkedett. - Vigyázz!

\- Várjunk, most komolyan megcsinálja? - Liz egy kicsit idegesen kérdezte Christ aki megdöbbent a lehetséges jelenettől.

\- Kész! - Owen hamarosan nekiugrik az asztalon lévő dolgoknak.

\- 10$ hogy nem veszi észre. - Marshal egy papírpénzt tartott fel.

\- Tartom. - Szállt be Duncan

\- Beszállok. - Harold sem maradt ki.

\- Nem maradok ki! - Taylor is fogadott.

\- Én is! - Geoff is benne volt.

\- 20$. - Courtney emelte a tétet. - Owen észreveszi és fizettek 20$-t, fejenként. Lesz 100$-om.

\- És ha nem veszi észre? - Geoffnek és a többieknek nem tetszett, mert ő is ugyanarra szavazott.

\- Ti kaptok 20$-t fejenként. - Courtney most kitolt velük, ha ő nyer, 100$ kap. - Mi az? - Sunyin vigyorgott és összehúzta a szemeit. - Visszatáncoltok?

\- Állom! - Marshal belement és a többiek is csatlakoztak.

\- GYERTEK A PAPÁHOZ! - Owen nekirontott az asztalnak.

\- Ne! Várj! - Meg sem hallva Chris figyelmeztetését, elkezdett zabálni, a legkisebb probléma nélkül befalt egy nagy tál sült csirkecombot, bekebelezett több tucat szendvicset, ledöntötte a hatalmas főtt tésztát, gond nélkül megette az 5kg-s pulykát, a zöldséges saláta tálat félredobta, átrágta magát a sütiken és a sült húsok felé vette az irányt.

\- Ez borjúhús! Isteni! Még soha nem ettem ehhez hasonlót! - Owent nem volt érdemes leállítani, mindenki ledöbbenve, sokkolva vagy undorodva nézte végig amit tett.

\- Courtney, jössz nekünk 20$-al, fejenként. - Emlékeztette Marshal. A lány csak dühösen vett elő 100$-t és elosztotta az ellenfelei között. - Öröm önnel üzletelni, hölgyem.

* * *

20 perc alatt, Owen az utolsó falatig, egyedül, eltüntetett mindent az asztalról és kiterült, mint egy partra vetett bálna. Nem bírt mozogni, szaporán lihegett és óvatosan vette a levegőt, nehogy szétpukkadjon. Talán most tömte meg magát a legjobban az életében. A hátára feküdt, úgy egy kicsit könnyebb volt. Amint megbizonyosodott róla hogy végzett, Chris közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Íme, Owen, a nagy étvágyú ember, tökéletes mintapéldája. - Chris idegesen és lefáradtan ment oda mellé. - Milyen volt? - Owen csak böfögött egy nagyot mielőtt válaszolt, de a gyomra elkezdett kavarogni.

\- Minden… nagyon finom volt, de… a pulyka egy kicsit… - Egy újabb böfögés. - száraz... - Nem bírt többet beszélni és kiterült.

\- Nem meglepő. - Chris a homlokát dörzsölte az le fáradtságtól. - Ez mind kellék volt. - Owen most összezavarodott.

\- Kellék?

\- Igen. A kaja nem volt igazi, habszivacsból, szilikonból, gyantából, fűrészporból, ragasztóból, gyurmából és gumiból készült. - Mutatott a Séf felé aki a barkácsasztal mellett állt és az említett anyagokat mutatta.

\- Ugye jól sejtem hogy nem megenni kellett? - Kérdezte Liz, majdnem elnevette magát, mindenki mással egyetemben.

\- Nem. - Chris volt az egyetlen akit nem szórakoztatott a dolog. - A kulcsot kellett megtalálni, ami a pulykában volt elrejtve, amit Owen megevett.

\- Akkor ő nyert?! - Akadt fent Courtney. - Nála van a kulcs!

\- Nem, Courtney, a kulcs Owenben van. Egy másik feladattal kell eldönteni. - Idegesen sóhajtott egyet. - Hívhatom a lakatost. - Chris elővette a mobilját és elkezdett tárcsázni. - Lehet hogy holnapig nem tudtok hol aludni, mert az az egyetlen kulcs. - Most mindannyian dühösek voltak Owenre, akinek borzasztóan megfeküdte a gyomrát a sok műanyag kellék.

Mielőtt elindíthatta volna a hívást, Owen gyomra ismét elkezdett, ezúttal sokkal hangosabban robajlani, mindenki tett egy lépést hátra és Owen egy óriásit böfögött. A hatalmas mennyiségű gyomorgáz mellett, egy kulcs is kirepült a szájából ami Liz, pici kezébe pottyant.

\- Fúj! - Liz eltartotta magától a nyálas, gyurmás kulcsot és Chris felé tartotta. - Ez az a kulcs? - Chris eltette a mobilját és meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Igen, ez az! - Liz tudta hogy ez mit jelent. - És mivel te kaptad el, Liz, te nyertél, sérthetetlenséget és te választhatod ki hogy melyik lakókocsi legyen a lányoké! - A lányok ujjongani kezdtek örömükben. A fiúk csak haragosan néztek Owenre.

\- Akkor… - Owen nagy nehezen próbált felállni, de annyira megtömte magát hogy mozdulni sem bírt és visszaesett a hátára. - ezt a sok kelléket… feleslegesen ettem meg? - Egy kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát. Csöppet fel volt háborodva, de ez rögtön elmúlt amikor egy gyomorgörcs tört rá amitől a rettenetesen megtömött hasát kezdte markolászni.

\- Pontosan.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Remélem Marshal örül a 20$-jának, mert szüksége lesz rá a nagy bukta miatt! - Szinte könnyezett a szeme a röhögéstől._

Marshal

_\- Most komolyan, ezt ki látta előre? - Csak lefáradtan rázta a fejét._

Taylor

_\- Azt hiszem Owen most értette meg velem és mindenki mással, igazán, a bármit megevés fogalmát. - Egy kicsit még meg volt lepve. - De még ha róla is van szó, kizárt, hogy a bele ne duguljon el._

Duncan

_\- Láttátok ezt?! - A barátnőjéhez hasonlóan, ő is röhögött. - A fickó habszivacsot evett gyurmával és ragasztóval! Bekapta a kelléket! Ezért megérte veszíteni is!_

Bridgette

_\- Kicsit aggódtam hogy a terhességem miatt farkasétvágyam lesz, de biztos nem lesz semmi, Owenhez képest. - Ő nyugodtan hátradőlt._

Harold

_\- Megtudtam volna csinálni! Ráadásul, én meg is tartottam volna a kulcsot a fiúknak. Csak nem voltam éhes._

Liz

_\- Hogy van-e bűntudatom? - Büszkén bámulta a már letisztított kulcsot. - Egy fikarcnyi sem. Jókor voltam jó helyen és én kaptam el. - Elégedetten a sminkasztalra tette a lábait. - Owennek, a saját hülyesége miatt, egy súlyos gyomorrontást és egy hetes, jókora székrekedést jósolnék._

Owen

_\- Jól van, - Még mindig kavargott a gyomra. - itt jön még… - Egy újabb böfögés tört ki belőle. - Egy kicsit kellemetlen hogy mind kellék volt… ráadásul, teljesen feleslegesen faltam be. Legalább... Liz kapta el, örülök neki,... ő nem olyan rossz, de most... a lányok nyertek és szerintem a fiúk haragudni fognak rám... - Egy újabb böfögés jött._

Leshawna

_\- Tudjátok hogy mivel rendelkezik az fickó, amivel közülünk, valószínűleg soha nem lesz senkinek? Béllel, ami tele van habszivaccsal, gumival meg miegymással. Attól még ugyan bél marad, ami rettenetesen el fog dugulni. De legalább ennek és Liznek köszönhetően, mi nyertünk. Mindkettőjüknek adok egy esélyt._

* * *

Owennek a gyomra teljesen felfordult és hangosan elkezdett morogni.

\- Ne aggódjatok, jól vagyok. - Egy kicsit szédült és csak nehezen bírt mozogni. - Az anyám szerint… - Egy újabb böfögés tört elő. - kecskeszerű a belem. Átmegy rajta, szinte akármi. - A gyomra most egy ijesztő morgást hallatott magából, amitől még ő is megijedt. - Valaki, hívjon egy mentőt! - Amint körülnézett, látta hogy senki sincs a közelébe és senkit sem érdekelte. - Hova tűntetek?

\- Owen, jössz már?! - Chris jött vissza, idegesen. - Megint csak rád várunk!

A kövér fickónak minden erejére szüksége volt hogy fel tudjon állni és a többiek után, a hasát fájlalva, nehézkes tempóban menjen a lakókocsikhoz.

* * *

\- Mivel, Liz szerezte meg a kulcsot, ő választhatja ki, melyik lakókocsi legyen a lányoké. - Chris a két lakókocsi között állt. Az egyik épségben volt, a másik teljesen össze volt törve.

\- Egyértelműen, az épet választom. - Liz, Heather és Courtney önelégülten vigyorogtak, a lányok többsége csak ujjongott.

\- Nézzük a jó oldalát, - A fiúk még mindig haragudtak Owenre, de próbálta menteni a menthetőt. - legalább mi kaptuk a karakteresebbet. - Nem válaszolt senki sem.

A szörnyeteg ismét megjelent és arra készült hogy összezúzza a másik lakókocsit is, de hirtelen megállt.

* * *

\- Hé, Séf, - Penny gyorsan megállította. - ugye tudja hogy magának kell majd újra összeraknia? - A Séf békén hagyta a lakókocsit és visszament a szörnnyel a hangárba.

* * *

\- Öhm… ez most mi volt? - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Az, hogy nektek, lányok már van lakhelyetek ahova lecuccolhattok, de fiúknak estig kell várniuk, mert a Séf összerakja az ő lakókocsijukat.

\- Chris… - Owen egyre elgyötörtebb lett. - Nem mehetnék el egy kórházba, tudod, hogy kimossák a gyomrom?

\- Owen, Liz már megszerezte a kulcsot, nincs rá szükség. - Teljesen félreértette a kérdés lényegét. - Ha rosszul vagy, csak ugorj le az orvosi sátorhoz és vizsgáltasd meg magad Penny nővérrel. - Owen emlékezett Pennywise nővérre és semmi kedve nem volt hogy ő legyen a következő kísérleti alanya.

\- Öhm… jól vagyok! Nincs szükség Dr Pennyre! - Chris ezen ledöbbent.

\- Dr Pennyre?! - Ezen nevetett egy jót. - Ez jó vicc, Owen! Még ki kell szavaznotok valakit az első, Arany Chris Szertartáson!

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartás

A már korábban meglátogatott pódiumon, Chris, egy kék öltönyben, Penny, egy fekete, férfi öltönyben és a Séf, egy rózsaszín, női estélyi ruhában jelent meg, amin a játékosok jót nevettek. Egy tálcával a kezében ami tele volt Arany Chris szobrokkal.

\- Eljött a szavazás ideje, - Kezdte Chris. - az ülés alatt vannak a szavazó szerkezetek. - Egy érintőképernyős kis monitor volt, tele az összes, jelenlévő játékos arcával. - Csak meg kell nyomni a kiszavazandó személy arcát, - DJ óvatosan átkukkantott Harold gépére, aki elrejtette a gépét. - és nem lesünk! - Mindenki megnyomta a gombját. - Meg lett a szavazás! 20-an vagytok, de csak 19 szobor van, - A Séfre mutatott. - bűbájos segédemnél. Mint tavaly a mályvacukrokkal, aki nem kap Arany Christ, az kimegy a Szégyen Járdájára, beszáll a Balek Csotrogányba és kiesik a játékból. Mivel Liz sérthetetlen, ő kapja az elsőt. Trent, Gwen, Harold, Duncan, Taylor, DJ, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Mandy, meglepetésre, Heather, Marshal, Izzy…

\- Oszkóp!

\- Jó, jó. Akkor Oszkóp. - 3 játékos maradt, Courtney, aki a második feladat előtt, leakarta húzni a többieket, Owen, akinek a lelkiismerete és a gyomra is fájt a mai, őrült ebédje miatt és Ezekiel, aki véletlenül, de kibabrált két, veszélyesebb játékossal. - Courtney. Már csak egyetlen Arany Chris maradt. A tulajdonosa nem más mint, - Owen és Ezekiel egymásra néztek és reménykedtek hogy ne a másik kapja meg, de Chris odaadta az utolsó szobrot is. - Owen. Ha a gyomrod nem is, de te megúsztad. Ezekiel, egy kicsit kellemetlen lehet a második évadban is elsőnek veszíteni.

Ezekiel búsan kullogott a Szégyen Járdáján, beszállt a Csotrogányba ami elvitte.

* * *

A lányok már rég behordták a cuccaikat a lakókocsiba mire a Séf újra megépítette a fiúk lakhelyét.

\- Figyelem, versenyzők! - Chris visszatért egy kis stúdiós kocsival. - aludjátok ki magatokat, mert a szokásos 1 hét helyett, csak 1 napotok lesz pihenni! Rettentően korán kell kelnetek, 6:00-kor lesz az ébresztő! Jó éjszakát!

* * *

A fiúknak órákig kellett várakozni a lakókocsikra, de hamar letelepedtek és kiválasztották a lakhelyüket.

\- Hé, Harold, fekhetek alattad? - Kérdezte Marshal viccelődve, amin mindannyian jót nevettek. Tudta hogy Trent és Duncan nem kedvelik, ezért egy könnyen befolyásolható játékost kellett maga mellé állítania.

\- Persze.

\- Geoff, alszok alul. - DJ a régi cimborája alatt aludt.

\- Trent, mi ketten? - Justin Trent felett helyezkedett el.

\- Stopi! - Duncan egy felső, Owen egy alsó ágyra vetette ki a szemét.

A fiúk 5 perc alatt elrendezték hogy ki hol aludjon és már aludtak is.

* * *

Ezzel szemben a lányok, ha már órák óta beköltöztek, de késő estig nem bírtak megegyezni, ki hol aludjon.

\- A keleti oldalon kell aludnom, hogy a fejem közelebb lehessen a tengerhez! - Szögezte le Heather, de a többiek nem értékelték.

\- Ekkora marhaságot még nem hallottam! - Leshawna már sokadszorra is összeveszett vele. - Ez itt Toronto! Nincs tenger, se közel se távol! - Heather megmakacsolta magát.

\- Akkor lehet, hogy csak nem akarom letenni a csinos kis fejecském, egy nagys*ggű, nagyszájú, plázapatkány, bunkó közelébe!

\- Én meg talán nem akarok egy kétszínű, okoskodó, bálkirálynő utánzat mellé feküdni! - A két lány másodpercekre volt attól hogy darabokra szedjék egymást, de Bridgette félbeszakította őket, ezúttal sokkal magabiztosabban mint legutóbb.

\- Nem hallottátok Christ?! Most csak egy éjszakánk van aludni és holnap, kora reggel fel fognak ébreszteni minket! - Leshawna egyből gúnyolódott volna rajta, hogy el sem bír szakadni Geoff-től, de az állapota miatt, senki sem piszkálta.

\- Elfelejtettétek, én nyertem meg a lakókocsit? - Szólt közbe Liz, de senkit sem érdekelt.

\- Lehet hogy belém szállt Heather gorombasága, - Lindsay sem engedett. - de nem hiszem hogy ez ér valamit.

\- A gorombaság fertőző?! - Akadt ki Beth.

\- Abszolút, nem mellékesen, az új barinőmmel fogok együtt aludni, igen, veled Beth!

\- Akkor húzzunk sorsot! - Ajánlotta Taylor. - Az igazságos. - Ez már jobban tetszett a többieknek.

\- Kinél van gyufaszál? - Nem volt senkinek sem.

\- Mit szólnátok a pofa keféhez?! - Lindsay azonnal összegyűjtötte az adott pipereszereket.

\- A mihez? - Mandy nem ismerte a lányos smink készleteket, így számára ez egy ismeretlen eszköz volt.

\- A hosszúak felső ágyat kapnak, a rövidek alsót. Rövidet, akárcsak Liz. - Liz nem szerette ha a magasságán szórakoznak.

\- Beth, alig vagy 5cm-el magasabb nálam.

\- 8-al, az elmúlt 1 évben, nőttem 3cm-t! És te? Mennyit nőttél?

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- 12 éves korom óta egy centit sem nőttem. A gyerekosztályról kell vásárolnom a ruháimat és amikor egy ovis csoport mellett haladok el, az óvónők és a gyerekek is azt hiszik hogy én a csoport tagja vagyok!_

* * *

\- Csak add a kefét.

Mindenki húzott.

\- Felső vagyok! - Jelentette be Lindsay.

\- Én alsó! Lindsay alá!

\- Beth fölé! - Beth és Lindsay együtt aludtak.

\- Alsó vagyok, Gwen? - Kérdezte Bridgette.

\- Felső, rendben. - Gwen és Bridgette is egy párt alkottak.

\- Hé, Mandy, felső vagyok?

\- Jól van, alsó. - Izzy és Mandy is alvótársak lettek.

\- Leshawna, felső vagyok.

\- Én alsó. - Taylor és Leshawna is egy pár lettek.

Már csak Courtney, Heather és Liz maradtak.

\- Felső vagyok, - Felelt Courtney. - ti mit húztatok?

\- Alsó! - A két fekete hajú egyszerre válaszolt. Emlékezett a tengelyakasztásra Heatherrel, Lizt sem kedvelte, de inkább őt választotta.

\- Bocsi, Heather, de te egyedül alszol.

\- Akkor 2 ágyat kapok? - Nem tűnt dühösnek. - Mindkettő az enyém lesz? Király!

\- Igen, a tiéd. Matekból bénák vagyunk.

* * *

Már hajnal volt, de a nap még fel sem kelt, de Chris már éber volt és a lakókocsik környékén lopakodott.

\- Ssshhh. Mindannyian alszanak. - Elővette a diktafonját és beleordibált. - HAHÓ! ITT A HAJNALI 5 ÓRÁS ÉBRESZTŐ! - Mindenki felriadt, de ő csak röhögött egyet. - CSAK VICCELTEM! ALUDJATOK MÉG! - Elővett egy dudát, a diktafon elé tartotta, a fiúk lakókocsijára szegezte és megfújta, de válaszképp, Owen, a borzalmas gyomorrontása miatt, egy olyan nagyot f*ngott ami mellett a duda szava egy apró nesz volt. - Na, ezzel vége a második éved első napjának. Hogy fog teljesíteni Owen habszivaccsal tömött béllel? Mi lesz holnap Marshal és Courtney között? Hogy fogják a párok viselni hogy egymás ellen kell játszaniuk? Ki tudja, milyen drámát tartogat a holnapi nap? Én igen, de nem mondom el. Meglátjátok a következő részben! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban! Mclean kiszáll. - Hirtelen, a gépszörny még egyszer felordított. - Leállítaná valaki azt a szörnyet?!

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	2. Alien tojás vadászat

**Halo, egy újabb csütörtök, egy újabb fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban, - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - 20 tinédzser, egy ragyogó műsorvezető, egy lepukkant filmgyárban egy nagy rakás dohánnyal. Csábító. Nem is beszélve a távirányítású szörnyről! Imádom ezt a show-t! Volt aki rettegett, áldozatul esett és rettegve áldozatul esett. Liz és Owen menekültek el a szörnytől és előnnyel indultak volna a második feladatban. Owen bezabált egy hatalmas mennyiségű kelléket és Liz kapott érte jutalmat. Sérthetetlen lett és ő választott először lakókocsit. A Drámai Arany Chris átadón Ezekiel volt az aki nem kapott Arany Christ és mint az előző évadban, ő ment haza először, ez elég nagy bukta. Ki jut egy lépéssel közelebb az 1000000$-hoz? Kiderül, egy újabb, klassz epizódból! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Kora reggel, az összes táborozó nyúzott volt, de a Séf rendes reggelivel várta őket. Rendes tojással, szalonnával, pirítóssal és sonkával. Bridgette és Geoff még sorban állás közben is csak egymást falták.

\- Feltartjátok a sort, csőrözők! - Kiabált rájuk Duncan, egy szó nélkül arrébb mentek.

\- Több tojást és sonkát kérek, Séf Bácsi! - DJ jött soron, megpróbált egy kis maga biztosságot mutatni, de azonnal elpárolgott amikor a Séf rámorgott.

\- Emlékszem, egyszer k*rva éhes voltam, Chris jóvoltából. - Nosztalgiázott Duncan.

\- Én is, - Gwennel ez közös jellemvonás volt. - még Séf Bácsi undormányáért is ölni tudtam volna. - Pont az orra előtt mondta. - Már elnézést.

\- Elnézve. - A földre dobta az adagját, így Gwen reggeli nélkül maradt.

\- Neked adom a pirítósom. - Ajánlotta Duncan.

\- A tapasztalat alapján, arra gondoltam hogy ragaszkodni fogsz hozzá. - Ezen mindketten nevettek, de Trentből és Courtney-ból feltámadt egy enyhefokú féltékenység.

\- Az enyémet is megkaphatod. - Trent leküzdve az irigységet, felülemelkedett.

\- Duncan, azt hittem együtt reggelizünk. - Courntey-nak már nehezebben ment.

\- Ugyan, bébi, csak beszélgetünk.

\- Velem is ugyanúgy beszélhetsz! - Courtney nehezen tudta fékezni az indulatait, de Marshal is megkapta a reggelijét és hátulról figyelte az eseményeket.

\- Higgadj le, Courtney. - Nyugtatta Gwen. - Duncannel csak dumálunk. Vagy megtiltod hogy másokkal is beszélgessen?

\- Nincs megtiltva. - Magyarázta Courtney. - Beszélhet bárkivel, tisztes távból. - Marshal most látta elérkezettnek hogy bekapcsolódjon.

\- Akkor, ha Duncan, velem vagy Trenttel beszélne, tisztes távolból kéne csinálnia, nehogy véletlenül elcsábítsuk? - Courtney nem értékelte a megjegyzést, de Duncan nevetése és az hogy lepacsizott Marshallal, eléggé feldühítette.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Torkig vagyok már Marshallal! Az első évadban is csak a bajt keverte nekem! Mit sem változott! De az, hogy Duncan ő mellé állt, túlmegy minden határon!_

* * *

\- Ez mégis mi volt?! - Követelte Courtney.

\- Micsoda?

\- Pacsiztál Marshallal!

\- És? A fiúk folyton pacsiznak egymással ha egyikük jó poént mondott. - Ez kiverte a biztosítékot.

\- Jó poént?! Szóval, azt hiszed hogy csak poénkodok?! - Duncan kezdett megrémülni a barátnőjétől.

\- N… nem! Én csak…

\- Csak?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Komolyan, néha egyszerűbb mint babát lopni a cukortól._

* * *

Trent közéjük lépett.

\- Állj le, Courtney! Duncan és te egy pár vagytok. Ahogy én és Gwen is. Vedd számításba hogy Duncan egy kissé műveletlen punk aki nincs feltétlen tisztában az illemmel. - Duncan ezen megsértődött. - Légy vele kicsit türelmes. Minden kapcsolatban vannak hullámvölgyek.

\- Van egy jó ötletem. - Ajánlotta Gwen. - Mi lenne ha Duncan és Trent együtt reggeliznének, amíg te és én is együtt reggeliznénk?

\- Na jó, de csak a változatosság kedvéért.

Trent észrevette hogy Marshal egy kicsit rosszkedvű lett ahogy keresztülhúzta a tervét.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

_\- Már eléggé kiismertem Marshalt a múlt szezonban hogy észre vegyem ha próbálkozik valamivel._

Marshal

_\- Trent azt hiszi hogy kiismert, de még van pár trükk a tarsolyomban. Ő és Gwen, valamint Duncan és Courtney erős játékosok. Ha összefognak, nincs aki megállítsa őket._

* * *

\- Szóval, „egy műveletlen punk" vagyok? - Duncan nem örült annak ahogy Trent nevezte.

\- Figyelj, a csajod megbocsájtott neked, nem? - Ezt el kellett ismernie.

\- Azt hiszem. - Duncan nem volt hülye, tudta hogy Trent nem örül ha Gwen közelében van. - Akarsz valamit, igaz?

\- A lényegre térek. - Trent letette a villát, összekulcsolta a kezeit és egyenesen Duncanre nézett. - Nem kedveljük egymást.

\- Nekem nincs bajom veled. - Duncan nyugodtan folytatta a reggelijét.

\- Csak nem akarom hogy Gwen körül lézengj és Courtney sem örül neki.

\- Mondasz valamit. Mi a lényeg?

\- Mi lenne ha te, én, Gwen és Courtney összefognánk Marshal ellen? - Duncan elgondolkodott. - Így mi maradnánk a végére.

\- A fickó elég veszélyes, csak egy valakit ismerek aki keményebb lehet nála, de ő most nincs itt.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, múltkor miatta repültél?

\- Igen és szívesen örülnék a bosszúnak. - Kezet fogtak. - Legyen.

* * *

Courtney és Gwen is együtt reggeliztek.

\- Mi van közötted és Duncan között? - Courtney rögtön a lényegre tért.

\- Figyelj, Trentnek is elmagyaráztam, ahogy neked is elmagyarázom. Csak barátok vagyunk, én sem sértődnék meg ha jóban lennél Trenttel. Nem tiltom meg neki hogy más lányokkal barátkozzon mert megbízom benne. Te bízol Duncanben?

\- Hm, a legtöbb filmben, a féltékenység nem szokott célravezető lenni. - Courtney biztos akart lenni a dologban. - Akkor, ti csak barátok vagytok, ugye?

\- Természetesen! Amúgy, érdekelne egy szövetség?

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Marshalra. Te, én, Duncan és Trent erős játékosok vagyunk és ha összefognánk ellene, esélye sem lenne.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Ha Courtney belemegy az ajánlatba, simán eljutunk a végső 4-ig!_

Courtney

_\- Persze, tavaly már megtanultam, egyedül nem megy sokra az ember, még ha olyanok is a képességei mint nekem. Gwen hasznos szövetséges és jó lenne ha valaki móresre tanítaná Marshalt._

* * *

\- Benne vagyok. - A két lány is kezet fogott.

Marshal kiköpte a reggeli narancs levét a hirtelen hallott meglepetéstől.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Na most vagyok sz*rban! Ha ezek 4-en összefognak, nekem végem. Vagy meg kell nyernem a mai próbát, vagy repülök. Éket kell vernem közéjük és ez egyedül nem fog menni._

* * *

Heather megpróbált leülni Lindsay és Beth mellé, de elutasították. Egy asztalhoz sem fogadták be, választhatott ki mellé ül, Harold vagy Marshal mellé, mert mindketten külön asztalnál ültek. Marshal intett neki hogy beszélni akar vele. Heather elfogadta az ajánlatot.

\- Mit akarsz?

\- Tudom, van egy kis nézeteltérés közöttünk és ha lenne más mód, ez a beszélgetés meg sem történne.

\- Csak bökd ki mit akarsz. - Marshal leborította a tojást a tányérjáról a tálcára és a feje mellé tartotta. - Ha azt akarod elérni hogy elundorodjak, akkor sikerült. - Azon volt hogy elmenjen, de Marshal megragadta az állánál és a tányér elé húzta. Az ajkuk centikre volt egymástól. - Megvesztél?!

\- Nézz jobbra, nagyon lassan. - Heather így tett és látta hogy Duncan, Courtney, Trent és Gwen egy asztalnál ülnek és igen jóban vannak. - Azok 4-en szövetkeznek ellenem. Segítened kell. - Marshal letette a tányért és elengedte Heather fejét.

\- Miért segítenék? Ez legfeljebb a te bajod.

\- Oh, nem. Ez a te bajod is lesz, ha nem mi csapunk le először. Kilöknek engem, de mit gondolsz? Ki lesz a következő áldozatuk? Ha jól emlékszem, te is ugyanúgy kiszúrtál valamennyiükkel. Szerinted sokat fognak hezitálni ha rád kerül a sor?

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Azok után, amit ő tett velem, legszívesebben beállnék abba a szövetségbe és a golyóinál hajítanám ki, de kizárt hogy bevennének és Marshalnak igaza van. Utána, rögtön én következnék._

* * *

\- Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked. Mit akarsz? Mitévők legyünk? - Marshal szétnézett a teremben.

\- Szükségünk lenne néhány szövetségesre.

\- Te és én nem vagyunk a legnépszerűbb játékosok. Ki kötne velünk szövetséget?

\- Ne add fel ilyen könnyen. - Marshal magabiztosan körbenézett, felállt és Harold asztalához ment.

\- Hé, Harold, nem akarsz a menő gyerekekkel enni?

\- Azt hiszem. - Felállt és követte Marshalt.

\- Neked elment az eszed?! - Heather nem szívlelte Haroldot és az érzés kölcsönös volt.

\- Miért ülnék egy asztalhoz vele?! - Harold sem szívlelte Heathert, de Marshal ajánlatot tett neki.

\- Mondd csak, kit utálsz jobban? Heathert vagy Duncan-t?

\- Duncan-t. - Vágta rá. - Egy s*ggfej aki folyton csak szívatott!

\- És ha azt mondom, velünk szövetkezve segíthetsz kitolni?

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Duncan, Courtney, Gwen és Trent szövetkeznek és ha mi nem fogunk össze, egyesével intéznek el mindenkit. Mit mondasz?

\- Nem vonhatnánk be Leshawnát is? - Heather azon volt hogy jól leszólja, de Marshal türelmesebb volt.

\- Elméletben jól hangzana, de Leshawna utálja Heathert és engem sem szívlel, viszont, kedveli azt a 4-et. Nem hiszem hogy működne.

\- Jól van, de ígérd meg hogy Leshawnát nem szavazzuk ki! - Heathernek ez a feltétel nem volt ínyére, de Marshal válaszolt először és kezet fogott a gyíkkal, de a másik keze, az asztal alatt volt és két ujját keresztbe téve.

\- Heather, Leshawna most nem próbál meg kiszavazni, sem engem sem téged.

\- Jól van. Szövetség. - Idegesen folytatták a reggelijüket, de Marshalnak még volt egy kérdése.

\- Heather?

\- Hm?

\- Ideadnád a sót? - Odaadta és jobbá tette a tojást, még ha a tálcáról is kellett megennie.

* * *

Izzy került sorra és kapott egy halom palacsintát amire nyomott egy jókora adag ketchupot.

\- Ez durva. - Lindsay-nek a szava is elállt.

\- Nagyon durva. - Javította ki Beth.

\- Csatában mindenre ketchup kell. Véresebb lesz tőle az íze! - A vörös hajú lány kissé megijesztette őket, de Lindsay gyorsan új beszéd témát talált.

\- A körmömet frissen lakkoztam. Nem aranyos.

\- A halványszürke a leginkább hozzád illő árnyalat!

Következőnek Owen jött a reggeliért és a Séf máris kikészített neki egy extra nagy adagot, de Owen sápadt volt, émelygett és mozogni is alig bírt.

\- Ma nem kérek se tojást, se szalonnát. Elég lesz egy kis… - Öklendezett egyet. - tálnyi aszalt szilva. - Nem csak a Séf, a mögötte lévő Liz és mindenki más is megdöbbent a sátorban. Owen nem értette min lepődtek meg. - Mi van?

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Az a helyzet, hogy belem, elég durván eldugult amióta megettem azt a nagy mennyiségű kelléket. - A feldagadt hasát markolászta. - Beledöglök a belső nyomásba és alig bírok enni valamit. - Minden erejével megpróbálta kiadni, amit ki kéne, de egy neszt sem lehetett hallani. - Nem kell aggódni! - Erőlködve kiabált. - Előbb-utóbb kiadom! - Hiába próbálkozott, az emésztése még csak nem is reagált. - Nyomás, belek! Ne hagyjatok cserben! - A feje teljesen elvörösödött az erőlködéstől, de hiába. - Chris azt mondja nem engedhet meg magának egy hivatalos és képzett orvost! - Végül feladta mielőtt agyvérzést kapna és kimerülten hátradőlt. - Akkor sem megyek el Penny nővérhez! Az a nő egy őrült!_

* * *

Liz elvette az Owennek szánt adagot és leült, Owen mellette foglalt helyet. Liz jóízűen belekezdett a reggelibe, de Owen csak nagy erőfeszítések árán tudott akár csak egy szilvát is lenyelni és az ahogy Liz is ott habzsolt mellette, nem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Ahogy Liz egymás után pakolta a szájába a sok ételt, Owent ismét elfogta a rosszullét és betegen felnyögött, de Liz nem reagált rá, csak evett tovább. Nyögött még egyet, semmi válasz. Harmadszor is megpróbálta, a pici lány lenyelte ami a szájában volt és felé fordult.

\- Owen, ha mondani akarsz valamit, mondd. Ha folyamatosan fogsz nyögdécselni, itt hagylak.

\- Csak nagyon rosszul vagyok a tegnapi… „ebéd" óta. - Liz a szájába tömött egy szalonnát.

\- És? Csak ennyit akarsz mondani? - Kérdezte teli szájjal. - Az ellenkezője lenne valami. - Owen leküzdve a rosszullétet, egy újabb szilvát préselt a szájába és nyelt le.

\- Csak… - Öklendezett egyet. - érdekel, hogy nem-e tudnál segíteni benne?

\- Tudnék. - Liz elkezdte egy villára pakolni a tojásrántottát, majd a szájába tette. Owenen látszott hogy kicsit megkönnyebbül. - Hogy fogok-e? Nem. - Kiábrándította.

\- Miért? Ha nem vetted volna észre, ebbe mindjárt belehalok!

\- Nem az én bajom. - Felállt és elindult egy másik asztalhoz. - Menj és kérd Penny nővér segítségét. Csak azért mert neked nincs étvágyad, attól ne rontsd el az enyémet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Liz elég durva lett ebben az évadban. - A gyomrához kezdett beszélni. - Belek, magatokra maradtatok._

Liz

_\- Hogy miért vagyok durva Owennel? A tavalyi évadban is halálra idegesített, csak azért jutott olyan messzire mert szükségem volt rá. Hála neki, megnyertem az első évadot és megkaptam ami kellett. A 100000$-t amiből megalapoztam a jövőm. Csak szeretném ha békén hagyna. A saját hülyeségének köszönheti a jelenlegi helyzetét és nekem semmi közöm hozzá._

* * *

Owen szomorúan nézett Liz után, aki nem hajlandó segíteni neki az „elakadási" problémájában. Ekkor jött be Chris.

\- Üdv a második napon! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

\- Ezt mindennap lenyomod? - Duncan-t már idegesítette hogy ezt mindennap megcsinálja.

\- Le hát! Mindenképp!

\- Jó, csak kérdeztem.

\- A mai filmzsánerünk, a földönkívüliek! A segédek megállapították hogy mi tesz népszerűvé egy földönkívüliekkel foglalkozó filmet. Séf? - A Séf, aki eddig a reggelik kiosztását intézte, most egy fazék tartalmát kavargatva belekezdett az eligazításba.

\- 3 alapszabály van! 1, meg akarják hódítani a Földet és sok kis földönkívülit csinálni! 2, az ember harcol! 3, jön a hadsereg! - Egy merőkanállal kivett egy adag zöld trutyit a fazékból és Liz képéhez vágta. - Hé, Chris, hol a fizetésem?!

\- Azt… - Egyértelműen elfelejtette. - feladtam postán! A mai próba, meg kell keresnetek egy Alien tojást, mielőtt az Alien mama találna meg titeket. A két leggyorsabb sérthetetlen lesz és a jövőhéten választhat csapatot magának.

\- Bocsi, - Állt fel Duncan büszkén. - de nálam jobban senki sem ismeri az Alien filmeket. Minél durvább, annál jobb! - Gwennek volt némi ellenérve.

\- Utolérem a semmirekellő Alieneket és lenyomom őket reggelire! - Duncan és Gwen ismét a szokásos baráti beszélgetésükbe kezdtek, Trent és Courtney előtt.

\- Az Ideges Idegen a legmenőbb film mind közül! - Magyarázta Duncan.

\- Az tuti! 27-er láttam! - Hencegett Gwen.

\- 53.

\- Kemény ellenfél vagy, de nekem van kabala cuccom!

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Az Ideges Idegen legjobb része, amikor a szörnyből a végén gyümölcs turmixot csinálnak! Egy nyakláncom is van róla! - Egy turmix formájú nyakéket vett elő._

Courtney

_\- Jól van, Gwennel megbeszéltük hogy mind a 4-en szövetséget kötünk Marshal ellen és hogy több időt fogunk eltölteni egymás pasijával hogy megismerkedjünk. Miért érzem kellemetlennek, ennek ellenére is hogy Duncan olyan jól érzi magát Gwen társaságában?!_

* * *

\- Én azt a filmet bírom amikor az ufók a kormánnyal szórakoznak, - Szállt be Trent is a beszélgetésbe és a kedvenc szövegét idézte. - „Vigyetek a vezérhez!". - Duncan csak kiröhögte.

\- Haver, az a film béna és lejárt lemez!

\- Az egy jó film, Duncan! - Hirtelen Courtney állt ki Trent mellett. - Lehet hogy nincs benne annyi agyatlan mészárlás és brutalitás, de elég jó drámai lényege van! Ahogy az idegenek próbálnak összebarátkozni az emberekkel, de egy árulás miatt, a békeszerződés kudarcba fullad.

\- Te is szereted azt a filmet?! - Trent és Courtney pacsiztak egymással és közelebb kerültek egymáshoz.

\- Totál alul van értékelve!

\- Elnézést, Chris! - Jelentkezett DJ. - Egy lézerpuskás, óriás gépszörny fogja játszani az Alien mamát? - DJ még mindig rettegett a távirányítású rémtől.

\- Nem egészen, hanem a Séf! - A Séf egy zöld, földönkívüli gyík jelmezt vett magára, csupa nyálka volt és valami undorító, pállott szag áradt belőle ami jelezte hogy rengetegen beleizzadtak előtte és valószínűleg sose mosták ki. - Ez undorító? Sminkes! - Egy halom zöld nyálkát öntöttek a Séf nyakába.

\- Rohadt élet.

Chris egy halom, érintőképernyős tabletet osztott ki.

\- Itt van a GPS cuccotok, rajta a filmgyár térképével. Keressetek egy Alien ikrát, de csak óvatosan. Ma ti lesztek a Séf étlapján. - Ez egy kicsit megijesztette a játékosokat, de a Séf ördögi kacaja is rásegített.

* * *

A reggeli után, mindannyian elindultak egy régi, raktár épületbe amiben több folyosó is vezetett.

\- Csak kövessetek engem! - Izzy tört az élre. - Én ismerem a dörgést. Már ezerszer elraboltak és a nyakamban van is egy nyomkövető. - Mutatta a szerkezetet a nyakán és Harold kíváncsiam megnézte.

\- Nem fáj?

\- Csak ha csuklok. - Csuklott egyet és megrázta az áram. - Au.

Leshawna benézett egy sötét sikátorba és megrémült.

\- Mintha lenne itt valami ami jéghideg és nincs lelke.

* * *

Chris biztonságos távolból figyelte az eseményeket, egy csomó monitor segítségével.

\- Köszönöm! Ezt figyeljétek. - Megnyomott egy gombot amitől a folyosón egy adag gőz lövellt ki.

* * *

Harold Leshawna karjaiba ugrott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

_\- Megmondtam annak a vézna kis póznának hogy nem lehet köztük több mint barátság! Csak nem tudja túltenni magát, Leshawna bájain._

Harold

_\- Biztos vagyok benne hogy Leshawna még nincs túl rajtam. Látom ahogy bámul rám. Mintha levetkőztetne a szemével. A gyönyörű, barna szemével amik olyanok mint két csokoládés alma._

* * *

A játékosok folytatták az útjukat, de Heather elkezdte rázni a GPS-ét, Marshal és Harold mellett ment.

\- Miért csak mi vagyunk rajta?! Hol a Séf?! - Harold elmagyarázta neki.

\- Nem játszottál még az AvP-vel? - Heather csak felvonta a szemöldökét, jelezve hogy fogalma sincs hogy miről beszél. - Egy ehhez a feladathoz hasonló, FPS játék amiben egy ugyanilyen térkép van.

\- Emberi nyelven? - Marshal megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Csak akkor látjuk a Séfet vagy a célpontot, ha a közelben van.

\- Ti hogy kerültetek közénk? - Justin kíváncsian bámulta a két, népszerűtlen játékost.

\- Még nincsenek csapatok és csak egy irányba lehet menni. - Válaszolt Heather.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth és Lindsay

_\- Igaz, - Kezdte Beth. - Heather és Marshal elég gonoszak tudnak lenni, de nem kéne velük gonosznak lenni. Buddha szerint, a vízhez viheted a birkát, de attól nem lesz tiszta._

_\- Milyen mélységekbe hatoló._

* * *

A csapat, hirtelen egy különös, cuppogó hangot hallott a következő sarkon.

\- Ssshhh. - Marshal mindenkit csendre parancsolt, az élre ment, katonai jelekkel, némán jelezte hogy húzódjanak a falnak mert nem lehetett tudni, mi van a sarok másik oldalán. Óvatosan kidugta a fejét és a homlokára csapott az idegességtől. - Tiszta a terep! Csak Geoff és Bridgette smárolnak. - Mindenki, miután előmerészkedtek, lefáradtam bámult rájuk.

\- Nem unjátok még egymás száját szívni?! - Kérdezte idegesen Duncan. Nem jött tőlük válasz.

\- Ezt vehetjük nemnek. - Jelentette ki Owen.

\- Na jó, - Gwen megforgatta a szemeit. - elég a hülyéskedésből, meg kell keresnünk az Alien tojásokat.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Nem félek a Séftől, akárminek is öltözik. Elég sokszor néztem a Totál Dráma Sziget ismétléseit hogy tudjam hogyan kell kicselezni._

Liz

_\- Lehet hogy én nyertem tavaly, de a 11-ik részben, amikor kiképzést tartott a csapatnak, láttam hogy mennyire gyűlöl mindannyiunkat és élvezi ha szenvedni lát minket. Nem tudom hogy Chris honnan szerezte, de veszélyes ember és volt katona. Az, aki félvállról veszi a Séfet, biztos megbánja._

* * *

-Amúgy - Kezdte Gwen. - jó hogy így felsorakoztunk mert a Séf egyszerre iktathat ki minket.

\- Egy haditervre van szükség. - Lépett elő Marshal, de a többség csak megvetően nézett rá.

\- És miből gondolod hogy hallgatunk rád? - Vágott oda Courtney.

\- Egy szám miatt. - Mindenki kíváncsian nézett rá. - 58. - Sikeresen összezavart mindenkit.

\- Mi van? - Duncan, a többiekhez hasonlóan nézett rá.

\- 58-szor láttam az Ideges Idegent. - Önelégülten tette keresztbe a karjait, de az összes GPS riadót fújni, _„Riadó! Riadó!"_.

\- Tűnés innen! - Kiáltott Heather.

\- De merre? - Kérdezte Justin.

\- Észak jó, - Kezdte Lindsay. - Kelet szebb, Nyugat nyugott.

\- Erről nem vitatkozok, még akkor sem ha érteném! - Felelte Leshawna, mire ő, Mandy, Justin és Beth, Lindsay-t követte Nyugat felé.

\- Keletre kell menni. - Utasította a maradékot Marshal, de sokan szúrósan néztek rá.

\- És miért is? - Courtney ismét tengelyt akasztott vele.

\- Mert arra van a kazán - Duncan ismét kiállt Marshal mellett, Courtney egyértelműen nem örült neki. - és az Alien tojások mindig meleg helyen vannak. - Gwen is melléjük, pontosabban, inkább Duncan mellé állt.

\- Igazatok van! - Trent, úgy téve mintha értené a dolgot és beszállt. - A Kelet a jó irány! - Courtney kénytelen volt elviselni hogy Marshal tervét kell követnie, de ő, Duncan, Gwen, Trent és DJ követték őt.

\- Ti hova jöttök?! - Duncan még visszafordult Geoff-hez és Bridgette-hez.

\- Veletek megyünk, a kazánba. - Válaszolta Bridgette.

\- Bocsi, de a szerelmes pár mindig áldozat az ilyen filmekben. - Ezen megrémültek.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Az Alien-es filmek egyik alapszabálya, a gerlepár veszik oda. Kizárt hogy Rómeó és Júlia rontsa az én vagy Courtney esélyét az 1000000$-ra._

* * *

\- Ez van. - Geoff beletörődött a sorsába és szomorúan átölelte a terhes barátnőjét. - Ezzel kell együtt élni.

\- Jaj, Geoff, sosem hallottam ennél romantikusabbat. - Nagy levegőt vettek és újra csókolózni kezdtek.

A Séf elindult a vadászatra, egy Paintball puskával. Tökéletes nyomolvasó révén, tudta hogy merre kell mennie.

* * *

A raktár déli része felé ment Heather, Liz, Owen, Harold, Taylor és Izzy.

\- Figyelem, - Hívta össze a csapatot Heather. - össze kell fognunk! Ha nem tesszük, elveszítjük ezt a próbát!

\- Nehéz… - Owent még mindig rosszullét gyötörte a beleiben elakadt kellékek miatt, ezért Taylor folytatta helyette.

\- Nem kedvelünk és nincs az az isten amiért összefognánk veled. - Heather most döbbent rá hogy milyen életbevágó hogy összefogjon Marshallal, az egyetlen emberrel aki hajlandó összefogni vele. Az egyetlen probléma, hogy Marshal nem volt ott.

\- Jól van, - Nem adta fel. - ki hajlandó velem együtt haladni, a közös cél érdekében, szövetség és elkötelezettség nélkül. Csak azért hogy teljesíthessük a mai próbát.

\- Benne vagyok.

\- Minél többen, annál jobb.

\- Beszállok. - A Séf megkísérelt Harold mögött leereszkedni, de megcsúszott és egy hatalmas koppanással ért földet. - Ez más is hallotta?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Talán nem én vagyok a legjobb pasi, a legjobban öltözött vagy a legpoénosabb. De sokszor rúgták szét a s*ggem. Kiélesedtek az érzékeim. Éreztem hogy közeleg valami. Engem nem könnyű elkapni._

* * *

A lányok és Owen rettegve bámulták a Séfet, akit Harold még mindig nem vett észre. A Séf megbökte Harold hátát, aki szembefordult a puskás, Aliennek öltözött Séffel.

\- Már vár rád az örökkévalóság! - Harold lett az első áldozat.

* * *

A többiek azonnal elrohantak, de mielőtt a nyomukba eredhetett volna, Geoff és Bridgette még mindig egymást csókolták.

\- Egyszer én is szerettem valaki. - A Séf föléjük tornyosult és őket gyűjtötte be következőnek.

* * *

A csapat, akik elmenekültek a Séftől, ketté vált, Heatherre és Izzy-re. A másik fele, Taylorra, Lizre és Owenre.

A Séf Heather-t és Izzy-t vette üldözőbe. Heather megragadta Izzy-t és mögé bújt.

\- Én nem adom fel harc nélkül, te túlméretezett, zöld döglégy, gyík vagy tudom is én mi vagy te! - Izzy előrelépett és szembeszállt a Séffel.

\- Az egyikünk tisztán fog távozni! - Izzy elővett egy festékpisztolyt, de a Séf csak nevetett egyet.

\- Az neked egy Paintball puska?! - Eldobta az eddig használt puskáját és egy nehéz forgótárast vett elő. - Ez, itt egy Paintball puska! - Izzy eldobta a pisztolyát és egy ugyanolyan forgótárast vett elő.

\- Szép kis játék! - Heather, a párbajt kihasználva, lelépett. - Ha pusztakézzel lenyomtam egy jegesmedvét, elbánok egy kopasz, érzelmileg csökevényes, kidekorált szakáccsal! - Izzy most rettenetesen feldühítette a Séfet.

\- KIT HÍVTÁL SZAKÁCSNAK?! - A Séf most bedühödött.

A Séf erőteljesen megsorozta, de Izzy félreugrott és viszonozta a tüzet. A Séf, alig néhány centire tudott csak kitérni a lövedék elől, de utána, ismét tüzet nyitott és lelőtte Izzy-t. Az őrült lány eszméletlenül esett össze.

\- Jaj ne! Már megint megtörtént! - A Séf, tudván hogy halálosan megsebezte, megrémült.

Izzy hirtelen felpattant és a képébe röhögött.

\- Átvertelek!

\- Azt hittem, meghaltál.

\- Sokan vannak így ezzel!

* * *

A Kelet felé tartó csapat elérte a kazánt és megtalálták az Alien tojásfészket.

* * *

Heather egyedül kóborolt a folyosókon amikor szembe találta magát a Séffel. Azonnal az ellenkező irányba rohant, de a Séf a nyomában volt és folyamatosan lőtt rá.

\- EZT A MÚLTKORIÉRT KAPOD! - Lőtt, de elvétette. - AMIKOR ÉLESZTŐT TETTÉL A SÜTEMÉNYEMBE! - Ismét lőtt és mellé. - AZ EGYETLEN DOLOG AMI MEGHAJTJA A KUNCSAFTJAIMAT - Ezúttal eltalált és a lövedék a falhoz csapta. - A FÉLIG NYERS HÚSOM!

* * *

A nyugati csapat, Mandy, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna és Justin egy kamrába értek.

\- Már órák óta bolyongunk és egyetlen ikrát sem találtunk! - Mandy nem volt járatos az Alienes filmekben.

\- Igen, - Szólt, szarkasztikusan Justin. - Mandy, ezt sikerült megállapítani. - A kamra kijáratai bezáródtak és nem volt kiút.

A Séf egy rakás, zöld nyálkát öntött a helységbe amitől mindannyian kiestek.

* * *

Owen, Taylor és Liz a szellőzők felé tartottak és Liz hirtelen meleget érzett az egyikből.

\- Duncan azt mondta, a kazánban lesznek elrejtve a tojások! - Emlékezett Liz.

\- Igen, és? - Se Taylor, se Owen nem értették.

\- A kazán egy meleg hely és ez a szellőző odavezet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Ezeknek mindent a szájukba kell rágni?_

* * *

A Séf megtalálta őket és kilőtte Taylort. Liz és Owen futottak és elrejtőztek. Owen egy nagy hordóba, amin ki tudott kukucskálni és látta, hogy Liz egy cső mögé rejtőzött. A Séf kereste őket és benézett Liz búvóhelyére, de nem volt ott, ez Owent is meglepte. A Séf elment, Owen előbújt hogy megkeresse Lizt.

\- Liz? Itt vagy? - Egy kéz érintette meg a hátát és rémülten felkiáltott. - Megadom magam!

\- Fogd már be! - Liz volt az.

\- Hogyan…

\- Felmásztam a csövön. - A szellőző felé ment, de nagyon szűk volt. - Segíts bemászni.

Owen felemelte és nehezen, de bepréselte Liz-t a szűk szellőzőbe. Ő a legkisebb, de így is, épphogy befért, mozogni is alig tudott és csak nagy erőfeszítések árán tudott előre kúszni. Ismét lövéseket hallottak. A Séf meghallotta Owen kiabálását.

\- Nem akarok meghalni! - Owen is bemászott a szellőzőbe.

\- Várj! Te nem férsz be! - Hiába, Owen félig bepréselte magát, de teljesen beszorult és a Séf megsorozta a kilógó hátsóját.

\- Akkor ennyi, kimászok. - Teljesen beragadt és nem tudott kimászni. - Segítenél? Csak tolj meg a lábaddal.

\- Nem. A Séf talán még odakint van és ha kitollak, megtalál engem is.

\- Ugye nem hagysz itt?! Liz?! - Liz már azonnal úton volt a kazán felé, otthagyva Owent. - Liz?!

* * *

Az utolsó csapat, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, DJ és Marshal elérték a kazánt és az Alien tojásfészket.

\- Igazinak tűnnek. - Trent egy kicsit megijedt a tojásoktól.

\- Ez az! Nyertünk! - Örült DJ a sikernek, de Duncan gyorsan letörte.

\- Lassan a testtel, még vissza kell vinni a bázisra. - A GPS-ek ismét riadót fújtak.

\- Gyorsan, Duncan, DJ és Marshal eresszenek le valamelyikünket és ragadjon meg 2 tojást! - Utasított mindenkit Courtney.

Duncan Courtney-t, DJ Gwen-t, Marshal Trent-et eresztette le és megragadtak két-két tojást és mindenki szerzett egyet. A kazán egyik ajtaja kinyílt és a Séf jött be rajta és egyből lelőtte DJ-t.

\- MENEKÜLJETEK! - Kiabált a társai után, akik nem hezitáltak otthagyni.

* * *

A Séf a csapat után rohant, de Liz kimászott a szellőzőből, megragadott egy tojást és egy másik úton hagyta el a fészket.

* * *

A csapat kijutott a raktárból és Chris várta őket egy helikopterrel.

\- FIGYELEM, CIVILEK! - Chris a diktafonjával beszélt. - ITT VAN A HADSEREG HOGY KIMENTSE ÖNÖKET! SAJNOS, A TOJÁSOKAT NEM HOZHATJÁTOK MAGATOKKAL!

\- Mi f*sz?! - Akadt ki Marshal.

\- Most az egyszer egyet kell értsek vele! - Jelentette ki dühösen Courtney.

\- Az volt a feladat hogy szerezzük meg őket! - Kiabált rá Trent. - Te magad mondtad! - A Séf utolérte őket, de Chris ledobott két rakétát.

\- FEDEZÉKBE!

BUMM

* * *

Mindenfelé zöld festék fröcskölt szét, Marshal megragadta az első személyt, nem is figyelve hogy ki az és biztos fedezékbe húzta, de a többiek nem úszták meg épp bőrrel.

\- Akkor, mi mindannyian kiestünk? - Kérdezte Duncan, tetőtől-talpig zöld nyálkával borítva

\- Úgy tűnik. - Gwen is csurom nyálka volt.

\- Nem vagytok egyedül. - Trent volt a harmadik áldozat. - Hol van Marshal és Courtney?

\- Itt vagyunk! - Jött elő Courtney, tisztán és sértetlenül. - Engedj már el! - Kitépte magát Marshal szorításából.

\- Bocsi, egy kicsit megijedtem. - Mindkettőjük tojása ép maradt.

\- Miért őt mentetted meg? - Kérdezte Duncan, egy kicsit dühösen amit Marshal észre is vett.

\- Okos vagy. Találd ki. - Csak ennyit mondott válaszul.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Őszinte leszek. Nem gondolkodtam amikor megmentettem. Megrémültem és egyfajta, bajtársi ösztönből megragadtam a hozzám legközelebb állót. Amíg meg nem szólított, nem is tudtam hogy Courtney volt az._

* * *

Courtney és Marshal a cél felé indultak.

\- A nyakláncom! - Kiáltott fel Gwen. - Eltűnt!

\- Ott van! - Kiáltott Trent és Duncan egyszerre. Trent dühösen Duncanre nézett, ő szintúgy. - Elhozom! - Ismét egyszerre mentek érte.

A nyaklánc egy ereszcsatorna felé lógott, amit Gwen is észrevett és csak másodpercek kérdése volt hogy leessen. A két fiú össze verekedett hogy ki hozza el, de mielőtt bármelyikük is felül kerekedhetett volna, a lánc leesett és örökre elveszett.

\- Leesett! Barmok! - Dühösen vette tudomásul Gwen majd Courtney és Marshal után ment. A két fiú dühösen folytatta volna a verekedést amikor hallották hogy valami jön a raktárból.

Liz volt az és egy tojást cipelt.

\- Még esélyes vagyok? - Chris jött oda hozzájuk, önelégülten.

\- Ti aztán mindent elkövettetek, de a végén, akkor is vesztesek vagyok! - A Séf, támolyogva, de felállt és megpróbálta elkapni Liz-t aki könnyen kitért előle és a cél felé rohant.

\- Legközelebb elkaplak! Olyan közel volt! - Chris dühösen nézett a Séfre.

\- Hát semmihez sem ért, Séf?!

\- Hol a fizetésem?! - Chris is menekülőre fogta. - Legközelebb elkaplak!

* * *

Courtney és Marshal ért be elsőnek a célba, Liz néhány másodperccel utánuk.

\- Mi lettünk az elsők! - Courtney tudomásul vette hogy ő egyikkel volt azoknak akik nyertek.

\- Így igaz, Courtney, - Jött Chris, utána Duncan, Gwen és Trent, csupa zöld nyálkával borítva. - ti nyertetek! A ma esti kiszavazáson, nem csak sérthetetlenek lettetek, de a jövőhéten ti lesztek a két ellenséges csapat kapitánya és ti is választhatjátok ki a tagjait! A többiek, - A vesztesek felé fordult. - mind leszerepeltek. Ma este két tagot szavazunk ki a Drámai Díjátadón! - Ezen mindenki megdöbbent. - Igen, jól hallottátok. Két tagot szavazunk ki. És miért? Ma kettes napom van. - Mindenki zavarodottan nézett rá. - Rekettes. - Senki sem nevetett. - Az írás nem az én asztalom. Remélhetőleg nem felejtettünk el semmit. - Chris egy kicsit elgondolkodott.

* * *

Owen még mindig a szellőző járatba volt szorulva.

\- Hahó! Liz! Séf! Akárki!

* * *

Vissza a stúdióba

\- Szerintem semmi komoly.

* * *

A Drámai Díjátadón:

Chris a szokásos kék öltönyében üdvözölte a csapatot, a Séf ezúttal egy rendes öltönyt vett fel és Penny nővér egy cuki, fehér estélyit húzott magára és ő tartotta az Arany Chriseket. Owen, ha órákkal később ugyan, de Chris észrevette hogy eggyel kevesebben vannak, ezért szólt a Séfnek hogy szedje ki a szellőzőből, ahol Liz otthagyta. Az emésztése még mindig el volt dugulva mert nem volt hajlandó elmenni Penny nővérhez hogy segíthessen neki.

\- Eljött a szavazás ideje! - Kezdte Chris. - Tudjátok mit kell tenni. - Mindenki szavazott. - Mivel Marshal és Courtney sérthetetlenek, így ők kapnak először Arany Christ. - A két játékos átvette a díját. - A következő Arany Chris tulajdonosa, Mandy, Harold, Leshawna, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Iz… vagyis Kaleidoszkóp és Liz. - Egy Arany Chris maradt és három játékos. Owen, aki még mindig a hasát fájlalta, Geoff és Bridgette, akik mindenki felidegesítenek az állandó smárolásukkal. - Az utolsó Arany Chris tulajdonosa nem más mint, - A megmaradt versenyzők egymásra néztek, Geoff és Bridgette keze összeért, mert tudták hogy egyikük el fog menni és lehet hogy egy darabig nem látják egymást. - Owen. - A szerelmes pár megdöbbent.

\- Azt hittem hogy kedveltetek minket!

\- Igen, - Felelte Duncan. - kedveltünk titeket!

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Pontosan tudom kik mennek a levesbe, a smárolók._

Lindsay

_\- Két név, - Három ujját mutatta. - Bridgette és Geoff._

DJ

_\- Egymást vigasztalhatják._

Marshal

_\- Nem voltam olyan ostoba hogy a 4-es szövetségre szavazzak. Senki nem utálja őket, még._

* * *

\- Az utolsó szó jogán? - Nem volt, csak összebújtak és ismét csókolgatni kezdték egymást.

\- Szálljatok már le egymásról!

Csókolózva mentek végig a Szégyen Járdáján és egymás száját falva szálltak be a Csotrogányba.

\- Kik lesznek Marshal és Courtney csapata?! Izzy visszatér-e valaha a saját, törvény szerinti nevére?! Owen emésztése rendbe jön?! Kiderül, a legközelebbi részből! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Geoff: 9

Bridgette: 5

Owen: 4

Liz: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	3. Könnyfakasztó dráma

**Halo, egy újabb rész egy újabb Totál Dráma csütörtököt jelent.**

* * *

\- Mi történt legutóbb a Totál Dráma Akcióban? - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - 19 tini! 1 leharcolt filmgyár! És egy nagy halom űrlény ikra. Egy világ, amiben a mogorva Séf, földönkívülinek öltözött és levadászta a tiniket. Csak az erősek és az okosak maradtak életben. Végül, a két rivális, Courtney és Marshal nyerte el. Duncan összetűzésbe került Trenttel ami miatt Gwen kabalanyakláncának annyi lett. Liz, egy az egyben tudatára adta Owennek hogy már nem kívánja fenntartani a vele kötött szövetséget még az előző évadból. A legvégén, a turbékoló gerlepárnak intettünk búcsút. Geoff és Bridgette szerelmének, egy ekkora bukta sem szabott gátat. Ennyit a szerelemről. A mai próbán, a fájdalom lesz a téma! Vértezzétek fel magatokat, mert itt jön a kellemesen fájdalmas, Totál! Dráma! Akció!

* * *

Kora reggel volt, még a nap sem sütött, mindenki jóízűen és mélyen aludta az igazak álmát. Hirtelen, Chris ébresztett fel mindenkit a legújabb diktafonjába épített dudával.

\- A STÁB ÁLLJON KÉSZEN! AZ ÉBRESZTÉS IDEJE, REGGEL 04:00! - Megcsókolta a vadiúj diktafonját. - Imádom csinálni!

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_\- Először, azt hittem az igazi stábhoz beszél, a munkásokról. Nem rólunk. Igazán lecserélhetnék, Christ, a s*ggfejt egy kedvesebb műsorvezetőre! Ez durva volt?! Bocsi!_

* * *

A lányok, hulla fáradtan és karikás szemekkel ébredtek fel.

\- Nem hiszem el hogy tényleg beálltam még egy évadra! - A lányok közül Leshawna fejezte ki a nemtetszését.

A fiúk sem voltak jobb formában, Owen még mindig az első nap megevett kellékkajától szenvedett, de az állapota egyre súlyosabb lett, alig állt a lábán és alig tudott megtenni néhány lépést, nyögés nélkül. Hiába tömte magát aszalt szilvával, nem volt képes elvégezni a dolgát.

\- Ez az állandó kora reggeli ébresztés megzavarja a testem természetes egyensúlyát! - Magyarázta Harold, de senki sem figyelt rá. - Elnyomja az életerőm!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Nem azt mondom hogy örülök neki, de a katonaságban már megtanultam kezelni a kora reggeli ébresztéseket._

Owen

_\- Jól van… - Újabb hányinger tört rá. - ennek már a fele sem tréfa. Már egy hete nem bírok nagy dolgot végezni! Nem tudom meddig bírom még! Csak egy gyors kérdés, meddig maradhat a beledben több kiló kellék, amíg… nem lesz életveszélyes?!_

* * *

A nap, időközben kisütött, de a játékosok még félálomban voltak.

\- Ez itt egy forgatás helyszíne - Kezdte Chris. - és megtanuljátok hogy a filmipar nem csak díjátadókból és vörösszőnyegből áll. Ma átélhetitek hogy milyen nehéz feladata is van a munkás stábnak.

\- Nem nagy cucc, - Hencegett Gwen. - egyszer egy állatsimogatóban dolgoztam. - Visszaemlékezett egy egyértelműen imádnivaló dologra. - Mindenki imádni való káposztával eteti az ennivaló kis kecskéket! De valaki, nem mellékesen, én, össze kellett szedjem a folyamat, kevésbé imádnivaló végtermékét.

\- Ami a végterméket illeti, - Vágott oda Chris. - Courtney-nak és Marshalnak csapatot kell választania. - A két csapatkapitány kiállt, két különböző helyre. - Kezdődjék a sorsolás, úgy csináljuk mint az iskolában a kidobós meccsek előtt. Egyet Courtney választ, egyet Marshal. - Courtney-ra mutatott. - A hölgyeké az elsőbbség.

\- Duncan. - Egyértelműen, ő volt a pasija.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- A múlthéten, jól elbeszélgettem Gwennel és felajánlotta hogy kössünk szövetséget vele és Trent-tel. Marshalnak nincs oka rá hogy bármelyiket is kiválasztaná._

Marshal

_\- Elérkezett ez a nap is. Számítottam rá hogy hasonlóképpen fogunk választani és egy ideje ezen agyalok hogy kiket is választhatok._

* * *

Marshal tudta hogy kiket akar a csapatába, csak azon gondolkodott hogy ki legyen az első.

\- Legyen Mandy. - A vadászlány csak megvonta a vállát. Courtney következett.

\- Gwen. - A sötétbe öltözött lány a csapatához ment és lepacsizott a két csapattársával. Marshal arca széles és sunyi vigyorra nyílt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Pont ahogy vártam!_

* * *

\- Trent. - Ezen mindenki, de még Chris is megdöbbent.

\- Nem választhatsz engem! - Trent nem örült hogy Marshal őt választotta, de Chris közbeszólt.

\- Ami azt illeti, azt választ akit csak akar és nincs visszakozás. Courtney, te jössz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

_\- Miért tette ezt Marshal?! Mármint, mi értelme az ellenségét a saját csapatába választani?! Most Gwennel kell harcolnom. Ez de kib*szás!_

Courtney

_\- Tudtam hogy Marshal forral valamit, össze akarja uszítani Gwent és Trentet! Nem hagyom hogy a terve sikeres legyen!_

Gwen

_\- Te jó ég, Trent az ellenséges csapat tagja lett! Remélem nem lesz durva a versengésünk._

* * *

Courtney idegesen, de megfontoltan választotta a következő csapattársát.

\- DJ. - Marshal folytatta.

\- Heather.

\- Leshawna.

\- Harold.

\- Liz.

\- Lindsay. - 5 játékos maradt, a legbénábbak. Courtney kiválasztotta a következőt.

\- Taylor. - Marshal sokat agyalt, akik maradtak elég haszontalannak tűntek.

\- Beth.

\- Izzy. - Courtney már csak két játékos közül választhatott, Justin és Owen között.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Mindketten idegesítők, Justin csak egy szép, nyafogó arc, Owen, jelen pillanatban egy beteg, hájpacni. De azt is vegyük számításba, hogy tavaly messzebb jutott és azért lett beteg mert az én csapatomat segítette ki az első napon._

* * *

\- Owen. - A kövér fickó megpróbálta kifejezni az örömét, de csak egy fájdalmas nyögésre futotta tőle.

\- Akkor marad Justin.

\- Courtney, a te csapatod neve legyen, - Átadott neki egy zöld zászlót amin egy villanykörte volt, két csonttal áthúzva, mintha egy koponya lenne. - Fókusz Pullerek. Marshal, - A másik csapatkapitányhoz fordult. - a te csapatod neve pedig, - Egy vörös zászlót adott neki amin egy vörös ököl volt. - Kameramanok!

\- Én nem akarok Man lenni! - Tiltakozott Beth.

\- Azt hiszed a Fókusz Puller jobb? - Vágott oda Courtney.

A két csapat, összegezve.

Fókusz Pullerek:

Courtney a csapatkapitány, Duncan, Gwen, DJ, Leshawna, Taylor, Liz, Izzy és Owen

A másik csapat

Kameramanok:

Marshal a csapatkapitány, Mandy, Trent, Heather, Harold, Lindsay, Beth és Justin

A Pullerek voltak ember előnyben.

\- A mai próba első része, hogy mindkét csapat összerakjon egy forgatási helyszínt. - Leshawna önelégülten elvigyorodott.

\- 19:00-ra le is bontjuk az egészet. - Chris letörte a jó kedvét.

\- Valóban? Azt elfelejtettem említeni, hogy a helyszín, odafent legyen. - Egy 300m magas emelvényre mutatott ahova sem lépcső, sem felvonó nem vezetett.

\- Te imádsz kib*szni velünk. - Jelentette ki Gwen.

\- Igen, nem tagadom. - A rádióját vette elő. - Séf, kezdődhet az építkezés? - A Sé megadta a jelet Chrisnek, Chris meg a játékosoknak, a diktafonjával. - LÁMPÁK! KAMERÁK! FELVÉTEL!

* * *

Mindenki megragadta az első dolgot ami a keze ügyébe került és teljes gőzzel rohant a díszlet hegy tetejére. Gwen majdnem eldőlt a nagy kamera súlyától, de Duncan elkapta és felsegítette.

\- Mit csinálsz vele?! - Fakadt ki Trent.

\- Ő a csapattársam. - Világosította fel Gwen, de Trent megbotlott és elesett az általa cipelt lámpa kábelén, de Lindsay felsegítette.

\- Ő meg az én csapattársam. - Trent egyértelműen féltékeny lett Duncan és Gwen viszonyára és próbálta féltékennyé tenni Gwent, sikertelenül.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Ennél jobban el sem sülhetett._

* * *

A Kameramanok egy kicsit lemaradtak és Marshal ezt észrevette, de Heathernek ötlete támadt.

\- Marshal, lemaradtunk!

\- Észrevettem! Mit javasolsz?

\- Szervezzük meg a dolgot és terv szerint vigyük fel a dolgot. - Marshal egy pillanatig kételkedett benne, de tudta hogy Heather épp olyan népszerű mint ő maga és a legbiztosabb módszer a bent maradásra, ha a csapata nyer.

\- Jó terv. - Marshal füttyentett a csapatának és utasította őket. - Lindsay, Beth, Harold és Heather viszik a könnyebb dolgokat, Justin, Mandy és én a nehezebbeket! - Heather örült hogy hallgatott rá, de meglepte hogy őt is munkára fogta.

\- Hogy én?!

\- Igen! Te is! Munkára! - Heather egy kicsit morgott hogy őt is munkára fogta, de nem ellenkezett.

\- Jó ötlettel álltál elő, Heather! - Jelentette ki Harold, de Heather nem értékelte sokra. - Ha van még jó ötleted, akkor azt írd le és a csoport ülésen beterjesszük.

\- Ugorj bele egy tóba, lazac szájú!

A Manok, Heather tervének köszönhetően beérték a Pullereket, Courtney nem örült neki.

\- Már megint kibújsz a munka alól?! - Kiabált Courtney Owenre aki a földön fetrengett, a hasát fájdalmasan markolászva.

\- Bocsi. De mindjárt belepusztulok a székrekedésbe! - Courtney-nak elege volt és ismét rákiabált.

\- Most vagy elmész Penny nővérhez aki elintézi hogy elintézd a nagy dolgod, vagy ma este garantáltan te mész haza! - Courtney gyilkos szemekkel és habzó szájjal üvöltött rá.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Courtney halálra rémiszt. Jobban mint Penny nővér bármikor._

* * *

\- Máris! - Owen, nagy nehezen lábra állt és lassú tempóban, elcammogott az orvosi sátorig.

Mindkét csapat egyszerre vitte fel a mű hegyre a felszereléseket.

\- EDDIG FEJ-FEJ MELLETT HALADNAK! - Szólt Chris a diktafonjával. - MOST JÖN A NEHEZE! - A lakókocsik.

\- Hogy vigyük fel a lakókocsit?! - Kérdezte Trent.

\- Van egy nagyszerű ötletem! - Jelentette ki Lindsay és mindenki kíváncsian bámult rá, még Heather is.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Lehet hogy Heatherrel ismét egy csapatba kerültünk, de Marshal a domináns és ő mindenki véleményét meghallgatja, így nem nyomaszthat többet._

* * *

\- Csináltassuk meg Tylerrel! - Mindenki a homlokára csapott.

\- MÁR NINCS BENNE A JÁTÉKBAN!

\- Ne aggódjatok. - Nyugtatta Marshal a többieket. - Van egy B tervem. - Levette a bőrdzsekijét, amit Beth-nek dobott, megragadta a lakókocsi egyik végét és elkezdte húzni, felfelé a mű hegyen.

\- Mit szóltok hozzá, vesztesek?! - Kiabált vissza Trent. - Csak nem fogtok sírni?! - Gwen meglepődött rajta, Courtney feldühödött, de Duncan észrevette hogy a helyzetük nem áll jól.

\- Valamit csinálnunk kell?! - Idegeskedett Taylor.

\- Valahogy le kell vernünk Trentet! - Kiáltott Gwen, de amint eljutott a tudatáig hogy mit is mondott, megbánta. - Mármint, a csapatát!

\- Meg is tesszük. - Szólt, nyugodtan Courtney.

A Pullereknél két fiú is volt akik megfelelő testi erővel rendelkeztek, Owen és DJ. Owen az orvosi sátorba ment, így Courtney DJ-hez fordult.

\- Na ne! - DJ nem vállalta. - Ne várjátok el tőlem! Mi van ha megbillen, elszakad ami tartja vagy kicsúszik a kezemből, leesik és megsebesít valakit?! Nem bírnám a felelősséget!

Marshal egyre feljebb és feljebb jutott a lakókocsival, DJ nem volt hajlandó rászánni magát.

\- DJ, - Fakadt ki Courtney - ha nem vállalod, esküszöm hogy elintézem hogy megbánd a napot amikor a csapatomba kerültél!

\- Mondom hogy nem és inkább megyek haza mintsem miattam sérüljön meg valaki! - Nem lehetett csinálni semmit se, de Liznek ötlete támadt.

\- DJ, azért nem vállalod mert félsz hogy valamelyikünk megsérül?

\- Igen.

\- Mi lenne ha mindannyian előtted mennénk és azonnal elküldenénk azt aki mögéd kerül? Akkor vállalod? - DJ elgondolkodott.

\- Honnan tudjam hogy senki sem kerül mögé?

\- Ne aggódj. A terep biztosítva van, mindannyian előtted megyünk és nem jön ide senki sem, rajtunk kívül.

DJ elvállalta, megragadta a lakókocsi végét és Marshalhoz hasonlóan, ő is elkezdte húzni. Marshal már félúton járt amikor DJ, Liznek köszönhetően elvállalta a feladatot, de Marshal már kezdett kimerülni és lelassult. Beth, a derekára kötötte Marshal bőrdzsekijét és pom-pom lány tánccal próbálta bíztatni.

\- _Marshal! Marshal! Ő az ász! Ha mégsem lenne… akkor nem is ász!_

DJ is elkezdte és Marshalhoz hasonlóan, ő is a lakókocsival haladt fel a mű hegyre és, magasabb fizikum révén, utolérte Marshalt, fej-fej mellett haladtak, de DJ-nek kicsúszott a kezéből és lecsúszott.

\- Hé, gyerekek! - Owen pont most jött vissza, de még mindig nehezen mozgott és hányinger keringette. - Penny adott egy adag hashajtót! Csak idő kérdése és elintézem a nagy dolgom! - A le csúszó lakókocsi pontosan neki csapódott és a falhoz kente. Egy kisebb csoda hogy nem halt meg.

\- Látjátok?! - Akadt ki DJ. - Megmondtam hogy ez lesz!

* * *

Marshal felért a mű hegy tetejére, nagyokat lihegett, de végül talpon maradt és felemelte mindkét kezét.

\- NA KI A KIRÁLY?!

\- Megnyertük a próbát! - A Manok hamar ünnepelni kezdtek, de Chrisnek volt némi ellenérve.

\- Ami azt illeti, még csak az első felét álltátok ki. - A Manok öröme letört. - Elfelejtettem említeni? Ideje, filmet forgatni! A mai zsáner, egy könnyfakasztó családi dráma lesz. Az egyik csapat főszerepében, egy hosszú és szomorú életét taglaló idős hölgy lesz.

\- Unalmas! - Kiáltott Trent.

\- De jó hogy nekünk azért van egy lakókocsink! - Jelentette ki Harold.

\- Legalább rendes világítást csinálhatunk, mivel van lakókocsink. - Biztatta a többieket Heather. - Kösz Marshal. - A csapatkapitány egy hálás biccentést intézett.

\- A másik film, - Folytatta Chris. - egy gazemberről szól aki jó útra akar térni, de az utca vonzása visszatartja.

\- Hol az ebéd?! - Kérdezte Heather. - Már lehúztunk 8 órát és a szakszervezeti szabályok szerint, jár nekünk egy ebéd szünet!

\- Igazán?! - Chris nem örült a kérvénynek. - Aki a szakszervezetnél van, emelje fel a kezét! - Csak ő emelte fel. - Igen, sejtettem.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Ezzennel, létrehozom a Chris Ellenes Dolgozók Egyesült Ligáját. Ki van velem?_

* * *

\- Válasszátok ki a főszereplőket. - Utasította őket Chris. - Séf, a szerepeket. - A Séf két dossziét adott át a két csapatkapitánynak. Courtney-én az „Idős hölgy" felirat volt, Marshallén a „Bűnöző".

\- Akkor egy idős hölgyre lesz szükség aki nagyon kedves, de kellően szigorú és mégis, az élete könnyfakasztó! - Kezdte Courtney.

* * *

\- Egy bűnöző kell, - A másik szerep Marshal csapatának jutott. - aki egy istentelen, gonosz ember, megbánva a sok rosszat amit eddig tett, szeretné megtalálni istent és a helyes utat követni.

* * *

A Pullerek szerepére, Izzy azonnal jelentkezett.

\- Had legyek én! Idős a lelkem! Belül 87 éves vagyok mert egy csomó alkalommal születtem újjá. Valójában a saját, Mavis nagymamán reinkarnációja vagyok! - Azonnal felvette a szerepet és egyenesen Duncan-re meredt. - _Reszkess, fiú! Pacalt köptél a skót szoknyádra! A'szondom én neked, lesz még ne mulass ha a tó kicsap a medriből! _\- Egy kicsit megijesztett mindenkit, de Courtney megőrizte az épelméjűségét.

\- Izzy, lehet hogy ez hatásos, de kétlem hogy jó ötlet lenne ha neked adnánk a szerepet.

\- Ne már!

\- Sajnálom, de azt hiszem, én sokkal jobb színész vagyok nálad. - Courtney kapta meg a szerepet.

* * *

A másik csapatnál három lehetséges bűnöző jöhetett szóba.

\- Egy vagányra van itt szükség, - Heather taglalta a szerep lényegét. - aki kemény és könyörtelen. - A csapat 4 fiú tagjára figyelt. Harold, Justin, Trent és Marshal jöhetett szóba.

\- Akkor, ki játssza? - Kérdezte Beth. Az összes lány Marshalra bámult.

\- Mi van? - Nem értette.

\- Te leszel a bűnöző. - Sodorta el a kételyeket Lindsay.

\- Na ne! Nem is játszok olyan… - Mindannyian lefáradt nézéssel bámultak rá, emlékeztetve a tavalyi mesterkedéseire. - Kit is akarok átverni? Vállalom! - Boldogan elvette a papírt.

\- Haroldnál biztosan jobb leszel. - Biztatta Heather. - A vaj is keményebb nála!

Chris, amint tudomására jutott hogy a szerepek meglettek, értesítette a többieket a feladatról, a diktafonjával.

\- JÓL VAN! A SZEREPEK MEGVANNAK! BÁRKI, AKI KÉPES BÁRMILYEN SZEREPET KIFEJTENI A SÉFBŐL, A SEREG VOLT TIZEDESÉBŐL, AZ NYERI A PRÓBÁT!

* * *

A Pullereknél DJ épp Courtney-t sminkelte ki és Leshawna segített a jelmezében miközben Taylor a világítással babrált.

\- Ha én intézem a sminked, kizárt hogy veszítsünk. - DJ, a nagy termete ellenére, kiváló érzékkel rendelkezett a nő kifestéséhez. - Garantálom hogy idős hölgyet csinálok belőled. A külsőt rám bízhatod, a szerep lesz az egyetlen feladatod.

Courtney órákig gyakorolta a szövegét, a meleg, reflektor fényben és a szűk, viszkető jelmezben. Owen belei hirtelen elkezdtek korogni és kieresztettek egy hatalmas gázbombát, egyenesen Courtney-ra.

\- Igen! Végre! Az első! - Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, mire Courtney rosszul lett és összeesett. - Bocsi. - Amint fel kelt hogy leüvölthesse Owent, Gwen megállította.

\- Elölről kell kezdeni!

\- Ezért nem fizetnek eleget! - Courtney teljesen kiakadt, egyszerre volt melege, izzadt, viszketett, az elméje már belezavarodott a szövegbe és Owen egyhete megrekedt gázbombáját is szagolhatta.

* * *

A Manoknál Marshal elkezdte bemagolni a szöveget, kicsit hosszú volt, de nem panaszkodott, főleg hogy Lindsay kiválóan kisminkelte és Beth tökéletesen bevilágította a színpadot. Justin csak önmagát bámulta a tükörben amíg Heather mást se csinált csak bukdácsolt a vezetékekben.

\- Most komolyan, hogy kéne forgatnunk ekkora kuplerájban?! - A lába beakadt az egyik lámpa zsinórjába ami végül leesett és tökéletesen kiegyensúlyozva azt, fent akadt a levegőben. - Tudom hogy ez Leshawna bosszúja! - Idegeskedett. - Segítség! Valaki! - Azonnal megjelent Harold, egy hosszú fémrúddal a kezében.

\- Én lesegítem, kisasszony. - Felfelé tolta a lámpát amitől Heather a földre került és kiszabadult.

\- Köszönöm. - Nem tűnt hálásnak, de ennél többre nem futotta tőle.

\- Bármikor, kisasszony.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Bele ásom magam az etikettbe és így, a lányok kedvence leszek._

Heather

_\- Bármennyire is idegesítő, a tény hogy Marshalnak igaza van és Harold zagyvaságai, hasznos szövetségeseknek bizonyulnak. Jelenleg, a „kisasszony", minden szövetségest értékel._

* * *

Chris emlékeztette őket a határidőre.

\- JÓL VAN, MINDJÁRT KEZDŐDIK A FELVÉTEL!

A Manoknál már minden rendben ment, Marshal megtanulta a szöveget, a jelmeze és a sminkje is tökéletes volt és a színpad is megfelelően volt kivilágítva.

A Pullerek, ezzel szemben, Courtney mást sem csinált csak kiabált a csapattársaival hogy nem megfelelően végzik a munkájukat, főleg Taylorral, aki a világításért volt felelős.

\- Taylor, csináld már meg rendesen a világítást! - A vörös hajú lány hiába próbálkozott, nem tudott eleget tenni Courtney kérésének.

\- Igyekszem, de elég pocsék és nehéz ez a lámpa! - Courtney csak idegesen felsóhajtott.

\- Liz, menj és váltsd le!

Liz már úton is volt, de hirtelen egy rettenetesen gyötrődő Owennel találta szembe magát.

\- Owen, minden rendben? - Kérdezte Liz, egy kicsit meghátrálva.

\- Azt hiszem elérkezett az idő! - Owen úgy nézett a törpe lányra mint aki a halálán lenne és egy hatalmasat f*ngott.

\- Miről beszélsz? - Liz elundorodva befogta az orrát, sejtette, mire gondolt.

\- Ki kell mennem a WC-re! - Owen már rohant is, de a lába belegabalyodott egy vezetékbe és minél jobban erőlködött hogy kiszabaduljon, az egyik színpadi lámpa, pont az, amelyikkel Taylor is foglalkozott, leszakadt, magával rántva Taylort is.

A lány és a nehéz lámpa hirtelen összsúlya elég volt ahhoz hogy Owent felemelje és fejjel lefelé a föld fölé emelte. Taylor eszeveszetten a lámpába kapaszkodva lógott, szintén fejjel lefelé.

\- Valaki, segítsen!

Liz Owen megsegítésére, Leshawna Taylorhoz indult, de Courtney leállította őket.

\- Megállni! Most tökéletes a világítás!

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! - Taylor nem hitte el amit hallott.

\- Jobb mint amit az elmúlt órákban szenvedtél össze. Liz, el ne oldozd Owent! Végre van valami haszna is. - Courtney folytatta a szerepe gyakorlását, de valami megint megzavarta. - Taylor, most hogy a lámpa jó helyen, légyszíves, tartsd is egy helyben!

\- Courtney, - Taylor sem bírt magával. - magatehetetlenül himbálózok, az egyetlen ami meggátolja hogy fejjel a földbe csapódjak, az az ha kapaszkodok a lámpába! Nem tudom "egy helyben" tartani!

\- A kifogások azok mennek. Leshawna, tartsd egy helyben.

\- Igazán bocsi, - Leshawna odament hogy megragadja Taylort. - de győznünk kell.

Owen elkezdett himbálózni mert a természet már egy teljes hét után már nagyon hívta.

\- Liz, ez már vérre megy! - Owen ordibált és megpróbált kiszabadulni, sikertelenül. - Könyörgök, eressz le! - Liz fogott egy tenisz labdát és vigyorogva Owen szájába tömte hogy elhallgattassa.

\- Kiválóan nézel ki Courtney, tudtam én hogy jó ötlet nekem kisminkelni téged. - DJ mást se csinált csak gyönyörködött a sminkben amit Courtney-nak csinált.

\- ELÉG VOLT! - A Séf megragadta DJ-t és a színpad mögé húzta.

\- Mi a baj, uram? Az anyucikámnak is mindig én csinálom meg a sminkjét. - A Séf azonnal rákiabált.

\- AKKOR EGY KIS ÉLETET VERÜNK BELÉD!

* * *

Vallomások:

A Séf

_\- Be kell valljam, egy kicsit magamat látom DJ-ben. Viszont, én úgy csináltam macsót magamból, hogy senki sem segített. Egy kicsit szórakoztatónak találtam._

* * *

\- Idefigyelj, segítek megnyerni a játékot és férfivá válni! - A Séf ajánlatot tett DJ-nek. - Te nem kérdezel semmit és a végén megosztod velem a pénzt! Ahogy mondják, ezt az ajánlatot nem utasíthatod vissza, - Egy darabig kedves hangot vett fel, de utána ismét a szigorú, katonás hangját vette elő. - mert nagyon ráfaraghatsz.

\- Rendben. - Kezet fogtak. Azonban azt nem tudták hogy valaki más is figyeli őket.

Penny nővér egy különleges hashajtót adott Owennek amit hajszálpontosan az ő szervezetére és az emésztőrendszerében felgyülemlett ürülékre tervezett, tehát tökéletesen kiszámolta hogy mennyi idő múlva jön rá Owenre a szükség és hogy felmérje a szere mellékhatásait. Amikor Owen nem jelentkezett a kiszámolt időpontban, a mellék helységben, Penny megijedt hogy véletlenül a patkánymérget adta Owennek és jött leellenőrizni hogy a kövér fickó még él-e. Azonban, erre a titkos szövetségre talált.

* * *

Vallomások:

Penny nővér

_\- Hűha, a Séf, Chris háta mögött ügyködik. Kíváncsi vagyok mit szólna hozzá a műsörvezető ha elárulnám hogy a jobbkeze miben mesterkedik? Meg kell hagyni, erre a fordulatra az előző évadban 43% esély volt, de ebben a másodikban már felment 87%-ra. Chris elég kegyetlenül bánik a Séffel és megértem ha ki akar szállni. Hagyom, had játszadozzon egy kicsit, de megnehezítem a munkáját._

* * *

Penny óvatosan visszabújt a színfalak mögé és előkészített néhány általa készített, orvosi dologra szánt, kísérleti kotyvalékát.

A Pullerek időközben elkészültek, de Izzy folyamatosan zavarta az előadást, az általa elképzelt, Mavis nagyanyja szerepével.

\- Ugyan, csitri! Ismerd be hogy te nem vagy alkalmas a szerepre és add át nekem! - Egyszerre idegesített és ijesztett meg mindenkit. - Én viszont olyan vagyok mint egy máglyáról pottyant boszi!

\- Csak állj már le, McOszkóp nagyi. - Duncan volt az egyetlen aki rá mert szólni.

Marshalnak a kezébe nyomtak egy Paintball puskát és egy gengszter kalapot. Az idő lejárt és Chris jelzett hogy kezdődjék a felvétel.

* * *

Courtney szerepe:

\- Na figyelj hogy ne kelljen kétszer mondanom! - Adta az utasítást a gengszter nagyi. Séf és Chris zavartan összenéztek.

* * *

\- Séf, ugye átnézte a szövegeket mielőtt felcímkézte őket?

\- Azt hittem maga átnézte őket?!

\- Ez egy kicsit vicces, - Penny is végignézte az előadást és egy üvegcse, rózsaszín löttyöt, elzárva tartott a kezében. - összekeverték a szövegeket! - Mindhárman jót nevettek.

* * *

Courtney folytatta:

\- Én azt hiszem, ha ezen az egészen túl leszel, füledig fog érni a szád az örömtől! - Courtney öreg néninek öltözve, egy kemény, gengszterfőnököt alakított. - Az az igazság, - Lassan beszélt hogy akihez beszéljen egyszerre értse és féljen tőle. - fiam, hogy megvannak még az adottságaid, de az adottságok, legyenek bármilyen jók, - Sunyin elmosolyodott. - nem tartanak örökké. Ez egy rossz dolog. De egy olyan dolog amit tudomásul kell venni. A te időd, - Most megszigorította a hangját. - nagyjából lejárt. Ez a játék tele van önáltató barmokkal. Barmokkal, - Ismételte hogy a tudtára adja hogy neki lehetősége van kitörni azok közül. - akik azt hitték a korral ők is nemesednek, akárcsak a bor. Ha úgy vesszük hogy romlanak és penészednek, - Megvonta a vállát. - akkor talán van is benne valami. Ha azt hiszed hogy a korral jobb leszel, tévedsz. Mit gondolsz, - Vonta fel a szemöldökét. - mennyi meccs van még benned? 2? 3? A bokszban nincs öregfiú játszma. Majdnem fent voltál a csúcson, de mindig csak majdnem. Ha sikerülhetett volna, - Még egy utolsó, gonosz vigyort eresztett. - már korábban sikerült volna.

Ha Courtney nem nagymaminak lenne öltözve, garantáltan nagy sikert ért volna el. A Séf, férfiasan elhullajtott egy könnycseppet, szándékosan hogy hagyja DJ csapatát nyerni.

\- Nem rossz Courtney! Még egy könnycseppet is kisajtoltál a Séfből! - Courtney és a Pullerek jól ismerték a Séfet, nem olyan ember aki csak úgy hullajtja a könnyeit. - A Kameramanoktól, Marshal következik!

\- Király voltál, bébi! - Duncan gratulált neki elsőként. - Marshal kizárt hogy ezt felülmúlja!

Mivel előre tudták hogy Marshal rossz szerep szövegét tanulta meg, már előre felkészültek a röhögésre.

* * *

Marshal szerepe:

\- Mikor kis lengyel iskolás lány voltam, - A kemény gengszter vezér, egy ártatlan, kedves mosollyal kezdte a történetét. - és a tűző, nyári napon kergetett a mezőn, a kedvenc, aranyos kis kecském, azok voltak életem legszebb évei. - Marshal egy könnycseppet hullatott. - Hosszú, - A hangja elcsuklott és elkezdett zokogni. - dolgos élet marad mögöttem. Szerettem, - Becsukott egy dossziét amiben az általa alakított gengszter egyik célpontja volt. - nevettem. - Felsóhajtott, merengve, könnyes szemmel bámulta a raktárépület díszlet tetejét. - De ami a régi életemből nagyon hiányzik, az az én kedves kis kecském, Shoppen. - Marshal elbőgte magát és imitálni kezdte a kis kecske hangját.

A Séfet egyik darab sem nyűgözte le, Courtney előadásán is csak DJ miatt sírta el magát. Penny levette a fedőt az üvegcséről és a rózsaszín lötty, erős gáz formájában a Séf orra alá ment ami majd kimarta a szemét. A szer őrülten csípte, elkezdett könnyezni és kiabálni. Chris és mindenki más azt hitte hogy Marshal előadásán sírta el magát. Chris valóban sírt a nyámnyila gengszteren.

\- Jól van! Leállni! - Törölgette a szemét és kifújta az orrát. - A Séf már nem bírja! - A Séf bőgve elrohant a mosdóba hogy kimossa a szert a szeméből. - Marshal nyert! A Kameramanok nyertek!

A Pullerek teljesen letörtek, Courtney idegesen toporzékolt miközben a vezeték ami a hasmenéses Owent és a lámpát tartó Taylort tartotta elszakadt és mindketten a földre estek. Az égő lámpából származó elektromosság felgyújtotta a Pullerek színpadját és sikítozva menekültek. Kivéve Owent, aki amint földet ért, kiköpte a teniszlabdát a szájából amit Liz tömött bele és őrülten rohanni kezdett a WC felé.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Még pár másodperc és csúnya baleset lett volna. - Rettenetesen megkönnyebbült és a hasát fogta amiben már hatalmas űr tátongott. - Penny és a bélrendszerem nem hagyott cserben. - Hirtelen újabb gyomorgörcs tört rá. - Utat! Maradt még egy kicsi!_

Courtney

_\- Ettől! Megáll! AZ ESZEM! Marshal jobb színész lenne nálam?! Ez lehetetlen! Biztos vagyok benne hogy csalt!_

A Séf

_\- Fogalmam sincs hogy mi történt! Valami egyértelműen a szemembe ment!_

Penny

_\- Attól tartok az én legújabb szemcseppem inkább könnygáznak jó._

* * *

A Kameramanok egy eszméletlen jó bulit csaptak hogy megünnepeljék az első győzelmüket. Trent volt az egyetlen aki nem élvezte mert így a barátnője csapata vesztett. Gwen meglátta és odament hozzá.

\- Minden rendben? - Kérdezte Gwen.

\- Azt hiszem. - Sóhajtott Trent. - Marshal eléggé kiszúrt velünk hogy engem választott a csapatába.

\- Egyértelműen egymás ellen akar fordítani minket.

\- De nem fog összejönni a terve. Ugye?

\- Kizárt! Mutassuk meg neki hogy mi igenis összetartunk!

\- Igen! - Trentet már csak egy dolog zavarta. - Ami téged és Duncant illeti,… - Gwen tudta mire akar kilyukadni.

\- Nem kell aggódnod! Csak barátok vagyunk. - Szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Trentet. - Te vagy a pasim és nem mellékesen, Duncan a múlt éjjel átlógott a lakókocsiba és egy kicsit, hancúroztak, már ha érted? - Mindketten felnevettek.

\- Azért sajnálom.

\- Mit? Hogy vesztettünk?

\- Igen és hogy ki kell szavaznotok valakit.

\- Ne aggódj, rendben leszek.

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartás:

A Fókusz Pullerek

Chris a szokásos kék öltönyében jelent meg a nagy pódiumon, Séf, ezúttal a hagyományos öltözetében és Penny nővér egy fehér estélyiben jelent meg.

\- És most rajtatok a szavazás sora hogy eldöntsétek, kinek kell végig mennie a Szégyen Járdáján! Tudjátok mit kell tenni.

A játékosok szavaztak és Penny átadta a 8 Arany Christ az igazinak. A Séf a lapot adta át Chrisnek.

\- Aki Arany Christ kap, az maradhat. A következők úszták meg, - Mindenki idegesen bámult és várta az igazság pillanatát. - Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, és Liz - 2 szobor maradt, 3 játékosnak. Owen, aki a nap nagy részében haszontalan volt, Izzy, aki mást sem csinált csak idegesítette a többieket és Taylor, aki összekapott Courtney-val a világításon. - Owen. - Amint megkapta a szobrot, megkönnyebbült.

\- Köszi Chris és önnek is Dr Penny! - Integetett az őrült nővérnek. - Azt hiszem maga nem is olyan ijesztő, csak fura. - Penny csak felsóhajtott.

\- Owen, az orvosi sátorban már elmondtam hogy nem vagyok doktornő. - Chris és Séf egyszerre röhögtek fel. - Nem mellékesen, nem harapok, - Elővett egy injekciós tűt, tele átlátszó folyadékkal. - csak csípek, szúrok és gyógyszerezek. Valaki? - Mindenki idegesen hátrébb húzta magát a lelátón.

\- Még hogy Penny orvos lenne! - A Séf rég nevetett ekkorát.

\- Jól van, a viccet félretéve, ez itt az est utolsó Arany Chrise. És a tulajdonosa nem más mint, - A két vörös hajú lányra nézett és tudta hogy az egyikük el fog menni. - Taylor. Izzy, lépj olajra. - Az őrült csaj megmakacsolta magát.

\- Nem megyek sehová! Nem ez a nevem! - Chris kérdően meredt a Séfre.

\- Kaleidoszkópnak hívja magát. - Chris csak lefáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Valaki, passzoljon egy tollat. - Penny adott neki egyet és elkezdett körmölni a szavazó lapra. - Jó, itt a Kaleidoszkóp név van. Megfelel? - Izzy felállt és büszkén elment a Csotrogányhoz. - És ne feledd, soha nem jöhetsz vissza! Soha, soha, soha!

\- Ez csak a próbám volt, édeseim! - Búcsúzott a többiektől és csókokat osztogatott mindenkinek. - Járok én még a fény utcáján! PUSZIT!

A két csapat létszáma most egyenlő lett.

* * *

A Szavazási arány:

Izzy/Kaleidoszkóp: 4

Taylor: 3

Owen: 2

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	4. Tengerparti parti

**Halo, csütörtök, Tuti Dráma. Kellemes olvasás.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - Egy fiú, Trent és egy lány, Gwen, a múlthéten, a Totál Dráma Akcióban, egy ügyes csapatkapitánynak, Marshalnak sikerült összeugrasztania őket. Marshal, egy tipikus, romantikus film fő gonoszaként, mindent elkövetett hogy Trent és Gwen egymás ellen harcoljanak amiért Trent keresztülhúzta a számításait a tavalyi évadban. Két férfi, DJ és a Séf szövetségre léptek, de egy cuki kis hölgy, Penny rájött és mindent megtett hogy szabotálja őket. A Séf azon volt hogy elintézi hogy Courtney szerepe arasson, Penny elintézte hogy elbőgje magát Marshal nyálas alakításán. Ez még a Séf „lágy" szívének is sok volt. Taylor és Courtney összekaptak, de a legvégén Izzy, azaz, Kaleidoszkóp, egy kicsit túl őrült lett, még ebben a Showban is. Marshal terve összejön hogy Duncan éket verjen Gwen és Trent közé? Courtney győzelemre vezeti a Pullereket? Most hogy Owen emésztése, sajnálatos módon, az új zárak távol tartják a konyhától? Vajon az én vaníliás, koffeinmentes kávém elér még idáig? Az összes kérdésre, nyomban választ kapnak, a mai epizódban. A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

A reggelinél a Séf egy már jól ismert undormányt szolgált fel és adta a következő adagot Heathernek.

\- Már értem hogy maradnak karcsúak a sztárok. - Harold hirtelen ott termett.

\- Ha a Séf beengedne a konyhába, kiderülne hogy a kulinária nagymestere vagyok. - Heather nem értékelte a megjegyzést.

\- Átengedsz? Én a kulimászhoz beszéltem. - Marshal is megkapta az adagját.

\- Ne is törődj vele, Harold. Csak féltékeny. - A két fiú egy asztalhoz ült le. - Heather, nem csatlakozol? - Heather megpróbált a másik két csapattársához, Lindsay-hez és Beth-hez ülni, de elutasították. Nem maradt más választása.

\- Na jó.

\- Nem is olyan vicces kitaszítottnak lenni, ugye, Heather? - Harold egy kis iróniát érzett, Heather olyan csajnak tűnt aki a legnépszerűbb az iskolában és mindig a vagányok asztalához ül. Most ő a kitaszított, Harold és Marshal.

Mandy, mint mindig magában evett és nem kívánt társaságot. Marshal megkísérelte a szerencséjét.

\- Hé, Mandy?

\- Mi az? - A vadászlány nem értékelte a társaságot.

\- Nem gond ha itt eszek?

\- Máshol nem tudsz? - Marshal elengedte a megjegyzést.

\- Rögtön a lényegre térek. Nem szállnál be egy szövetségbe?

\- Nem.

\- Legalább hallgass végig! Harold, Heather és én szövetséget kötöttünk, ha te beszállnál, a csapat fele benne lenne ebben a szövetségben.

\- Hogy biztos ne ti menjetek, szükségetek van egy 4-ik emberre.

\- Pontosan.

\- Miért én? Trent-et még megértem, de a lányok és Justin miért nem kerülhet szóba? - Marshal elmosolyodott.

\- Nem mondanám túl beszámíthatónak azt a 3-at. Te erős vagy, okos és gyors, tökéletesen illenél a szövetségünkbe. - Mandy emlékezett hogy mit tett Marshal a legutóbbi évadban. - Gondolkodj rajta. - Marshal otthagyta, had gondolkodjon.

* * *

Beth és Lindsay, a két legjobb barátnő, épp Justin mellett legyeskedett, szalonnával és tofuval kínálva a dögös pasit.

\- Justin, - Kezdte Lindsay. - hoztam neked egy kis szalonnát!

\- Én zsírmenteset! A tofu a szívednek tesz jót.

\- A sertés meg a hajadnak! - Beth nem bírta ki, egyből Justinra ugrott.

\- Annyira imádom a haját! - Justin óvatosan levette magáról Beth-t.

\- Hölgyeim, mindkét ajánlat a kedvemre való. Reggelizünk együtt? - Folytatta a reggelit, de a lányok csak őt nézték. - Ti nem esztek?

\- Amikor az ember egy ilyen magas és dögös csúcs mellett pihenget, kinek kell a kaja?

Justin rákacsintott Beth-re amitől elájult.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_Egy cukorból készült karkötöt készített. - Bár olyan könnyű lenne összebarátkozni az olyan dögös pasikkal mint Justin, mint egy ilyen karkötőt összerakni. - A karkötő elszakadt és egy cukorka a torkában landolt._

* * *

A Manok utolsó tagja, Trent egy adag tojás rántottát sózott, de a tartó fedele leesett és csupa só lett. Duncan kiröhögte.

\- Bocs hogy már reggel kib*sz veled a sors! - Courtney felpofozta.

\- Duncan, ne legyél ilyen gyerekes.

\- Ez nem jó jel, kiborítani a sót. - Trent felkapott egy marék sót és átdobta a válla felett, képen találva Heathert. - Egy kis bors majd megoldja. - Ugyanúgy, a bors is kiszóródott, felkapott egy maroknyit, átdobta a válla felett és ismét Heathert találta képen. Duncan nem tehetett mást, csak röhögött.

\- Azért megeszed a tojásod?! - Elcsent és bekapott egyet.

\- Már nem! Hála neked, csak 8 maradt! Megőrültél?!

\- Én őrültem meg? - Duncan furán felvonta a szemöldökét. - Fiam, téged be lehetne utalni a Sárga Házba. - Gwen a pasija védelmére kelt.

\- Akkor jó, mert én a lököttekre bukok. - Gwen is bekapott egy tojást. - Tessék, 7 tojásod van, ami szintén egy szerencsés szám. Megfelel?

\- De Gwennyire. - Trent kezdte elveszíteni az ép eszét. Marshal csak a háttérből figyelte és jót szórakozott Trent kiborulásán. Hirtelen, egy éles sípszó szakította félbe a reggelit. Chris jött be, napszemüvegben és egy síppal.

\- Mindenki kapja elő a naptejét, mert letoljuk magunkat a strandra! - Owen volt az egyetlen aki ujjongott. - Gondolom itt mindenki látta az 50-es évek szörfös filmjeit, amiben 70 percen át megy a cikizés mielőtt a tábortűz körül összeborulna a társaság és a vadbarmok szétb*sszák a gyíkok homokvárait?! - Haroldon kívül mindenki megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem, öreg. - Jelentette ki Duncan. - Nem láttuk.

\- Akkor készülj fel rá hogy csinálni fogsz egyet, öcsi. A mai próba 2 feladatból áll és egy 3-ikból, ha döntetlen lenne. Fel a fürdőrucit!

A Séf még gyorsan magához vonta DJ-t.

\- Ha a homokvár építés beindul, úgy intézd hogy te legyél a tettes és ne az áldozat. - DJ egyetértően bólogatott.

* * *

A szörfölős stúdióba, a játékosok felvették a fürdőruhájukat, de ez hatalmas hibának minősült, mert vérfagyasztó hideg volt. Extra erős légkondicionálókkal hűtötték le a termet amiben még Chris is nagy kabátban volt.

\- Mióta költözött a strand az Antarktiszra?! - Kérdezte Lindsay, vacogva, Chris meg is adta rá a választ.

\- Amint azt mindenki észrevette, ez egy forgatási helyszín.

\- Ahol bedöglött a fűtés?! - Duncan is ugyanúgy remegett.

\- A lámpák és a kamerák annyira tüzesek hogy a Séf szíve megolvadt. - A Séf egy széles, kedves és barátságos vigyorral integetett a játékosoknak, ami elég ijesztő volt. - És a TV-sek közölték az ügynökeimmel hogy a verejték nem áll jól nekem. Az első feladat, - Mutatott a hatalmas dézsányi vízre amiben egy szörfdeszka volt egy állványra igazítva. - küldjétek bele a deszkát a nagy kékségbe, anélkül hogy a levesbe hullanátok. - Leshawna nem értette.

\- Mire akarsz ezzel kilyukadni?!- Trent elmagyarázta neki.

\- Arra, hogy aki tovább marad a deszkán, az nyer.

\- Fején találtad a 100-as szöget! Ki kezdi? - Senki sem jelentkezett. - A győztes csapat 30 perc előnnyel indul a következő feladatban és ami az esti jutalmat illeti, még Justin izmainál is keményebbet kell virítani. - Harold kapott az alkalmon és egy kicsit odasúgott a másik csapatban lévő Leshawnának.

\- Ha már kőkemény izmok jönnek szóba, láttad már az én kockahasamat? - Miközben Harold próbálta feszíteni a nemlétező izmait, Lindsay olyan erővel spriccelte ki a naptejét hogy megfagyott és egy hegyes jégcsapként Harold hátsójába fúródott és felkiáltott.

\- Egy önként jelentkező! Kiváló!

Harold felment a szörfdeszkára.

\- A mesteri szörfös képességeim, bekapcsolva!

\- Fogadják szeretettel az előző évad kedvenceit, a cápákat! - Egy hatalmas cápa ugrott elő a dézsából és Harold hátsóját vette célba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Én mindig óvtam a popsimat. A gravitációs egyensúlyom alapkövét képezi ami lehetővé teszi hogy sok mindenhez érthessek. Röviden, az a legjobb háttámaszom. Nézd csak, még Mágus Matyi kártyáját is tudom benne dobálni. - Az egyik farzsebéből a másikba dobálta a kártyát._

* * *

Harold a plafonról lógó kamerát tartó fémrúdba kapaszkodott és a cápa épp nem érte el.

\- Kiszállok! A hátsómmal együtt!

\- A hátsódnak is van véleménye? - Bizonytalankodott Leshawna.

\- Ez túl nagy falat egy nyomi, parányi popsinak! - Heccelte Heather.

\- Oh, nem! - Ellenkezett Harold. - Ez egy önzetlen tett! Mit tennének a hölgy rajongóim ha a hátsómnak heveny hiánya lenne?!

\- A hölgy rajongód az édesanyád akar lenni? - Harold fel sem vette Heather gúnyolódását és ki is talált egy ötletet hogy szabaduljon ki.

\- Hé, cápák! Nézzétek csak! - Owenre mutatott. - Sonka és szalonna!

\- A reggeli reggeltől estig is tarthat? - Owen egy nagy tál sonkát és szalonnát evett amire a cápák vágyakozva bámultak, ezzel időt adva Haroldnak hogy elmeneküljön, de leesett a rúdról és kis híján összetörte magát az ugródeszkán.

\- Au, ez biztos fájhatott! - A másik csapat tagjai, a Pullerek jót nevettek rajta és Trent, a Manoktól látta hogy Gwen és Duncan pacsiztak egyet.

\- Barátság karkötőt? - Ajánlotta Beth amit Trent elfogadott.

\- 9, sokkal jobb. - Trent elszámolt 9-ig és megkönnyebbült ami egy kicsit megijesztette Beth-t.

\- Észrevetted hogy Trent egy kicsit megkattant? - Súgta Beth Lindsay-nek.

\- Azt mondod, Tyler itt van?! - Lindsay teljesen félre hallotta. - Ez csodálatos! - Bethnek le kellett törnie a jókedvét.

\- Figyelj, Lindsay, Tyler már nincs benne a játékban.

\- Igaz, valahogy blokkolt bennem ez a tudás. - Beth Lindsay elől is elhátrált.

A következő szörfölő a Pullerektől jött, Liz. Ahogy Chris irányította a deszkát, Liznek nehezebb volt fennmaradni rajta, de kitartott. A Séf bekapcsolta az erős ventilátort és ez sokat nehezített, míg végül leesett.

A Manok új szörföse Heather volt, de egy cápa leharapta a melltartóját és sikítva kirohant a stúdióból. A Pullerektől DJ következett, neki az alsógatyája veszett oda és Heather-hez hasonlóan ő is kirohant, de a Séf utána kiabált.

\- A test maga a szépség amit nem kell szégyellni!

Ismét a Manok jöttek, Lindsay volt soron, de ő sem húzta sokáig és a díszlet falnak csapódott. A Pullerektől Owen következett, de épphogy csak rálépett és a deszka kettétört alatta. Akkora erővel csobbant a vízbe hogy a medence az utolsó cseppig kiürült, magával ragadva a cápákat is.

\- Jaj, öregem, bocsi srácok, bocsi cápák. Teljesen oda vagyok meg vissza.

Chris megfújt egy sípot.

\- Szünet! - A játékosok fellélegeztek.

\- Na végre. - Chris letörte a kedvüket.

\- Nem a cápacsaliknak!

A két cápa kiült egy-egy nyugágyra, kaptak egy törölközőt és egy csésze teát.

A Manok következtek, Trent.

\- Nincs cápa, nincs gond. - Trent önelégülten egyensúlyozott az összeragasztott deszkán, de Chris hozott valamit a cápák helyett, egy sirályvető ágyút. Betöltötte a forgótáras löveget.

\- Imádom ezt a játékot! - Elkezdte kilőni a sirályokat.

Trent a nem várt tüzérségtől beleesett a vízbe. A Pullerektől Taylor is leesett. A cápák visszatértek és Justin következett. Beth és Lindsay szurkoltak neki.

\- Hajrá Justin! - Kiabált Lindsay.

\- Igen! Hajrá! - Lindsay szúrós nézést vetett rá.

\- Papagáj!

\- Anorexiás! - Ezen mindketten ledöbbentek. - Sajnálom! Barátság karkötőt?

Justin, a fürdőnadrágjában és a csupasz, izmos, szőrtelen felsőtestét imádta a kamera és meglibbentette a haját amitől nem csak a lányok, de még a cápák is transzba estek.

\- Ez… egyszerűen tökéletes. A végén hinni kezdek benne hogy az emberi faj mégis ér valamit. - Chris elámulva bámulta a szeme előtt lévő, ismét megtöltött sirály ágyút. - Vagy mégsem? - Elkezdett tüzelni.

\- JUSTIN! - Kiabált aggódva Beth.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_\- Azt akartam mondani, hogy úgy néz ki mint a szörf istene, de helyette teljesen mást mondtam._

* * *

\- AZ ARCOD! VIGYÁZZ A GYÖNYÖRŰ ARCODRA!

Chris megsorozta Justint egy nagy halom sirállyal és beleesett a vízbe. Az egyik cápa azonnal kimentett és újra élesztést adott neki. Justin rendbejött és a cápa átölelte.

\- Te jó ég, Justin! Jól va… - A cápa félrelökte az aggódó Beth-t és Lindsay-t.

A Pullerektől Duncan következett. Ő jól egyensúlyozott, kivédte az összes felé szálló sirályt, de Chrisnek ez nem volt elég, a székét és a lámpáját is felé hajította, de azokat is kikerülte. Végül, Chris Lindsay-t is odahajította, de Duncan lehajolt, ezzel Lindsay a falhoz lett vágva.

\- Duncan megnyerte az első feladatot a Pullereknek! - A Pullerek örültek a győzelmüknek és Courtney azonnal átölelte Duncan-t és megcsókolta.

\- Király vagy, Duncan! - Duncan ezután lepacsizott Gwennel is ami Trentnek nem tetszett.

\- Hűha, egy kicsit bele kell húznunk. - Marshal nem számított rá hogy ezt a feladatot elveszítik. - A következő próbát mi nyerjük meg! - A többiek nem kedvelték Marshalt, így nem nagyon támogatták. - Trent, zúzzuk le a barátnődet és a csapatát, - Erre gonoszul elvigyorodott és Trentnek most dilemmába került. Vagy összeszedi minden erejét hogy az általa gyűlölt fickóval legyőzzék a barátnőjét vagy félredobja a bajtársait és szabotálja a csapatát.

\- 1 2 3 - Ismét elkezdett számolni, de elég eszeveszett tempóban. - 9!

\- Trent, - Marshal egy kicsit megijedt. - jól érzed magad vagy beverted a fejed?

\- Én rendben vagyok! De ha az őrület szerencsét hoz, akkor minden rendben lesz! - Most idegesen elvigyorodott. - Nem mellékesen, Gwen oda van érte!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Ez egy kicsit ijesztő. Tudom, erre játszottam, hogy Trent kikészüljön, de erre én se számítottam._

* * *

A játékosok a következő feladatra a stúdió kapujában várakoztak, ezúttal felöltözve. Chris egy újabb bejelentést tett.

\- Ismét itt vagyunk a Totál Dráma Akcióban! Ahol minden ellenkező értelmű tanács dacára, a versenyzők ledobták a fürdőrucit. Ruhában is tudnak úszni. - Senki nem akarta hogy még egyszer egy jégveremben fagyjon halálra, ráadásul fürdőruhában.

\- Ezúttal tényleg lemegyünk a strandra? - Kérdezte Heather szarkasztikusan. - Vagy a busz késik? - Amint ezt kimondta, meg is hallották ahogy a nagy, tömegközlekedési jármű közeledett.

\- Erre gondoltál? - Chris egy kicsit kiábrándult hogy nem hittek neki.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Chris kivételesen igazat mondott nekünk?! Mi lesz ezután? Emberi lényekként kezel minket?_

* * *

Beth, a csapatszellem érdekében, barátságkarkötőt osztott a csapatának, Trentnek már adott korábban, így a többieknek is adott.

\- Kéket adok Lindsay-nek, hogy menjen az elfagyott ajkához, lilát Haroldnak a nagy esze miatt, pirosat Mandy-nek a bátorsága miatt, rózsaszín Heathernek, a belső lelki világa miatt. - A következő Marshal lett volna, de Beth nem tudta eldönteni hogy adjon-e neki.

\- Én nem kapok? - Beth végül belátta, ő is a csapat tagja.

\- Tessék Marshal, egy fekete. - A kopasz, sapkás fickó elfogadta.

\- Köszönöm.

A következő Justin volt.

\- Mi a helyzet, Beth. - A szemüveges lány teljesen zavarba jött Justin láttán.

\- Öhm… - Az első dolgot mondta ami az eszébe jutott. - rosszul leszek a járműveken és hányok ha nem az első ülésre ülök!

* * *

A tengerparton

Chris visszavitte a játékosokat egy ismerős környezetre.

\- Jól látjátok, versenyzők! Visszatértünk a korábbi helyszínünkre! A Totál! Dráma! Szigetre! Ha szeretnétek egy kicsit az itt töltött, szép időkön merengeni… - Erre mindkét csapat kiröhögte, emlékeztek a sok nehéz próbára, a borzalmas körülményekre és hogyan űzött gúnyt belőlük Chris. - Jó, töröljük a szép emlékek bejátszást. - Courtney csapatához fordult. - Fókusz Pullerek, 30 perc előnnyel indultok a Homokvár építő versenyen, aminek a zsűrije, a Dűnék Helyi Királya szolgáltatja! - A Séfre mutatott és a szakács kalapja helyére egy homokvár alakú sapkát vett fel. - Legyen káprázatos, had ájuljak el tőle! Courtney, remélem ezt is a te csapatod nyeri meg mert nincs kedvem a harmadik feladathoz.

A Pullerek nem vesztegették az időt és Courtney rögtön utasításokat kiabált.

\- Owen, Leshawna hozzatok vizet mert ez a homok csontszáraz! - Owen azt se tudta merre rohanjon, de Leshawna elrángatta a tengerhez, ami alig volt 10m-re. Courtney egy szép homokvárat épített a megadott 30 perc alatt. - Kész is! Egy ilyen palotában tervezek élni ha megnyertem az 1000000$-t. - Mindenkit idegesített a nagyképűsége, de el kellett ismerni hogy a vár amit épített, biztos befutó lesz.

\- Kameramanok, a 30 perces hátrányotok véget ért! Kezdhetitek az építést! - A Manok nem vesztegették az időt, alaposan átbeszélték a tervüket.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Harold büszkén lépett elő. - oda vagyok Gary-ért! - Mindenki értetlenül bámult rá. - Frank Gary-ért. A korunk legnagyobb építőjéért.

\- Harold, - Marshal csak megdörzsölte a homlokát. - csak annyit mondj meg, értesz a homokvár építéshez vagy sem?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor te vagy a projekt vezető. - Marshal Haroldot nevezte ki főnöknek, ez mindenkit, főleg Heathert lepte meg.

\- Már megbocsáss, én nem fogok az Alfa Kocka szavára ugrálni! - Harold már készült is egy jó visszaszólással, de Marshal megtette helyette.

\- Harold ért a legjobban a homokvárakhoz! Ha nem fogadod el, ülj le és ha vesztünk, te mész haza! - A csapatban ezen mindenki megdöbbent, Marshal így kiállt Harold mellett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Ha Marshal arra hajt hogy a szövetségünk tartós legyen, rosszul csinálja._

Marshal

_\- Gondoljatok rólam amit csak akartok, de a csapat érdekét mindennél előbbre tartom, az idő fogytán volt és Harold volt az egyetlen reményünk. Ha Heather nem képes ezt értékelni, elmehet a fenébe._

* * *

\- Bemutatom, a Taj McHarold-ot. - Harold beváltotta a Manok reményeit és egy príma várat épített, homokból.

\- Szép munka, Harold. - Marshal vállon veregette.

* * *

Ezalatt, a Pullereknél, Courtney észrevette hogy két csapattársa hiányzik.

\- Hol van Gwen és Duncan?! - Egyből a legrosszabbra gondolt.

\- Állítólag elmentek vödrözni. - Jelentette ki DJ.

\- Kettesben?! - Csak dühöngött egyet és elindult utánuk.

* * *

Duncan és Gwen a busszal babráltak. Gwen kivett a motorjából egy alkatrészt és odaadta Duncan-nek.

\- És kész. Ha itt ragadunk, legalább itt maradhatunk az erdőben, rendes kunyhókban. - Gwen tényleg örült hogy visszatérhetett ide. - Úgy tűnik hogy hiányzik.

\- Amúgy is jobban szerettem a rombolást az építésnél. - Duncan is elkezdte babrálni a busz motorját.

\- Nem te csak szereted megkavarni a… - Duncan kihúzott egy kábelt és a busz dudája megállás nélkül kezdett szólni. - Szörföt! Csak szörföt akartam mondani.

\- Ne aggódj! - Duncan egy újabb kábelt húzott ki. - A duda kiiktatva.

Courtney a busz dudájának a hangját követve, megtalálta a párt.

\- Itt vagytok! Mégis mit csináltok itt, kettesben?! - Gwen és Duncan megfordultak.

\- Kiiktattuk a buszt, így itt maradhatunk. - Magyarázta Gwen.

\- Megőrültetek?! Mit fog szólni Chris ha ezt megtudja?! - Duncan a barátnője vállára tette a kezét.

\- Higgadj le, bébi. Még mindig olyan merev vagy.

\- Irány vissza a többiekhez és egy szót se Chris-nek az elrontott buszról! - Courtney idegesen utasította őket.

* * *

A Manoknál, Lindsay elfogott egy remeterákot, elvette a kagylót amiben lakott, a rúzsával festett rá egy öklöt, ami a csapat címere volt és Harold megengedte hogy beleszúrja a várába.

\- Most már zászló is van. - Mindenki büszkén nézte.

\- Akkor még nyolcat hogy meglegyen a kilenc! - Trentnek elkezdett a 9-es szám a rögeszméjévé válni.

* * *

Trent egyre több és több remeterák lakó kagylóját vette el, rajzolta rá a Manok címerét és tette fel zászlóként.

\- Haver, most komolyan, - Justin is észrevette hogy ez így nem lesz jó. - állj le! - Már csak egy volt hátra.

\- Ne aggódj, csak még egy… - A vár összedőlt. - zászlót.

\- A váram! - Harold dühös lett Trentre. - Tudod milyen nehéz egy ilyet építeni?!

\- Bocs, haver.

\- Alig van 20 percünk! - Mandy is ideges lett. - Képes vagy építeni még egyet?!

\- Azt hiszem megpróbálhatom, - Összeszedte minden erejét, de előtte dühösen a gitáros srácra meredt. - feltéve ha Trent nem tűzdeli tele zászlóval!

\- Csak legyen mindenből 9!

\- Nekem van egy ötletem! - Beth kiáltott fel. - A karkötőim segítenek majd összetartani!

\- Beth, - Csapott a homlokára Heather. - a vár homokból épül. A béna karkötőid nem fogják összetartani.

\- Nem kell feltétlenül homokból készülniük? - Mindenki zavartan bámulta. - Kellékként is építhetjük. Jöhet bármi.

\- A bármiben jó vagyok! - Lindsay elővett a táskájából egy halom magazint.

\- Figyelem, - Beth vette át a csapat vezetését. - magazin tépkedés! - A többiek, még Marshal is tette amit mondott és a papírdarabokat egy vödörbe rakták.

\- És most?

\- Lefújom a cuccot hajsprayvel és - Így is tett. - kész a papírmasé.

\- Ügyes. - Justin megdicsérte amitől zavarba jött.

\- Ez még nekem sem jutott volna az eszembe. - Marshalt ledöbbentette Beth kreativitása.

\- Ne feledjétek, - Trent még egy dolgot szeretett volna tisztázni - mindenből kilencet!

* * *

Courtney időközben visszahozta a két elkóborolt csapattársait, de idegesen vette tudomásul hogy a vára, amit épített összedőlt és a helyére valami ócska, sebtében összedobott, ronda vacak került.

\- Hé, mi ez a vacak és történt a várammal?! - A csapattársai idegesen összenéztek, de Taylor volt az aki megmondta mi történt.

\- Az történt hogy egy halom sirály rá szállt, próbáltuk elhessegetni őket, de túl sokan voltak és a várad összedőlt.

\- Próbáltunk valami mást építeni a helyére, - Leshawna besegített neki. - de csak ezt tudtuk összerakni. - Courtney ideges lett és dühöngeni kezdett mire a Manok már befejezték a kellék várat.

\- Elnevezem, - Trent egy kevésbé kreatív gondolattal állt elő. - Gwen Kastélynak. - Mindenki a csapatából egyre jobban megrémült Trent viselkedésétől, egyre jobban megőrült.

\- Most már épületeket nevez el rólam?! - Gwen is megrémült a saját pasijától. - Trentnek agyára ment a szerelem.

\- 9 torony, 9 zászló, 9 parányi üreg. - Egy dolog nyugtatta Gwent.

\- Legalább a 9-es szám jobban az agyára ment mint a Gwen-elés. - Duncan egy hátborzongató elmélettel állt elő.

\- 4 betű a te nevedben, 5 Trentében. Add össze és kijön…

\- A 9! - Gwen ismét megrémült. - Miattam ragaszkodik a 9-eshez?! - DJ, miután látta hogy mennyire megrémültek, bebiztosította őket hogy igaz amit mondanak.

\- A fickó mindig mindent 9-szer csinál. Főleg amióta azt mondtad, hogy kedveled. - Mindhárman idegesen Trent felé néztek aki őrülten integetett Gwennek.

\- 9! - Marshal nem számított rá hogy Trent így megőrül. Duncan csak gúnyolódott rajta.

\- Úgy tűnik a 9-es számú felhőre megy majd üdülni! - Gwen csak felpofozta ezért.

* * *

Courtney ezalatt eszeveszetten próbált egy új várat építeni, de kifutott az időből.

\- Lejárt az idő! Megvan a győztes csapat! - A győztes csapatra mutatott. - Beth és a Kameramanok műve, a Papírmasé Kastély! - A győztes csapat ujjongott a győzelemtől. - Ami azt jelenti, - Most ideges és lefáradt lett a hangja. - hogy kell még egy próba. Pedig úgy reméltem hogy mára végeztünk. Hogy előkészíthessük a feladatot, menjetek és szedjetek gyújtós ágakat hogy nagy tüzet rakhassunk ami kelleni fog a következő feladathoz!

* * *

Az összes játékos úgy tett ahogy mondta és éghető faágakat gyűjtöttek amiből tüzet lehet rakni. Trent egyedül gyűjtött 9 faágat, közben találkozott a másik csapatból Owennel és Gwennel.

\- Szia Gwen! - Trent nem tudta mit is mondhatna. - Olyan… mintha… évek teltek volna el mióta beszéltünk! - Owen közben Trent mögé állt és némán utalgatott rá hogy mire is gondolt, de mindketten dühösen néztek rá, jelezve hogy egyedül szeretnének lenni.

\- Jól van, értem. - Owen otthagyta őket.

\- Trent, beszélni szeretnék veled a… - Oldalra nézett és egy ismerős arc, a fák mögül kilógó hasát látta. - Owen, ott is látlak!

\- Beszélj csak nyugodtan! Nem hagynám ki a szaftos részleteket. - Gwen csak a képéhez vágott egy faágat.

\- Szóval Trent, mennyi ágat szedtél össze? Kilencet? - Gwen előre félt a választól.

\- Igen. Az a szerencseszámom. - Egyértelműen.

\- Figyelj, Trent, - Gwen lassan elkezdett hátrálni, megrémült Trenttől. - szívesen maradnék még, de… a játékra kell koncentrálnom! - Azzal elrohant.

\- Mit csinálok én rosszul?! - Trent kiábrándult magában, de Owen adott neki egy tippet.

\- Az útjában állsz. Mint látod, a csaj nyerni szeretne. - Trent elgondolkodott ezen és ötlete támadt.

\- Tudod Owen, néha vág az eszed. - Owen csak egy szellentéssel válaszolt.

\- Buzog a bab!

* * *

Estére a játékosok elegendő mennyiségű gyújtóst találtak és a többség eléggé kimerült. Azonban, Chrisnek nem volt rá szüksége, egy gombnyomás és a stáb által felállított tábortűz meggyulladt.

\- Mi a f*szért kellett gyújtóst keresnünk?! - Akadt ki Heather.

\- Hogy egy kicsit egyedül lehessek! Gondolod a körmöm magától szépül?! - Rögtön rátért a következő feladat szabályaira. - Az utolsó feladat, egy mennyei, twistelős, valagrázós, régi vágású, iskolai táncverseny! Csapatok, a legjobb mozgásút válasszátok! - A pullerektől egyből Leshawna lépett elő.

\- Az csak én lehetek! Az otthoni becenevem, Bugabula! - A Pullerektől senki sem ellenkezett.

\- Én Trentre szavazok! - Ajánlotta Lindsay. a többiek egyetértettek.

\- Hallottuk hogy a tánc a véredben van. - Justin is csatlakozott.

\- Nem lesz gond, - Bátorította Marshal. - csak a barátnőd csapatát kell leverned, akarom mondani, letáncolnod. - Trent tudta mire megy ki a játék, de nem hunyászkodhatott meg a csapata előtt.

\- Jól van! Vállalom! Ha 9-szer mondjátok a nevem! - Mindenki lefáradtan és a kilences számtól undorodva engedelmeskedett.

\- Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent.

* * *

Chris bekapcsolta a zenét, egy jó kis pörgős számot a 90-es évekből amire jól lehet táncolni. A két versenyző, Trent és Leshawna összenéztek.

\- Készül fel rá hogy jól pofára esel! - Súgta oda Leshawna.

\- Még meglátjuk!

Mindenkit ledöbbentett Leshawna diszkós táncstílusa, a nagy termete ellenére meglepően könnyen és gyorsan mozgott a táncparketten. Leginkább Haroldot nyűgözte le.

Vallomások:

* * *

Harold

_\- Két szó. Fán-ki! - Ez egy szó volt. - Mi van?! Én bírtam!_

* * *

Időközben Trent is belejött a táncba és egy laza, de jól mozgó stílust vett fel. A táncparkettről meglátta az aggódóan bámuló Gwent.

* * *

Vallomások

Trent

_\- A lényeg, ha Gwen nyerni akar, miért lenne etikátlan ha segítenék? Ezzel még Marshallal és Heatherrel is kiszúrhatnék. Előbb Trent, aztán a Kameramanok. - Amint kimondta, leesett hogy mit is mondott. - Ezt ki lehetne törölni?! A gyónás jót tesz a léleknek, de árt a csapatszellemnek._

* * *

A táncparketten Leshawna még mindig a diszkós táncát nyomatta, de Trent áttért egy hátrafelé menetelő robot stílusba. Elhatározta hogy szándékosan veszít és ezzel nem csak Marshalnak árthat, de segítheti a barátnőjét az 1000000$-hoz. Észrevett egy faágat és szándékosan megbotlott benne.

\- Au, haver, jól vagy?! - Kiabált Justin.

\- Ne hülyéskedj, Trent! - Marshal idegesen ordított.

\- Trent, ne színlelj! - Heather is hasonlóképpen volt.

\- Nem megy! Kificamodott a bokám! - Trent nem sérült le, csak színlelt hogy Gwen csapata nyerhessen.

\- Trent, most komolyan! - Marshal nem hitte el.

Trent megpróbált a földön fetrengve táncolni, de Chris fölé állt.

\- Ez nem tánc!

\- Ez modern! Kortársi! - Christ ez nem hatotta meg.

\- Inkább elriasztja a kortársakat! - Duncan ismét gúnyolódott.

\- Fogd be, Duncan! - Gwen a pasija védelmére kelt. - nem törődtem Trent-el és most már küzdeni sincs kedve! - Duncan csak keresztbe tette a karját.

\- Túl sokat vállalsz magadra! Ha Trent eddig is béna volt, te nem teheted bénábbá!

\- Duncan-nek igaza van! - Courtney egyetértett. - Lehet hogy ellenséges csapatokban vagytok és szeret, de ez nem ok arra hogy feladjon 1000000$-t.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Kedvelem Trent-et. Nagyon. De nem akarom hogy miattam menjen szét, idegileg!_

* * *

Chris bejelentette a győztes csapatot.

\- Úgy tűnik, Courtney és a Fókusz Pullerek nyerték ezt a próbát! - A győztes csapat csatlakozott Leshawnához az örömtáncba. - És a jutalmatok, a legmenőbb tengerparti buli, a világon! - Gwen még a buli előtt jelzett Trent-nek hogy beszélni akar vele, négyszemközt. Trent vele ment.

* * *

Az erdőbe mentek hogy beszélhessenek.

\- Tudom hogy nyerni szerettél volna. - Trent beismerte hogy szándékosan vesztett.

\- Figyelj, nagyon jól táncolsz! - Trent ezen felderült.

\- Tényleg?! - Újra felvette a hátrafelé járó robot táncát.

\- A bokád is bírja.

\- Úgy tűnik, lökött vagyok!

\- Az biztos! - Lassan, az arcuk közeledett egymáshoz és csókolóztak.

\- Most szex is lesz belőle?! - Owen a bokrok között rejtőzött, de amint észrevették, mindketten hozzávágtak egy faágat.

* * *

Amíg a Pullerek élvezték a bulijukat, amin a Manok nem vehettek részt, visszamentek az előző próba helyszínére, a homokvárakhoz. Beth papírmasé vára még rendben volt. Marshal megosztotta a véleményét Heatherrel.

\- Te is láttad?

\- Még szép. Trent szándékosan esett el! - Heather ideges volt hogy a saját csapattársuk szabotálta a munkájukat. - Ez is a terved része volt?!

\- Nem egészen. Úgy gondoltam, Gwen lesz az, aki hasonló dolgot csinál, de egy kicsit elszámoltam magam. Szerintem egyértelműen Trent megy haza ma este.

\- Engem meggyőztél.

Chris időközben még egy fontos dolgot jelentett be.

\- Ha a vesztes csapat lenne szíves követni a járműhöz… - A Séf odasúgott neki valamit. - Ami tönkrement. - Teljesen letört. Duncan és Gwen szabotálták a buszt, ezzel megmentve a Manokat a ma esti kiszavazástól. - A vesztesek itt maradnak és végig nézik ahogy a győztesek hogy ünneplik meg a diadalt.

A Manok nem maradhattak a bulin, így visszamentek az előző feladat színhelyére. Justin úgy döntött Beth mellé ül.

\- Jó voltál a homokvár építő versenyen. - Dicsérte Justin. - Tudom, ez nem sokat számít. Főleg, miután én megbuktam szörfölésből. Megmentetted a szalonnám, vagy inkább, a tofum. - Ezzel jelezte hogy igenis emlékszik a mai reggelire. Beth teljesen zavarba jött - Észrevettem hogy mindenkinek, még Marshalnak és Heathernek is adsz barátság karkötőket, de nekem nem. Nem vagyunk barátok?

\- De igen! - Idegesen levette a karján lévő piros karkötőt. - Itt az enyém! Egy kicsit nedves, mert a kezem egy kicsit izzad!

\- Köszönöm. - Justin elvette a kezdetleges ékszert és magára rakta.

* * *

Vallomások:

Justin

_\- Lássuk be, bármit megtennék a győzelemért. Akármit. Nem Marshal az egyetlen aki titkos terveket sző és szövetségeket köt. Azt hiszem én is létrehozom a saját szövetségem, Marshal szövetsége ellen. - Még egyszer megnézte a karkötőjét. - Hű, imádom!_

* * *

Chris végig figyelte az összes vallomást és Justin most meglepte.

\- Hűha, a fickó éppoly ravasz mint amilyen jóképű. - Kíváncsian figyelte Justint miután megnyomta a szünet gombot. - Lehet hogy rokonok vagyunk?! - Nevetett egyet. - Csak szeretnéd!

_\- Nem Chris. - A képet leállította, de a hangszóró be volt kapcsolva. - Egy csöppet sem._

Chris gyorsan kikapcsolta.

\- A téveszmék rabja, sosem úszhat a zsenialitásom tengerében! Sokkal fontosabb, hogy legközelebb is nézzenek, hogy lássanak engem és néhány másodpercig Justint! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	5. A jó, a rossz és a csúf

**Halo, itt az új Totál Dráma. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Kezdte Chris a bejelentést. - Lindsay szörfös kalandja gallyra ment amikor közbeszólt egy hurrikán. DJ és Heather elvesztették a fürdőruháikat és pucérok lettek. Duncan trükkjeinek hála, Courtney-é és a Pullereké lett az első kör. Trent időközben, mindenki agyára ment azzal, hogy mindent le 9-ezett. Beth kitartása, végül elnyerte a jutalmát és minden csapattársa szeretetét. Courtney homokvillája király volt, de végül a Manoké lett a második kör, a papírmasébl készült Gwen kastéllyal. Eddig döntetlen volt, de Marshal egy apró dolgot elszámolt amikor Trentet választotta csapattársnak. A táncversenyen, Trent szándékosan kificamította a bokáját és Leshawna nyerte meg a próbát a Pullereknek. Végül, senki sem ment haza, de egy Hawaii jellegű bulit kaptak a Pullerek. Már csak 16 játékos maradt. A két csapat állása egyenlő, mindkettőben 8 ember van. Vajon az új próbát melyik csapat nyeri? Nemsokára kiderül. A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Nyár közepe volt és tüzesen sütött le a forró napsugár amitől mindenki szenvedett, rekkenő hőség uralkodott a stúdióban. Heather és Leshawna, közösen egy napernyő alatt kerestek menedéket a nap sugarai alól. Lindsay és Beth a lakókocsi árnyékában maradtak, Justin napozott az izzó napon, Liz egy üveg vizet ivott egy fa alatt, Marshal egy ronggyal törölte le a kopasz fejét, Mandy egy másik fa alatt keresett menedéket és Taylor csak pár papírral legyezte magát. Harold a másik lakókocsiban szenvedett a melegtől.

\- Túl meleg van! - Harold alig tudott mozogni. - Nem alkalmas arra hogy bármit is csináljunk.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- A csodás képességek kifolynak belőlem! Cseppenként! Kiizzadom az életerőmet!_

* * *

Miközben Justin napozott, Owen őt legyezte.

\- Nem tudnál egy kicsit gyorsabban legyezni? - Kérdezte Justin.

\- Ott meleg, - Owen a forró hőmérséklettől már hallucinált. - de itt még melegebb! - Végül nem bírta tovább és összeesett.

DJ egy kisgyerek gumi medencében próbált menedéket lelni, Duncan egy fapad alá mászott be, Courtney-val. Gwen ezzel szemben megfázott és tüsszentett egyet.

\- Ne már hogy ebben a melegben fáztam meg! - Az orrát törölgette, de Trent adott neki egy kulacs vizet.

\- Tessék, egy kis víz. Az se baj ha elkapom a náthádat. - Trent még mindig bele volt bolondulva Gwenbe és bármit megtett volna érte. Gwen idegesen elfogadta a kulacsot.

\- Kedves, de szerintem csak allergia. - Ivott és visszaadta Trent-nek.

\- Az. 9! - Letörölte a kulacs száját 9 alkalommal.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

_\- Király! Ezzel bezsebeltem néhány plusz pontot!_

Gwen

_\- … és megint 0-án áll a kapcsolatunk. De nem számolja senki. Trent-en kívül._

* * *

A lakókocsikhoz két elvetemült cowboy érkezett, Chris, egy fekete ingben, szürke cowboy kalapban és két pisztollyal. A másik Penny volt, egy világosbarna, hasközépig érő barna ingben, egy fekete, oldalra billentett cowboy kalapban és egy pisztollyal. Chris elsütötte mindkét pisztolyát.

Bumm

Bumm

Mindenki megijedt a zajtól.

\- Nem kell aggódni. Csak vaktöltény van benne. - Eltette a két pisztolyt. - Legalábbis, legjobb tudásom szerint. - Megigazította a kalapját. - A hőségben elég nagy a para, elmegyünk a vadabb nyugatra. Délben lesz a párbaj a városban. Legyetek ott, vagy kikergetek innen minden csirkefogót! - Lindsay örült ennek a hírnek.

\- És ha kikergetsz innen minket, mehetünk a plázába?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

_A nagy hőségtől a haja teljesen kiszabadult és afro lett belőle._

_\- Ez de megalázó. - A stáb tagok csak kiröhögték. - Mit bámulsz?! Nincs látnivaló!_

* * *

Az óra delet ütött és a játékosok megérkeztek a forgatási helyszínre. Egy Western város díszletre, tele volt homokkal és 1800-as évekbeli építmény utánzatokkal. A hőség továbbra is tombolt és mindenki szenvedett a melegtől. Heather kiröhögte Leshawna afro haját.

\- Valami nem tetszik a sérómban?! - A nagydara fekete csaj erősen figyelmeztette a hosszú, fekete hajú lányt.

Figyelmet kérek, cimborák! - Chris elkezdte az ismertetést. - Minden Westernben vannak jófiúk, rosszfiúk, lovak és dögös csajok. A jófiú legyőzi a rosszfiút és a ló hátán ellovagol a naplementében.

\- És mi lesz a dögös csajokkal?! - Szólt közbe Beth.

\- Ne üsd bele az orrod! - Kiabált rá Chris, de nyugodtan megsimogatta a fejét. - Csak vicceltem. Általában a bárpult mögött szoktak ülni, miközben megy a bunyó.

\- A bunyó?! - Haroldot sikerült felizgatnia. - Szuper! - Imitált néhány verekedős fogást amit valószínűleg a TV-ben lesett el, de Duncan elgáncsolta és beleesett egy itató tálba.

\- Remekül fényezed magad, Harold! - Duncan csak kiröhögte. - A végén, a vesztes a bunyó végén, gyakran esik kútba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

_\- Otthon vigyázunk egymásra, a haverokkal. Lehet hogy Harold kicsi és hülye, de attól még a haverom! Ezzel szemben Duncan veszélyes._

* * *

Harold kimászott az itatóból és lerázta magáról a vizet ami egyenesen Justin, tökéletes izomzatán landolt, egyből el is párolgott a testhőmérsékletétől.

\- Na, elég legyen! Mindenki figyeljen! - Utasította a többieket Chris és figyelmeztetésképpen lőtt még egyet mindkét piszolyából. - Egy cowboy se ér semmit sem ha nem tud rendesen nyeregbe szállni! Az első feladat, hogy nyeregbe kell szállni! - A ló, amit erre a feladatra vettek vézna volt, öreg, kilátszottak a bordái, az is csoda volt hogy megállt a négy lábán és 15 másodpercen át egy nagyot f*ngott, egyhuzamban. - Ennél jobb lóra nem futotta?!

Séf idegesen gépelte a kiadások listáját.

\- 5 csillagos hotelt és vacsorát akar?! E mellé pezsgőt és kaviárt is?! Valahol spórolni kellett!

\- Akkor jól csinálta! Minden maradhat így!

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_\- Egy édes kis paci! Justin szerint én is olyan vagyok!_

Harold

_\- 3 nyarat töltöttem Pityu középkori táborában. Verseket írtunk, lovagoltunk és harisnyában táncoltunk. Az utóbbi egy kicsit durva volt._

Trent

_\- A Western valóban egy férfiról meg egy lóról szól? Nem igaz. A jófiú mindig megkapja a dögös csajt. Akárcsak én._

* * *

Duncan és Marshal csak magabiztosan felnevettek.

\- Ez neked kihívás?! - Duncan már szállt is volna fel a ló hátára, de Chris kiábrándította mindkettőjüket.

\- Ne olyan gyorsan! A cowboyok és a cowgirl-ök magasabbról szállnak a nyeregbe! Vagyis, nem onnan. Hanem onnan! - Egy 20m magasban lévő, rozoga ugródeszkára mutatott. - A múlthéten a Pullerek nyertek, így ők kezdenek! - Az adott csapat idegesen össze nézett. - Nem kell félni, a segédek megesküdtek hogy ez biztonságos.

* * *

Korábbi felvétel:

_\- Ne! Könyörgöm! - Séf egyenesen lerúgta a szerencsétlen stábtagot a deszkáról aki fájdalmasan zuhant a mélybe és eltört a lába, de életben maradt._

_\- Fogjuk rá hogy biztonságos. - Jelentette ki a Séf._

* * *

**Most**

\- A legutóbb mi nyertünk! - Courtney-nak nem tetszett hogy ők kezdjenek. - Miért mi kezdünk?!

\- Mert én azt mondtam és én vagyok a főnök! Chris Mclean. A csapatkapitányok kezdenek! - Vagyis, Courtney és Marshal.

\- Öhm… - Courtney már harmadszor találta magát abban a helyzetben hogy egy nagyon magas helyről kell leugrania. - Beszáll valaki helyettem? - Nem volt önként jelentkező.

\- Ne aggódj, - Kezdte Duncan. - felsegítünk a nyeregbe! - Courtney csak egy ideges pillantással honorálta a beszólást. - Legfeljebb új kapitányt választunk. - Courtney megadta magát és felmászott a 20m magas ugródeszkára. Odafentről minden olyan kicsinek és távolinak látszott. - Lábtörést, bébi!

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Lábtörést?! Ezt kívánta nekem Duncan egy 20-mes ugrás előtt?!_

Duncan

_\- Nem kell félreérteni. Bukok Courtney-ra, de ez a beszólás kihagyhatatlan volt!_

* * *

Courtney teljesen megrémült a pallón és nem mert ugrani. Visszafordult és lemászott.

\- Sajnálom!

A következő ugró Marshal volt aki bátrabban bevállalta az ugrást és sikerült nyeregbe szállnia.

* * *

Manok: 1

Pullerek: 0

Marshal magabiztosan leszállt a lóról és a hagyta hogy a következő ugró is földet érhessen rajta.

A Pullerek következő ugrója Gwen volt.

\- Figyeljetek, - Tüsszentett még egyet. - lehet tényleg elkaptam valamit! Nem hiszem hogy tényleg ugrani kéne! - A csapata csak szúrós tekintettel nézett rá, de Trent, a másik csapatból azonnal a védelmére kelt.

\- Igaza van! Gwen jelen állapotában leesne a pallóról és agyon ütné a lovat! - Rögtön leesett neki amit mondott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Ez meg mi volt?!_

Trent

_\- Marha! Marha! Marha!_

* * *

Gwen is felmászott a pallóra, de amint lenézett, ugyanúgy megrémült mint Courtney.

\- Én sem csinálom! - Megfordult és azon volt hogy lemásszon, de mielőtt elérte volna a létrát, tüsszentett egyet és lezuhant a mélybe, egyenesen a lóra.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Ha a gyorsulást szorozzuk a tömeggel és a gravitációs állandót az alkalmanként lévő egyenlőséggel… - Egy papírra jegyzetelte a gondolatait. - Sajnos nem jó._

* * *

Gwen megrémült és egy kicsit fájdalmas földet érésben volt része.

\- Jól vagy Gwen? - Leshawna aggódva kérdezte, de Gwen csak kidőlt.

\- GWEN! - Trent gondolkodás nélkül odarohant hogy felsegítse.

\- Köszi. Csak vigyázz a bal... - Trent meghúzta a bal karját és Gwen fájdalmasan nyögött fel. - karomra!

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

_\- Marha! Marha! Marha!_

* * *

Leshawna félrelökte Trent-et és talpra állította Gwent.

\- Szép ugrás volt, Gwen! Manok, Pullerek, 1-1! A Manok jönnek!

\- Már úgy sem lehet ennél rosszabb. - Jegyezte meg magának Trent, de ő ugrott következőnek. Félre ugrott és az ágyékával, egyenesen a kerítés egyik gerendájára esett. - Vagy mégis?! - Trent a földre rogyott, a férfiasságát szorongatva. Az egyetlen dolog ami kétséges volt hogy vajon képes lesz-e a jövőben gyermeket nemzeni.

\- Még mindig döntetlen az állás! Pullerek, ti jöttök. Taylor, te következel!

* * *

A vörös hajú lány felmászott és elég bátor volt az ugráshoz.

\- EZ AZ! - Taylor túl nagyot ugrott és ugyanarra a gerendán ért földet mint Trent, csak a hosszú és kemény fa felcsúszott a vaginájába ami problémákat okozhat a későbbi gyermek kihordásában.- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Az összes lány, de néhány fiú is elszörnyedve nézte végig. Taylor a földön, magzat pózban fetrengve fájlalta az ágyékát.

\- Au, ez biztos fájt! Harold, te jössz.

A Manoktól Harold ugrott, látva hogyan járt Trent és Taylor, sikoltozva, a kezeivel csapkodva próbált a levegőben maradni, de hiába, folyamatosan zuhant. Végül a ló hátán ért földet, ezzel a csapatának szerezve egy pontot. Rögtön utána, Duncan ugrott a Pullerektől, egyenesen Haroldra a lovon.

\- Az hiszem, eltört a farok csontom. - Duncan is szerzett egy pontot a Pullereknek.

\- Így kell nyeregbe pattanni! - Gratulált Chris, Duncan földet érésének. - Pullerek, Manok, az állás 2-2!

A Manoktól Mandy következett, aki gond nélkül nyeregbe ugrott. A Pullerek ugrója Owen volt, a ló, amint meglátta hogy Owen ugrik rá, inkább kiment alóla és Owen a földbe csapódott. Owen nem hagyta annyiban és felmászott a lóra ami majdnem összeszakadt alatta.

\- Szép munka, Owen! - Gratulált Chris. - Egy újabb pontot szereztél a csapatnak. - A Manok ezen kiakadtak.

\- Hé, ez nem ér! - A Manok csalásnak vélték ezt.

\- A ló kiment Owen alól és ha a ló rugalmas, a cowboynak is annak kell lennie. Az állás 3-3. Owen, szállj le róla mielőtt összenyomod!

* * *

A Manoktól Justin következett.

\- Bocsánat, de a teljesen elsődleges modell szerződésem 37-ik lapja szerint, tilos minden olyan ugrásban részt vennem amivel sérülést okozhatok a legszebb testrészeimnek. - Marshal kitépte a papírt a kezéből.

\- Justin, ugrasz vagy én teszek komoly sérülést, nem csak a legszebb testrészeidben. - A fenyegetés megtette a hatását és Justin ugrott.

Sajnos a modell mellé ment és egyenesen egy halom szénakazalba amitől sértetlenül megúszta. A Pullerektól DJ következett. Egy ruhadarabot használt ejtőernyőnek, így lassítva a zuhanást, de egy erős széllökés elvitte és máshol ért földet.

\- Csak ne az elektromos vezetékbe!. - BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

\- Chris, fel küldesz segíteni valakit? - Érdeklődött Leshawna, de Chris csak kiröhögte.

* * *

(**Tisztázásképp, itt a Totál Dráma Akcióban mindig odafigyelnek az összes játékos testi és lelki épségére. A műsorban lévő gúnyoldások és kitolások csak az olvasók tetszésének az elnyerését szolgálják. Nem mellékesen, egyetlen állat sem sérült meg az írás alkalmával)**

* * *

A Manoktól Lindsay és Beth ugrott, egyszerre.

\- Ha netán a nagy Égi szépségszalonban érek földet, ne hagyd hogy Heather legyen a fodrászom! - Utasította a szemüveges barátnőjét, Lindsay.

\- Kizárt! Soha! Én azért lehetek a fodrászod?

\- Szó sem lehet róla! - A két lány ugrott és egyenesen a ló hátára.

Következőnek, a Pullerektől, Leshawna és Liz maradt. Mindkét lány egyszerre mászott a létrán.

\- Nem ajánlom hogy miattad veszítsük el ezt a próbát! - Figyelmeztette a nagydarab, fekete lány az apró, felemás szeműt.

\- Ne aggódj, én nem riadok vissza egy kis lábtöréstől. - Nyugtatta Liz.- Megkérdezhetem, mitől lett afro hajad?

\- A hajam tabu téma!

\- Bocsi.

A két lány ugrott, de nem értek földet. Eltűntek.

\- Hová lettek? - Kérdezte Gwen.

\- Nem ide, - Fedte fel Chris. - inkább oda! - Mindketten fennakadtak a szélkakason, Leshawnának a nadrágja, Liznek a szoknyája akadt bele.

\- Ajjaj! - Leshawna nagy súlya alatt elszakadt a nadrágja, leesett, de az afro haja felfogta az esést. - Háh, most már senki sem nevet a hajamon! - Vágott oda Heathernek és felnézett Lizre is, aki ott ragadt a szélkakason.

\- A Manok nyerték ezt a versenyt! - Jelentette be Chris. - Jön a következő feladat! - Chris mutatta az utat, a játékosok követték, egyvalaki kivételével.

\- Öhm… hahó?! Nem szed le valaki innen?! - Lizt otthagyták a szélkakason.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Ez biztos a karma amiért otthagytam Owent a szellőzőbe ragadva._

* * *

A következő próbára a díszletváros közepén került megrendezésre. Chris felvette a cowboy figurát és ismertette a következő feladatot.

\- Minden Western film gerincét a jó és a rosszfiú vérre menő párbaja adja. A gyorstüzelő pisztolyokkal. A kapitányok válasszák ki a legerősebiket aminek a lényege, hogy harcolni kell, életre-halálra! - Erre mindenki feszült lett, de Chris azonnal hívták a mobilján. - Haló? - A mobil másik oldalán valaki idegesen beszélt. - Értem, de… - A hívó nem törődött Chris aggodalmával, tovább magyarázott. - Jól van, értettem. - Letette a mobilt. - Az ügyvédek szerint, csak addig tarthat a párbaj amíg valakit könnyebb sérülés nem ért vagy el nem kezd sírni. Életre-halálra tilos. Kapitányok, válasszatok lövészt!

\- Ez egyértelmű. - Marshal magabiztosan lépett elő. - én leszek a lövész! - Marshal kedvét csak Chris törte le.

\- A kapitányok nem lehetnek a lövészek! - Marshal idegesen, de megtalálta a következő lövészt.

\- Mandy, te játszol! - A vadászlány idegesen megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Ha ez a döntésed. - Mandy elvállalta.

\- A Pullerek lövésze, Duncan! - Utasította Courtney, Duncan engedelmeskedett.

\- Jó összecsapásnak ígérkezik! - Chris összedörzsölte a tenyerét. - A vízi pisztolyokat! - Nem jöttek. - Öhm… hova lettek?! - Hamar meglettek. Owen ellopta őket és kiitta a vizet belőlük. - Owen, arra a vízre szükség lett volna a végső párbajban!

Bocsi, szomjas lettem. - A Séf idegesen közbelépett.

\- Ebben a hőségben nincs több vízpazarlás! Kivéve, ha nem hajlandó alább hagyni a luxus életvitelével! - Chris dilemmába került. Áldozza fel a kényelmes életvitelét vagy találjon ki sebtében egy másik feladatot? Az utóbbit választotta.

* * *

\- Jól van, egy új próbával döntjük el melyik csapat legyen a győztes! - A játékosok egy karámban gyűltek össze. Chris elkezdte a bejelentést. - Mivel, Owen elrontotta az előző feladatot, a nap utolsó próbája, ami a végső győzelemért megy, a lasszó lesz.

\- Mit kell meglasszózni?! - Kérdezte DJ, de Chris elsöpörte a kétségeit.

\- Mindjárt megtudod! - nyugtatta Chris. - A Manok, mivel ők nyerték az előző feladatot lesznek a cowboyok. A Pullerek lesznek a nyáj. Ha a csapat összes tagjára sikerül kötelet vetni, ők nyernek. Ha a nyájból, csak egyvalaki nyer egérutat, a Pullerek nyernek.

\- Honnan tudjuk ki kicsoda?! - Tette fel a kérdést Trent, de ostobaság volt.

\- A Manok kapnak egy menő, cowboy kalapot, a Pullerek meg egy tehéntőgyes fejfedőt!

\- Gwent még ez sem tudja elcsúfítani! - Kiabálta Trent. - Ennivaló tőgyecskék! - Gwen csak zavartan és idegesen nézett Trent felé.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

_\- „Ennivaló tőgyecskék"?! Marha! Marha! - Egy sminkes egy kis púderrel eltávolította a vörös foltot a homlokáról. - Köszi._

Taylor

_\- Ez elég mókásnak ígérkezik!_

Duncan

_\- Mindezt 1000000$-ért._

* * *

A Manok felvették a kalapjukat, a Pullerek a tőgyeket.

\- A nyáj kér egy kis szénát? - Heccelődött Chris.

\- A műsorvezető kér egy nyaklevest?! - Vágott vissza Duncan.

\- Nem kell! Séf, maga lesz a zsűri elnöke! - Sehol sem lehetett látni Chris nagydarab segédjét. - Hé, Séf! - A Séf egy rózsaszín, átlátszó, női estélyi ruhában jelent meg amint mindenki jót nevetett. - Bájos ruci, Sefetke. - A gúnynév hallatán, a Séf dühbe gurult és odakötözte Chris egy póznához.

\- Ha átöltöztem, talán eljövök kioldozni! - Azzal Séf elment és otthagyta Chris.

\- Nem érzem a karjaimat! - Chris próbált kiszabadulni, de hiába, inkább elkezdte a feladatot. - Kezdődjék a lasszózás!

A Pullerek azonnal menekülőt fújtak, de a Manok azonnal a nyomukba eredtek. Justin Taylort próbálta meg elkapni, elvétette, de Beth orvosolta a problémát és elkapta a vörös hajú lányt, összekötözte a lábait. Mandy DJ-t kapta el aki elég könnyen a földre esett.

Lindsay Leshawnát szemelte ki, de elvétette a dobást és a kerítés egyik póznáját találta el. Nem törődve vele, Lindsay tovább üldözte Leshawnát, de a kötele még mindig a póznára volt akadva és saját magát ejtette csapdádba.

\- Ez nem történt volna meg ha Chris elvitt volna a plázába ahogy ígérte!

Trent összefutott Gwen-el, ismét dilemmába került, kit áruljon el, a csapatát vagy a barátnőjét. Gwen hagyta volna hogy Trent elkapja, de Trent, egyértelműen és szándékosan mellé dobta a lasszót.

\- Ajjaj, mellé ment! Kis híja! - Gwen rádöbbent hogy Trent még mindig arra játszik hogy ő nyerhessen. Hirtelen egy kötél tekeredett Gwen nyakára és a földre rántotta őt amitől majdnem megfulladt.

\- Meg van! - Marshal kötele volt az ami csak felbosszantotta Trent-et.

\- 3 tehén megvan! Még 5 van vissza!

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_Épp kifújta az orrát._

_\- Jó, ennek véget kell vetni! Szeretném ha Marshal elmenne, de nem úgy hogy Trent issza meg a levét. Szeretném ha rendesen játszana._

Trent

_\- Marshal, mint mindig, egy s*ggfej! Gwen biztos örülne ha eltávolítanám és egyszerre segíteném az 1000000$-hoz._

* * *

Harold elkapta Owent, ezzel a Pullereknek több mint a fele be lett lasszózva. Lindsay egy lasszót dobott Marshalra.

\- Megvagy, cowboy! - A Manok csapatkapitánya idegesen a homlokára csapott.

\- Lindsay, azokat kell elkapni akiknek tőgy van a fejükön. Tudod, a másik csapatot.

\- Vicces vagy!

* * *

A Pullerek maradéka eszeveszetten menekült a Manok elől amikor észrevették hogy Chris kiszabadult a kötelekből amivel a Séf kötözte a póznához. Felhasználták és a Manok ellen fordÍtották.

Marshal még elkapta Leshawnát, de Duncan és Courtney meglasszózták Lindsay-t és Heathert. Marshal gyorsan reagált, és elkapta Courtney-t, de Duncan Beth-t ejtette fogságba mire Harold elfogta Duncan-t.

\- Úgy fest, a nyáj fellázadt a cowboyok ellen, de hiába! - Christ meglepte a verseny menete, de a végkimenetel nem. - A Manok nyertek! - Chris felhevítette a forró vasat. - A Pullerek vesztettek. Mi lesz a vesztesekkel? - Elővett egy L formájú forróvasat a tűzből, mint a Lúzer kezdőbetűjét. - Melyikük viseli jobban a hőt? - Az összes Puller eltávolodott, de Chris hideg vízbe áztatta a vasat. - Nyugi! A jogászok szerint, itt a vége. Pullerek, ma este haza kell küldeni valakit, a világ legizgalmasabb, Arany Chris szertartásán! - Megszagolta a játékosait és megcsapta az orrát a bűzük. - Zuhany alá, büdös bagázs!

* * *

Az összes játékos a rendes zuhanyzóban fürdött, mint egy normális ember, de Trent maradt a végére és Gwen beszélni akart vele.

\- Trent, beszélnünk kell. - Trent ettől megijedt.

\- Ugye nem attól amitől félek?!

\- De igen.

\- Mondtam hogy ne mondj ilyet!

\- Trent, te jó fej vagy. Komolyan. De ez nem jön össze.

\- Mert szándékosan elvétettem a lasszózást?!

\- Nem… na jó, azért is. Meg van a magad vonzalma, nekem a sajátom. Ez még rendben van. Sajnos az, hogy nehéz kihívások elé állítasz az nem jó. Én tisztes küzdelmet akarok. Ha nem lett volna Marshal, akkor vesztettetek volna, ráadásul, neked köszönhetően. Én tiszta küzdelmet akarok.

\- Mire célzol?

\- Hogy vége. Sajnálom, Trent, de szakítok veled. - Trentben egy világ omlott össze.

\- Értem. Tisztán és világosan. - A pár megegyezett hogy innentől vége az egésznek, de valaki figyelte őket.

\- Akár csak én. - Justin volt az.

* * *

Gwen már a lakókocsijába ment amikor Justin megállította.

\- Mondd el amit Trentnek mondtál! - A Manok csapatából, Lindsay, Beth és Mandy volt jelen.

\- Miről beszélsz, Justin? - Kérdezte Mandy.

\- Bocs, - Gwen próbálta leplezni a dolgot sikertelenül. - de nem értetten tisztán. - Imitált egy újabb tüsszentést.

\- Akkor majd én elmondom. Trent szándékosan vesztésre játszott Gwen kedvéért. - A Manok jelenlévő tagjai ledöbbentek.

\- Ez nem igaz! - Tiltakozott Beth. - Gwen nem hagyná hogy Trent ezt tegye!

\- Ha nem lett volna Marshal, vesztettünk volna! - Folytatta Justin. Gwen sarokba szorult és nem akart hazudni a barátainak, még ha azok az ellensége csapatban is vannak.

\- Na jó, igaz. - Mandy döbbent le a legjobban,

\- Nocsak, ezt Heather-ből és Marshalból kinéztem volna, de belőled, Gwen, nem igazán.

\- Ti csaltatok?! - Beth is ledöbbent. - Hogy tehetted?! A barátunk vagy!

\- Nem tehetek róla! Esküszöm, nem voltam benne! - A Manok nem hittek neki aminek Justin adott hangot.

\- Mert szakítottam vele!

\- Szegény Trent! - Lindsay megsajnálta, de Justin észhez térített mindenkit.

\- Ez lehet hogy átverés! Hogy ők ketten jussanak a végső 2 közé!

\- Nem voltam benne! - Ragaszkodott ehhez Gwen, de a manok nem hittek neki.

-Bizonyíts! - Követelte Justin.

\- Jól van, segítek megnyerni a következő próbát.

\- Rendben, - Justin elfogadta. - most az adósunk vagy. - Amint Gwen elment, odasúgott a többieknek. - Nehogy elmondjátok, se Marshalnak, se Heathernek, de még Haroldnak sem. Nem tudni hogy reagálnának. - A csapat jelenlévő része, még Lindsay is megértette.

* * *

Az Arany Chris átadáson:

A Fókusz Pullerek

Chris a kék öltönyében várta a többieket, Penny a fekete, férfi zakójában segített neki. Chris észrevette hogy eggyel kevesebb Puller van a kiszavazó lelátón.

\- Nem hagytatok el egy kicsi, felemás szemű hölgyet? - Mindenki zavartan össze nézett és megállapították hogy Liz nincs velük.

* * *

Késő éjszaka volt, de Liz még mindig a szoknyájánál fennakadva himbálózott a Western díszlet szélkakasán.

\- Valaki! - Már elvesztett minden reményt hogy élve jut le a szélkakasról. - Segítség!

* * *

Chrisnek csak a szavazásra jutott eszébe hogy le kéne segíteni és folytatódott a Szertartás és Liz, nem csak megkönnyebbült hogy végre lejutott, de ő is szavazhatott.

\- Megvolt a szavazás, aki kap egy Arany Christ, az megmenekül, erre a hétre. - A Séf hozta az Arany Chris szobrokat, egy fekete, férfi öltönyben, a szokásos, női estélyi ruhája helyett. - Hova lett a ruhája?! - A Séf Chris tudtára adta hogy most az idegrendszere egy időzített bomba, így Chris sem piszkálta tovább. Chris elkezdte osztogatni a szobrokat. - Arany Chrisben részesül, Duncan, Taylor, Owen, Courtney, Liz, és DJ - Már csak egy szobor maradt és két játékos, Gwen és Leshawna. - Az utolsó Arany Chris tulajdonosa, - A két lány idegesen össze nézett, de végül meg lett az eredmény. - Gwen! Leshawna, ideje haza menned!

\- Mi van?! Ti ellenem szavaztatok!? - A Séf végig cibálta a Szégyen Járdáján és betuszkolta a Balek Csotrogányba.

15 játékos maradt.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és olvasásra, valamint, ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetem:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	6. Börtön Dráma

**Halo, újabb csütörtök, újabb Totál Dráma. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - A múltheti hőség úgy sütötte meg hőseinket mint egy döglött kutyát az útszélen. De cserepes száj ide vagy oda, az ősi módon kellett nyeregbe szállniuk. Egy 20m magas állványzatról. És ez még nem minden, egy élő állat befogó keretében, egymás derekára kellett lasszót vetniük. Miután a szerelemtől megrészegült Trent, megint Gwen kezére akarta játszani a diadalt, amit Marshal és Heather nem néztek jó szemmel és megtettek mindent hogy megkeserítsék az életét, ismét, Gwen teljesen kiakadt tőle. De a legnagyobb fordulat, Justin, Marshal és Heather háta mögött kiszedett mindent Gwenből aki elárulta Trentet, amivel hurkot kötött a nyakára. Ezt nevezik egy kis totál drámának. A Manok nyerték a lasszóvetést és az övék lett a Vadnyugat. A Pullerektől Leshawna ment haza. 15 játékos maradt és ha velünk maradsz, megtudod, ezen a héten ki nyer. Lehet hogy a Fókusz Pullerek? Csak olvassátok mert most jön! A Totál! Dráma! Akció!

* * *

Kora reggel még mindenki aludt, a fiúk és a lányok külön lakókocsiban aludtak amiket még Liz választott ki az első napon. A fiú lakókocsiban, Justin arcpakolással aludt és egy ventilátorral fújta a körmeit, Harold nyáladzva feküdt, Duncan a tarkójára kulcsolta a kezeit és úgy aludt, Owen az egyik felső ágyon horkolt és Marshal az oldalán feküdt. Egy hangos duda szó riasztotta fel a fiúkat és Duncan beverte a fejét.

\- WC, stip-stop! - Duncan rohant a mosdóba te a lakókocsi ajtaja be volt zárva, Justinra nézett aki még mindig a körmeit fúvatta. - Segítenél?

\- Ez a manikűröm 12-ik napja! A Körmeim bármely kockáztatása őrültség lenne!

Marshal, Harold és Owen is felébredt. A kövér fickó Duncan segítségére igyekezett

\- Nem kell aggódni, intézem! - Ezen mindenki megrémült és a lehető legtávolabb ment Owentől, befogott orral.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Nagyon fontos szabály, kora reggel soha ne ébreszd fel Owen beleiben az alvó állatot!_

* * *

Ahogy Owen erőlködött az ajtóval, mind a 4-en óvatosan elhúzódtak tőle, előre rettegve egy lehetséges gázszivárgástól.

\- Owen, - Figyelmeztette Harold. - este tarkababot ettünk! Biztos, mérgező gázokat akarsz eregetni?!

\- Ennek gondoltok?! - Ezen megsértődött. - Valami emberi f*ngó gépnek?!

\- Csak vigyázunk az életünkre. - Duncan lenyugtatta. - Ez rendben van? - Owen megenyhült és mind a 4 fiút magához ölelte.

\- Szeretlek titeket! és ígérem, soha, de soha nem szellentek egyetlen reggelen sem! - Amint kimondta, egyből eleresztett egy galambot. - Ezután! - Jött még egy. - Mármint, majd! - Egyre több és több gáz szabadult ki a hátsójából.

* * *

A lányoknál sem volt jobb a helyzet, Lindsay nem tudta kinyitni a lakókocsi ajtaját.

\- Kérlek, nyisd ki az ajtót! - Gwen megrémült. - Klausztrofóbiás vagyok!

\- Nyugodj meg, - Válaszolt szarkasztikusan Heather. - ez a kocsi olyan szűk mint a hely Lindsay két füle között.

\- Oh, köszi! - Lindsay egyértelműen félreértette.

\- Ott a tető ajtó! - Mutatott a plafonra Liz. - Valaki talán átférne, lemászhatna és kinyithatná a bejárati ajtót. A lényeg, legyen elég kicsi hogy kiférjen és letudjon mászni. - Amint a többiekre nézett, észrevette hogy mindenki őt nézi. - Mi az?

\- Te mész. - Utasította Courtney.

\- Miért én?!

\- Mert te vagy a legkisebb.

\- És elég sportos is vagy. - Tette hozzá Heather.

\- De a múlthéten, egész napra fennakadtam! Ha ez megint megtörténik…

Mandy megragadta és felemelte hogy elérj az ajtó kilincsét és Liz könnyen kimászott és kinyitott a lány kocsi ajtaját.

* * *

A fiúk is észrevették a tető ajtót és Owen, mindenki ellenvetése ellenére, akart felmászni. Beállt az ajtó alá és erőteljesen próbált felmászni a többieken akik félretolni próbálták, de ő azt hitte hogy felfelé tolják, így mindent megtett hogy ottmaradjon.

\- Owen, - Kiabált rá Harold. - te nem férsz át! - Harold és Marshal az egyik irányba húzta, Justin és Duncan a másikba.

\- MINDENT BELEADOK!

\- Épp ez a baj!

\- Akármit teszel, a tény attól még tény marad!

Justin felmászott Owenre, de letörtek a műkörmei.

\- Ne! A körmeim!

\- Ne sírj, Justin! Csak mássz!

\- Több esélyünk lenne ha itt lenne DJ! - Marshal egyre reménytelenebbül húzta Owent.

\- Tényleg, - Duncan most vette észre hogy DJ nincs sehol. - merre kódorog?!

* * *

A konyhában, Séf a szárnyai alá vette DJ-t és eligazítást tartott.

\- Oké, féreg! Addig nyomasztalak amíg az önbizalmad nem ugrik az egekig és magabiztosabb nem leszel mint egy anakonda! - Elővette a húsvágó bárdját. - Többé nem leszel anyuci kedvence! Jól figyelj! - A bárddal összeaprított egy mocskok vágódeszkán egy rohadt banánt, egy penészes almacsutkát, egy elrothadt marhacsontot egy rozsdás konzervdobozt és egy kopott harci bakancsot.

\- Az meg mi? - A Séf egy fazékba öntötte a kotyvalékot és összekavarta.

\- Az ízek netovábbja! - A szájába tömött egy falatot amitől majdnem elhányta magát. - Az a tiéd amit megeszel, fiam! Az a legfontosabb az ember életében! Nyomás főzni!

Dj magabiztosan a trutymó fölé állt és elővett egy rózsaszín tégelynyi fűszerrel amin egy szívecskés címke volt.

\- Ha Séf Bácsi ízt akar, - Beleszórta az undormányba a fűszert és sokkal finomabb lett. - anyuci kedvence megadja neki.

Amit egyikük sem vett észre hogy valaki végig hallott az egész beszélgetést. Penny nővérke kora reggelente belopózik a konyhába és a Séf fűszereibe és ételeibe szokta keverni a piruláit és főzeteit. Ezúttal olyat talált amire számított, mégis meglepte.

* * *

Vallomások:

Penny nővér

_\- Nocsak, a Séf még mindig DJ-vel próbálkozik! Ha ő belenyúl a játékba, akkor én is így teszek._

* * *

A fiúk, hogy kijussanak, Owen javaslatára, megragadták őt, mint egy faltörőt és az ajtónak szegezték.

\- Biztos hogy ezt akarod, Owen? - Marshal biztosra akart menni.

\- IGEN! CSINÁLJÁTOK! - A fiúk, az újonnan szerzett „faltörőjükkel megindultak az ajtó felé ami magától kinyílt és a fiúk kizuhantak a hirtelen lendülettől.

\- Remélem mindenki élvezte az első napját a gulágon. - Chris egy rendőr jelmezt vett fel. Lindsay ismét félreértette.

\- Gulág?! Egy falat gulágot sem ettem!

\- Készüljetek fel hogy sokkal rosszabb is lesz, mert ma eljött a börtönfilmek ideje! - Ezen mindenki letört, Courtney-n kívül.

\- Még az a szerencse hogy az egyetlen volt fegyenc az én pasim! - Duncan ezen egy kicsit felháborodott.

\- Bébi, az csak egy javítóintézet volt és nem börtön ahol én voltam!

\- Igen, - Chris a gumibotját ütögette a kezébe és magyarázta a filmek lényegét. - a dutyi. A börtönlét, a klausztrofóbia, a vacak, ócska étel és állandóan éberen kell figyelni, nehogy elejtsd a szappant mert a gyilokgyagyás bajnok, lazán megerőszakol akármit amin van egy lyuk, főleg ha jó feszes! És mindegy bármennyire kaparsz, kanalanként hordva a földet, hosszú éveken át! Akkor sem tudsz megszökni! Kivéve, ha kiszavaznak.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Ha már így szóba jött, ez a hely maga is egy börtön. Nem mintha nyafognék! Engem úgy is be kéne zárni, a lányok érdekében._

* * *

A következő helyszín már a börtöncelláknál volt, pontosabban két lógó ketrec amibe épphogy elfér egy ember.

\- Cellára, srácok! Kezdődjék ez a feladat, a börtönkoszt! - Két főző asztal volt, tele pakolva mindenféle undorító dologgal amik mellett a Séf főztje is ízletesnek tűnt. - Csapatok, válasszatok ki egy rabot az ellenséges csapatból a próbára! És a Séf, - A Séf ezúttal a katonai egyenruhájában jelent meg és nagyon is büszke volt magára. - vagyis, a felügyelő, bezárja.

* * *

A Kameramanok kezdték is a megbeszélést.

\- Egyértelműen Gwent kell választani! - Ajánlotta Justin.

\- Nem tehetitek! - Tiltakozott Trent.

\- Trent, - Marshal rendre utasította. - neked már nincs beleszólásod abba hogy mi hogy játszunk.

\- Mégis miért?!

\- Mert az előző két próba alatt szándékosan veszteni akartál. - Heather kisegítette.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

_\- Ajjaj, azt hiszem rájöttek! Akkor ez eldőlt. Gwent segítem a végsőkig és lemondok a pénzről az ő érdekében! Nem számít ha szakítottunk. Akkor is szeretem!_

* * *

\- Miért akarjátok hogy Gwen menjen? - Érdeklődött Marshal.

\- Csak úgy. - Justin nem szólt semmit sem a Gwennel kötött egyezségről és megbeszélte Mandy-vel, Lindsay-vel és Beth-el is akik szintén hallgattak. - Van egy olyan érzésem hogy nem bírná ki a mi börtön kajánkat. Te kit javasolnál?

\- Lizt. Heather, Trent és Lindsay is ott voltak a tavalyi evő versenyen és Liz alig bírta legyűrni az undorítóbbnál undorítóbb fogásokat.

\- Ez jó ötlet! - Heather is egyetértett. - Legyen a kis Törpilla.

\- Igen! Menjen Liz! - Trent nem hitte el, de Marshal pártját fogta hogy ne okozzon szenvedést Gwennek.

\- Egyet kell értsek Marshallal. - Harold is pártot foglalt. - Liz sokszor inkább éhezik mintsem a Séf főztjét egye.

\- Akkor ki szavaz arra hogy Lizt küldjük enni? - Marshal, Heather, Harold és Trent támogatták ezt az ötletet.

\- És ki szavaz Gwenre? - Justin, Beth, Lindsay és Mandy. - Döntetlen.

\- Bármi ötlet, hogyan döntsük el? - Kérdezte Harold, Lindsay-nek ötlete támadt.

\- Dobjunk fel egy érmét! - Elő is vett egyet. - Ha fej, mi nyerünk. Ha írás, miénk a győzelem! - Mindenki, lefáradtan felsóhajtott.

\- Add ide. - Heather kikapta az érmét Lindsay kezéből, fogadtak és Justinék nyertek.

\- Gwen megy.

* * *

A Pullerek sokkal egyhangúbbak voltak.

\- Emlékeztek amikor Lindsay bezárta magát a fürdőszobába? - Emlékeztette őket Courtney mire a többiek elkezdtek nevetni.

\- Igen, - Szólalt fel Taylor. - megitta az összes sampont mert azt hitte az egyik egy varázsfőzet és elhányta magát!

\- Tuti megroppan! - Duncan is egyetértett.

Az idő lejárt és Chris hallani akarta a választott rabokat.

\- Pullerek?

\- Lindsay!

\- Éljen! Nyertem! - Boldogan és nyugodtan ment a cella felé.

\- Manok, ne feledjétek, ez egy fontos döntés… - Trent nem hagyta hogy Gwen menjen a levesbe és rögtön felszólalt a csapata ellenében.

\- Owent! Owent választjuk! - A csapata dühösen nézett rá és ebben az egész csapat egyetértett. Gwent is idegesítette.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

_\- Ezzel talán megástam a sírom, de biztos visszahódítom Gwen szívét!_

Gwen

_\- Már megint engem akar védeni! Már elegem van belőle! Úgy érzem kihasználom és hogy hülyét csinálok belőle! Várom is hogy a karma belém csapjon, de ha Trent folyamatosan megvéd tőle, az nem jó!_

* * *

\- Akkor, mindkét csapat börtönszakácsokból áll és készít egy-egy ocsmány, undorító, hányingert keltő fogást ebben az Alcatraz-ban! Lindsay és Owen annyit esznek belőle amennyit csak bírnak. Aki később hány, előbb befejezi vagy többet eszik, az nyer!

A Séf bezárta a két rabot a cellákba, de a Manok azon csapattagjai akik tudnak az egyezségről, szúrósan néztek Gwenre, de ő csak megvonta a vállát hogy nem tud tenni semmit sem.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Tartozom a Manoknak Trent csalása miatt, de hogy érjem el hogy Owen, aki bármit bezabál, előbb hányjon mint Lindsay?! Csak szólók, Lindsay tegnapelőtt este kikészült mert Duncan ismét átlógott Courtney-hoz és a dezodorja nagyon erős illatú volt._

* * *

Lindsay már az alapanyagok láttán rosszul lett, de Owen csak megnyalta az ajkait és sóvárogva várta az eledelét.

\- Figyelem, - Chris egy aranyásót vett elő. - ez a győztes csapat jutalma! - Sokan zavartan néztek rá.

\- Mihez kezdjünk egy ásóval? - Kérdezte Lindsay.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Ismeritek a mondást, több háborút nyertek meg ásóval mint karddal. Ha az ember kap egy lyukat, nem biztos hogy tud vele mit kezdeni. De ha kap egy ásót, bármikor és szinte bárhol áshat magának egy lyukat._

* * *

\- Figyelem, rabok! Főzőcske! - A csapatok nem vesztegették az időt és elkezdték a hányingert keltő moslékokat csinálni.

A Pullereknél Duncan egy marék döglött csótánnyal kezdett, Gwen öntött rá némi régi konzerv tölteléket, Liz néhány bűzös, rohadt hagymával öntötte nyakon, Taylor lejárt majonézt öntött rá és Courtney poshadt savanyú káposztalével pácolta és végül DJ az anyjától kapott fűszerrel ízesítette.

A Manoknál, Harold lejárt szardellamártással indított és körítésnek néhány poloska belsőséget is nyomott rá, Beth és Justin néhány hajcsomót dobott bele és Beth beleejtette a fogszabályzóját, Heather három záptojást tört bele, Mandy egy kis fáradt olajat öntött rá, Trentet a csapata nem engedte a tál közelébe, még szabotálta volna, de végül Marshal adta hozzá a díszítést, egy marokkal a farokszőréből.

\- Rendben, mindkét fogás elkészült! Fegyencek, remélem jó az étvágyatok.

Justin vitte oda Owennek, Lindsay-nek meg Duncan.

\- Hm, ízletesnek tűnik! - Owen jóízűen nézte a moslékot.

\- Csak annyit mondj, hogy alacsony szénhidrát tartalmú! - Lindsay már nem volt ilyen magabiztos.

Mindketten megkapták és Chris jelzett hogy készüljenek fel.

\- Egy percetek van hogy befaljátok! És… rajta!

Owennek nem kellett kétszer mondani, úgy ette mintha a kedvenc csemegéje lenne, Lindsay erőt vett magán és a szájába vett egy falatot, de csodálatos íze volt.

\- Ez mennyei! - DJ büszkén állt és tudta hogy a fűszerétől lett olyan jó. - Mintha angyalszárnyakat fogyasztanék!

Mindkét rab jóízűen folytatta az evést, az egy perc letelt és egyszerre falták be az undormányokat.

\- Hát ez hihetetlen! - Chris is ledöbbent. - Azt hiszem ez a menet döntetlen. Egy másik… - Owen egy nagyot böfögött és a gyomrából kiesett Beth, nyálkás, gyomorsavas és farokszőrös fogszabályzója.

\- Köszi, Owen! Az apám megölt volna ha elveszítem! - Le sem törölte, de visszatette a szájába.

Ezen mindenki rosszul lett és Lindsay ott helyben elhányta magát a látottakon, egyenesen Owen képében landolt a hányás.

\- Hm, fincsi! - Owen megkóstolta Lindsay hányását és azt is elkezdte megenni.

\- Owen nyert, a Pullerek csapatából! És itt a jutalma! - Átadta Courtney-nak az ásót. Kinyitotta a celláját, de Owen még mindig Lindsay hányását nyalta magáról. - Owen, leállhatsz. Már nyertél.

\- Tényleg?! Ez az!

\- Zuhanyozz le és jöhet a következő feladat!

* * *

A csapatok elindultak, de Lindsay, miután letörölte a száját, bosszankodva ment oda Gwenhez.

\- Köszi, Gwen! Ennyit az alkuról!

\- Miről beszélsz?! Trent választotta Owent!

\- Nem úgy tűnt mintha ellenkeztél volna! - Justin is észrevette a két lány vitáját. - A következő feladatot ajánlom hogy bukd be vagy többé nem vagy a barátunk!

\- Megteszem amit tudok, de Trent nem könnyíti meg a feladatom!

\- Jól van, akkor még egy esély!

A csapatok maradéka is felzárkózott, de Heather észrevette.

\- Miről beszéltetek Gwennel?! - Kérdezte Justint.

\- Nem értem miért érdekel ez téged?

\- Igen, Heather, - Lindsay közbelépett. - túlontúl gyanakvó vagy. - Egyszerűen kitértek a válasz elől.

\- Ti forraltok valamit és Marshallal kiderítjük hogy mit!

* * *

DJ izgatottan odarohant a Séfhez

\- Séfuram! Látta ezt a próbát?! Azt tettem amit maga tanított! A büszkeség a lényeg! Köszönöm! - A Séf egyáltalán nem volt elégedett és csak idegesen válaszolt.

\- Nem tanultál semmit sem.

\- De... de… a büszkeség és…

\- Igen?! Azzal csésze kávét sem tudsz venni! Ami egy igazi férfinak igazán kell, az a hűség! Beth undorító fogszabályzója nélkül és ha Trent nem a dagit választotta volna, a csapatod megszívta volna! - DJ teljesen letört és csalódott magában.

\- Én… sajnálom, uram. - A Séf önmagát látta DJ-ben, biztatóan a vállára tette a kezét, jelezve, hogy megérti a hibáját.

\- Egykor én is ilyen voltam. Ifjú, idétlen, elég ronda, de van benned mersz. Csak elrejtve! Ne hagyd elveszni, ahogy én tettem! - A Séf elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet. Nem volt érzelgős, így ez meglepte DJ-t. - A próba után, - Újra a szigorú hangját vette fel. - várlak a konyhában!

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

_\- Ki hitte volna hogy a Séf ilyen jó fej is tud lenni?! Nem tudok vitába szállni vele! Van bennem mersz! - Elővette a szívecskés fűszertartóját. - Még több íz. Szeretlek, anyuci._

* * *

A következő feladat a börtön udvarán játszódott.

\- Most kezdődik a mindent eldöntő próba! Kijátszatjátok a szabadság kártyát, emberek! Ez lesz a szökés, a Totál Dráma Sittről! - A játék kellékei két mocskos szennyessel teli kerekes tároló volt. - Mindkét csapat összes tagja bemászik az egyik szennyes kocsiba, kivéve az az egy aki tolja őket. - Az akadály pályára mutatott, az első akadály egy halom gumibotokkal ütögető rendőr bábu volt, egy kis tó amin két híd vezetett át, de a hidakon lengő homokzsákok nehezítették meg az átkelést és végül egy csomó, forgó bábu volt, rabnak öltöztetve, a bábuk kezének a végére pengék voltak rögzítve. - Át kell jutni az akadályokon. A legvégén van a szabadság fala, ha eléritek akkor kezdjetek ásni. Amelyik csapat előbb éri el a szabadság vonatot, az nyer! Fegyencek, válasszatok tolót!

* * *

A Pullereknél DJ önként jelentkezett és mindenki egyetértett.

\- Vállalom! - Gwen mindenképp vissza akarta nyerni a Manok bizalmát, szándékosan veszítenie kellett.

\- Biztos meg tudod csinálni? Minden ezen áll vagy bukik! Ha szívesen lennél az aki miatt ma veszítünk… - Be sem fejezte.

\- Mégis miről beszélsz, Gwen?! - Courtney-t megdöbbentette Gwen válasza.

\- Csak arról hogy elég valószínű hogy aki miatt veszítünk, az megy haza.

\- Akkor te kit javasolsz?

\- Majd én elintézem. - Courtney gyanakodva nézett a barátnőjére, de nem ellenkezett. Gwen odakacsintott a Manoktól Justinnak, Mandy-nek, Beth-nek és Lindsay-nek.

A Pullerek tolója Gwen lett

* * *

\- Valami nincs rendben Gwennel. - Súgta oda Heather Marshalnak.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Csak arra hogy láttam az előbb Justin-al és Lindsay-vel beszélni.

\- És? Nem beszélhetnek egymással?

\- Nem csak ez. Gwen most rájuk kacsintott. - Marshal is ránézett Gwenre, de azon kívül hogy Owen és DJ mellett ő tolta a szennyes kocsit, semmi gyanúsat nem látott.

\- Csak képzelődtél.

\- Melyik fiú lesz a toló? - Beth izgatottan nézett végig Marshallon, Justin-on, Trent-en és Haroldon.

\- Én leszek az! - Trent lépett előre, de Marshal tudta hogy szabotálni akarja a játékot.

\- Azt már nem! Majd én tolom. - Jelentkezett Marshal.

\- Várjatok! - Szólt közbe Justin. - Gwen tolja a Pullereket! Tisztességesnek kéne tűnni! Nálunk is legyen egy lány a toló! - Marshal már kezdett hinni Heathernek és megdörzsölte az állát.

\- Ez mégis mióta érdekel téged, hogy mi tisztességes és mi nem? Az ő bajuk ha Gwent választják.

\- Justin-nak igaza van! - Lindsay kiállt mellette és Beth is csatlakozott. - Még lehet hogy gyanút fognak!

\- Miért fognának gyanút? - Lindsay elszólta magát, elfelejtette hogy nem avathatja be Marshalt. - Lindsay, - Szigorúan a szőke lányra meredt. - mi az amit eltitkoltok előlem?!

\- Öhm… leszek én a toló! Beszállni!

A Manok tolója Lindsay volt.

* * *

Mindkét csapat bemászott a szennyes kocsikba és a tolók felkészültek a feladatukra.

\- Felkészülni! Vigyázz! Szökés!

A verseny elindult, a Manoktól Lindsay nehezen, de megfelelő tempóban tolta a kocsit, ezzel szemben Gwen, hiába adott bele mindent, nem bírta még csak megmozdítani sem.

\- Gwen, indulj már! - Kiabált rá Courtney. - Lemaradtunk!

\- Én teszem amit tudok, de van fogalmatok róla mennyit nyomtok Owennel és DJ-vel együtt!

* * *

Lindsay áthaladt a rendőr bábukon és felment a hídra. Gwen ezzel szemben épphogy el tudott indulni és lassan utolérte Lindsay-t a híd másik oldalán. Trent látta hogyha nem tesz valamit, Gwen csapata fog veszíteni.

\- Lindsay, fordulj balra! - Utasította Trent, Lindsay engedelmeskedett és nekihajtotta a kocsit egy rendőr bábunak.

\- Trent, ez mi volt?! - Akadt ki Marshal.

\- Bocsi. Megijedtem! - Marshal és a Manok egyértelműen látta hogy szándékosan csinálta.

\- Lindsay, én navigálok és csak arra menj amerre én mondom!

\- Egyetértek! - Lindsay-nek is elege volt már abból hogy Trent mindig a csapata alá ás és egyre jobban kedvelte Marshalt aki lehet hogy szigorú és kihasznál másokat, de nem szabotálja a csapatot.

Gwen leelőzte a Manokat, de Beth gyorsan utána szólt.

\- Nahát, Gwen, gyorsabb vagy mint ahogy Trent lenne! - Gwen ezt meghallotta és megértette hogyha tovább megy a csapata fog nyerni és gyorsan fékezett.

\- Ez mégis mi?! - Trent kiakadt ezen és odakiabált a volt barátnőjének. - Miért álltál meg, Gwen?!

\- Osztom Trent kérdését?! - Courtney Gwenre meredt. - Miért fékeztél?! - Gwennek gyorsan ki kellett találnia valamit.

\- Öhm… - Elkezdte a combját markolászni. - Görcs! Rám jött a lábgörcs! - A Manok elhúztak a Pullerek mellett és átvették a vezetést.

\- Gwen, miért álltál meg?! És miről beszélt Beth?! Trentet említette! Lepaktáltál az ellenséggel?!

\- Courtney, már megint túl sokat aggódsz! Rám jött a lábgörcs! - Duncan visszafogta Courtney-t.

\- Nyugi, bébi, ha rá jött a görcs akkor nincs mit tenni. - Taylor is csatlakozott.

\- Duncannek igaza van, kész csoda hogy Gwen eddig elbírt tolni ennyi súlyt.

\- Köszönöm, Duncan, Taylor. - Courtney még mindig gyanúsan nézett Gwenre, de kisebbségben volt.

\- Akkor ajánlom hogy gyorsan múljon el a görcsöd és húzz bele!

* * *

Lindsay, Marshal utasításait követve, átjutott a fegyenc bábokon és megközelítette a falat.

\- Lindsay, állj! - És megálltak. - Gyerünk, gyorsan, ásni!

Marshal, Mandy és Harold, kanalak segítségével elkezdtek alagutat ásni az egyik X helyén.

\- Srácok, talán nem kéne olyan gyorsan! - Trent még mindig a másik csapatot próbálta segíteni.

\- Trent, ha ma nem te akarsz hazamenni, ajánlom állj félre és fogd be a szád! - Ezzel Marshal végleg leteremtette. Trent nem tudott mit tenni, csak leült és reménykedett hogy a Pullerek gyorsabban ásnak.

* * *

Idővel a másik csapat is megérkezett, Gwennek minden erejét bele kellett adnia a fékezésbe, de túl gyorsan haladt és az alvó Owen feje, épphogy csak megérintette a falat.

\- Rettenetes álmom volt. - Egy nagy ásítással ébredt fel. - Egy műsorban vagyok, egy börtönbe rekesztve és… - Amint körülnézett, rájött hogy nem álom volt. - Nem érdekes.

\- Ásni! - Courtney kirángatta Owent és utasított mindenkit.

\- Nem kell aggódnod, szívi! - Duncan fogta az ásót és őrült tempóban kezdett ásni.

\- Duncan, lassíts le, - Gwen próbálta lassítani, de hiába, csak Courtney-t bosszantotta fel. - még megsérülsz!

\- Nem lehetne hogy inkább biztatod?! Feltéve ha győzni akarsz?

\- Courtney, ha már megint féltékenykedsz akkor tudd hogy én csak aggódom a csapattársaim testi épsége miatt!

* * *

Ezalatt, Chris, a Séf és Penny nővér a Szabadság Vonatnál vártak. Chris unaloműzés gyanánt feldobott egy témát, Penny nővérnek.

\- Mondja csak, látta azt a börtönös filmet? - Chris egy kicsit zavarba jött Penny közelében. - Amiben az a nagyképű fickó volt.

\- Jaj, Chris, sok börtönös film van a főszerepében valami nagyképű fickóval. Melyik film? - Chris próbált valami jó témát találni.

\- Én játszottam benne! - Penny csak megvonta a vállát. - Mi lenne ha munka után kikölcsönöznénk és ketten megnéznénk?! - Chris egyértelműen randira akarta hívni, egy ideje belezúgott Pennybe, jól dolgozik, tiszteli őt és kiváló orvosi cuccokat készít amivel kínozhatja a versenyzőket. - Feltéve ha… ráér és… lenne hozzá kedve?

\- Ráérek, de nincs hozzá kedvem. - Egyszerűen csak lepattintotta.

\- Oh, értem. - Chris most letört. - Amúgy is… sok dolgom van még. - Pennynek 186-os IQ-ja van, de nem esett le neki hogy ez egy randevú meghívás volt ami a Séfnek egyértelmű volt. A Séf belesúgott a nővér fülébe, tisztázva a dolgot.

\- Chris, a filmes meghívás célja arra megy ki hogy mi ketten szexuális kapcsolatot létesítsünk? - Ez sem volt jobb, Chris zavarba jött, a Séf meg a homlokára csapott.

* * *

A Manok megfelelő tempót diktáltak, Marshal, Mandy és Harold egy egyszemélyes alagutat ástak a kanalaikkal és folyamatosan váltották egymást.

Justin csak hátul ült és nézegette a saját tükörképét az egyik kanálban amíg Lindsay és Beth mellette legyeskedtek, Heather figyelte az ásókat, közben Trent még mindig nem tudott semmit sem mivel lassíthatná a csapatát.

* * *

Duncan is jó tempót diktált, de kezdett elfáradni.

\- Hú… valaki vegye át! Már félúton lehetünk! - Átadta az ásót DJ-nek.

\- Gyerünk, DJ! - Biztatta Courtney. - A te segítségeddel egy-kettőre kijutunk innen!

Gwen ideges lett és ha nem csinál valamit, nyerni fognak. Eszébe jutott valami.

\- Jaj ne! Klausztrofóbia! A falak bezárulnak és egy csapdába esett állat lettem! - Kikapta az ásót DJ kezéből. - Ezt nem bírom ki! - Széttörte Duncan fején.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Na, jó! Most már tényleg elegem van Gwenből! Eddig nem voltam benne biztos, de most már 100% hogy szándékosan szabotált minket! Ráadásul hogy üthetett ekkorát Duncan édes fejére?!_

* * *

\- Te őrült! Hogy tehetted ezt?! - Courtney a karjaiba vette a törött szerszámot és Gwenre kiabált. - Nézd mit tettél az ásóval?! - Egyből az ásóra mutatott ami használhatatlan lett, az ájult Duncannel nem is törődve.

\- Nem kell aggódni! - DJ előre lépett. - Mi vagyunk a Fókusz Pullerek! Akkor is győzünk ha pusztakézzel kell ásnunk! - Elővette az anyukája fűszeres tégelyét. - Akkor is ha utat kell rágni!

\- Gyerünk, DJ!

DJ a pusztakezével kezdett ásni és minden erejével a földet túrta amíg kiutat nem talált.

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

_\- A Séfnek igaza volt! Azt hiszem megtaláltam a merszet magamban! Köszönöm, Séf!_

Gwen

_\- Mit tehettem volna?! Ha megtudják hogy a másik csapatot segítem, nekem annyi!_

* * *

A Pullerek elérték a kijáratot és a Manok előtt értek célba.

\- Nézzétek, - Kiabált DJ. - a vonat és a Manoknak nyoma sincs!

\- Akkor mi nyertünk! - Courtney is kilépett majd az egész csapat követte.

\- Mi nyertünk?! - Gwen nem örült neki, de nem mondhatott semmit sem.

* * *

Mindkét csapat lezuhanyozott miután a földet túrták majd összegyűltek az étkezdébe. A Manok teljes csapata egyetértett abban hogy Trentnek kell haza mennie.

\- Ma este te mész haza, Trent. - Trent nem vette fel Marshal fenyegetését, teljesen nyugodt volt. - Az egész csapattal megutáltattad magad.

\- Tudom. Nem sajnálom. - Trent nyugodt tempóban folytatta a vacsorát.

\- Akkor, mi is volt ez az egész Gwennel? - Heather tért a lényegre és Justin-t faggatta.

\- Azt hiszem elmondhatom, Gwen bűntudatot érzett amiért Trent szándékosan vesztésre játszott és megegyeztünk hogy ezt a próbát segít nekünk megnyerni. - Marshalnak, Heathernek és Haroldnak volt új ez az információ és még Trentnek.

\- Micsoda?! - Trentnek ez inkább idegsokk volt. - Gwen vesztésre játszott?! Hogy lehet ez?! Ezalatt én is…

\- Na, ez érzékenyen érint?! - Röhögött Marshal. - A kis barátnődet annyira idegesítetted hogy szabotálta a szabotázsod!

\- Azért ez elég durva. - Jegyezte meg Heather. - Még nekem is.

\- Tudjátok mit kéne tenni?! - Marshal még egy utolsó kést döfött Trent szívébe. - Hé, Pullerek! - Odakiabált a másik csapatnak. - Gwen szándékosan vesztésre játszott Trent kedvéért! Közben Trent is vesztésre játszott Gwen kedvéért!

\- Marshal, ezt miért… - Trent be sem fejezhette.

\- Előző évad! Megfosztottál 100000$-tól! - Levette a sapkáját, felfedve a kopasz fejét és olyan ijesztően nézett hogy az egész csapata megrémült. - Rémlik?!

\- Most ez komoly?!

A Pullerek bizonytalanok voltak Marshal szavaiban.

\- Marshal hazudik! - Gwen próbálta menteni magát. - Ismeritek őt. - A csapattársai, főleg Courtney egyre szúrósabban néztek rá.

\- Azt már nem! - Beth kiáltott oda. - Marshal igazat mondd! Megegyeztünk hogy hagyod hogy mi nyerjük meg a mai próbát, de hazudtál nekünk és hazudtál szegény Trentnek is! Mi, Kameramanok, igazoljuk a csapatkapitányunk szavát!

* * *

Vallomások

Marshal

_\- Azt hiszem ez életem legszebb napja! Megszabadulok Trenttől és Gwen csapatát ellene fordítottam, anélkül hogy bármi mocskos dolgot csináltam volna!_

Gwen

_\- Te jó ég! Nekem végem!_

Trent

_\- Ezt nem tudom elhinni! Miattam a Pullerek ki fogják rúgni Gwent!_

* * *

A Pullerek bizalma megingott Gwenben és többé egyikük sem bízott benne.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el, Gwen! - Courtney teljesen kiakadt. - A barátnőmnek tartottalak! Hogy tudtál hátba szúrni minket?! - Az egész csapat úgy nézett rá mint egy árulóra, mert az is volt.

\- Ha DJ nem lépett volna fel, - Magyarázta Liz. - még az alagútban lennénk és vesztettünk volna!

\- Ezért törted el az ásót a fejemen?! - Duncan sérülése be lett kötözve, de még ő is haragudott rá.

\- Ne csináljátok már! - Gwen próbált barátokat keresni, de Courtney és Duncan egyértelműen elhajtották, Liz alapból nem volt a barátja. - Owen? - A kövér fickó csak arrébb ült. - Taylor? - A vörös hajú lány sem maradt mellette. - DJ? - A nagydarab fickó szíve szerint ottmaradt volna mellette, de eszébe jutott mit tett Duncannel és azt nem bírta megbocsájtani. Egyedül maradt.

\- Szabad ez a hely? - Egy ismerős hang kérdezte.

\- Trent? Persze! - A két kitaszított egymás mellé ült.

\- Ma este én megyek haza.

\- Sajnálom amit veled tettem.

\- Nem gáz. Tudom hogy már szakítottunk, de akkor is szeretlek. Komolyan, lemondtam 1000000$-ról csak miattad! Lökött vagyok!

\- Az ám! - A pár, már nem voltak együtt, de örültek hogy még egyszer, utoljára együtt lehettek, kötöttségek nélkül.

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartáson

A Kameramanok

\- És meg lett a szavazás! - Máris osztogatta az Arany Chris díjakat. - Justin, Lindsay, Mandy, Beth, Harold és Heather. - Egy szobor maradt, két játékos. Trent és Marshal. - Még egy szobor és még egy napnyi verseny. - A két játékos össze nézett. - A mai, utolsó Arany Chris díj és még egy esély a millióra! A nyertese, Marshal!

\- Hát, Trent, nem nyertél! A második évadban nem lett szerencséd! - Gúnyolódott Marshal, még utoljára.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_\- Azért egy kicsit sajnálom Trentet, de aláásta a csapat munkáját._

Mandy

_\- Trentnek talán jó oka volt arra amit tett, de akkor is elárult minket és az árulóknak bűnhődniük kell._

Heather

_\- Príma ötlet volt Marshallal szövetkezni! Valóban hasznos, főleg kapitányként._

Marshal

_\- Ha nem is a terv szerint, de eddig minden jól ment. Jövőhéten Gwent Trent után küldöm._

Harold

_\- A börtön szabályok szerint, ha egy csajért árulod el a bandád, akkor meglincselnek. Ezért nem szabotáltam a többiek erőfeszítéseit Leshawnáért. Hiányzol, drágám._

* * *

A Séf megbilincselte Trentet és úgy vitte el a Csotrogányhoz.

Szavazási arány:

Trent: 7

Marshal: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és olvasásra, valamint, ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetem:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	7. Látogatási idő

**Halo, újabb csütörtök, újabb fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Mi történt a Totál Dráma Akcióban? - Kezdte Chris az emlékeztetőt. - Bezárva egy mások által kreált világba, undormányok evésére kényszerítve, olykor kétszer is ráharapva. De ennek ellenére, a két bátor csapat utat kapart magának a szabadságba. A magányos Séf barátra talált DJ-ben. A börtön nem volt való az árulóknak, főleg ha jó fejek és gitárosok mint Trent. Mire le ment a nap, Trentnek hűlt helye maradt. A két csapat állása egyenlő, 7-7 játékos van minkét csapatban! Melyik kerekedik felül a másik felett? Kiderült. A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Késő éjszaka csak a mű baglyok huhogását lehetett hallani. Mindkét csapat a lefekvéshez készülve a lakókocsijukhoz igyekezett.

\- Még mindig nem hagy nyugodni hogy Trent szándékosan vesztésre játszott. - Idegeskedett Mandy.

\- Nem beszélve, - Vágott oda Courtney, közben szúrósan nézve Gwenre. - hogy az egyik csapattársunk is lepaktált az ellenséggel. - Gwen csak idegesen figyelte a csapattársait akik legszívesebben a pokol mélyére kívánták volna.

Lindsay egy ásítással megtörte mindenki gondolatmentetét.

\- Jó éjt mindenkinek. - Megpróbálta kinyitni a lány lakókocsi ajtaját, de zárva volt és beleverte a fejét.

\- Hé, ezt ki zárta be?! - Duncan is hasonlóképpen volt a fiú lakókocsival. Hirtelen sziréna hangot lehetett hallani a távolból. - Ez most… a rendőrség?!

Egy mentőautó jelent meg, kidobva magából egy lefedett betegszállítót amin egyértelműen volt valami.

\- Ez meg mi?! - Kíváncsiskodott idegesen Heather. - Egy hulla?!

\- Vagy egy élőhulla? - Csatlakozott Duncan.

A köpeny, amivel eddig letakarták felnyílt és Chris jelent meg alatta, Harold halálra rémült tőle.

\- Nyugalom, - Nyugtatott mindenkit Chris. - még senki sem adta be a kulcsot. Azért vagyok itt hogy felkészítselek titeket az eddigi legkirályabb próbára! - Idővel, mindenki észrevette hogy egy halom, vastag tankönyvön aludt. Egyet kivett maga alól. - Ezekben a tankönyvekben rejlik az orvosi egyetem 8 évi anyaga! Mindenki kap egyet, mivel holnap doktorosat játszunk.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Utálom a doktorokat! Olyat mondanak az embernek amit az nem akar hallani. Ne vedd fel azt a vackot, ha megeszed a főtt tojást akkor meghalsz. Nekem ne parancsolgassanak! De eljátszani? Az nem okozhat gondot. Főleg Courtney-val. Én lehetnék a doktor bácsi, ő meg a szexi nővérke._

Harold

_\- Ha akarnék, simán lehetnék orvos! Rengeteg gyakorlati tapasztalatom van! Túlestem 300 ismert ragályon és majdnem mindből kigyógyultam._

Liz

_\- Ha kikerülök innen, amúgy is doktornak szeretnék állni. Nem feltétlenül gyógyító orvosnak, de ez biztos jól fog jönni. Legalábbis, így éreztem._

* * *

\- Aki holnap győzni akar, annak be kell magolnia a kiadott orvosi tankönyvek teljes anyagát! - Magyarázta Chris a feladat követelményét. - Méghozzá, holnap reggelre.

\- De máris nagyon késő van! - Idegeskedett Heather.

\- Ez gyakorlatilag lehetetlen! - Liz is hasonlóképpen érzett.

\- Igen, - Hirtelen, a Séf jelent meg egy pizzás golf kocsival és egy tucatnyi pizzás dobozzal. - de mit ér az éjszakai magolás, ha nem kaphatsz mellé egy kis pizzát. - Owen teljesen extázisba esett a pizza hallatán és a Séf neki adta át. Megszimatolta és csodálatos volt.

\- Ennek isteni az illata!

\- Szerintem itt van valami csapda. - Liz nem volt meggyőződve róla.

\- Csak az átélést segíti elő. - Magyarázta Chris. - Egy orvos tanhallgató, 8,5-ször annyi pizzát eszik mint egy átlagos ember. - Chris minden további nélkül elhajtott a Séffel. - Vagyis, egyétek, mert van még. A mai próba csak jutalomra megy, de egy nagyon jóra.

Liz, Duncan és Marshal leellenőrizte a pizzát.

\- A külső jól néz ki. - Állapította meg Duncan.

\- Az illata is jó. - Marshal is leellenőrizte.

\- Az íze csodálatos. - Liz is beleharapott és ízlett neki, majd vett még egy szeletet, akárcsak mindenki más.

\- De mégis, hogyan? - Sem Heather, se senki más sem értette, Chris nem rendelte a pizzákat és a Séf főztje pocsék volt.

* * *

DJ a Séf főnöksége alatt készítette a pizzákat, de egy kicsit ideges lett mert már órák óta dolgozott a Séfnek.

\- Tovább! - Utasította a Séf. - Igen, így kell ezt csinálni! - Elővett egy vörös címkés tégelyt. - Az utolsó feladat, amit én csinálok, a sajtszórás!

\- A csapatom nem aggódik hogy hol vagyok?

\- Amíg esznek eszükben sem leszel! Most fogd be és készíts még több pizzát!

Mindkét csapat neki esett a pizzáknak és folyamatosan tanulta a tankönyvekben lévő anyagot.

* * *

A Manoknál

\- Hé, Beth, - Justin ráunt az olvasásra. - nem görnyed meg a nyakam olvasás közben? - Beth zavarba jött és elpirult.

\- Nem tudom! A pólód elvonja a figyelmem! - Justin levette a pólóját, mire Beth kivette a könyvet a kezéből. - Majd én felolvasom neked az anyagot! Kíméljük a szép nyakad! Első fejezet, Anatómia… - Beth folyamatosan elöntötte a forróság ahányszor Justin közelében volt.

\- Chris azt mondta hogy a mai próba csak jutalomra meg. - Emlékeztette a többieket Marshal, mindenki kíváncsian meredt rá. - Akár nyerünk, akár vesztünk, nem megy haza senki. - Félredobta a tankönyvet, magával vitt egy doboz pizzát és a lakókocsi felé indult. - Nem hiszem hogy szükséges lenne tovább folytatni.

* * *

A pullerek is hasonlóképpen voltak, a pizza csodálatos volt, a tankönyvek annál kevésbé.

\- Ez a szelet csodálatos! - Duncan inkább az evésre koncentrált a tanulás helyett.

\- Igen, szerintem a Séf meg lett fenyegetve hogy kirúgják vagy fizetés csökkentést kap. - Liz is élvezte a pizzát, ő, Duncan és Owen már két dobozzal is befaltak.

\- Azért vegyetek egy kicsit vissza! - Mindenki meglepetésére, Gwen szólta meg a többieket akire csak dühösen néztek a múltheti csalása miatt. - DJ még nem is evett!

\- Tényleg, - Courtney nem kedvelte Gwent, de el kellett ismernie, DJ-nek már a délutáni órák óta nyoma sem volt. - hol van DJ?

\- Itt vagyok! - DJ hirtelen visszajött a konyháról, úgy téve mintha el se ment volna. - Itt voltam végig! Kérek egy szelet pizzát. - Duncan átadott neki egyet.

\- Tudjátok én és a tesóim mit csináltunk? - Kérdezte Owen, aki már a harmadik doboznak kezdett neki. - Kéz segítsége nélkül ettünk pizzát! - A dobozt letette a földre. - Megmutatom! - Akárcsak egy állat, neki kezdett, de minden csupa paradicsomszósz lett.

\- Hé, Owen! - Courtney-nak a tankönyve, Duncannnek a pólója, Taylornak a haja, Liznek a szoknyája és a cicanadrágja csupa pizzaszósz lett. Liz felháborodottan felállt.

\- Holnap csak jutalomra játszunk! Nem megy haza senki sem! - Liz félredobta a tankönyvet aminek a tartalmát csak zagyvaságnak találta.

\- A kis hölgynek igaza van. - Duncan csatlakozott hozzá.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Nem örültem hogy a csapatom több tagja is figyelmen kívül hagyta a mai próbát, de minden figyelmemet Gwenre kellett összpontosítanom._

* * *

Liz és Duncan a lakókocsik felé vették az irányt, de találkoztak Marshallal.

\- Látom, nem én vagyok az egyetlen aki nem veszi komolyan a holnapot! - Még egy doboz pizza volt nála amit néhány üveg sör társaságában fogyasztott el. Dobott egy sört Duncannek.

\- Mit mondhatnék, - Kezdte Duncan. - ha nem nagy a tét, én sem játszok komolyan.

\- Szintúgy.

Ők 3-an nem törődve a feladattal, kihagyták a tanulást, csatlakoztak Marshalhoz, együtt pizzáztak, söröztek és lefeküdtek aludni.

* * *

Másnap kora reggelre, mindenki holtfáradtan és karikás szemekkel keltek fel.

\- Nagyon… - Harold is alig bírt beszélni. - kivagyok...

\- Jesszusom, - Lindsay a fejét dörzsölte. - megtelt az agyam!

\- Ugyan már, - Duncan csak kiröhögte őket, ő, Marshal és Liz voltak az egyetlenek akik nem tanulták át az éjszakát. - nincs jobb egy éjszakai alvásnál.

Heather Marshalra, Courtney Duncanre és Gwen Lizre vetett dühös tekintetet. Hirtelen, Chris rontott be a próba előszobájába, frissen és kipihenten.

\- Jó reggelt, versenyzők! Vagy mondjam úgy… - Elővett egy nagy, kézi ágyút. - gyógyítók! - Mindenkire lőtt egy fejlámpát és egy sztetoszkópot. - Készen álltok a mai feladatra?

\- Egyesek inkább, - Hencegett Heather. - mint mások.

\- Ne már, - Marshal tudta hogy mire játszik, de nem dőlt be és nem hagyta magát provokálni. - Chris mondta hogy nem lesz kiszavazás. Szóval nincs gond.

\- Gyertek csak. - Chris bevezette őket a következő próba helyszínére. Egy nagy terem, két hatalmas tartállyal, tele átláthatatlan, zöld szennyvízzel. Felettük, egy-egy magas palló, mellette egy felszerelhető akasztóval. A tartályok mellett, egy-egy tároló állvány egy emberformával, amit egy lánccal kötöttek a plafonhoz, amin két hatalmas lyuk volt, de még azok előtt 2 elektromos sugárvető. - A mai próba neve, Látogatási Idő. A győztes csapatból is csak egy ember zsebelheti be a jutalmat. - Ezzel végleg elvette mind Liz, Marshal és Duncan motivációját a játéktól.

\- Ha csak egyvalaki kap jutalmat, mi értelme egyáltalán hajtani? - Kérdezte Duncan az egyre jogosabb érveket, miszerint mindenki kihagyhatná a mai feladatot.

\- Jogos. - Marshal egyetértett vele, de Courtney helyretette a pasiját.

\- Mert én azt mondtam és egyértelműen én kapom a jutalmat! - A csapata kezdte megutálni Courtney-t.

\- Ha mi nyerünk, - A Manoknál, Justin érdeklődött. - ki kapja meg a jutalmat?

\- Az, - Szögezte le Heather. - aki hozzásegít minket a győzelemhez!

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Vagyis, én! Ki más?_

* * *

\- Chris, - Harold is kíváncsi lett. - még nem említetted hogy mi is lesz a jutalom!

\- Előre látó, Harold! Kíváncsi vagyok, hajtásra sarkall-e téged és a két csapatot, egy hűvös hulla?

\- Mármint, - Lindsay egy kicsit megrémült. - egy holttestet kapunk?!

\- Nem, én úgy értettem, két méretes holttestet! - Mutatott a két zöld szennyvízzel teli tartályra. - Ezek a tartályok két azonos tetem testrészeit tartalmazzák. - Egyszerűsítette Chris. - Minden játékos felmászik a csapat megadott létráján, ráköti magát a kötélre és beugrik a tartályba, remélve hogy egy testrésszel tér vissza. Minden megszerzett testrészt a helyére kell rakni, az állványon. A lánc segítségével, a tetőig lehet emelni, ahol életre keltjük egy kis villámlás segítségével. Aki először kelti életre Franken Christ, az nyer. Az a csapat kezdheti, amelyik megmondja hogy hogyan kell kezelni azt akinek bab szorult az orrába. - Gwen és Beth egyből jelentkeztek, de Chris Gwent választotta.

\- 2 köbcenti fájdalomcsillapító beadása után, egy steril szondával kell az orrába hatolni!

\- Kiváló! Gwen, te kezdhetsz! - Gwen feltartotta a kezét hogy egy pacsit kér, de a csapata csak szúrósan nézett rá, nem bocsájtottak meg neki, de ment.

Gwen felmászott a létrán, magára csatolta a kötelet és beleugrott a szennyvízbe. Megragadott valamit, ami nem testrész volt, de alaposan megrázta.

\- Ez meg micsoda?! - Gwen teljesen megrémült és megdöbbent az áramütéstől.

\- Ja, igen! Elfelejtettem megemlíteni, a tartály tele van elektromos angolnákkal. Három áramütés és kiesel!

Gwen ismét ugrott, ezúttal egy testrésszel tért vissza.

\- Meg van! - Odadobta Duncannek aki a helyére tette.

\- Következő kérdés, a páciensnek egy nagy, viszkető, vörös kiütés van az ülepén. Diagnózis? - Heather jelentkezett.

\- A pelenkától! A hintőpor használata, ez esetben csodákra képes!

\- Úgy van!

Heather ugrott, egy angolna megrázta. Még egyszer ugrott, két angolna rázta meg. Harmadszor is ugrott, megszerzett egy jobb kart.

\- Itt van! - Marshal elkapta és a helyére tette.

\- Következő kérdés, a páciens nyelve fehér, a szeme vörös és folyton folyvást folyik az orra. Diagnózis? - Liz jelentkezett, a Pullerektől.

\- Láz, kötőhártya gyulladás és nátha, egyszerre! Antibiotikum, szemcsepp és forró tea!

\- Téves! - Liz ledöbbent, ezt olvasta az Interneten és gyakran kellett magát kezelnie ezek ellen. - Valaki más? - Owen, ugyanúgy a Pullerektől jelentkezett.

\- Náthusz, Szemikusz! Kalapkúrával gyógyítható!

\- Első osztályú!

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Nem vagyok orvos, de ide a rozsdást hogy ilyen betegség nem is létezik._

Chris

_\- Néhány dolgot összekutyultam a könyvekben._

* * *

Owen ugrott és még egy lábat talált, Liznek dobta, aki a helyére tette. A játék folytatódott.

\- Zsírszaga van?

\- Az Ananászitisz!

\- Szőr a lábujjon?

\- Dugj fel két lótollat a s*ggedbe!

A kérdések folyamatosan jöttek és Chris folyamatosan, zagyva, nem valós kezeléseket kapott, amiket, természetesen, elfogadott.

\- 4-szer 2 kockacukor!

\- Nyalókát a nyafkának!

Mindenkit, legalább 2-szer megrázott egy elektromos angolna, de a testek egyre csak bővültek. Harold megszerezte a fejet a csapatának.

\- A Manok vezetnek egy… fejjel! - Marshal csapatának csak a bal kar hiányzott, amíg Courtney-énak a fej és a jobb kar.

\- Kész! Itt van! - Mandy kihalászta az utolsó testrészt és odadobta Marshalnak.

\- A Manok teteme teljes lett! Ideje megrángatni a láncot, méghozzá fürgén, mert a Pullerek sem maradnak nyugton!

Marshal és Justin együtt húzták fel a tetemet, de a másik csapatnál, Taylor halászta ki az utolsó testrészt és Duncan a helyére tette. Duncan és DJ együtt húzták felfelé a láncot és a tetem egyre feljebb ment.

\- Gyerünk! - Kiabált Courtney. - Húzzátok! Adjatok bele apait-anyait!

\- Húzzuk ahogy csak bírjuk!

\- Akkor bírjátok gyorsabban!

\- Courtney, azért… - Owen azért egy kicsit rá akart szólni, de ő olyan ijesztően nézett rá hogy inába szállt a bátorsága.

\- Owen, ha azt akarod hogy nyerjünk, a legjobbat kell… - Courtney valamit észrevett Owen karján. - Owen, mi az a piros pötty a karodon?! - Megérintette a homlokát. - Neked lázad van! - Owen az idegességtől böfögött egy nagyot, egyenesen Courtney képébe, aki elundorodva távolabb ment.

\- Hm, citromos. - Ízlelgette a saját böfögését.

\- Egy pillanat, - Hirtelen Gwen állított meg mindent. - kiütés, láz és citromos böfögés?! Ezek a Végzetes Görcsragály tünetei! Ami halált okoz! - Mindkét csapat elejtette a tetemeket és halálra rémült.

\- A Végzetes Görcsragály nem csak halálos, de - Heather is megrémült. - nagyon fertőző!

\- Jól van, - Chris óvatosan kezdett hátrálni. - itt a karantén ideje! Hali, kár értetek! - Ezzel otthagyott mindenkit és bedeszkázott minden kijáratot.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

_\- Több van ebben a kórban mint gondolnátok._

* * *

\- Ez azért egy kicsit meredek. - Marshal elég szkeptikusan fogadta.

\- Igen, - Duncan sem hitte el. - Owen valahogy elkapott egy halálos vírust?

\- Egy olyan vírust, - Tette hozzá Liz. - amit leginkább csak egy magasan őrzött, Járványügyi laboratóriumban lehet megtalálni.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Owen halálra volt rémülve, de próbálta megőrizni a nyugalmát. - biztos vagyok benne, hogy 24 óra múlva, már nem is halálos.

\- Itt vagyunk melletted! - Taylor a vállára tette a kezét hogy megnyugtassa.

\- Azonnal el kell különíteni Owent! - Kiabálta Harold.

\- Gyorsan, ide! - Beth villámgyorsan felfújt egy antibakteriális gömböt. - Mielőtt mindenkit megfertőz! - Taylor, Justin és DJ egyesült erővel, épphogy csak felemelték és hatalmas erőfeszítések árán, de behajították a gömbbe.

\- Egy újabb kiütés, - Sikított Heather. - DJ-n!

\- Nem! Ez valami tévedés! - Beth egyből felfújt egy újabb gömböt, de Owen el kezdett idegeskedni.

\- Hol van ezen az izén a kijárat?!

\- Nincs rajta!

\- Ajjaj, azt hiszem nekem is klausztrofóbiám van!

\- Az egy újabb tünet?

\- ERESSZETEK KI A BUROKBÓL! - Owen össze-vissza kapálózott, de csak annyit ért el hogy egy óriás tekegolyóként letarolt mindent az útjából.

\- Ellenőrizni kell, van-e aki még beteg lett! - Utasította a többieket Harold. - A Végzetes Görcsragály tünetei, a robbanás szerű hasmenés, - Gwenen máris jelentkeztek. - viszkető ajkak, - Justinon. - hirtelen hőhullámok, - Beth-en és Tayloron. - émelygés, - Heather, Courtney és Mandy. - összevissza beszéd - Lindsay, de ez nála normális volt. - és átmeneti vakság. Ez senkin? Akkor ez megnyugtató. - Nekiment Lindsay-nek, nem látott. - MEGVAKULTAM!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Jó, egy kicsit tényleg megijedtem. De kizárt hogy Chris hagyna bárkit is meghalni. Ez egy TV műsor amit élőben sugároznak! Úgy beperelnék az stúdiót hogy a producereknek gatyájuk se maradna_

Chris

_\- Az hiszed? - Chris egy biztonságos szobából figyelte, monitoron keresztül az egészet, köztük a vallomásokat is. - Ne akard tudni, mennyire felszökne a nézettség._

* * *

Az egész csapatból, egyedül Marshal, Liz és Duncan nem mutattak egyetlen betegséget sem, de mindenki más rettenetesen szenvedett és a Harold által felsorolt összes tünetet produkálta.

\- Mindjárt… - Szenvedett Harold. - elégek!

\- Ellenőrizzem a hőmérsékleted? - Duncan jött oda hozzá, egy lázmérővel. Harold megszagolta és rögtön kiakadt.

\- Ez egy rektális lázmérő?! - Az arcához nyomta, de félreütötte. - Meghülyültél?!

\- Elég legyen! - Marshal leállította Duncant. - Valamit csinálnunk kell!

Liz gondolkodott egy kicsit és rájött valamire.

\- Az feltűnt nektek, hogy mi vagyunk azok akik nem tanultunk az éjjel és minket kímélt meg a betegség?

\- Mit akarsz mondani? - Duncan érdeklődve figyelte a csapattársát.

\- Azt hogy szerintem ez a „Görcsragály" nem is létezik.

\- Senki sem szimulál. - Állapította meg Marshal.

\- Lehet, de valami gyanús volt az egyik tankönyvvel. Ha megnézhetnék egyet, talán rájönnék a problémára.

\- Az jó ötlet lenne, - Duncan egy nyomós érvet vett figyelembe. - de Chris lezárta az összes kijáratot.

\- Nem az összeset. - Marshal a plafonra mutatott, az elektromos sugárvetők között, kijuthatnak a plafonra, feltéve, ha az nem kapcsol be.

\- Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele, - Tiltakozott Duncan. - de engem néha elfog a tériszony.

\- Vagy megcsináljuk, vagy meghalunk. - Marshal és Liz felálltak a platformra, amire a hullát kellett volna összerakniuk, de most liftként használják.

\- Ott a pont. - Duncan is felszállt és Marshallal együtt, felhúzták magukat a tetőre.

\- Ti nézzetek szét a konyhában, én megkeresek egy tankönyvet! - Liz utasította a fiúkat.

* * *

Mindhárman visszatértek a karanténba, a többiek már a halálukon voltak, Beth azon volt hogy megcsókolja Justint, Heather meg a végrendeletét írta.

\- Anyu… te vagy az? - Harold még mindig nem látott.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Nyugtatott mindenkit Liz, az egyik tankönyvet mutatva. - tegnap felfigyeltem hogy a tankönyvek tartalma csupa halandzsa, a borítóik pedig müzlis dobozokból készültek. - Hirtelen rájött a hasmenés és berohant a mobil WC-be, amit már mindenki használt előtte. - Jaj ne!

\- De ez nem kamu! - Erősködött Harold. - Senki sem színlel!

\- Nem, - Duncan ezt is megmagyarázta. - de akkor is kamu. - Marshal egy tégelyt vett elő. - Marshallal, ezt a sajtot találtuk a konyhában.

\- És az mi? - Duncan levette a sajtos címkét és egy vörös címke volt alatta.

\- Penny nővér viszketőpora és hashajtója. - Duncanre is rájött a hasmenés. Liz épp végzett, de a punk srác félrelökte és berontott a WC-be.

* * *

Vallomások:

Penny nővér

_\- Bűn beismerve._

* * *

\- Séf Bácsi, ezt hogy tehette?! - DJ akadt ki a legjobban.

\- Ez a magyarázat a hasmenésre és a viszketésre. - Jött vissza Duncan a dolgáról.

\- És mi a helyzet Owen és DJ kiütéseivel? - Beth még aggódott. Marshal odament DJ buborékjához, egy tűvel kiszúrta, leellenőrizte a karján lévő kiütést.

\- Ez csak egy darab szalámi. Mosdani is kéne!

Owen is levette a szalámit a karjáról és megette.

\- Ízletes. A csávónak igaza van. - Owen már teljesen tele f*ngotta a buborékját és már alig volt bent levegő. - ENGEDJETEK KI A BUROKBÓL! - Gwen rendbe jött, tudta hogy hibának minősül, de segíteni akart Owennek, így fogott egy tűt és kiszúrta a buborékját. Amint ez megtörtént, egy hatalmas, bélgáz bomba robbant és árasztotta el az egész helységet. - Levegő! Áldott, friss levegő!

\- Én még mindig haldoklom! - Harold nem volt meggyőződve.

\- A hab a tortán, - Folytatta Liz. - az Elsős Medika Szindróma. - Mindenki megvonta a vállát, jelezve hogy nem értik. - Túl sok olvasás, kevés alvás és magas stresszel megfejelve, egy kamu, halálos vírus tüneteit alkotja. - Harold megkönnyebbült.

\- Már látok!

\- Igen, én is jól vagyok! - Mindenki rendbe jött.

\- Gratulálok, Fókusz Pullerek! - Chris tért be az állítólagos karanténba. - Megnyertétek a mai próbát!

\- Hé, miért ők?! - Marshal kiakadt, de Courtney csak örült ennek. - Én is ugyanúgy rájöttem a dologra!

\- Igen, de te egyedül voltál. Liz és Duncan a másik csapathoz tartozik. A nagyobb létszám a nyerő. - Marshal egy kicsit dühös lett, de elfogadta.

\- Azért köszönjük hogy segítettél rajtunk. - Beth megköszönte.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_\- Érdekes, eddig megvoltam győződve, hogy Marshal egy szívtelen és kétszínű alak, aki inkább a saját bőrét mentené, mintsem kockáztassa azt, másokért. A mai nap bebizonyította hogy igenis van szíve._

Marshal

_\- Azt hiszem, bebiztosítottam a többiek bizalmát az irányomba._

* * *

\- Liz és Duncan a diagnoszták fejedelmei, ez még hasznos lehet a későbbiekben.

\- Ez az, Duncan! - Courtney a nyakába ugrott és megcsókolta.

\- Nem is beszélve a jutalmatokról, ami nem más mint… - Kifelejtette. - Egy pillanat! - Gyorsan kirohant az ajtón és egy lefedett tálcával jött vissza. - Ahogy megmondtam, különleges jutalomban részesülhet, csak az egyikőtök. - Levette a fedőt és töb ember képe volt rajta.

\- Az anyucikám! - DJ izgalomba jött.

\- Az enyém is! - Owen is megörült a képeknek.

\- És az egyik öcsém! - Gwenre is jó hatással voltak.

\- A jutalom, egy teljes hetet tölthet el egy 5 csillagos, luxus üdülőben egy csodálatos fürdővel, távol, ettől a redvás stúdiótól, méghozzá, az egyik rokonával. Ki lesz a szerencsés?

\- Mi lenne ha Liz lenne az, - Javasolta Duncan. - ő oldotta meg a rejtélyt. - A többiek, Courtney-n kívül elfogadták.

\- Kösz, nem. - Ez mindenkit meglepett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Tudom, ez elég durván hangzik, de semmi kedvem sincs az anyámmal találkozni. Az első évadba is csak azért jelentkeztem hogy távol legyek a szüleimtől. Félre ne értsetek, nem arról van szó hogy bántanának, csak egyszerűen nem bírom őket. Hihetetlen hogy ezért kellett volna törnöm magam._

* * *

\- Ha Liz elutasítja, akkor én… - Courtney megpróbálta magának megszerezni, de a többiek leszavazták.

\- NEM! - A Pullerek összevesztek, Duncan ugyan jogosan követelte magának, Gwennek nem volt képe elkérni, a múltheti után, de még így sem jutottak dűlőre. Courtney, az életben először, olyat tett amit még sosem tett nyilvánosan, azelőtt. Elsírta magát.

\- Jól van, én is lemondok róla.

\- Mi a baj, bébi? - Duncan védelmezőn magához ölelte.

\- Semmi… csak… - Szipogta. - annyira megrémültem. Azt hittem meghalok. - Megpróbálta eltakarni az arcát azzal hogy Duncan mellkasához bújt. - Az életem lepergett a szemem előtt

\- Én arra szavazok hogy Courtney kapja meg. - Javasolta Duncan, de látva a csapatkapitány reakcióját, senki sem ellenkezett.

\- Nem… én… köszönöm. - A Séf el is vezette a limuzinhoz ami kint várta. - Anya, te vagy az?! - Courtney átölelte a rég nem látott anyját.

\- Courtney, te tényleg elbőgted magad az egész csapatod előtt? - Az anyja szigorú volt és nem tűrte ha a lánya gyengeséget mutat. - Ez lenne az a győztes akit én neveltem? - Courtney letörölte a hamis könnyeket az arcáról és nyugodtan hátradőlt.

\- Ez volt az egyetlen módja hogy kijussak ide.

\- Nocsak, még engem is megleptél.

\- A legjobbtól tanultam. - Courtney rákacsintott az anyjára.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és olvasásra, valamint, ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetem:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	8. Horror Dráma

**Halo, itt az újabb fejezet, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Magyarázta Chris, késő este, egy zacskó popcornt evett a kiszavazási lelátón. - Liz, egy különleges lány, aki felülemelkedik a hétköznapi gondolkodásmódon! De amikor beüt a balhé és mindenkit leterít egy veszélyes kór, csakis ő menthet meg mindenkit, miközben megállapította hogy a ragály, ami kis híján megölte a barátait, nem is létezik. Egy nagyon nagy meglepetésre, a Puller csapat egyetértett hogy Liz kapja meg a jutalmat, de egy még nagyobb meglepetésre, visszamondta. Courtney kamu bőgésbe kezdett, így ő kapta meg a jutalmat. - Bekapott egy újabb adag popcornt. - Mi van? A kórházi filmektől, az ember rááll a nasikra. - Félredobta. - De ideje sutba vágni a kaját, mert ezután, a totál rémisztő rész után, egy gyomor sem marad felforgatatlanul. Tartsátok a közelben a vödröket, mert ideje egy kis, Totál! Dráma! Akciónak!

* * *

DJ a földön aludt, a kedvenc plüssnyusziját ölelgetve, miközben Duncan, Justin és Marshal egy focilabdát rugdostak egymásnak, körülötte vagy ő felette. Heather egy nyugágyon napozott, Owen, Liz, Taylor, Gwen és Harold egy asztalnál ültek és kártyáztak, Mandy a vadászkését élezte és csendben telt a nap. Nem tudni kit vetettek meg jobban a többiek, Courtney-t aki most jött vissza az egyhetes fürdő után, Gwent, aki nem csak a csapatát, de a pasiját is pofára ejtette és árulónak lett bélyegezve vagy Marshal, aki már ugyan bizonyított a csapata egy részének hogy kiváló vezető, de még mindig sok volt a számláján.

\- Hé, Liz, - Owen folyamatosan leste a többiek lapjait, köztük Lizét is. - nincs nálad egy ász? Vagy egy 5-ös? - Liznek már egyértelmű volt hogy csal, de unottan bedobta a kártyáit és otthagyta a többieket.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Liz egyszerűen nem bír veszteni. De tudni illik, hogy a vereségből is tanulni kell. Ezt Pityu Varázsló-Mágus táborában sajátítottam el. 3 nyarat töltöttem ott. Engedjétek, hogy bemutassam, a Pikk Ász bemutatásával! - Előkapott egy képet ahol meztelenül pózolt. - Hoppá, ez hogy került ide?_

* * *

Lindsay és Beth a konyhából jöttek, Beth egy kosárnyi kis szendvicset cipelt, Lindsay egy említett szendvicset evett.

\- Elképesztő hogy el tudtad csórni az ebédről! - Betömte a szendvics maradékát. - Fincsi!

\- Figyeljetek, - Beth egy különleges mutatványra készült. Megragadta a szendvicseket és az égnek hajította. - Ezt úgy hívom, Tojás, Saláta, Petárda! - Felkészülte hogy az összes szendvicset helyben elkapja. - Dobpergést! - Owen gyorsan lenyúlta az elemózsiát. - Owen, nem ér ellopni a szendvicseket!

\- Nem egyedül voltam! - Magyarázta Owen, teli szájjal, közben több ételdarab repült ki a szájából.

\- Owen, - Szólt rá Gwen. - legalább nyeld le mielőtt beszélsz!

\- Egyet kell értsek a gót csajjal! - Heathert sem nyűgözte le. - Tényleg disznók közül származol?! - Beth végignézett a többieken és mindannyian jóízűen habzsolták a Séftől szerzett szendvicseket.

\- Várjunk, mind loptatok belőle? - Beth egyből Owenre gyanakodott, de ezúttal, mindenki követte a példáját.

\- A Séf főztje, - Szabadkozott Justin. - valami csodálatos lett!

\- Igen, - Liz is meg volt vele elégedve. - félő hogy felszedek néhány kilót.

Hirtelen, mindenki figyelmes lett DJ-re, aki titokban, mindenki tudta nélkül szövetkezett a Séffel hogy együtt nyerjék meg a milliót és ő lett a segédje és ő készített minden kaját az elmúlt héten, köztük az ízletes szendvicseket is.

\- A legjobb része az egésznek, - Beth a legjobb barátnőjével, Lindsay-vel lógott együtt. - ma nem lesz próba.

\- Az de jó! Az egész napot együtt tölthetnénk és egymás haját csavarva! Nagyon király lenne, kis csaj. - Heather meghallotta a beszélgetést.

\- Azért nem ártana ha spórolnátok az erőtökkel, már letelt az egy hét és Courtney is visszajött. Meg kell nyerni az e heti versenyt.

\- Ma nem lesz versengés! - Ragaszkodott hozzá Lindsay, ő és Beth már régóta kihátrált Heather árnyékából és, ha Marshal segítségével is, de új, önálló egyénisége lett.

\- Dehogynem! 1000000$-t akarok nyerni és minél előbb a földbe döngölni Courtney-t! Nem beszélve, rólatok, gerinctelen lúzerek! - Nagyképűen elemelt még egy szendvicset és otthagyta őket.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_Egy röntgen képet tartott, a saját koponyájáról._

_\- Látjátok ezeket a kis izéket? Ez itt gerinc! Nekem is van olyanom! Akárcsak, egy hajrálánynak! Mindig a piramis közepén szoktam lenni és ha a barátnőimmel kitalálunk valamit, hogy hova megyünk shoppingolni vagy ilyesmi, mindig 3-iknak szavazok! Látjátok, én… - Hirtelen leesett neki hogy ő mindig csak másodhegedűs egy csapatban. - Megtudok változni. Ha nincs ellenetekre._

* * *

\- FIGYELMET KÉREK A TOTÁL DRÁMA ÁLDOZATAITÓL! - Chris összetrombitálta a játékosokat - TALÁLKOZZUNK A STÚDIÓ ÉSZAKKELETI RÉSZÉNÉL ÉS HOZZATOK FÜLDUGÓKAT, A VISÍTÁS FÁJDALMAS LESZ!

\- Akkor mégis lesz feladat. - Ismerte el Beth. - Azért utána, csavarhatjuk egymás haját, Lindsay?

\- Semmi akadálya. - A szöszi lány különösen magabiztosnak hangzott.

Mindenki megérkezett a stúdió északkeleti részébe, de Chrisnek nyoma sem volt.

\- Mi mind képesek vagyunk idáig elcammogni, de a drága műsorvezető még a képét sem hajlandó idetolni?! - Akadt ki Heather.

\- Talán, - Találgatott Justin. - túl sok túlórát tartott magának hogy új kínzásokon törje a fejét.

\- Vagy, - Marshal egy másikkal állt elő. - egy jogi per miatt késik hogy egy kicsit kedvesebb legyen velünk.

\- Ez talán igaz is lehet! - Nevetett Liz. - A Séf főztje talán egy per miatt lett jobb!

Hirtelen meghallották Chris kiáltását, magasról és szabadon zuhant a levegőből, egyenesen a földbe csapódott és minden csupa vér lett. Chris fel lett nyársalva egy lámpára és nem mozgott. Mindenki, Beth-en kívül felsikított.

Marshal a torkához tette két ujját, de érezte hogy van szívverése.

\- Chris, nem haltál meg! A pulzusod normális.

\- Azért téged is sikerült megrémíteni, Marshal! - Chris felkelt, levette magáról a hamis lámpa tetejét és leugrott az aljáról.

\- Fenébe, - Idegeskedett Duncan. - pedig leakartam stoppolni a hajódat!

\- Érdekel titeket, hogyan csináltam?! - Chris izgatottan kérdezte, de egyértelmű választ kapott.

\- NEM! - Chris nem törődve a többiekkel, belekezdett.

\- A speckó effektekre szakosodott csapat, mű vért töltött egy kis membránba ami nagyot durran becsapódáskor. Úgy képzeljétek el mint egy nagy buborékot. Egy ügyes, optikai illúzió segítségével, úgy tűnhetett hogy meghaltam.

\- Nem lehetne hogy a lényegre térünk?! - Követelte Duncan.

\- Elképesztő hogy nem ijedtél meg, Beth. - Lindsay nagyon bátornak találta a barátnőjét, hiszen amikor Chris leesett, még Marshal, Mandy és Courtney is felkiáltottak. - Nem is sikítottál.

\- Belül sikítottam. Csak kintről nem látszott. - A két lány egy újabb beszélgetésbe kezdett ami senkinek sem kötötte le a figyelmét.

\- Mi van?

\- 10 éves koromban, amikor a mandulámat akarták kivenni, egy különös baleset történt és a doki fülbevalója beleesett a torkomba. Azóta nem tudok sikítani.

\- Na, legalább te ne nézz sötétnek.

\- De, komolyan. - Erősködött Beth, büszkén, de Chris meg sem hallgatva őket, folytatta az eligazítást.

\- Itt az ideje a mai, abszolút rémisztő, hasfelmetsző, vérfagyasztó horrorfilmes feladatnak. Hogy kiderítsük, melyik csapat, melyik végső próbát kapja, az egyszerűbbet, vagy a nehezebbet, sikítsatok. Gondoljátok végig az összes horrorfilmet amit láttatok. Egy dolog minden horrorfilmben egyforma.

\- Hogy a gyilkos több bakija ellenére, a szereplők hagyják levágatni magukat? - Viccelődött Marshal, amire a többiek felnevettek.

\- Nem! - Vágott vissza Chris, idegesen. - A színészek baromi jól tudnak sikítani és a gyilkosok meg ölni.

\- Az utóbbival egy kicsit ellenkeznék. - Chris úgy tett mintha meg sem hallaná Marshal kritikáját.

\- A két csapat válasszon egy-egy gyilkost, a többieknek sikítaniuk kell. Amelyik gyilkos nagyobb sikolyt vált ki a csapattársaiból, az nyer! - Marshal egy harmadik megjegyzéssel állt elő.

\- Nem a másik csapat tagjait kellene megijesztenünk?

\- Nem! És állj le azzal hogy folyamatosan megszólod a munkám!

\- Bocsi.

* * *

A Kameramanoknál

\- Én egyértelműen Marshalra szavazok! - Javasolta Heather. - Tökéletes sorozatgyilkos lenne és tökéletesen járatos egy tökéletesen hiteles horrorfilm szabályaiban.

\- Támogatom! - Harold egyetértett, Lindsay próbált közbe szólni, de nem hallgattak rá. - A múltkori szerepjátszásban is kiütötte Courtney-t. - Heather már adta is a maszkot Marshalnak, de Justin azonnal kivette a kezéből.

\- Engedjétek hogy én legyek a gyilkos, - Lindsay ismét ki lett rekesztve és meg sem tudott szólalni. - a maszk tökéletes védelmet biztosít a gyönyörű arcomnak. - Marshal kikapta a kezéből.

\- Meg a jó büdös k*rva anyád, egy kis vér és máris sírva rohannál anyucihoz és jobban rinyálnál mint amennyire az áldozataidnak kéne!

\- Várjatok egy kicsit! - Lindsay ismét próbált előállni a saját ötletével, de Marshal, Harold és Heather Justinnal vitatkozott, Mandy egyáltalán nem szánt figyelmet az eseményekre és Beth egyszerűen hipnózisban volt Justin külsőjétől.

\- Állj le, Lindsay! - Szólt rá Justin. - Én leszek a gyilkos!

\- Ha haza akarsz menni és veszíteni, csak nyugodtan. - Vetette oda Heather.

\- Igen, Justin, add ide a maszkot! - Marshal, mielőtt visszaszerezhette volna, Lindsay kivette a modell kezéből.

\- Beth lesz a csapat gyilkosa és vita le zárva! - Lindsay odaadta a maszkot a barátnőjének, de Heather rögtön kétséges és szarkasztikus beszólással reagált.

\- Ugyan Lindsay, megértem ha most próbálod kompenzálni a szőkeségedet egy kis magabiztossággal, de ne a csapat rovására tedd. Inkább hagyd hogy az épelméjűek döntsenek helyetted. - Heather elvette a maszkot Beth-től és odaadta Marshalnak, aki kíváncsian és meglepetten nézett a szőke lányra.

\- Lindsay, miért gondolod hogy Beth-nek kéne a gyilkosnak lennie? - Marshal elhallgattatta Justin-t és Heather-t hogy meghallgassa Lindsay javaslatát.

\- Beth nem tud sikítani. Neki kell lennie a gyilkosnak vagy veszítünk. - Az egész csapat, még Mandy is kíváncsian nézett Beth-re.

\- Ez komoly? - Érdeklődött Harold.

\- Igen. - Beth demonstrálta a sikítási tudományát és mindenki Lindsay-vel értett egyet.

\- Azta, Lindsay-nek igaza van. - Lepődött meg Marshal. - Beth lesz a gyilkos.

\- Egyetértek.

Az egész csapat, még Heather is elfogadta.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- El sem tudom hinni, mennyire ragyogóan éreztem magam! Majdnem olyan jó volt mint csinosnak lenni! De csak majdnem._

Heather

_ \- A féleszű Lindsay-nek egyszer szerencséje volt és máris azt hiszi, hogy nagyon okos._

Marshal

_\- Valóban meglepett hogy Lindsay így fellépett, ráadásul egész megfontolt javaslattal. Ez egy újabb lehetőségre adott ötletet._

* * *

A Pullereknél

\- Duncan lesz a gyilkosunk! - Courtney egyből a pasijának adta a maszkot.

\- Esetleg, én is megpróbálhatnám! - Jelentkezett Gwen, de a többiek még mindig nehezteltek rá a legutóbbi csalása miatt. - Legalább olyan jól ismerem a darabolós filmeket mint Duncan és elég ijesztő is tudok lenni. Csak add ide a maszkot és megmutatom. - Elkérte a maszkot, de Courtney nem volt hajlandó megbízni Gwenben.

\- Esetleg… - Owen egy javaslattal állt elő, de Courtney elhallgattatta.

\- Csend legyen! Duncan lesz a gyilkos és kész! - Meg sem hallgatta a társai javaslatát és Duncannek adta a maszkot. Duncan azon volt hogy elfogadja, de megjelent a Séf és kikapta Courtney kezéből.

\- DJ lesz a gyilkos! - A Puller csapat megdöbbent a Séf beavatkozásán.

\- De Duncan sokkal jobb lenne! - Lépett közbe Taylor.

\- DJ csinálja meg! - A Séf nem törődött a csapattal.

\- Na nézze, Séf Bácsi, - Duncan közbeszólt. - maga maradjon a szendvicseknél, mint abban a mondásban, a suszterről meg a kaptafáról és ne szóljon bele a játékba. - A Séf azonnal hátra törte Duncan bal karját, amin a csapat megrémült és csak Courtney mert közbe lépni.

\- Chris azt mondta, mi választjuk ki a gyilkost! Ezzel az ő utasítása ellen szegül, Séf!

\- Heh, - A nagydarab Séf még mindig nem eresztette Duncant. - amíg Chris megkapja a műsort és a fizetését, nem érdekli mi folyik körülötte! - Duncan felé fordult. - Mondd csak, szereted ha a karjaidat kitépik a testedből?

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- A karnak sok haszna van. Lehet vele dobálni, etetni, átölelni vele Courtney-t és a kést lengetni. Ha valamit megtanultam a biosz órán, az a menő aki az utolsó kettőt csinálja._

Gwen

_\- Ha Chris dönt arról hogy mi válasszuk ki a saját gyilkosunkat, mi értelme volt ránk küldeni a Séfet._

* * *

A Séf félredobta Duncant és DJ kezébe nyomta a maszkot.

\- Mióta törődik a Séf azzal hogy hogyan zajlanak a próbák? - Érdeklődött Gwen, de Courtney szokásosan, gonoszul felelt neki.

\- Talán rá ragadt a csalási vágyad és szándékosan alánk akar vágni.

\- Ne csináld, Courtney! - Az egész csapata felé fordult. - Már ezerszer bocsánatot kértem a csalásomért! Mit tegyek hogy újra megbízzatok bennem?!

\- Bizonyítani. - Szólt rá Taylor. - Hogy tudjuk, megbízhatunk benned.

\- Ezért akartam én lenni a gyilkos!

\- Vagy talán szabotálni akarsz minket! - Courtney még bizonytalan volt. - De nem kell fáradnod vele, a Séf megtette helyetted!

\- Ehhez nekem semmi közöm! - Gwen DJ-hez fordult. - DJ, van bármi elképzelésed, miért téged választott a Séf? - DJ ideges lett, ő és a Séf még mindig szövetségesek, de nem szólhatott róla senkinek sem.

\- N… nem! Én még csak ijesztgetni sem szeretek!

* * *

Az első feladat elkezdődött, egy késő estét imitáló, benti díszleten, a két csapat áldozata, akiket Chris választott, Pullerektől Gwen, a Manoktól Justin.

\- Jól van, Justin és Gwen! - Figyelmeztette őket Chris. - Készüljetek fel rá hogy a gyilkosotok mindjárt megérkezik! És akkor, jöhet egy pazar, óriási, állati ordítás! Olyan, ami simán kilendíti a mutatót a mi Sikítás mérőnkön! Lámpák! Kamera! Felvétel!

Először, Beth próbált ráijeszteni Justinra, de elég gyengén, fogjuk rá hogy sikított.

\- Sajnálom, de ennél több hangerőt nem kockáztathatok. Mit érne egy ilyen gyönyörű külső, ha nem lenne hozzá ez a lágy, de férfias, meleg hang?

DJ idegesen kinézett a díszlet mögül, meglátta Gwent akit megijesztenie kéne.

\- Nem hiszem hogy menni fog! - A Séf ráordított amitől rémülten kirohant a színpadra és nekiment Gwennek.

\- Gyerünk, DJ! Próbálj megijeszteni! - Gwen sóvárgott azután hogy elnyerje a csapattársai bocsánatát, még ha rémültnek is kell tettetnie magát, a legnyámnyilább csapattársa előtt is. DJ, nagyon gyengén és amatőren rámorgott, amitől Gwen teljesen lefáradt és a homlokára csapott. Várt egy kicsit, hátha jön egy újabb próba, de DJ nem próbálkozott. Gwen vett egy nagy levegőt és egy olyat sikított ami felhúzta a mérőt a feléig.

\- Na, egy erős, 50-essel a sikításmérőn! Írjuk be DJ-nek, Gwennek és a Fókusz Pullereknek!

\- Köszi Gwen, hogy sikítottál. - DJ levette a maszkot.

\- Megmondtam, mostantól a csapat az első.

* * *

A feladat második részénél, a két áldozat, Owen és Harold volt. Owennek hatalmas szerencséje volt, mert épp rájött a hasmenés, miután tele zabálta magát csípős mexikói kajával. Még nagyobb szerencse, hogy Harold Owen előtt került a WC-be.

\- Azért egy kicsit fura, hogy trónolás közben próbál a gyilkos végezni az áldozatával, - Magyarázta Harold. - de nem logikátlan. Az ember ilyenkor valóban védtelen és nem számítana támadásra. Szóval, összességében… - Hirtelen Beth rányitott és rákiabált. - ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Harold majdnem szívrohamot kapott Beth-től és majdnem kiakasztotta a sikítás mérőt.

* * *

Ezalatt, Owen, miután kiürítette a csípős végterméket a beleiből, DJ kinyitotta a WC ajtaját, de a bűz annyira megcsapta hogy undorodva elrohant. Owen még csak észre sem vette a az életét kiontani vágyó gyilkost.

\- Ez egy pont Beth-nek, Haroldnak és a Kameramanoknak! Az állás egyenlő, ideje a döntőnek. - A Séf felfigyelt az állás eredményére és DJ hozzá nem értésére.

\- Ha DJ nem húz bele, majd én, a szövetség másik fele elintézi.

* * *

A feladat harmadik részéhez, két áldozatra volt szükség, egy fiúra és egy lányra, egy tipikus szerelmes pár megijesztésére. A Pullerektől, Courtney és Duncan szerepelt, a Manoktól Marshal és Lindsay.

\- Jól van, srácok a következő feladatnak döntenie kell. Játszátok le a bőrt is a pofázmányotokról!

\- Kedvemre való szerep. - Duncan, miután elolvasta, mit is kell csinálnia Courtney-val, rögtön megjött a kedve.

\- Nekem is! - Courtney Duncanre vetette magát és vad csókolózásba kezdtek.

A Manoknál, Marshalnál és Lindsay-nél már nehezebb volt a feladat.

\- Chris, nem lehetne hogy valaki más ugrik be helyettem?! - Jelentkezett Lindsay. - Nekem van már pasim, Tyler!

\- Igen, nem szívesen csókolom meg egy másik fickó barátnőjét.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Hazug, s*ggfej!_

* * *

\- Ne feledjétek, némi pénz forog kockán! - Emlékeztette őket Chris. - Pontosabban, 1000000$!

Chris nem volt hajlandó meggondolni magát, Lindsay-nek és Marshalnak csókolóznia kellett.

\- Csak csukd be a szemed és képzeld hogy Tyler vagyok. - Lindsay így tett, mindketten csücsörítettek, a csókhoz, Marshal nem hátrált meg, de Lindsay nem csinálta meg. - Mi az?

\- Bocsi, nekem ez nem fog menni.

Beth előugrott a kanapé mögül, egy késsel.

\- Úgy felmetszelek titeket, hosszában mint ahogy a csíkos tokányt szokás! - A két áldozat csak zavartan nézett rá.

\- Mi az a tokány? - Kérdezte Lindsay.

\- Miért beszélsz? - Marshal egy újabb bakit vélt felfedezni.

\- Hogyan?

\- Minek beszélsz az áldozataidhoz?

\- Mert az egy kicsit… ijesztő.

\- Nem feltétlenül. Elrontod a sok dumával az ijesztést. Néha sokkal ijesztőbb ha nem mondasz semmit sem.

\- Legalább, sikítanátok?

Marshal és Lindsay felsikoltottak, de nem volt valami meggyőző.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_\- Marshal annyival jobb gyilkos lett volna nálam._

* * *

Duncan és Courtney sokkal hitelesebben játszotta a szerelmes pár szerepét, mindketten nekivetkőztek, alsóneműben, Duncan Courtney-n feküdt és elmerülve csókolgatta. Már azon volt hogy eltávolítsa a melltartóját, de megjelent DJ és ügyetlenül megpróbált rájuk ijeszteni. Sem Courtney, de még csak Duncan sem, aki elmerült Courtney mellbimbóiban sem reagált az ijesztésre, csak eltávolította a bugyiját, de mielőtt bármi történhetett volna, egy láncfűrész zúgása zavarta meg a párt.

A Séf egy hokimaszkban és egy láncfűrésszel ijesztett a párra. Courtney és Duncan félbehagyták a szeretkezést és rémülten felsikoltottak, de még DJ is, annyira hogy elájult.

\- Nos, Courtney és a Fókusz Pullerek ezt is bezsebelték, habár, - DJ-re mutatott. - van egy kis járulékos veszteségük. Mire tippeltek, DJ még életben van? - DJ meg sem mozdult, csak ájultan hevert a félmeztelen Duncan és a teljesen meztelen Courtney között. - DJ? Felébredhetsz! A kamera már nem megy! - DJ nem ébredt fel.

* * *

DJ órákig ki volt ütve, mindenki, még a Manok is aggódva vették körbe, úgy tűnt mintha álmodott volna.

\- Anyuci…

* * *

DJ álma:

_DJ a fellegekben találta magát, mindenhol csupa bárányfelhő és szép napsütés vette körbe. Nem tudta hol van, de meglátott egy ismerős alakot a felhők között._

_\- Anyuci! - Egyből felé rohant. - Itt vagyok! - Az anyukája megfordult, mérgesen és csalódottan nézett rá. - Én vagyok az! A Kispopód! A te kis Bazsajózsis Popófüled!_

_\- Az én kis Bazsajózsis Popófülem, akit én neveltem, nem hazudna, vagy csalna! - Az anyukája felpofozta és rögtön felébredt._

* * *

DJ-nek kipattantak a szemei, miután Courtney felpofozta.

\- Megyek a Séfhez! - Courtney egy újabb pofont kevert le neki.

\- Courtney! - Szólt rá Gwen.

\- Zagyvaságokat beszélt. - Mentegetőzött Courtney, Chris közbelépett.

\- A Séf a producerekkel tárgyal. Fegyelmező jelleggel. Nyakig ül a pácban. Nem lehet belenyúlni a játékba.

\- Éreztem! - Gwen már egy ideje gyanakodott hogy DJ titkol valamit, aminek köze van a Séfhez.

\- Ne húzzuk tovább az időt! - Chris kijelentette az első feladat győzteseit. - Itt az idő, hogy a vesztes Manok kihozzák a hálózsákjaikat! Mert az ebédlőben kell hogy töltsétek az éjszakát.

\- A győztes Pullerek? Ti menjetek vissza a lakókocsikhoz és várjátok meg amíg megérkezek és eligazítom őket.

* * *

Az ebédlő sátorban, a Manok berendezkedtek és várták Christ.

\- Azt hiszem egy éjszakát ki lehet itt húzni. - Nyugtatta a többieket Marshal.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy a Séf a másik csapatot segítette elő! - Idegeskedett Heather.

\- Lindsay, egy szóra? - Marshal négyszemközt akart beszélni a szöszi lánnyal.

\- Mi az, Marvin?

\- Marshal és gondolom érdekelne egy ajánlat.

\- Te jó ég, mégis mit szeretnél?

\- Elég magabiztos lettél az utóbbi időben.

\- Csak próbálok én is hozzátenni a győzelemhez.

\- Igen, mint mindenki. Arra gondoltam, hogy előbb-utóbb engem is kiszavaztok és akkor a csapat vezér nélkül maradna.

\- Ez valóban gázos lenne.

\- Igen, arra gondoltam, ha ez megtörténne, te vennéd át a vezetést.

\- Komolyan?! - Lindsay ledöbbent.

\- Igen és hogy legyen egy kis gyakorlatod, a mai napra átadom a csapatkapitány szerepet.

\- Ez de jó!

Heather hallotta ezt a beszélgetést, Lindsay boldogan közölte a barátnőjével a hírt.

\- Ez mégis mit jelentsen?! - Követelte Heather. - Csak úgy átadod neki a vezetést, anélkül hogy legalább engem kérdeznél meg?!

\- Miért is ne? - Félrevonultak. - Be akarja bizonyítani hogy neki is van agya. Had vezessen most ő, ha veszítünk, akkor ő megy a levesbe. Nagy kár lenne?

\- Hm, meg kell hagyni, sokkal előrelátóbb vagy mint gondoltam. - Heather-t ismét meglepte Marshal ravaszsága, azzal hogy Lindsay-nek adta át a kapitányi szerepet és ha veszítenek, őt senki sem fogja hibáztatni a vereségért.

\- Ez most komoly?! - Beth nem bírta magában tartani a meglepettségét. - A legjobb barátnőm lett a csapatkapitány!

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - Justin sem hitt a fülének.

\- Elég kockázatos Lindsay-t választani vezérnek. - Harold is ellenkezett, Mandy-t nem érdekelte, de Marshal közbelépett.

\- Gyerekek, Lindsay okosabb mint gondolnánk, ha nem mutatott volna rá hogy Beth nem tud sikítani, sokkal nagyobb bukta lett volna. Másrészről, egy kicsit belefáradtam hogy minden nehéz döntést én hozok meg, mára átadom Lindsay-nek a vezetést. Mindenki, azt teszi amit ő mond!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Ez biztosítva, ha veszítünk, én csak kitárom a karjaimat és hátra dőlök, mert a vereség Lindsay lelkén fog száradni._

Lindsay

_\- Nem hiszem el, Marvin átadta a vezér szerepet és meg is szólta Heathert, azt hiszem kiváló banda vezér leszek, persze ha ő elment._

* * *

\- Idejönnétek végre?! - Christ körbe ülték a többiek. - Épp azt akarnám elmesélni, miért is elhagyatott ez a filmstúdió!

\- Már mondtad, - Szólt közbe Mandy. - egy óriás gépszörny tombolt.

\- Nem beszélve arról hogy az erdő mélyén van, piszok drága lehetett fenntartani. - Marshal is előállt egy gondolattal.

\- És persze, hogy minden csupa mocsok! - Heather is megmondta.

\- És mert halálos kelepce. - Justin sem bírta ki.

\- Meglehetne hogy befogjátok?! Ez a stúdió, abszolút biztonságos. Ebben a dimenzióban. - A többiek egyre kevésbé értették a lényeget. - De egy másik bolygón… - Harold félbeszakította.

\- Most bolygóról vagy dimenzióról van szó? - Chris leteremtette, elővette egy zseblámpát és az arca elé tartotta.

\- Juanita, bérzsaru, egy hűséges biztonsági őr aki 25 évig húzta az igát, majd rejtélyes körülmények között elhalálozott, ezen a szent helyen.

\- Ebben nincs semmi rejtély! - Heather ismét közbeszólt. - 25 év biztonsági őrködés után rájött hogy mennyire szánalmas az élete és megölte magát. Én fél év után is megölném magam. - Christ egyre jobban irritálták a közbeszólások.

\- Elkeseredett és nyugtalan szelleme itt kísért, még senki sem tudott egy egész éjszakát itt tölteni. - Chris folytatta a szellem mesét, de Marshal egy kérdéssel állt elő.

\- Akarta valaki egyáltalán? - Mutatott rá a logikai bukfencre. - Miért akarna bárki itt tölteni az éjszakát?

\- Marshal, még egyszer közbeszól valaki és a csapatodnak annyi! - Lindsay egy kicsit letört, Marshal mindenki előtt bejelentette hogy mára ő a kapitány, de Chris továbbra is Marshalt csapatának nevezte a Manokat. - Szellemjárás van ebben a sátorban! A feladatotok, itt tölteni az éjszakát. Nem lehet kimenni. Ha valaki napkelte előtt elhagyja a sátrat, vesztettetek. - Egy halom, fura kütyüt mutatott az egyik asztalon. - A természetfeletti dolgok észlelésére, itt vannak ezek a kísértetmérő cuccok. És ha kéne, - Odanyújtotta Marshalnak a zseblámpáját, aki el is fogadta volna, de visszavette és egy kicsi, haszontalan lámpát adott neki.

\- Chris, te nagyon nagylelkű vagy. - Felelt szarkasztikusan.

* * *

A Pullerek várták Chris, a többiek kezdtek egy kicsit nyugtalanok lenni, de Courtney rendre parancsolt mindenkit, amíg Chris megérkezett.

\- A Kameramanok könnyű célpontok és gyanútlanul várakoznak az ellátó sátorban. A feladatotok, hogy váljatok speciális effekt szakértőkké és ijesszétek sz*rrá őket. Vagy csak annyira hogy hajnal előtt kimenjenek onnan.

\- Hogy ijesszük meg őket? - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Az rajtatok áll, de ha sikerül, ti nyeritek a próbát és közülük megy haza valaki. Érdekesség, meséltem nekik egy biztonsági őrről aki a helyszínen halt meg. - Azzal otthagyta a Pullereket.

\- Ezt hogy csináljuk meg? - Idegeskedett DJ, de Courtney magabiztosan felelt.

\- Csak kapcsoljuk le a lámpákat, Beth az árnyékától is megijed.

\- És, kell egy láncfűrész! - Szólt közbe Duncan.

\- Meg egy pók! - Ajánlotta Taylor.

\- Egy pók? - A csapat kíváncsian nézett rá.

\- Igen, Marshal retteg a pókoktól.

A vörös hajú lány kutakodott egy raktárban és egy halom gumipókot talált. Mindenki kapott egyet, de Owen egy nagyobbat, emberméretűt talált.

\- Hé, ezt nézzétek! - A kövér fickó és a nyámnyila benga együtt vitte az óriás mű szörnyet.

\- Tökéletes! - Courtney sunyin összedörzsölte a tenyerét.

* * *

A Kameramanok nem tudtak mást csinálni, csak kártyáztak egymással és Harold nyerte az összes partit.

\- Neked egy 6-osod van, Lindsay?

\- Hogy találod ki mindig?

\- Meghajoltok a tudás előtt amit Pityu középkori táborában szívtam magamba, tökéletesen tudom milyen kártyák vannak a pakliban és azt is hogy melyeket használtuk el eddig.

\- Tisztára mintha látnok lennél! - Lindsay-t teljesen lenyűgözte.

\- Vagy, - Szólt közbe Heather. - csak lesi a kártyáidat. - Beth hirtelen próbált sikítani, de nem tudott.

\- Igen, Beth, Harold olyan mintha látnok lenne. - Beth megrángatta a barátnője vállát hogy mutassa mitől rémült meg.

Egy halom, óriás pók lepte el a falat és egy óriási dugta be a fejét a konyhából, az összes Man, Mandy és Lindsay kivételével megrémült és a csapat zöme rémülve rohant ki a sátorból, Mandy-t is magukkal cibálva.

\- Álljatok meg! - Kiabált Lindsay, egy Chris által kapott kütyüt tartva. - Mondom várjatok! - A csapat megállt, ösztönösen engedelmeskedve Lindsay-nek. - A kísértetmérő nem mutat semmit sem!

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Nagyon belejöttem erre a vezérkedésbe! Tök rendes volt Marvintól hogy átadta a kapitányi szerepet._

Marshal

_\- Tudtam hogy jó lóra tettem! Ha én lettem volna most a vezér, vesztettünk volna._

Heather

_\- Nem tudom hogy mi üthetett Marshalba hogy Lindsay-t nevezte ki, ha ideiglenesen is csapatkapitánynak, de nem hagyom hogy az a féleszű szöszi kitúrjon!_

* * *

Lindsay magabiztosan felkapta az egyik pókot és az óriás pók fejére lépett.

\- LINDSAY, NE! - Kiabált Marshal. - MEG FOG ÖLNI!

\- Nyugi. - Lindsay megnyomta a kezében lévő pókot és sípolt egyet.

\- Ez csak átverés volt!

* * *

A Pullerek dühösen néztek Taylorra, aki csalódottan vette tudomásul hogy az átverése nem működött.

\- Gratulálok, Taylor! - Idegeskedett Courtney. - Van valakinek olyan terve ami működik is?!

\- Nekem van! - Jelentkezett Duncan. - És sokkal durvább!

* * *

A konyhában, Duncan kukorica szirupból és ketchupból egy különös masszát kevert, Owen csorgó nyállal bámulta.

\- Hm, inkább ízletesnek néz ki, mintsem ijesztőnek! - Azon volt hogy magába tömje, de Duncan megállította.

\- Vissza, zabagép! Ezzel nyerni fogunk, ha meg nem eszed! - Duncan megkóstolta. - Több kukorica szirup kell. Még nem elég nyúlós.

\- Hozom. - DJ tudta merre kell keresni, de Gwen gyanakvóan nézett felé.

\- DJ, honnan tudod mi merre van a Séf konyhájában? - DJ idegesen hagyta el a helységet. - Courtney, tudom hogy nem bízol bennem, de…

\- Akkor jobban teszed ha befogod és figyelsz! Ha legközelebb vesztünk, te mész haza! - Gwen hiába próbálta visszanyerni a csapattársai bizalmát, Courtney hajthatatlan volt.

\- Bemutatom, Az Ördög Éjét. - Duncan, miután megkapta a kukorica szirupot, elkészült a kotyvalékkal. - A haverok meg én, az ovi előtt vártunk, miközben ilyen cucc csöpögött rólunk és egy tucat 5 éves gyereket szállítottak kórházba! - Courtney csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Még mindig, olyan éretlen vagy!

\- Szerintem király! - Gwennel lepacsiztak ami csak felszította Courtney dühét.

\- Tudod mitől lenne hitelesebb? - Liz szólt közbe. - Egy kis darált hústól. Sokkal belsőségesebb lenne. - Duncan csak legyintett.

\- Darált hús? - Duncan kinevette. - Az béna lenne, ha nyerni akarunk, ravasznak kell lenni.

Gwen öntötte a „vért" és Duncan meg a csapat többi tagja figyeltek. A Manok tovább kártyáztak amikor észrevették a vörös nyúlós dolgot a falon.

\- A fal! - Justin. - Futás!

Ezúttal többen őrizték meg a hidegvérüket, Lindsay, Mandy és Marshal, a többiek rohantak ki a sátorból.

\- Várjatok! - Lindsay ismét a mérő kütyüket figyelte és egy különös szagot érzett. - Mit érzek?

\- Felfokozott idegi állapotot ami a túlélés ösztönt hozza elő! - Jegyezte meg Harold aki a csapattal együtt, a sátor kijáratánál torpant meg.

\- És ketchupot. - Tette hozzá Marshal.

\- Pontosan! - Lindsay egyetértett. - Marvin, nyald meg a falat!

\- A nevem Marshal.

\- Azt mondtam, nyald meg a falat! - Marshal megforgatta a szemeit, de engedelmeskedett.

\- Fincsi, van egy kis sült krumpli? - Marshalnak bejött az íze. - Olyan mint a vér, de ha lenne benne egy kis darált hús, sokkal hitelesebb lenne.

* * *

A Pullerek, főleg Duncan csalódott a legnagyobbat, Owen kivételével, aki kinyalta a Gwentől kapott tál maradékát.

\- Jól van, - Courtney-nak most lett elege. - itt az ideje hogy én vegyem kézbe a dolgokat! - Courtney időközben ki is találta mit kell tenni. - Liz, tudsz olyan cuccot keverni ami nagy füstöt csinál? - A törpe, felemás szemű lány magabiztosan elmosolyodott.

\- Ha kapok egy szívószálat, 9 ping-pong labdát, egy kést, öngyújtót és alufóliát.

\- Szerintem ezeket nem olyan nehéz szerezni. - Courtney megszerzett mindent amit Liz kért és amíg ő készítette a füstbombát, elkezdték előkészíteni a terve többi részét.

Liz fúrt egy lyukat az egyik ping-pong labdába, a többit felaprította és beletömködte a lyukasba és beleszúrta a szívószálat. Ezután, bele csomagolta az alufóliába, nem túl vastagra, mert akkor nehezebben, vagy egyáltalán nem gyullad meg. A szívószál az egyetlen olyan rész ami nem lett becsomagolva. Ezt megismételte 3-szor és átadta őket Courtney-nak.

\- Szép munka, minden elkészült. - Courtney magabiztosan, rendőr jelmezben nyugtázta, a derekán kötéllel, amit Taylor tartott, Duncan egy diktafont tartott, Owen készenlétben állt a fő kapcsolónál és DJ figyelte a csapatot. - Kezdjük is!

Owen lekapcsolta az energiát és teljes sötétség lett úrrá az étkezőben, Harold, Beth és Justin teljesen megrémültek, de Lindsay megpróbált erőt önteni beléjük.

\- Ne feledjétek, csak Chris akar ránk ijeszteni, de Lindsay csapata nem adja fel! - Heather ezt nem bírta elviselni.

\- Hogy Lindsay csapata?!

Hirtelen, félelmetes hörgést hallottak visszhangzani, Duncan, a diktafonnal imitálta, Liz meggyújtotta és Gwennel az étkezőbe gurította a füstbombákat amitől elég hátborzongató lett a sötétség. Courtney, a rendőr jelmezében lebegett, miközben Taylor tartotta a magasban.

Ettől a Manok többsége kirohant a sátorból, Justin, Harold és Beth a félelemtől, Heather, Marshal és Mandy fuldokoltak a füsttől, de Lindsay még bent maradt és a mérő kütyüt nézte.

\- Várjatok, a kísértet mérő még nem jelez semmit sem! - DJ egy villát dobott a Lindsay kezében lévő mérő egy gombjára amitől elkezdett riasztani és Lindsay is kirohant a sátorból.

Ez az! - Örvendezett Courtney. - Mi nyertünk! - Taylor felakasztotta és nem tudott lejönni. - DJ, jól érzed magad? - DJ-t gyötörte a lelkiismeret amiért csaláshoz kellett folyamodnia és ahogy látta a lebegő Courtney-t, eszébe jutott az anyukája. - DJ, figyelsz rám? Segítenél leereszteni?

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartáson:

A Kameramanok

Chris, a kék öltönyében, Penny a fekete zakójában és Séf a rózsaszín estélyijében jelent meg.

\- És most, Kameramanok, be fogjuk jelenteni, kik nem nyernek Arany Christ ezen a héten! Ki megy haza szomorúan, keserűn csalódva, könnyeket morzsolva? - Mindenki szavazott és Penny nővér átadta neki az eredményt, a Séf az Arany Chriseket tartotta. - Arany Chrissel jutalmazzuk, Mandy-t, Beth-t, Marshalt, Justin-t és Haroldot. - Egy Arany Chris maradt, két játékos, Heather és Lindsay. - Ki hullik pofára? Lindsay vagy Heather?

\- Hogy én?! - Lindsay nem értette. - Ezt nem értem?! Miért lenne bárki mérges rám?!

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Nem csak azért hagytam Lindsay-t vezetni hogy kikerüljek egy kicsit a középpontból, de Heather-től is meg akarok szabadulni és ki az aki kikerült az árnyékából és továbbra is gyűlöli őt? Lindsay. Ma este, Heather megy haza._

\- Talán egy kicsit sokat… ugattál. - Szabadkozott Beth.

\- De hát ez a vezér feladata!

\- Elég rossz, ugye? - Lindsay nem lett mérges Marshal beszólásán, nem sértésnek szánta, megértette, vezérnek lenni nehéz. Inkább, szimpátiát érzett iránta.

\- Az utolsó Arany Chris tulajdonosa… - A két lány idegesen össze nézett, de hirtelen, a másik csapatból, DJ közbeszólt.

\- Megállni! Megteszem amit meg kell tennem! Anyuci büszke lesz rám! Kiszavazom magam! - Az egész Puller csapat jelen volt és nem értették, mi oka volt erre. A Séf idegesen odament hozzá.

\- DJ, mi lenne ha te meg én csevegnénk egy kicsit, kettesben? - A női ruhás Séf megpróbálta elrángatni, de DJ nem hagyta magát.

\- Nem, Séf! Többet nem hálózhat be! - DJ vallomást tett. - A Séf meg én, titokban szövetséget kötöttünk. - Ezen az összes játékos, még a csapattársai is meglepődtek, de nem Chris és Penny nővér, akik csak erre a pillanatra vártak. - Kikupált keménykedésből és néhány próba alatt segített nyerni! Ezt nagyon sajnálom.

\- Álljunk meg egy kicsit! - Owen azonnal odarohant hozzá. - Te főzted az összes jó kaját?! A pizzát?!

\- A szendvicseket és a sajttortát?! - Liz is teljes izgalomba jött. - DJ, te nem mehetsz el! Szükségünk van rád!

\- Igen! - Egy játékos sem akart megszabadulni DJ főztjétől. - Nem lehetne hogy a Séfet szavazzuk ki?!

\- Nem! - Ellenkezett DJ. - Ezt egyedül kell végig csinálnom! Anyuciért.

DJ megtisztult lelkiismerettel, bánatosan, de mégis elhatározva és büszkén ment végig a Szégyen járdán és szállt be a Balek Csotrogányba. Owen és Liz kétségbeesve rohantak utána.

\- Legalább egy kis kaját küldj! - Owen hiába próbálta visszatartani, DJ nem állt meg.

\- Legalább hetente egy kicsit! - Liz sem tudta visszatartani.

\- Vagy sürgősséggel! Pár szendvicset! - Chris a két játékos fölé állt.

\- Hát, emberek, Liz és Owen zabamozdonya elhagyta a pályát. De mindketten megnyerték az e heti horrorfilmet, túlélik-e a legborzasztóbb, gyomorforgatóbb és bélbeindítóbb feladatot a világon?! - Mindketten rettegve néztek a műsorvezetőre.

\- Mi lenne az?

\- A Séf főztje!

\- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Liz ordibálva vette tudomásul hogy mit kell ennie mostantól, Owen elhányta magát ha csak rágondolt.

\- Ne a cipőmre!

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Lindsay: 3

Heather: 4

(Igen, ha DJ nem lépett volna közbe, Heather ment volna el.)

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és olvasásra, valamint, ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetem:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	9. Katasztrófa strófa

**Halo, Extra információ, nem tervezek Utórengéseket írni. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Chris kezdte a bevezetőt. - A világ legdurvább szakácsa, kanalakkal akarta felkelteni DJ gyilkos ösztöneit! Nem DJ érdeme volt Courtney és Duncan, egy 18+as jelenet után, kis híján halálra rémültek. A diadal már a küszöbön állt és DJ óriásit visított. Lindsay mindenkit meglepett azzal hogy egy próba erejéig, átvette az irányítást és Marshal pedig hogy hagyta neki, de ez csak csel volt amivel Heathert akarta kitúrni és elnyerni a csapata bizalmát. A terve hibátlanul összejött volna, de DJ lelkiismerete közbeszólt és csalónak tartva magát, és kiszállt a versenyből. Hogy maradnak életben a versenyzők, DJ főztje nélkül? Ki nyeri az e-heti próbát? Kiderül, a Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Az ellátó sátorban, mindenki összegyűlt a reggelihez és undorodva próbálták elfogyasztani az a moslékot amit a Séf ételnek hívott. Amióta DJ elment, a többiek egy hete voltak kénytelenek azt enni. Heather remegve a szája elé tartotta egy kanállal és próbálta bekapni, de Harold, aki mellette ült, nagyobb önuralommal rendelkezett és megelőzte, de azonnal kiköpte miután egy élő bogarat talált benne.

\- Úgy hiányzik DJ főztje! Annyira volt király mint ez hányingert keltő!

\- Nekem mondod? - Liz már egy hete alig evett valamit és 2kg-t fogyott az elmúlt héten.

\- Bár itt lehetne a pasim. - Mindenki meglepetésére, Beth szólt közbe. - Ő nagyon jól tud főzni.

\- Van pasid?! - Szegezte rá a kérdést Heather. - Még sosem említetted!

\- Igen, van egy pasim! Szeretem a pasimat! - Mindenki, még Owen is félbehagyta a zabálást hogy Beth-re, ledöbbenve nézhessen. - Mi van? Még sosem beszéltem a pasimról?

\- Minden mondatba beleteszed a „pasi" szót? - Érdeklődött Taylor. - Mikor találkoztatok?

\- Az előző epizód után találkoztunk.

\- Az alig egy hete volt. - Szólt közbe Lindsay.

\- Igen. A fogorvosnál találkoztunk. Épp a fogszabályozóját vették le. Előtte nem tetszett annyira, de miután a fogszabi lejött róla, nézzétek. - Elővett egy képet róla, egy jóképű, barna hajú, vörös pólós, mélykék szemű fickó képét mutatta. - Nem édes? - Mindenki gyanakodva bámulta a képet, de néhányan nevettek rajta.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Valamiért, nehezemre esik hinni ennek a kapcsolatnak a létezésében!_

* * *

\- Akkor, te jársz valakivel? - Heather továbbra is hitetlenkedett.

\- És ennek ellenére, - Tette hozzá Marshal. - továbbra is Justin-ra csorgatod a nyálad?

\- Mondj valamit a pasidról, feltéve, ha létezik. - Követelte Courtney.

\- Jól van, mindent tudok róla. 1,8m magas, valamivel alacsonyabb mint Marshal, barna haja van, kék szeme… - Marshal félbeszakította.

\- Ezeket a képről is meg lehet állapítani. - Beth folytatta.

\- 10-es cipőméret, 32-es gatya és 34-es derékbőség. - Justin kivette a képet a kezéből.

\- Egy pillanat, ezek rá vannak írva a hátára! Megismerek egy reklám fotót, mert én magam is, profi modellként dolgozok.

\- Igen?! - Beth idegesen visszavette, az állítólagos pasija fotóját. - Talán ő is modell! Erre nem gondoltatok?

\- Osztom Marshal nézeteit! - Vágott oda Gwen. - Ha van odahaza valakid, akkor miért próbálsz összejönni Justin-al?

\- Igen, egy modellel kavarok, de akkor is csak egy pasi. Justin, vele szemben, egy szuper modell! Egyszerűen nem bírom fékezni magam! Most hogy lejött rólam a fogszabályozó, kinyílt előttem a randik világa. - Rákacsintott Justin-ra.

\- Szívószálak! - Harold váltott témát és elemelt egyet a pohárból. - Pont ilyenek voltak abban a kórházban ahol ki kellett cserélni a veséimet! - Mindenki ledöbbenve bámulta. - Ritka Veseelégtelenséggel születtem. A bal vesém a jobb vesém helyén volt.

\- És… mit tettek? - Liz rettegve kérdezte.

\- Kivették és kicserélték őket. Ritka eset vagyok.

\- Az biztos. - Heathernek és Liznek már teljesen elment az étvágya.

\- Azért elviszem őket.

Owen nem zavartatta magát és úgy habzsolta a Séf moslékát mint egy disznó, még Harold története sem vette el az étvágyát.

\- Owen ízérzékelése, évekkel ezelőtt a Riviérákra költözött. - Jegyezte meg Heather, undorodva.

\- Bár akkor kaptam volna ilyen undi kaját amikor fogyóztam. - Lindsay tálját is elvette Owen és jóízűen zabálni kezdte. A Séf érzelemmentes szemekkel bámulta az elégedetlen játékosokat akik nem értékelték a főztjét.

\- Öhm… - Harold próbálta kivágni magát és a többieket. - ez a sajátos, egyéni eledel, egyértelműen túl bonyolult a mi kiforratlan ízlésünkhöz! Igaz? - Mindenki rettegve bólogatott. A Séf arca meg sem rezzent.

\- Utálom amikor nyalizni próbálnak.

\- Tőlem 5 csillagot kap! - Owen már mindenkiét megette.

Chris jött az újabb próba ismertetésével.

\- Semmi gond, srácok, már nem kell sokáig az ebéd mellett ülni!

\- Mára milyen kínzással álltál elő? - Kérdezte Duncan.

\- Semmi különöset, csak a mai nap lesz a Totál Katasztrófa napja. A mai zsáner, a katasztrófa film lesz. A lényeg, az emberek az életükért futnak, jön a vulkán, földrengés, meteor és árvíz. Minél katasztrofálisabb, annál jobb! - A játékosok ledöbbenve nézték, lelkileg rákészülve hogy Chris tényleg képes lenne-e valamelyik természeti katasztrófát imitálni.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- A hajam már így is kész katasztrófa 3 hete nem tudom kifésülni! A vége kezd összeállni! Mi lehet ennél rosszabb?!_

* * *

\- A mai első feladat, - Chris egy irányító asztal előtt állt, tele gombokkal és karokkal. - az elkerülhetetlen, Fájdalom Rengése! - Egy ferdén álló akadálypályára mutatott. Voltak rajta gumiabroncsok, bóják, kapaszkodó létrák, alattuk vízzel telt kádak, fémhenger, amiken át kellett bújni, egyensúlyozó farönkök, alattuk egy mély szakadékkal és végül, egy akadály fallal. - Mindkét csapat végig fut a pályán, próbára téve az ügyességét, a gyorsaságát és a majom képességeit. - Meg sem említette, hogy közben a Séf mindenféle kacattal fogja dobálni. - Amelyik csapat elsőnek ér fel, jutalmat kap a következő próbához. - Beth jött egyedül izgalomba.

\- A pasim, nyáron földrengés és lavina után szokott takarítani.

\- Jól van, Beth, a pasid egy Gary Stue, de amíg nem bizonyítod hogy létezik, addig ne is beszélj róla! - Utasította Marshal és a többiek egyetértettek vele.

\- Elég a csevegésből! - Chris máris kezdte volna a próbát. - Felkészülni! - Mindkét csapat az egyik akadály pálya elejére sorakozott és izgatottan várták hogy elkezdődjön. - És… rajt! - Megfújta a dudát ami jelezte hogy a feladat elkezdődött.

A két csapat egyszerre indult, a Pullereknél Courtney haladt az élen, a Manoknál Marshal, fej-fej mellett lépdestek a gumik között.

\- Ez neked kihívás?! - Gúnyolódott Marshal.

\- Kezdődjön a móka! - Chris meghúzta az egyik kart az asztalán és az egész akadály pálya elkezdett remegni, mintha földrengés lenne. A Manoknál, Lindsay elesett, Beth meg rázuhant. A Pullereknél Gwen megbotlott egy gumiban és a rengéstől, Owen ráesett és majdnem kinyomta a lelket is belőle.

\- Bocsi, van rajtam még egy kis tavalyi túlsúly!

\- Csak… szállj le!

A többiek talpon maradtak, de az elesettek felálltak és folytatták a versenyt és már a vízszintes létráknál tartottak.

\- Most megszabadulunk a felesleges szeméttől! - A Séf elővett egy szemeteszsákot, tele mindenféle, eldobásra váró kacattal. Először, egy régi, amerikai focilabdát vett elő és elhajította, egyenesen Haroldra, akit ledobott a létráról, magával sodorva a mögötte haladó Heather-t.

\- Áu! Ez a jobb vesém volt!

A Séf állt le, elhajított minden kacatot amit talált, egy régi csapkádat, bowling golyót, kalapácsot, vezetékes telefont és egy gumikacsát. Az utóbbit a létráról lemászó Justin arcának vágta.

\- Hé, a drága pofacsontom!

Chris leállította a rengést és mindkét csapat fellélegezhetett, 5 másodpercre.

\- Utórengés! - Újra bekapcsolta, ezúttal erősebb fokozatra.

Owen a meglepettségtől ismét elesett, újra Gwenre és mindennek tetejében, még el is hányta magát, a gót lány nyakába.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Jól van, azt hiszem ez a karma, amire annyit vártam._

* * *

\- A finom ebédem! Örökre odaveszett!

\- Nem akarsz mondani valamit?! - Gwen idegesen bámult Owenre, aki még mindig rajta tespedt.

\- Ja, bocsi! - Courtney jót nevetett a jeleneten.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Jól van, talán egy kicsit megenyhülhetnék Gwenen, de ne feledjétek, szabotálta a csapat munkáját és elárult minket! Ezt nincs ami jóvá tehetné._

* * *

Az ebédről jut eszembe, - Chris egy újabb kihívással állt elő. - eljött a láva ideje! - Egy gombot nyomott meg és az akadály pálya tetejéről, forró, vörös folyadék indult a versenyzők felé. A Séf megkóstolta.

\- Paradicsomleves?! Ez lett volna vacsorára!

A „láva" az egész pályát elárasztotta, a Manoknál, Marshal felkapta Heather-t és megkapaszkodott a létra egyik fokán. Harold is a létrára kapaszkodott, Beth és Lindsay az egy-egy keréken kerestek menedéket, Justin már a létra végén járt, de inkább rajta maradt a lávafolyam végéig és Mandy, leelőzve Marshalt, bebújt a soron következő fémhengerbe.

A Pullereknél, Owen és Gwen voltak leghátul, egy-egy gumira ugrottak a láva elől, Courtney a fémhengerbe bújt, Duncan megragadta Lizt és felugrott a létrára, Taylor követte a példájukat.

\- Kezd egy kicsit meleg lenni a helyzet! Had jöjjön egy üdítő, - Chris egy kocsira szerelt lövegágyúhoz ült. - szénavihar! Ping-pong labdákkal lövöldözni kellemetlen. De, - Gonosz vigyort eresztett. - golf labdákkal lövöldözni, még fájdalmas is! - Elkezdett tüzelni és lelőtte Lindsay-t. - Egy megvan!

\- Ne állj le egynél! - Penny nővér szurkolt neki hogy minél több sebesült legyen. A Séf még mindig az akadály pálya végén volt és kacatokkal dobálta a játékosokat. Chris folytatta a tüzelést, egyenesen Justin arcára.

\- NE! CSAK AZ ARCOMAT NE!

* * *

Vallomások:

Justin

_Tele volt vörös foltokkal és az egyik szeme belilult._

_\- Kiszállok. Ezt a legjobb bőrápoló krémmel sem tudnám eltűntetni. - Fájdalmasan megsimogatta. - Már nem olyan mint a baba popsija._

* * *

\- Utó-utórengés! - Chris a maximumra kapcsolta a rezgést és a pálya is kinyílt a játékosok lába alatt.

Courtney lezuhant az újonnan keletkezett szakadékba, de Gwen jobb kézzel elkapta és a bal kezével megkapaszkodott a szakadék szélén.

\- Foglak, Courtney! - Courtney nem akarta elhinni amit Gwen kockáztatott azért hogy megmentse, de Hirtelen, Owen elvesztette az egyensúlyát és fenékkel ráesett Gwenre aki majdnem összeszakadt a megterheléstől.

\- Esküszöm, nem direkt csinálom! - Owen már bűntudatod érzett hogy harmadszorra is Gwenre esett.

\- Valaki…! - Gwen levegőt sem bírt venni. Duncan gyorsan lehúzta Owen a lányokról és Taylor segített felhúzni őket.

\- Gwen, te megmentettél. - Miután rendesen tudott lélegezni, megszólalt.

\- Egy csapat vagyunk. Számíthatunk egymásra. - Courtney, abban a pillanatban megbocsájtott Gwennek.

\- Köszönöm.

* * *

Marshal alatt is megnyílt a padló és Lindsay sietett a segítségére, de Beth ismét csak a pasijáról kezdett áradozni.

\- A pasim egy mentő csapatban dolgozott és kimentették a lavinában rekedteket. Azt szokta monda… - Marshalnak már elege volt ebből.

\- Lesz*rjuk! Beth, nem érdekel hogy a pasid, aki valószínűleg nem is létezik, mit csinálna! Amíg nincs itt, addig ne is beszélj róla! - Lindsay segítségével, Marshal kimászott és folytatták a feladatot.

Chris könyörtelenül sorozta a játékosokat a golflabda vetőjével. A Pullereknél, hogy Owen elnyerje Gwen bocsánatát, amiért 3-szor is ráesett, emberi pajzsnak használva magát, a labdák útjába állt.

\- Mindenki! Menjen mögém! - A többiek bemásztak a fémhengerbe, de Owen már kezdte feladni. - Nem állnál le egy kicsit?! - Chris még megsorozta egy adag, kemény labdával és leállt.

\- Megállj! - Rögtön folytatta volna a tüzelést, de a tár teljesen kifogyott. Owen a csapata után ment. - Séf, - Kiabált a segédjének. - csináljon valamit! - A Séf nem vesztegette az időt, egyre könyörtelenebbül és keményebb tárgyakkal kezdte dobálni a játékosokat.

* * *

A Séf egy cseréppel fejbe vágta Taylort aki féltérdre ereszkedett, de folytatta a játékot és egy serpenyőt, ami elől Duncan elhajolt, de Lizt verte vele orrba. Egy turmix gépet amivel eltalálta Owen, de nem adta fel.

\- Tovább, gyerekek! - Owen elért az utolsó akadályig, de Taylor és Gwen voltak előtte. - Menjetek csak.

\- Nem, Owen, - Tiltakozott Gwen. - kövér vagy és nehezen tudnál átmászni ezen a falon. Te mész előre!

\- Jól van. - Owen nehezen elkezdett mászni a falon, Gwen és Taylor minden erejükkel próbálták átnyomni a falon, de a kövér fickó egyáltalán nem volt sportos. - Valaki… segítsen!

Liz egyből odarohant és húzta Owen ahogy csak bírta, a többiek már beértek a célba, így nem jöhettek vissza, de Owen a lányok segítségével, nagy nehezen átjutott a falon. A Séf teljesen kifogyott az eldobható kacatokból, de még egy hatalmas, kemény könyvön megakadt a keze amihez sok emlék kötötte.

\- A kiadatlan Emlékiratom. - Mindkét kezére szüksége volt hogy a hatalmas, vaskos könyvet a feje fölé emelje és teljes erőből elhajítsa. - Sok évet éltem meg! - Repült a nehéz könyv, ki tudja hol állt meg, Elrepült Duncan feje mellett, Courtney arca mellett és egyenesen Liz fejét vette célba, de ő későn vette észre és nem tudott kitérni előle. Owen villámgyorsan félrelökte Lizt, de csak annyit ért el hogy őt találja el a hatalmas kötet. Egy becsapódás és egy hatalmas reccsenés után, Owen állkapcsa eltört és egy mázsás rongybabaként esett össze, miközben fájdalmasan ordibált. - A szerkesztőmnek igaza volt. Az életem veszélyes.

\- Owen, jól vagy?! - Liz egyből odarohant mellé.

\- Mi történt?! - Gwen, majd Taylor is átmásztak a falon.

\- Azt hiszem Owen… - Liz elrettenve nézte a szenvedő, kövér fickót. - megsérült! Ha nem lökött volna félre…

\- Nem a te hibád, Liz. - Gwen a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Tud még játszani?! - Courtney egyáltalán nem törődött a hogylétével, csak a győzelemre összpontosított.

Owen tovább ordibált és nem bírt tovább játszani.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

_\- Owen tényleg eltörte az állkapcsát?! - Teljesen ledöbbent. - Ez nagyon tragikus. Owent az evés élteti._

Liz

_\- Owen nem azért tette mert akar tőlem valami komolyat. - Bűntudat kísértette. - Szerintem csak egyfajta bajtársi ösztönből lökött félre, de még így is, bűntudatom van. Az én állkapcsomnak kellett volna eltörnie._

Taylor

_\- Ami Owennel történt, egyszerűen rettenetes! - Önmagát hibáztatta. - Ő akart leghátul menni, de én megmakacsoltam magam!_

Gwen

_\- Én nem akartam ezt látni! Nem akartam hogy bárki megsérüljön! Különösen Owen nem! Ha nem kiabáltam volna rá és én mentem volna előre, talán én sérültem volna le, de a többiek nem utáltak volna meg! Bocsáss meg, Owen!_

* * *

Owen úgy ordított mint a fába szorult féreg, nem bírt felállni vagy megmozdulni, csak ordított.

\- Chris, - Érdeklődött Courtney. - kapunk valami kárpótlást, Owen törött állkapcsáért? - A Pullerek dühösen a kapitányukra néztek. - Mi van?

\- Nem mutatnád egy kis jelét annak hogy törődsz vele?! - Kiabált oda Gwen. - Chris, te meg nem hívnál valakit hogy segítsen?!

\- Jön majd, ha végeztünk! - Chris utasította az embereit hogy vegyenek fel mindent, rendesen. - A jó hír, Owen megnyerte a feladatot a Pullereknek! - A Pullerek örültek ugyan, de Owen fájdalma elrontotta, kivéve Courtney-ét.

\- De ez nem ér! - Akadt ki Marshal.

\- Igen, - Harold egyetértett vele. - nálunk az egész csapat beért a célba!

\- A súlyos sérülés mindent visz!

\- Menet közben agyalsz ki új szabályokat?! - Jegyezte meg Heather.

\- Kellemes munka.

* * *

Owenhez kihívták a mentőket és a mai napra kénytelen volt kiszállni a játékból.

A következő próba helyszínéül egy tengeralattjáró szolgált. A játékosok idegesen várakoztak Chrisre.

\- Hogy van Owen?! - Lizt még mindig gyötörte a bűntudat.

\- Nem kell aggódni, egy kis állkapocs törés, de már szépen bedrótozták. 4-6 hét a gyógyulásig.

\- Ilyen súlyos?! - Taylor elrettent.

\- Mondom, jól van!

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

_Egy papírt tartott_

_\- Ez a lemondó nyilatkozat?_

* * *

\- Elérkezett a második feladat ideje. - Mindkét csapat, külön egy gumi csónakban közelítette meg a tengeralattjáró bejáratait. - Ki van feldobva? - Senki sem volt. - Owen áldozatának köszönhetően, a Pullerek jutalmat kapnak. - Egy papírcetlit vett elő, amiből repülőt hajtogatott. - Ezt a helyes kis papírt. Feltéve, ha a második próbát is szeretnék bezsebelni. - Courtney elkapta és megnézte mi van rajta.

\- De… ezek csak számok.

\- Később lesz értelme. - Nyugtatta Chris. - Ideje beszállni!

\- Nem! - Gwenre rájött a klausztrofóbia. - Én nem szállok be! - A csapata dühösen nézett rá.

\- Egy milliócska dollárért sem? - Erre nem lehetett mit mondani.

* * *

A tengeralattjáróban koromsötét volt, a hely szűkös volt és minden csupa fémalkatrész volt. A riasztó megszólalt, másodpercenként mindent megvilágítva vörösen, de a játékosok csak idegesebbek lettek tőle.

\- Mi folyik itt?! - Justin pánikba esett, de Beth átölelte.

\- Kit érdekel. - Beth-t egyáltalán nem hatotta meg a riasztó fülsüketítő zaja, sem az hogy van pasija. - Egész nap így bírnék maradni. - Justin idegesen elhátrált.

\- FIGYELEM, - Kezdte Chris a hangosbemondón. - A FELADAT, HOGY KIJUSSATOK, MIELŐTT KÉSŐ LENNE! - Gwen ideges lett.

\- Késő?! Mihez lenne késő?!

\- MINDJÁRT MEGLÁTOD!

* * *

Penny, a Séf és Chris nyugodtan kártyáztak, miközben a többiek a sötét tengeralattjáróban idegeskedtek a próba miatt.

\- Nem húzná meg azt a kart? - A Séf eleget tett a kérésnek.

* * *

A tengeralattjáró mindkét szobáját elkezdte megtölteni a víz, ez sokak számára aggodalomra adott okot.

\- Bár velem lehetne a pasim. - Beth a szokásos, újonnan felkapott témáját vette elő. - Bejegyzett úszómester.

\- Értem, - Nem csak Marshal volt az egyetlen akit idegesített, de ő volt az egyetlen aki szóvá merte tenni. - csak épp lesz*rjuk. Segíts kijáratot keresni.

\- Igen, megfagyok ebben a vízben és semmit sem látni a sötétben! - Heather kezdett kétségbeesni, de Marshal, Mandy, Lindsay, Harold és Justin kutattak a kijárat után.

\- Nem kell aggódni, találunk kiutat. - Egy dobozban kaptak egy halom zseblámpát amit szétosztott a csapatnak. - Munkára!

A Manok az összes zárat kipróbálták, de egyik sem nyílt, vagy csak díszlet volt, de a víz egyre növekedett.

\- Ott fent! - Szólt Justin. - Az talán kivezet innen.

\- Jó ötlet, - A Manok egymás nyakába kapaszkodtak, Marshal volt alul, Mandy felmászott a hátára és Harold került a legtetejére, kinyitotta és egy cápa, vérszomjas szája készült leharapni Harold fejét. Azonnal visszacsukta.

\- Nem jó!

* * *

A Pullereknél

Ők is észrevettek egy kijáratot a tetőn, de egy másikat is a padlón.

\- Mi a helyzet ezzel? - Érdeklődött Gwen.

\- Kombinációs zárnak tűnik. - Állapította meg Liz.

\- Mármint, számokkal? - Courtney-nak eszébe jutott a papír amit Chris adott neki, elővette és beütötte a kombinációt a zárba, kinyitotta az ajtót és kiengedte a vizet, mindkét helységből.

* * *

Késő éjszaka, mindenki lefürdött és éjszaka, a tábortűznél, Chris bejelentette a győztes csapatot.

\- Újabb díj illeti Courtney-t és a Fókusz Pullereket. A Manok ebben nem jeleskednek. - Csak kiröhögte mindkét csapatot, a Manokat a vereség miatt, a Pullereket, a soron következő jutalom miatt. - A Pullerek nyereménye, egy káprázatos utazást, a klassz, Brit-Kolumbiába! Úgy bizony. Egy luxus panzióban kapnak szállást, a vulkán tetején. Egy igazán helyes kis kecóban, ahol nincs áram, internet vagy akár étel. Minden egyes fel és lejárat egy 8 napos, kegyetlen és fárasztó…

\- Nem kérjük! - Szólt közbe Duncan és a csapata egyhangúan egyetértett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Most komolyan, ha Courtney nem nyitotta volna ki időben a kombinációt, meg is fulladtunk ezért?! A producereknek elment az esze?! De jó módszer lett volna rá hogy bekerüljünk az Országos TV hálózatba._

Harold

_\- Azért feltudtam volna törni a zárat! Végig kézben tartottam volna mindent, de végül, megúsztuk! Értitek?! Megúsztuk a vizet! Humor Harold vagyok!_

Taylor

_\- Owen ezért törte el az állkapcsát?!_

* * *

\- Adj rendes vacsorát a jövőhétig! - Javasolta Liz, senki sem ellenkezett.

\- És jutalmat a jövőheti próbához! - Követelte Courtney.

\- Az elsőt megadom, a második, nem opció. Így több zseton marad a zsebembe.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Ez nem is betervezett jutalom volt!_

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartáson:

A Kameramanok

Chris a kék öltönyében, Penny nem tudott jönni mert Owent ápolja, de a Séf a rózsaszín estélyiében megjelent, 6 Arany Chrissel.

\- Megtörtént a szavazás és döntést hoztatok! Aki ma este nem részesül Arany Chrisben, az veszít! - Elkezdte a sorsolást. - Arany Christ kap, Lindsay, Marshal, Justin, Mandy és Heather. - Egy szobor maradt. - Beth és Harold, egyikőtök sem szuperált ezen a próbán. De mégis, egyikőtök kap egy második esélyt és a másik kénytelen szomorúan hazakullogni. Az utolsó Arany Chris tulajdonosa nem más mint - A két játékos össze nézett, idegesen, de Chris átadta az utolsó szobrot. - Harold. Beth, itt a búcsú ideje.

\- Ég veletek, srácok.

\- Szia Beth, - Lindsay szomorú volt hogy a legjobb barátnője elment. - ha nyerek, elutazhatnánk együtt Franciaországba!

\- Jól hangzik. Szia, Lindsay. - A Csotrogány már készen állt, de egy jóképű, modell külsejű fickó lépett ki belőle. - Brady?! Te vagy az?! - Ugyanaz a fickó akit a képen mutatott. Beth nem hazudott, tényleg van egy modell külsejű pasija.

\- Beth, - Csókot váltottak. - úgy hiányoztál.

\- Te is nekem!

\- Ez… - Heather nem hitt a szemének. - nem csak létezik, de piszok dögös is!

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Beth: 4

Harold: 2

Heather: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	10. Háborús zóna

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

Múlthéten, a Totál Dráma Akcióban, - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - a versenyzőink belecsaptak a lecsóba, amikor szembe kellett nézniük a természeti katasztrófák teljes kínálatával. Végül, Owen volt az aki nagyon ráfaragott, eltörte az állkapcsát hogy megmentse Lizt. Innentől már csak turmixolt ételeket fogyaszthat. Az élet nehéz lett számára, de a próbát Courtney nyerte meg a Fókusz Pullereknek és a Kameramanok ismét a kiszavazó szertartásra kerültek. Beth-től intettünk búcsút, mert másról sem hadovált, csak a valószínűleg nem létező pasijáról, akiről végül kiderült hogy igenis létezik. Gwen kis híján agyonnyomta magát Owen alatt, de Courtney megbocsájtott neki a csalása miatt, miután megmentette. Szerintetek ez durva volt? Akkor szokjatok hozzá. E héten, tombol a háború! Veszett csata dúl a túlélésért és az 1000000$-ért! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Nehéz idők jártak az összes megmaradt játékosra, Owen jóvoltából, aki az állkapocstörése ellenére sem hagyott fel a mértéktelen és egészségtelen zabálással, az összes WC elromlott. 2 hét telt el mióta eltört az állkapcsa, miatta késleltették a műsort hogy rendbe jöhessen annyira hogy szerepelni tudjon. Összesen, 4 WC fülke volt a mosdóban, de az egyik már az első hét után ment tönkre, miután kiadta magából azt a nagy mennyiségű kelléket, a másik kettő, az elmúlt két hét alatt. Gwen foglalta le az utolsó működőt, de a nyomában volt a csapata, a Pullerek, Duncan, Courtney, Taylor és Liz akik ugyanúgy szerették volna igénybe venni a mosdót.

\- Már csak 1 WC működik? - Állapította meg Taylor.

\- Ez az ócska műsor még egy WC pumpát sem engedhet meg magának. - Jegyezte meg Duncan.

\- Inkább Owen tanulna meg parancsolni a beleinek! - Idegeskedett Courtney.

\- Igen, - Nevetett Liz. - szerencsétlen már csak hetente tud üríteni, de akkor egy WC-nek annyi. - A többiek is jót nevettek. - Hívni kéne a vegyészeket!

\- És én vagyok elég hülye ahhoz hogy átadjam az első helyet. - Gwen egyre jobban haladt a csapattársai bizalmának a visszanyerésével, Courtney, Duncan és Taylor megbocsájtottak neki, Owen és Liz még kérdéses. - Gyere Liz. - A felemás szemű lány gyanakodva bámulta Gwent.

\- Azt hiszed a WC átadásától megbocsájtunk és újra megbízunk benned? - Gwen csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Akkor nem fogadod el?

\- Azt nem mondtam. - Liz már nyitotta volna az ajtót, de még Duncan mondott valamit.

\- Szerintem Gwen rendben van. Mármint, eddig semmi olyat nem tett amivel kiérdemelné a gyanakvásunkat.

\- Igaz. - Courtney is egyet értet.

\- Csak azt mondom, - Tette hozzá Liz. - még bármi megtörténhet. - Benyitott a fülkébe, de hangosan felkiáltott, ő és mindenki más is, aki benézett. - Owen?! Mit csinálsz itt?!

A WC-n ült Owen, de teljesen el volt gyötörve, megviselt és össze volt drótozva az állkapcsa, nem mellékesen, hallott mindent amit a többiek most mondtak.

\- Nem azs a lényeg amit csinálok, inkább amit épp nem csinálok! - A szavakat a fogai közt kellett kiszűrnie, ettől nehezére esett beszélni.

\- Már megint szorulásod van? - Liz undorodva elfordult tőle.

Owennek rendszeresen akadt el az emésztése, hiszen amióta kiengedték a kórházból, Penny nővér vette a gondjaiba és teletömte mindenféle fájdalomcsillapítóval, amik ugyan megtették a hatását, de először, borzasztóan lelassították, majd gyakorlatilag leállították az emésztőrendszerét, nem beszélve hogy Owen étrendje nem változott, az állkapocstörése ellenére sem. Csupa nehezen megemészthető ételekből állt, nem is csoda hogy elég gyakran lett székrekedése.

\- Ki sejtette hogy a turmiksolt marhahús, sajtos pizzsa és lazsagne, így… eltömíti azs egés bélrendszerem?! - Mindenki lefáradtan emelte fel a kezét, eleinte szimpatizáltak Owennel és sajnálták a sérülése miatt, főleg Liz, aki ha csak ránézett Owenre és eszébe jutott hogy ő is így járhatott volna ha nem löki félre. Az utóbbi időben már mindenki ideges volt rá amiért tönkretette, kis híján az összes WC-t és most készül kivégezni az utolsót. - Már egy teljes hete nem tudok kábelt fektetni! - Úgy erőlködött, ott, mindenki szeme előtt hogy majdnem agyvérzést kapott. - GYERÜNK! CSAK EGY BOGYÓ JÖJJÖN MÁR KI!

\- Owen, - Szólt közbe Taylor. - mióta ülsz itt? - Előre aggódott a válasz miatt.

\- Mennyi azs idő? - Kifulladva lihegett és hátradőlt a WC-n.

\- Mindjárt 8:00. - Válaszolt Duncan.

\- Akkor már 2 órája. - Végül feladta és átölelte a feldagadt hasát.

\- Owen, lennél szíves magadban tartani a végterméked? - Vette fel a gúnyos hangnemét Courtney. - Csak mert ha te nem is vagy rá képes, attól mi még használnánk a WC-t!

\- Bocsi. - Megpróbált felállni, de nem bírt. - Öhm… elzsibbadtak a lábaim és a hátsóm besorult! Valaki segítene? - Mindenki lefáradtan sóhajtott fel.

\- Majd én. - Duncan jelentkezett, legalább ő használhatja elsőnek a WC-t, de mielőtt bármit is csinálhatott volna, egy éles női hang szólt közbe.

\- Elnézést, egy szexi nővérke halad át! - Penny nővér volt az, kezében egy pohárnyi zöld, bugyborékoló löttyel. - Duncan, nehogy kivedd onnan! Így nem tud elrohanni. - Owen elsápadt az őrült nővér láttán. Mostanában ő lett a kedvenc kísérleti alanya és annyi veszélyes, általa készített kísérleti gyógyszert próbált ki rajta hogy egyenesen fóbiája lett Pennytől. - Itt is van a segítség! Legalábbis, remélem hogy segít. - Owen képébe nyomta a löttyöt aki megszagolta és öklendezett tőle.

\- Az meg mi?! - Lizt is megrémítette a zöld folyadék.

\- Oh, ez? Az átlagos emberi szervezetre, veszélyesen nagy mennyiségű rost, elsősorban lejárt kelbimbót, brokkolit, kukoricát, karfiolt és babot tartalmaz amik piszok olcsók voltak. - Izgatottan magyarázta. - Fellocsoltam egy kis szilva lével, hogy elég híg legyen ahhoz hogy törött állkapocsú barátunk is megtudja inni és nem mellékesen, egy kis nukleáris vegyi anyagot is tartalmaz. - Mindenki, főleg Owen undorodva és elrettenve hallgatta végig a borzalmas receptet.

\- Ezs undorító! - Owen próbált kiszabadulni, de a lábai még zsibbadtak voltak és Penny elállta a fülke kijáratát.

\- Egy kicsit. - Csak megvonta a vállát. - De egy picikét megböki beledet. - Újra a képébe nyomta a borzalmas löttyöt amit próbált elutasítani.

\- Könyörgöm, doktornő! - Owen már belebetegedett Penny készítményeibe. - Nem akarok több vegyi anyagot kipróbálni! Maga miatt dugult el alapból a belem!

\- Minél jobban ellenállsz, én annál kitartóbb leszek, nem mellékesen, ezerszer elmondtam, hogy nem vagyok doktornő! - Owen reménytelenül próbált kiszabadulni Penny szorításából, az őrült nővér nem engedte.

Liz összesúgott Taylorral és megegyeztek valamiben.

\- Áu! - Kiáltott fel Taylor. - Penny nővér, a gyomrom! Mintha égne belülről! Segítsen! - Penny nővér izgatottan bámult a vörös hajú lányra aki a földön fetrengett, fájdalmat szimulálva.

\- Hűha, ez a hét egyre jobb és jobb lesz! - Penny úgy tapsikolt mint egy izgatott kislány. - Talán maláriát kaptál, de ha nagy szerencsém van, akár vérhas is lehet! Vagy ha nagyon szerencsés vagyok, MINDKETTŐ! - Penny mindenkit megrémített és olyan hangosan visított örömében hogy néhány dobhártya majdnem beszakadt. Ment is volna Taylorhoz, de eszébe jutott egy vonakodó páciens is, aki egy WC-be szorult. - Owen, - A hangja izgatott kislányosból, félelmetesre és ellentmondást nem tűrőre váltott, majd a kezébe nyomta a zöld löttyel teli poharat. - ha jót akarsz magadnak, az a pohár üres legyen mire visszajövök! - Owen nyelt egy nagyot és bólintott. - Helyes. - Újra izgatott kislányra váltott át. - Jövök már, halálos betegség!

Penny nővér mindenkire a frászt tudta hozni, főleg Owenre aki beadta a derekát és felkészült rá hogy megissza azt a kotyvalékot amit készített neki.

\- Egyserűen, nem bírok kiigazsodni rajta.

\- Várj, Owen! - Liz gyorsan kivette a poharat a kezéből és azonnal a szomszédos WC-be akarta önteni, de az összes fülke zárva volt és Owen hátsója még mindig a WC csészébe volt szorulva, Penny pont a mosdókagylók előtt kezelte a betegséget szimuláló Taylort, ha oda próbálná kiönteni, Penny észre venné és a földre nem önthette ki.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Nagyon rosszul éreztem magam Owen miatt. Úgy éreztem tartozok neki ennyivel. Ezért utálom, amikor hirtelen kell cselekedni, nincs idő rendesen végig gondolni a dolgokat és improvizálnom kellett._

* * *

Penny idegesen felállt Taylor felől, aki már nem bírta feltartani.

\- Bocsánat, csak egy kis gáz szorult belém. - A nővér csak lefáradtan sóhajtott.

\- Semmi gond, ha valaha úgy érzed, elkapsz egy halálos kórt, ne ijedj meg, csak gyere el hozzám. Kiváló kísérleti alany leszel. - Taylor egy kicsit elhátrált.

\- Öhm… észben tartom.

Liz nem tudott mit csinálni a löttyel, így megitta ő maga, majdnem elhányta magát, de visszanyelte és az üres poharat visszaadta Owenek. Penny végzett Taylor vizsgálásával és visszajött a kövér fickóhoz.

\- Nocsak, Owen, látom megittad. - Nyugtázta.

\- Igen, megitta! Figyeltem! - Liz válaszolt helyette, közben jelzett Owennek hogy egy szót se merjen mondani, de Liz egy hatalmasat böfögött az imént megivott folyadéktól.

\- Értem. - Penny arca nem változott. - Lehetne egy kérdésem?

\- Mi lenne az?

\- Ti miért gondoltátok hogy ez egy jó ötlet?

\- Hogyan?

\- Taylor betegséget szimulál, te elveszed Owentől a gyógyszerét és megiszod.

\- Várjunk, Penny nővér, maga végig átlátott rajta?! - Lizt ez ledöbbentette.

\- 186-os IQ-m van, édeseim. Még szép hogy átláttam az egészen és 3-4 óra múlva ne nagyon menj zárt helységbe vagy mások közelébe. - A felemás szemű törpe lányra nézett.

\- Miért? - Liz idegeskedett, de Penny csak huncutul vigyorgott.

\- Majd meglátod, kicsim. Kellemes napot. - Penny, mint mindig, megrémített mindenkit. Taylor kisegítette Owent a WC-ből.

\- Kösi lányok. - Nyögött fel, legyőzötten. - Bár mondhatnám hogy elvégezstem a dolgom, de azs hazsugság lenne.

\- Mi örülünk hogy nem tudtad. - Liz felvette az érzelemmentes hangját és megvonta a vállát. - Csak nem akartuk hogy tönkre tedd az utolsó WC-t is.

* * *

A következő próba helyszínén mindenki felsorakozott és Chris, egy katonai vassisakban és napszemüvegben elkezdte ismertetni a lényegét, a Séf a katonai egyenruháját, zöld terepnadrágot, zöld trikót, kalapot és a fekete harci bakancsot vett fel. Penny nővér is egy felcsernek öltözött, terepszínű egyenruha, a jobb vállán egy fehér kötés, rajta egy elsősegélyes kereszttel, fekete terepcsizma, zöld baseball sapka amin egy orvosi kereszt volt.

\- Ma a háborús filmek kerülnek sorra, szóval, szedjétek össze magatokat… - Jelzett a Séfnek hogy az ő sora következik.

\- Lópikula fuvolások! - Kiabálta a Séf. Marshal majdnem elröhögte magát.

\- Készüljetek fel az első, halált megvető próbára ti… - Ismét a Séf jött.

\- Undorító, szennyes homárok!

\- Mozgás, katonák! Sorakozó!

\- IGENIS, URAM!

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- A tengerészgyalogság a példaképem. Durvák, nyersek és bakancsban nyomják hogy „Huá!". Nem tudom mit jelent, de nekem nagyon bejön. Huá!_

Marshal

_\- Először, a Séf ezeket komolyan beszólásnak szánta? Másodszor, a tavalyi katonai kiképzést, egy hajszál híján én nyertem és az, aki lekörözött, az én csapatomban van. Ez a próba a miénk lesz._

* * *

\- Úgy fel vagyok dobva! - Haroldnak tetszett ez a próba. - A számítógépen, legalább egy tucat alkalommal végig vittem a Call of Duty, Medal of Honor és a Battlefield összes játékát, minden érdemérmet kiérdemeltem és mindben elnyertem a fő tábornoki rangot, minimális veszteséggel! Mi a siker titka? Csapatmunka! - Marshal lefáradtan felsóhajtott és a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Harold, ez nem egy számítógépes játék. Ha valamit elrontasz, nem úgy megy hogy behozod a legutóbbi mentést és akkor megcsinálod. Ez a valóvilág és itt nem gombnyomkodásról szól az élet. Majd én leszek a tábornok, egyedül nekem van katonai tapasztalatom.

\- De azért nekem is vannak halálos trükkjeim! Nagyon menő, ninja támadással verem vissza az ellent! - Elővett két jojót, a csapata majdnem elröhögte magát. - Simán leverek ezekkel mindenkit, de mégis, tisztelni fogom őket! - Összekötötte a két jojó madzagját és elkezdte pörgetni őket amik bárkiben, fájdalmas sérülést okozhatott volna, de Marshal látott egy hatalmas gyenge pontot. Megragadta a madzagot a közepénél és rátekeredett a karjára, lefegyverezve Haroldot.

\- Harold, én nagyra értékelem a képességeid, eredetileg, ezért is választottalak a csapatba. De ezzel nem érnél semmit egy igazi ellenféllel szemben, aki tényleg meg akarna ölni, főleg lőfegyverrel.

\- De…

\- Azt hiszed és sokan mások is úgy vannak azzal hogy amikor beüt a baj, minden lelassul. Ez baromság! Minden felgyorsul. A testedet átjárja az adrenalin és lebénít ha hagyod. Erősnek kell lenned hogy ellenállj neki és te irányíts, mert az aki veled van, lehet a csapattársad, a bajtársad vagy a barátod.

\- Vagy Leshawna?!

\- Akár.

* * *

A Manok megegyeztek hogy Marshal lesz a vezérük, a Pullereknél egyértelműen Courtney lett a tábornok asszony.

Az első feladatra egy repülőgépen kerül sor, mindenkinek be kellett kötni a szemét, senki sem lesett és annyi zúgás és rázkódás után, mindenkinek egyértelmű volt hogy valószínűleg magasan szálltak.

\- Jól van emberek, mindenki le veheti a szemkötőt. - Így is tettek. - A háborús filmekben az ejtőernyős ugrás a repülőből a legveszélyesebb kaszkadőrmutatvány. Szóval, - kinyitotta a repülő ajtaját és ki lehetett látni, de a szél olyan erővel fújt hogy erősen kapaszkodni kellett. - egyértelműen ez az első feladat! - Mindenki megrémült.

\- Akkor ez élőben megy? - Kérdezte Lindsay idegesen. - Marvin olyan szerencsés hogy ő lehet a csapat admirálisa. - Marshal lefáradtan megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Lindsay, mi katonák vagyunk erre a napra és őket a tábornokok vezetik. Szóval hívjatok, Marshal tábornoknak. - Önelégülten vigyorgott.

\- De az admirális annyival jobb szó. - Egy kicsit elgondolkodott. - Mi lenne, ha én lennék a helyettesed? Akkor lehetnék én az admirális!

\- A tábornok altisztjeit őrnagynak vagy ezredesnek hívják!

\- De én admirális akarok lenni! - Marshal a homlokára csapott.

\- Jó, akkor legyél admirális. Amíg követed a parancsaim, addig úgy hívhatod magad ahogy akarod.

\- Akkor hívjatok úgy hogy, Lindsay Admirális, ő dögössége! - Marshal azzal otthagyta és Justin jött a helyére.

\- Hé, Lindsay, lenne egy ajánlatom. - Finoman a vállát simította meg. - Nem kell izgalomba jönni, nem leánykérés! - Meg rebegtette a szemeit, de Lindsay, Heather-éhez hasonló, szúrós pillantást vetett a modellre amin eléggé meglepődött. - Na, mindegy, hosszú az út a repülőtől a talajig.

\- Legalább 3km! - Szólt közbe Harold.

\- Jó, mindegy, a matek rondáknak való! - Visszafordult Lindsay-hez. - Az ajánlatom, szeretném ha előttem ugranál, hogy valami puhán landolhassak. - Lindsay meglepően gyorsan felfogta hogy Justin csak ki akarja használni és hiába rebegtette neki a szemét, semmi hatással nem volt rá. - Nem szoktam csak úgy rebegtetni a szempilláim csak úgy akárkinek! - Hiába ismételgette, a szépsége nem volt hatással Lindsay-re. - Semmi? Mikor jártál szemorvosnál?

\- Közeledik az ugrási zóna! - Figyelmeztetett mindenki Chris. - Mindenki sorakozzon fel! - Elővett egy ládát, tele ejtőernyővel. - A kaszkadőrök hetekig gyakorolnak az ugrás előtt. Szerencsére, mi ezt kihagyjuk és egyből az ugrásra térünk!

\- Ez biztonságos?! - Kérdezte Courtney, tisztes távolságot tartott Marshaltól, aki a múlt évadban kilökte a repülőből.

\- Mi a legrosszabb ami történhet?! - Vonta meg a vállát Chris.

\- Meghalunk?! - Idegeskedett Owen.

\- Igen, de ez frenetikus lenne! Ugorjatok! - Senki sem vállalta be.

Marshal óvatosan a gép kijáratához ment, kinézett és látott valamit amitől teljesen magabiztos lett. Mielőtt megoszthatta volna a többiekkel, Courtney mögé osont és kilökte a repülőből.

\- Ezt a múltkoriért, te rohadék! - Courtney, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, visszafordult, de a többiek elrettenve bámultak rá. - Mi van? Ő is kilökött egy repülőből! Csak visszafizettem.

\- Oh, jut eszembe, - Kidobott egy ejtőernyőt. - erre még szüksége lehet! Maga jön, - Owenre mutatott. - Nuku-kaki Baka! - Owen törött állkapoccsal és egyhetes székrekedéssel, részt vett a próbán, de azonnal megbánta a döntést.

\- Chris, csak sólok, én nem vettem ejtőernyős lecskéket és rencserint, hazsudni soktam a súlyomról! - Chris épp letette a telefonját.

\- Megnyugtatlak, beszéltem a kutató csapattal! Az első VH-ban nem is voltak ejtőernyők!

\- Ami azt illeti, - Szólt közbe Harold. - az ejtőernyőt már a 18-ik században találták fel és az első Világháború idejére eléggé volt tökéletesítve ahhoz hogy katonai célokra is használják! Röviden, voltak ejtőernyők az első VH-ban! - Senkit sem érdekelt

\- Mi lesz a feladat lényege?! - Kérdezte Heather.

\- Egyszerű! - Kidobta az összes ejtőernyőt ami mindenkit megrémített. - Amelyik csapat több tagja szerez ejtőernyőt, az nyer!

Mandy összeszedte a bátorságát és kiugrott.

\- Owen, ugrás! - Parancsolta Chris, de meg sem moccant, akárcsak az emésztőrendszere.

\- Mindennek a nevére, ami ropogós és olajban sült! Könyörgöm, ne kényseríts erre! - Chris vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Ha nem teszed meg értem, - Elővett vett egy mókusmintájú kis tartályt. - tedd meg egy kis marhahús turmixért. - Kidobta. - Hozd vissza! - Owen abban a pillanatban a turmix-olt hús után ugrott, de a hatalmas súlya kibillentette a repülőgép egyensúlyát és magával rántott mindenkit, kivéve Christ, aki végig ezt tervezte.

Mindenki kizuhant a repülőből egy nagy matracra ami alig volt 30cm-re a repülőgéptől, ami valójában egy nagy, díszes fémdoboz volt, az égbolt csak díszlet és a szelet is csak 3 nagy ventilátor adta. A játékosok egy nagy kupacban értek földet a hálón és Owen került a rakás tetejére. Mandy és Marshal korábban kikerültek a gépből, így ők nem kerültek Owen alá.

\- Túléltük! - Örvendezett Owen, a többieket majdnem agyon nyomva és megszerezte a hús turmixot. - Milyen jó életben lenni!

\- Szép volt katonák! A próba második részétől, tutira szétrobban az agyatok és minden más, 25m-es körzetben!

* * *

A következő próba kellékei odakint vártak a versenyzőkre, egy halom festékbomba, gránát és rakéta formájában.

\- Festék bombák? - Érdeklődött Marshal. - Valamit fel kell robbantani velük?

\- Igen, két részre osztjuk a játékosokat! A kreatívokra és a született vesztesekre.

\- Egyértelmű, melyik lesz a mi oldalunk! - Duncan egyből nekilátott a bombák összeszedésének.

\- Megengeded hogy segítsek? - Liz felvett egy gránátot és a detonátort. - Értek hozzá.

\- Egyedül is elintézem, kicsikém. Csak csücsülj le a bájos kis fenekedre.

\- Duncan, - Courtney magára vett egy tábornoki zubbonyt és egy tiszti sapkát. - Liz ért a vegyi anyagokhoz és robbanószerekhez! Hagyd hogy segítsen!

\- Ne már, bébi! Had csináljam ahogy jónak látom!

\- Te leszel a főnök, - Ajánlotta Liz. - én azt teszem amit mondasz.

\- Jó. - Duncan nem örült hogy Liz-zel kell együtt dolgoznia, de engedelmeskednie kellett a tábornokának.

A Manoknál, Marshal volt a tábornok, Courtney-val ellentétben, ő nem öltözött ki, de Duncanhez hasonlóan, ő is felpakolta magát robbanószerekkel, azonban Haroldnak ötlete támadt.

\- Javasolhatnám, hogy konzultálj a csapat vegyi szakértőjével? Mert mi más lenne a robbantás, azonkívül hogy kémiai reakciót vált ki a Trinitrotuelénnel lebontva C7H5N3O6, 3 N2-vel, plusz 5 H2O-val és 2 CO-val. - A csapat egyik tagja sem értett ebből egy szót sem.

\- Lehetne hogy emberi nyelven beszélsz? - Szólalt meg Heather.

\- Harold, - Marshal továbbra is próbált türelmes lenni. - csak annyit mondj meg, értesz a bombákhoz vagy sem?

\- Igen.

\- Helyes. - Átadott neki néhány bombát. - Akkor segíts.

* * *

Amíg Marshal és Harold elhelyezték a bombákat, Lindsay felvett egy sötétkék admirálisi zubbonyt és egy tengeri kapitány sapkát és rendre utasította a csapatot, még Heather is beszállt mellé.

\- Jól van, katonák, Lindsay Admirális ő dögössége elmondja mi lesz a menet! - Heather és Mandy figyeltek rá, Justin, ezzel szemben csak egy nyugágyon fetrengett. - Mi is lesz itt a menet? - Heather és Mandy is idegesen nyögtek fel, de Mandy elmagyarázta neki.

\- Marshal megkért rá hogy tarts rendet a csapatban amíg ő és Harold széles sávban fektetik le a bombákat, hogy minél több színes veszteséget okozzanak az ellenségnek. - Lindsay egy szót sem értett ebből sem.

\- Milyen jó tervvel álltam elő! Akkor, végrehajtani!

\- Pontosan mit is? - Heather csatlakozott Justinhoz. - Csak várnunk kell amíg a fiúk befejezik a munkát.

\- Valóban? Akkor folytassátok!

\- Rajta vagyok, admirális asszony. - Justin továbbra is fetrengett, miközben tisztelgett.

\- Lejárt az idő! - Chris szólt hogy vége.

\- Tökéletes! - Marshal és Harold épp végeztek.

* * *

Duncan és Liz is sikerrel jártak a bombákkal. A Pullerek robbantottak először.

\- Indulhat a banzáj? - Kérdezte Chris. Liz átadta a detonátort Duncannek.

\- Eljött, a Punk Rock ideje! - Megnyomta és BUMM.

Duncan, a Puller csapat ciánzöld színével festette be a sebtében felállított ellenséges bázist és egy koponya mintát lehetett látni a festékből

\- Ki mondja hogy nem jó vandálnak lenni? - Chrisnek tetszett.

\- Szép munka Duncan! - Courtney átölelte és megcsókolta.

\- Azért Liznek is jár némi elismerés. A kis hölgynek jó ötletei voltak a bombák elhelyezésében.

\- Köszi. - Liz és Duncan lepacsiztak.

\- Jól vagy? - Taylor aggódva nézett Lizre, aki egy kicsit sápadt lett és izzadt.

\- A gyomrom elkezdett kavarogni. Nem kell aggódni, rendben leszek. - Egy hangos bugyogás hallatszott a gyomrából. - Remélem.

\- Meg kell hagyni, Duncan, - Gwen is gratulált neki. - ez vagány volt. - Gwennel is pacsiztak, de Courtney nem lett ideges mert mindenkivel megcsinálta.

* * *

A Manoknál

\- Készen állunk a robbantásra? - Marshal a detonátor fölé hajolt.

\- Na náci! - Megnyomta és nem történt semmi. - Na?! - Megnyomta még egyszer és nem történt semmi. - Harold, mondd, miért van az, hogy… nem tudom, hogy mondják szaknyelven, ezért csak a saját stílusomban teszem fel a kérdésem. Miért nincs bumm?

\- Ellenőriztem az összes kábelt és mindegyik rendesen össze van kötve!

\- Ha nincs bumm, - Tette hozzá Chris. - nincs…

Bumm

Egy kicsit késve, de a Manok bombái is robbantak, a címerük színéül szolgáló, vörös festékkel borítva be az ellenséges bázist és a csapat címerét, egy öklöt mintázott.

\- Meg kell hagyni, szoros, de a feladat nyertesei, - Mindkét csapat izgatottan várta az eredményt. - A Kameramanok! Tetszik a vörös ököl minta. Ideje átadnom az ajándékot a következő, mindent eldöntő feladathoz. - A Séf egy vörös, virágmintás frigyládát hozott. - Egy ládát, agyfelcsigázó titkokkal. Az életetek árán is meg kell védenetek! Még visszatérünk, egy kis Totál! Dráma! Akcióval!

* * *

Mindkét csapat kapott egy kis szünetet amit a játékosok elsősorban pihenésre használtak. Különösen Owen, akit az egyhetes szorulás még mindig kínzott, ezért egy ültetett, cserepes fa tövébe feküdt le. A csapattársa, Liz eljött látogatóba.

\- Owen, hogy érzed magad? - Leült mellé. Ő sem nézett ki jobban, sápadt volt, érezte hogy a gyomra felfordult és hányinger gyötörte, de nem panaszkodott.

\- Mintha egy örökkévalóság óta nem… ürítettem volna. - Felnyögött egyet. - Kös hogy kimentettél Penny nővér alól. - Liz öklendezett egyet, de nem jött ki semmi.

\- Csak… viszonoztam a szívességet amit a legutóbbi próbán tettél.

Hirtelen, egy ismerős, női felcser jött egy ismerős, bűzös zöld folyadékkal.

\- Owen, ugye nem felejtetted el hogy még be kell venned a gyógyszered?! - Penny nővér még a katonai jelmezében volt, gyorsan összerakta Owennek ugyanazt az undormányt, aminek a szaga megcsapta és rosszul lett tőle. - Mondd szépen, „áh"! - Utasította, de Owen próbált elmenekülni.

\- Nem! Nővér! Nem bírom meginni! Nem kaphatnék inkább… sonka és sajt keveréket?!

\- Owen, minél többet nyavalyogsz, annál rosszabb lesz nekem. Igyál! - Owen könyörgően meredt Lizre, aki megforgatta a felemás szemeit, de ha most hagyja hogy Penny beadja neki… azt a valamit, a reggeli műsora, Taylorral feleslegessé válik. Abban a pillanatban megbánta a döntést hogy megfogant az agyában. Kivette Penny kezéből a löttyöt és egyhuzamra megitta. - Liz, megőrültél?! - Majdnem elhányta magát, de ismét csak böfögött egyet.

\- Úgy tűnik. - Liz gyomra és a belei egyszerre bugyborékoltak, ami őt és Owent is megrémítette.

\- Lizs, - Owen erőtlenül Liz gyomrára nézett. - nem akarlak megijesteni, de a beleid most úgy hangzsanak mint azs enyémek amikor 98 lejárt chilis hot-dogot ettem meg egyser fogadásból. Nagyon durva volt.

* * *

A játék folytatódott és Chris a virágmintás frigyláda mellett állt.

\- Versenyzők, készüljetek fel a következő harci feladatra. Ami összességében, egy Szerezd meg a zászlót feladat! Annyi különbséggel, hogy a zászló helyett egy nagy láda van, benne agyfelcsigázó titokkal! Csak egy módon tudhatjátok meg mi van benne, meg kell szerezni vagy védeni és a nyertes csapat túlélői, bele is nézhetnek és a csapata sérthetetlenséget szerez az esti szavazás alól! Aki belenéz, csak óvatosan, mert a benne lévő titkok, szerteszét csigázzák az agyatokat!

\- Kell még az agyam! - Jelentkezett Harold.

\- Nyugi, jár hozzá szikszalag.

Mindkét csapat kapott megfelelő mennyiségű paintball puskát, a Manok vörösöket, vörös festékkel, a Pullerek zöldet, zöld festékkel. Chris egy a Manok címerével díszített ponyvához vezette a Manokat, a csapat, Marshal és Justin együtt vitték a ládát.

\- Manok, itt lesz az alaptáborotok! A stáb tagjait megkértük hogy készítsenek egy tornyos kastélyt, tele védelmi lehetőségekkel, hogy könnyen megvédhessétek a ládát. - Mindenki magabiztosan elmosolyodott, de Chris letörte a jókedvüket. - De moziba mentek helyette, így ezzel kell beérnetek. Egy szerszámos kamrával! - Levette a ponyvát és alatta egy ócska, rozoga, szúette és lyukas kis kunyhó volt, ami azonnal összedőlt amikor a Séf levette róla a ponyvát. - Egy volt… kamrával. Hajrá!

\- Mégis, hogyan védjük meg a ládát erőd nélkül?! - Heather kétségbeesett, de Marshal nem hagyta magát ilyen könnyen legyőzni.

\- Van egy ötletem! - A kamra maradványaiból néhány ásót vett ki. - Heather, Justin és Lindsay, ti maradjatok itt és ássatok egy lövészárkot, majd oda rejtjük el!

\- Mármint rókalyukat?! - Helyesbített Harold. - Pont mint az első VH-s filmekben!

\- Igen. Mandy és Harold jöjjenek velem és segítsenek a védelem felépítésében! Lindsay, te vagy a főnök amíg elvagyok!

\- Mármint, az admirális?

\- Igen, ahogy akarod, csak siessetek!

A két lány, Heather és Lindsay nekikezdtek ásni, a csapat érdekében, félretették a rivalizálást és együtt dolgoztak, de volt valaki aki önmagát a csapat elé helyezte. Justin, aki ismét a nyugágyában pihengetett. Az admirális és Heather megelégelték, félbehagyták a munkát hogy rendre utasítsák.

\- Justin, volnál szíves megemelni a hátsód és segíteni az ásásban?! - Heather tette fel a szarkasztikus kérdést. Justin csak ásított egyet.

\- Ugyan, Marshal nincs itt és a fenekemnek kell egy kis pihenő. - Lindsay kilökte az ágyból és ráparancsolt.

\- Lindsay Admirális ő dögössége parancsolja, hagyd ezt a f*szságot és munkára, lusta kutya! - Heather meglepetten és elismerően nézett az egykori barátnőjére.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Minden elismerésem Lindsay-nek. Marshalnak igaza volt, jó vezér alkat, kár hogy egy kicsit sötét._

Lindsay

_\- Egy kicsit rosszul esik hogy Heather büszke volt rám, de nem hagyhattam cserben a csapatot._

* * *

\- Ne csináljátok, lányok! - Levette a pólóját és felfedte a tökéletes izmait. - Nézzétek csak a hasizmaim. Ez már nem kocka hanem négyzetrácsos. Egy tucat, férfias izom. - Heather a kezébe nyomta az ásót és Lindsay-t sem hatotta meg a dolog.

\- Azt mondtam áss! - Justin kétségbeesett.

\- Mi történt?! Már nem tudom irányítani az asszonyokat?!

\- Sajna nem, Justin. Nem mondom még egyszer, ásni!

Justin összetört, kevesebbnek érezte magát és kénytelen volt ásni.

\- Fel fog sérülni a kezem egy ilyen durva munka után!

Justin csak nyafogott, de Lindsay és Heather közösen ráparancsoltak és együtt már elég gyorsan ástak

* * *

Marshal, Harold és Mandy mindenféle csapdákat állítottak a bázishoz vezető úton, Mandy őrködött, a fiúk állították a csapdákat.

Chris adott a Manoknak 30 perc előnyt, mielőtt a Pullerek támadhatnának. Courtney egy távcsővel figyelte a másik csapatot.

\- Tábornok asszony, - Gwen lépett oda mellé. - mit lát?

\- Marshal, Mandy és Harold eltűntek, a többiek meg ásnak.

\- Nyilván oda akarják rejteni a ládát! - Duncannek azonnal leesett. - Amint lejár a határidő, rohanjuk le őket! - Javasolta, de ekkor hirtelen egy félelmetes bugyborékolás szakította félbe a taktikai megbeszélést. Mindenki egyből Owenre nézett, aki elgyötörve fetrengett a földön, még mindig a székrekedéstől szenvedve.

\- Ezs most nem én vagyok! Esküsöm! - Újabb bugyborékolást lehetett hallani és Owen igazat mondott, nem belőle jött. A hang forrása Liz felpuffadt belei voltak.

\- Liz, mi van veled? - Kérdezte Taylor, inkább félve mintsem aggódva.

\- Nem tudom! - Lihegett, verejtékezett és remegett. A hasa felfúvódott, mintha egy labdát tartana a pólója alatt. - Hirtelen hőhullámok csaptak meg és a belem, felfúvódott mint egy léggömb! - Egy újabb bugyogás.

\- Zajos léggömb. - Tette hozzá Gwen és ő is elhátrált tőle.

\- Mégis hogy történt ez?! - Követelte a választ Courtney.

\- Azst hisem azs én hibám. - Magyarázta Owen. - Lizs, igazán nem kellett volna meginnod a hashajtómat.

\- Neked meg igazán meg kellett volna innod! - Liz hasa egyre jobban felfúvódott a sok bélgáztól és minden erejére szüksége volt hogy bent tartsa a kitörni kívánó gázokat.

\- Liz, légy oly kedves, kettőtök közül, legalább te parancsolj a beleidnek és tartsd vissza amíg nyerünk! - Parancsolta Courtney.

\- De… áu! Akár fel is robbanhatok!

\- Nem az én bajom. Húzd be a hasad és állj vigyázzban! - Courtney visszatért a haditerv kidolgozásához, amit Liz beleinek a bugyogása és az ő fájdalmas nyögése zavart meg, időnként. - Akkor, hol is tartottunk? - Gwen emlékeztette.

\- Duncan frontális támadást javasolt. - Hirtelen eszébe jutott minden.

\- Tudom már, és nem!

\- Hogyan? - Courtney volt az egyetlen aki ellenezte ezt a tervet és tábornokként, joga is volt hogy megtilthassa.

\- Marshal egyértelműen csapdákat állít az út során és lesben állnak néhányan. - A többiek ismerték Marshal katonai múltját és jobban átgondolva, a frontális támadás nem biztos hogy működött volna.

\- Mondasz valamit. - Duncan is átgondolta.

\- Akkor mit tegyünk? - Taylornak sem volt ötlete.

\- Felderítőket küldünk! - Parancsolta Courtney. - Két emberünk előremegy, felfedi és hatástalanítják a csapdákat vagy kiugrasztják a rajtaütőket, miközben én figyelek innen, kivizsgálom az ellenség mozgását.

\- Klassz ötlet, Courtney! - Gwennel lepacsiztak. - Kik lesznek a felderítők?

\- Szerintem, - Duncan előállt egy javaslattal, Owenre és Lizre mutatott. - a két bélpoklos. - Az említettek megdöbbentek.

\- Remek ötlet, Duncan! - Courtney és az egész csapat benne volt, kivéve az érintetteket.

\- Miért mi?! - Liz egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt és egyre több erőfeszítést követelt a gázok visszatartása, de a tábornok asszony megadta a választ.

\- Mert az állapototokat elnézve, ti vagytok a leghaszontalanabbak, és ha meghaltok, nem fogtok hiányozni. - Hiába ellenkeztek, a csapat egyhangúan döntött. Festékpuskát nyomtak a kezükbe és előre küldték őket.

* * *

Marshal és Harold egy újabb csapdát állítottak amikor Mandy füttyentett nekik hogy ellenséges katonák érkeznek, fogták a puskáikat és bebújtak a bokraikba. Harold és Marshal az egyik oldalon, Mandy a másikon rejtőzött el.

\- Csak ketten vannak. - Állapította meg Harold.

\- Courtney ravasz. Felderítőket küld hogy lássa mivel várjuk őket.

\- Mi a parancsa, uram? - Marshal végignézett a két felderítőn, Liz és Owen volt az.

Owen nehézkes, cammogó járásban tudott csak haladni, a székrekedése miatt, de Liz is egy lassú, csoszogó tempót vett fel, a feje vöröslött, a hasa is fel volt puffadva és nagyon nagy erővel markolászta a hasát, a másikkal a puskáját. Megközelítették a csapat többi tagja által befejezett és lefedett rókalyukat.

Lindsay, Heather és Justin idegesen figyelte a két ellenséges katonát, igazából, csak a lábukat látták.

\- Owen mögé kerülök, - Utasította Marshal. - te fedezel.

\- Menni fog.

\- Helyes.

Marshal lassan közelítette meg a kövér, törött állkapcsú fickót, megragadta a vállánál és a halántékához szegezte a puskáját.

\- Ha lősz, - Szólt rá Lizre. - én is lövök! - Owen hatalmas testét használta pajzsnak, csak a feje látszott ki. Liz egy fájdalmasat nyögött miután a sok bélgáz újra bugyogott benne, de Marshalra szegezte a fegyverét. - Owen, dobd el a puskát. - Owen engedelmeskedett.

\- Innen… - Liz a szélgörcs miatti fájdalmaktól alig bírta tartani a puskát. - eltalállak! - A tábornok úr elvigyorodott.

\- Megteheted, - Harold felé biccentett, jelezve Liznek hogy elkapták őket. - vagy nem.

Liz hátrálni kezdett, közben, Mandy mögé próbált osonni, Owen legszívesebben kiáltott volna hogy forduljon meg, de nem mert megszólalni. Mandy elég közel került a törpe lányhoz, de Liz annyira ideges volt hogy a gázait elfelejtette visszatartani és egy óriásit f*ngott, egyenesem Mandy képébe.

A gázok a rókalyukba is beszabadultak, Lindsay, Heather és Justin egyformán fuldokoltak Liz bélgázától.

A vadászlány fuldokolva köhögött, Marshal, hogy eltakarja az arcát a gázok elől, eleresztette Owen, akit Liz megragadott és elhúzott, vissza a táborukba, de élesítettek egy csapdát és egy hálóba estek fogságba.

\- Szép kis trükk volt, de ez nem ment meg titeket. - Dicsekedett Marshal miután ellegyezte a gázt az orra alól. - Mandy, küldjük vissza a csomagot a feladónak. - Mandy elővette a vadászkését, elvágott egy kötelet amitől a két katonát a háló visszadobta, Courtney táborába.

* * *

A Manok visszaverték a felderítőket és ellenőrizték a csapat többi tagját.

\- Mindenki jól van?! - Ellenőrizte az embereit Marshal.

\- Próbálom nem elhányni magam! - Heather még émelygett a sok gáztól, ami beszabadult a rejtekhelyre.

\- A kezeimen bőrkeményedés fog létrejönni az ásástól! - Justin tovább panaszkodott.

\- Lindsay Admirális ő dögössége megóvta a ládát!

\- Helyes! Készüljetek fel a csatára! Courtney elküldte a felderítőit és megtudták hol vagyunk! - A többiek, Mandy-n és Lindsay-n kívül megrémültek a csata hallatán. - Tudom, nem erre jelentkeztetek és nincs is jogom elvárni tőletek hogy értem áldozzátok fel magatokat! De ha nyerni akarunk, harcolnunk kell és ha meg akarunk menteni mindenkit, akkor nyernünk kell! Meg kell védenünk a ládát! - Harold, Mandy és Lindsay egyből mellé álltak. - Akkor csak ennyien megyünk?

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Marshal kiváló vezető! Ő az aki végig hitt bennem és a szárnyai alá vett! Sokkal jobb tábornok mint Courtney, ő legalább velünk harcol a csatamezőn és nem hátulról figyel! Kiérdemelte a tiszteletem._

* * *

Lindsay is nekiállt beszédet tartani Marshal után.

\- Csapat! Lindsay Admirális ő dögössége azt parancsolja, harcolni kell! - Justin és Heather furán néztek rá, ez az új, admirális Lindsay nagyon magabiztos volt és összeszedett. - Figyeljetek, tudom hogy féltek az ütközettől. Én is félek tőle, de harcolnunk kell ha mindannyian meg akarjuk úszni a kiszavazást! Erőt bele! Tüzet bele! Vadságot bele! Úgy küzdjetek a ládáért mint egy cső főtt kukoricáért Május elsején! Senki sem kap irgalmat! - Hihetetlen, de Lindsay beszéde teljesen harci lázba hozta a Manok csapatát, Heather is beszállt a csatába, Justin vonakodva, de ő is belement.

\- Szép beszéd volt, admirális. - Marshal Lindsay vállára tette a kezét, elismerően.

* * *

A Pullereknél, Courtney idegesen vette tudomásul hogy a beszivárgó egységei kudarcot vallottak, de legalább szemmel tarthatta az egész csapatot akik visszavonultak a bázisukra. Owen és Liz ebben a pillanatban zuhantak vissza a bázisra.

Owen fájdalmasan elterült a földön, Liz, Owen hasára esett és az eséstől egy újabb adag bélgázt eresztett ki.

\- Fúj! Liz, mit mondtam neked?! - Courtney és a többiek is rosszul lettek a töpörtyű lány borzalmas emésztéséből származó szelektől.

\- Megnézném, te hogy tartanál magadban ennyi gázt! - Liz egyre nehezebben mozgott és egyre jobban feszélyezte Courtney idegesítő parancsolgatása.

\- Katonák, - A tábornok asszony összehívta a katonáit. - tudjuk hogy az ellenség hol tanyázik! Csak le kell csapnunk rá! Duncan korábbi javaslatának adok igazat és támadjuk le a Manokat! Velem vagytok?! - Az egész csapat hangos ujjongásban tört ki, egyvalaki kivételével. - Liz, volnál szíves felállni és csatlakozni a társaidhoz?! Nincs idő lustálkodni!

\- Nem bírok. - A fogai közt szűrte ki a szavakat, alig hallhatóan. Liz belei már a robbanás határán voltak, a hasa annyira puffadt volt hogy kilógott a pólója alól és magzatpózban szenvedett fetrengve.

\- Hogy mondtad?! - Courtney idegesen meredt rá.

\- NEM BÍROK! - A belei úgy bugyborékoltak mint egy zacskó popcorn a mikróban, megállás nélkül. - Nem bírok felállni, megmozdulni és levegőt is alig bírok venni! - Ő maga sem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi ideig bírja magában tartani a gázokat és ismét f*ngott egy óriásit.

\- Az istenit, Liz! - Taylor majdnem elhányta magát. - Ez már tényleg gusztustalan!

\- Még azs én beleim sem soktak ilyet sólni!

\- Penny nővér hibája!

\- Tábornok asszony, - Duncan, miután befejezte a fuldokoló köhögést, Courtney felé fordult. - sürgetném a támadást, mielőtt belehalnánk Liz hátvágány mérgezésébe!

\- Egyetértek! - Courtey rémülten elhátrált Liztől. - Liz, te itt maradsz, a többiek elhozzák nekem a ládát! - A Pullerek idegesen összenéztek.

\- Te nem jössz?! - Vetette fel Taylor.

\- Én vagyok a csapat vezére! Akit meg kell óvni és végrehajtani a parancsait! Előre! - Taylor, mielőtt ellenkezhetett volna a tábornokkal, Duncan leállította.

\- Jól van, bébi. Maradj itt. Liz belei amúgy is egy időzített bombává váltak, szóval, szagolgasd csak. - Courtney végig nézett az egyre csak gyötrődő és robbanni készülő Lizen ahogy vöröslő feje, a felpuffadt, bugyborékoló hasa jelezte, hogy a belei egy vesztes háborút vívnak.

\- Jobban meggondolva, veletek tartok! Hogy növeljem a morált! De én hátul leszek és ti lesztek az élen!

A Pullerek, a gázoktól moccanni sem bíró kis hölgyet hátra hagyták és megindultak a Manok bázisa felé. Marshal nem volt tétlen ez idő alatt, Ő és Mandy álltak az élre, a középső helyen Harold és Heather álltak. A rókalyukról kénytelenek voltak levenni a ponyvát hogy kiszellőztessék a mérges gázokat, de Lindsay és Justin voltak az utolsó védvonal.

Duncan több botlódrótot vett észre és szabotált, a Pullerek veszteség nélkül nyomultak előre. Duncan egy festék taposóaknát hatástalanított, de Marshal és Mandy, lesből tüzet nyitottak. Marshal eltalálta Gwent, így ő kiesett. Mandy Duncant vette célba, de ő félbehagyta az akna hatástalanítását és odébb ugrott.

A Pullerek viszonozták a tüzet, de mindkét Man jó és bebiztosított fedezékbe bújtak el. Duncan fogott egy festék gránátot és Marshal fedezékébe dobta. A tábornok azonnal kiugrott a fedezékéből, mielőtt a gránát robbant volna és mindent cián zöld színűvé tett volna.

\- Lelőni! - Courtney a sereg hátuljából kiabált és a Pullerek összes tagja össztüzet nyitott Marshalra.

Mandy gondolkodás nélkül kiugrott a fedezékből, egyenesen Marshal felé és ő kapta be az összes találatot, időt nyerve a tábornoknak a visszavonulásra.

Pullerek: 5

Manok: 5

Courtney és a csapata tovább nyomult, de Marshal megmenekült és a második vonal mögé húzódott.

\- Hol van Mandy?! - Kérdezte Harold.

\- Elesett! - Válaszolt Marshal. - Nincs idő gyászolni! Tüzeljetek!

A Manok nem adták olyan olcsón a második vonalat és tüzet nyitottak a támadó Pullerekre. A támadók nem tudtak közelebb menni, ezért Duncan egy újabb festék gránátot készült dobni, de Marshal észrevette és időben kilőtte. Taylor gyorsan kapcsolt, felvette az élesített gránátot és akkora erővel hajította el, hogy túlrepült a második védvonalon, egyenesen, a harmadikba és egyenesen a rókalyukba, a ládához.

Justin azonnal a gránátra vetette magát, megóvva Lindsay-t, és a ládát egyaránt.

Pullerek: 4

Manok: 4

Egyik fél sem tudott a másik fölé kerekedni.

\- Mire vártok még?! - Idegeskedett Courtney. - Nyomuljatok előre! - Már csak Taylor és Owen maradtak a katonái közül.

Taylor kirontott a fedezékből és kilőtte Heathert, de Marshal bosszút állva érte, viszonozta a gesztust.

Pullerek: 3

Manok: 3

Courtney felemelte a saját puskáját és Owennel zárótűz alá vette Marshal fedezékét, Harold majdnem összecsinálta magát.

\- Harold! Vonulj vissza! Vissza a bázisra! - Kiabált Marshal.

Harold engedelmeskedett és amíg a Pullerek Marshallal voltak elfoglalva, visszajutott Lindsay-hez és a ládához és ketten sortüzet indítottak a Pullerek felé. Courtney visszabújt a fedezékbe, időt adva Marshalnak a visszavonulásra.

\- Mi hárman vagyunk, ők ketten! - Összegezte Marshal, de hirtelen egy újabb gránát gurult a fedezékbe. A Két fiú rohant ahogy csak bírt, Lindsay ott maradt és a gránát áldozata lett.

Pullerek: 3

Manok: 2

A bázist elhagyva, a Manok őrizetlenül hagyták a ládát és két, különböző fedezékbe bújtak. Courtney óvatosan megközelítette a berobbantott bázist és észrevette a magányosan otthagyott ládát.

\- Owen, hozd a ládát! - A kövér fickó már jött is, de Harold és Marshal nem adták fel és két oldalról, zárótűz alá vettek Courtney-t.

A tábornok asszony, csupa vörös festékkel borítva esett össze, amitől Owen megrémült és visszavonulót fújt.

Pullerek: 2

Manok: 2

Owen egy bokorban rejtőzött el és látta hogy az ellenséges csapatban ketten vannak, ő meg egyedül. Haroldot még ki tudná lőni, de Marshal ellen esélye nem lenne. Hirtelen, eszébe jutott hogy van még valaki, aki pontosan erre a feladatra volt kitalálva.

* * *

Visszament a bázisra és megtalálta a még mindig gyötrődő Lizt, akinek a belei kezdték feladni a harcot a rátörő gázrohamok ellen.

\- Lizs! Segítened kell! Te vagy azs utolsó remény! - Owen könnyen felkapta a felpuffadt hasú lányt és az ellenség felé rohant vele. - Ha sólok, engedd ki azs össes gázst! - Liz nem bírt megszólalni, még néhány másodperc és a belei tényleg robbanni fognak.

* * *

\- Marshal, ellenség! - Kiabált Harold.

\- Tüzelj!

A két Man teljesen megsorozta Owent, aki minden erejével azon volt hogy eltakarja Lizt, a lövedékek elől, de megbotlott a cipőfűzőjében, elesett és elejtette Lizt.

Pullerek: 1

Manok: 2

Liz nem bírta tovább, az esés után, a záróizmai felmondták a szolgálatot és minden, eddig felgyülemlett gázt kieresztettek és az egész csatamezőt mérges gázzal borította el.

Balszerencséjükre, Owen rossz irányba ejtette Lizt és a feneke, amiből a mérgező szelek törtek ki, a saját, már lelőtt csapatát gázosította el, ezzel időt adva Marshalnak és Haroldnak, hogy eltakarják az orrukat, de attól még érezték a bűzt.

\- Azt hiszem, ez a próba… - Marshal azonnal elhallgatott, miután egy ciánzöld festékpatron robbant szét a hátán. Fájdalmasan megfordult és látta ahogy Liz nagy nehezen felvett egy puskát és lelőtte vele, eresztett még két lövést a mellkasába amitől meghátrált, de talpon maradt, de ezt követte még egy utolsó a fejébe és a földre esett.

Harold gondolkodás nélkül belelőtt Liz felpuffadt hasába, amitől egy újabb adag bélgáz vihart eresztett a saját csapatára.

Pullerek: 0

Manok: 1

A Manok nyertek.

\- Marshal! Uram! - Harold megpróbálta felsegíteni a tábornokát.

\- Mi… a helyzet… a ládával? - Marshal legyengülve felsóhajtott. A szemei bármelyik pillanatban lecsukódhatnak.

\- Megtartottuk! - Kiáltotta Harold könnyes szemekkel. A tábornokát és a barátját tartotta a karjában.

\- Az ellenség? - Marshal szeme előtt a dolgok elhomályosodtak.

\- Végeztünk velük! Lelőttem az utolsó ellenfelet is! Mi nyertünk!

\- Jó. - Marshal megfáradva dőlt hátra Harold karjaiban. - Akkor a háborúnak… vége. - Gyöngén Haroldra nézett, a ciánzöld festékes kezével a mellkasához ért, ezzel egy életre szóló lenyomatként hagyva ott mert látta mit tett legvégül. - Helyesen cselekedtél, fiam. - Gyöngén lélegzett és a szavai egyre gyengébbek lettek. - Helyesen cselekedtél. - Marshal szemeiből folytak a könnyek és elkezdtek lecsukódni. - Én… büszke… vagyok… - A szemei becsukódtak és nem mozdult.

\- Ne! Marshal! - Harold pánikba esett. - NEM HALHATSZ MEG! EZ PARANCS!

\- Nem halok meg, te idióta! - A szemei kipattantak.

\- De… - Harold nem jutott szavakhoz.

\- Ugye tudod hogy ezek csak festék patronok?!

\- Akkor miért…

\- Kilöktek egy repülőből! Felállítottam egy jól megtervezett robbantást! Végig vezényeltem egy egész csatát! Megérted, ha egy kicsit elfáradtam és pihenni szeretnék?!

\- Oh, értem. Akkor miért sírsz?

\- Nem sírok, csak Liz bélgázai kimarják a szemem! - Az említett hölgy eleresztett egy újabb adag gázt, a saját csapatára, de ők is érezték.

\- Akkor… ne is beszéljek?

\- Ha lehet.

Chirs megfújta a dudáját és Liz még több gázt eresztett el.

\- A játék véget ért! A Manok megvédték a ládát. Ma este, - A vesztes csapatra mutatott, akik egy kupacban feküdtek, de Lizből már megállás nélkül törtek elő a gázok. - az egyik Fókusz Pullernek kell hazamennie. A nyertes csapat egyetlen túlélőjének, Haroldnak jár a megtiszteltetés hogy belepillanthasson a titkot rejtő ládába! Nézd meg, mi azt, amiért a csapatod harcolt és az életét áldozta hogy te, csakis te nézhess bele! - Harold kinyitotta a ládát, de hatalmasat csalódott.

\- Ez a sok szenvedés, könny, kín, gyűlölet és áldozat! Miért?! Egy üres ládáért?! Az összes bajtársam… ezért áldozta az életét?! Én éltem túl egyedül, a semmiért! A háború… a legborzalmasabb dolog a világon! MIÉRT?!

A csapata, időközben köré gyűlt, mindannyian csupa festékkel voltak borítva.

\- Nem gondoljátok hogy egy kicsit túljátssza magát? - Súgta oda Heather.

* * *

Az Arany Chris szertartáson:

A Fókusz Pullerek

Chris a kék öltönyében, Penny és a Séf továbbra is a katonai jelmezükben maradtak.

\- Ma este mindenki lerágja a körmeit! Senki sincs biztonságban! Courtney, mit gondolsz, mennyi esélyed van? - Courtney, már levette a tábornoki jelmezt, de meglepte a kérdés.

\- Miért lennék én veszélyben?! Kiváló vezér vagyok és nélkülem, eddig sem jutottunk volna! - A csapata tagjai, még Duncan is dühösen nézett rá. - Sokkal inkább Liz hibája! - Az említett lányt még mindig gyötörte a szélgörcs, a hasa már akkorára puffadt mintha gyereket várna, de légnemű anyagból.

\- Miért az enyém?!

\- Inkább te menj mint én.

\- És ott van Owen, nem mondanám hogy valami hasznos voltál a mai napon. - Folytatta Chris.

\- Most mit várs tőlem?! Egyhetes sorulás után és törött álkapoccsal, ti sem lennétek jó formában!

\- Nem beszélve Taylorról, aki tengelyt akasztott a tábornokkal és majdnem zendülést szított!

\- Courtney mást sem csinál csak a parancsait ugatja! Neki kéne hazamennie! - A csapat, köztük a kapitány is jól hallotta hogy a vörös hajú lány kiáll ellene.

\- Aztán ott van Liz, az első próbán sokat segítettél, de a rémes emésztésed, eléggé a csapat alá vágott és miattad voltak kénytelenek újra élesztést igénybe venni a vereség után. - Liz belei még mindig nem álltak le és folyamatosan bugyogtak.

\- Csak… kezdjük már el! - A feje ismét vöröslött a sok visszatartott gáztól.

\- Duncan, Gwen, ti vagytok az egyetlenek akik biztonságban érezhetik magukat. - A két említett csak megvonta a vállát. - Mindenki szavazott. - Meg vannak a szavazások! - A Séf adta is neki a szobrokat. - Arany Chris jutalomban részesül, Duncan, Gwen, Taylor és - Két szobor maradt, három játékos, Courtney, akinek a parancsai mindenkit kikészítenek, Liz, aki az elviselhetetlenül bűzös szeleivel kínzott mindenkit a mai napon és Owen, aki a székrekedésével hátráltatta a csapatot és tönkretette az összes WC-t. - Owen. - Egy szobor maradt, a két lány össze nézett, Courtney összeszorította a két tenyerét, Liz a felpuffadt hasát szorongatta. - Courtney, - Chris húzta az agyukat. - minél tovább maradsz itt, annál jobban kikészíted a csapatod. Egy jó ok hogy haza menj. Liz, minél tovább maradsz, annál nagyobb esély van rá hogy valaki, bélgázmérgezéssel kórházba kerüljön és egy jót röhögjek. Jó ok hogy itt maradj. De nem én döntök, így az utolsó Arany Chris tulajdonosa nem más, mint, - A két lány már alig bírt magával az idegességtől. - Courtney!

\- Megszívtad, gázbomba! - Lizt annyira nem lepte meg a dolog, csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Amúgy is van 100000$-om odahaza. - Büszkén felállt, látta Courtney gúnyos, sunyi arcát és tudta mivel törölheti le a vigyort az arcáról. - Hé, Courtney, - Mindenki ránézett, kíváncsian. - ezt neked!

Ismét kieresztett magából egy hatalmas mennyiségű szellentést, amitől az egész csapata, akik kiszavazták, főleg Courtney, öklendezve, majdnem elájultak a bűzétől. Liz, miután tudomásul vette hogy mindannyian beszívták a gázát, büszkén megindult a Csotrogány felé, már meg sem próbálta visszatartani a rátörő szeleket, amik minden egyes, büszke lépésnél előtörtek belőle, végül beszállt a kocsiba és elhajtottak vele.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Liz: 3

Courtney: 2

Owen: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	11. A tökéletlen bűntény

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Chris egy piros sportkocsiban ülve kezdte az előzetest. - Megtanultuk hogy a háborús filmek durvák. A versenyzőinknek előbb repülniük kellett, amitől mindenki bepánikolt, de fellélegeztek, amikor kiderült hogy az egész csak kamu volt. A tűzharc alatt kiderült hogy Marshal egy igazi vezér, aki csatában önmagát is ugyanúgy veszélybe sodorja mint az embereit. Hála Marshal tábornok hadvezetési képességeinek és Lindsay Admirális ő dögössége újonnan szerzett karizmájának, a Manok nyertek, de mégis vesztettek, amikor a magányos túlélő, Harold, szembesült, hogy a láda, amiért annyit harcoltak, valójában üres volt. A Pullereket, Courtney könyörtelenül hajtotta, nem törődve Owen állkapocs törésével és Liz szélgörcsével, a győzelmet és önmagát minden elé helyezte és Taylor már-már a zendülést tervezte a tábornokasszony ellen. Courtney hiába tett meg mindent, ha egyedül harcolsz, egyedül buksz el. A háború legfőbb áldozata Liz volt, aki a felpuffadt belei ellenére, magasztosan és büszkén viselte a kiszavazását. Ugyan, mindenki tudhatta hogy Liz nem nyer zsinórban két évadot. Meg kellett hagyni, azért jól nyomta, messzebbre jutott mint azt gondoltam. Netán, egy újabb, romboló erejű drámára vágytok? - Beindította a kocsit. - Minden, ezzel kapcsolatos igényt ki fogok elégíteni és, mivel már csak 11 versenyző maradt, indítjuk a motorokat és tekerjük fel a hangerőt és had szóljon a slágergyanús főcímzene! Mert ideje, hogy jöjjön, a Totál! Dráma! Akció! - Teljes gázzal belerongyolt a díszlet falba.

* * *

A játékosok a közös étkezdében fogyasztották a reggelijüket, a Manoknál, Justin próbálta behálózni Lindsay-t és Heather-t, de egyiknél sem járt sikerrel.

\- Még mindig semmi? - Justin nem értette mi lehet a baj.

\- Idióta. - Jegyezte meg Heather, de átnézett Harold felé, aki nyál csorgatva ásított egyet. - Gyík.

\- Nem fognátok be? - Szólt közbe Mandy. - Olyanok vagytok mint a gyerekek. - A csapat komolyan elkezdett össze-veszni, de amint Marshal betért hozzájuk, azonnal elhallgattak.

\- Csendet! Megértem, nem kedvelitek egymást, amint vége a játéknak, lerendezhetitek egymás között! Addig is, ajánlom hogy működjetek együtt a többiekkel. - Marshal kivívta a csapata tiszteletét a legutóbbi próbán.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Marshal a múlthéten bizonyította, mennyire hozzáértő vezér. Nélküle a csapat biztos összeomlana._

Heather

_\- Marshal elnyerte a csapat tiszteletét a katonásdi játékkal. Ezzel sarokba szorított._

* * *

\- Ahogy akarod, Marshal! - Heather az alattomos, mézes-mázos hangját vette fel. - Nélküled elveszünk és kétlem hogy bárki képes lenne a nyomodba lépni! - Marshal átlátott a hazugságon, de volt annyi esze hogy nem tette szóvá.

\- Mindjárt jövök, - A csapatkapitány felállt és kiment a sátor ajtón. - pisálok egyet.

Amint kilépett a sátorból, zsákot húztak a fejére, leütötték és elrabolták.

A Pullereknél, Owen állkapcsáról levették a drótot és nagy örömére, a többiek idegességére, újra zabálhatott.

\- Újra a régi vagyok és tömhetem a fejem! Ehetek mint a normális emberek! - Alig egy perc alatt magába tömött egy rakás tojásrántottát és szalonnát.

\- Akkor már kettő helyett eszel? - Viccelődött Taylor. Owen nem vette fel a gúnyolódást, megérzett valamit a levegőben, ami a konyhából jött.

\- Bocs, gyerekek, de ez csodálatos illat, a Séf konyhájából jön! - Könnyedén, egy cigánykereket vetve az asztalon, akrobatákat megszégyenítő sebességgel és ruganyossággal lendült át az étkezdén, egyenesen a konyhába. Kinyitotta a fazekat amiből az illatot érezte, de nem talált benne semmit. - Ez csak víz? - Ledöbbent. - Berozsdásodott a szimatom.

Ugyanúgy mint Marshalnak, egy zsákot húztak a fejére, leütötték és elrabolták. Megkötözték, de túl nehéz volt az elrablónak, ezért egy targoncával szállították el.

Az étkező sátorban, a többiek már végeztek a reggelijükkel amikor Chris kivágta a sátor tetejét és egy kötéllel leereszkedett közéjük.

\- Klassz belépő! - Jegyezte meg Taylor.

\- Tekintsd úgy, - Kezdte Chris. - mintha beharangoznám, az e-heti filmzsánert!

\- Egy béna, - Találgatott Duncan. - sziklamászó, műsorvezetős vacak?

\- Nem. Ezen a héten, lerójuk a tiszteletünket a bankrablós, gengszteres, akciós filmek előtt! - Mielőtt folytathatta volna, Courtney közbeszólt.

\- Hé, Chris, Owen eltűnt! Egyel kevesebben vagyunk!

\- Marshal is! - Harold is közbeszólt. - Nincs meg a vezérünk! - Chris egyből elkezdte magyarázni a feladatot.

\- Marshal és Owen eltűntek! A megmentésük lesz a mai próba első része. - Voltak akik megrémültek, Harold, Justin, Taylor és Lindsay, de a többiek, Courtney, Duncan, Mandy és Heather nem aggódtak túlzottan. - Mindkettőjüket páncélszekrényekbe zártuk és melléjük került, minden szükséges felszerelés, egy jó, mozis bankrabláshoz! Törjétek fel a széfet, megmenteni a kollégát, fogni a felszerelést és mindent megtenni, hogy ti rabolhassátok ki, Chris Első, Nemzeti Bankját! Húzzatok bele, gengszterek! - Újra megkapaszkodott a kötélben és felhúzták rajta.

* * *

Owen a széfben nem a bezártság vagy a tény miatt hogy idegenek rabolták el idegeskedett, hanem az éhség volt ami igazán gyötörte.

\- Nem bánom ha elrabolnak, lökdösnek és elvisznek ismeretlen, erőszakos gorillák, akik másra sem panaszkodnak hogy „hú, b*szdmeg, milyen nehéz ez a fickó!". De belehaltak volna ha egy Svédasztalt is behoznak?!

* * *

Marshal egy padon feküdt, a bakancsos lábait keresztbe tette és várta hogy valaki kiengedje.

\- Remélem a csapatom rendben lesz nélkülem. Lindsay, meglepően jó és karizmatikus vezér tud lenni, de kétlem hogy a csapatból sokan követnék.

* * *

A Manoktól Harold próbálta feltörni a széfet, de Heather félbeszakította.

\- Inkább megcsinálom!

\- Talán te is kapitány voltál Pityu Kapitány Rablótáborában?! - Erősködött Harold. - Nem hinném!

\- Nem középkori tábor volt? - Kérdezte Mandy.

\- Csak fogd be! - Harold tovább folytatta a széf feltörését, de Heather leütötte a kezét és ő vette át a kombináció kezelését. Harold viszonozta a gesztust és ő is elütötte Heather kezét. A gyík és a gonosz lány egy idegesítő párbajba kezdett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy

_\- Most komolyan, Harold és Heather azon versenyeznek hogy melyikük a nagyobb hülye. Ha tovább marakodnak, kénytelen leszek fellépni!_

* * *

A Pullerektől Courtney azonnal Duncant állította rá a széfre.

\- Duncan, te vagy az egyetlen, tapasztalt bűnöző közöttünk. Láss neki a széfnek!

\- Máris, bébi! - Duncan elkezdett a széf kombinációjával babrálni, kevés sikerrel.

* * *

A Manoknál, Harold és Heather párbaja elhúzódott, így a többiek, Lindsay, Mandy és Justin mentek a széfhez hogy feltörjék.

\- Ez olyan mintha egy tojást törnénk fel? - Kérdezte Lindsay, Justintól. Ő is és Mandy is csak a homlokára csapott.

\- Nem! - Akadt ki Mandy. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy ki kell nyitnunk a széf ajtaját! - Lindsay nem értette.

\- Tudod, mint lemenni hídba. - Segített Justin, de Lindsay-nek továbbra sem esett le.

\- A gimis szekrényem kombinációja! - Lindsay megpróbálta az állítólagos kombinációt, de nem nyílt ki. - Nem jó. Biztos a gondnok babrált vele. - A Manok ismét a homlokukra csaptak.

Heather és Harold végeztek a verekedésnek nevezett, lányos csetepatéval és Harold, egy poharat tartva a széfhez, próbálta feltörni a kombinációt, de Heather és a csapat ideges tekintete eléggé zavarta.

\- A koncentrációhoz csendre van szükség! Így nem értem a számok szavát!

\- Talán, mert ők nem beszélnek bambául! - Heather félrelökte Haroldot és egy új ötlettel állt elő. - A legjobb módszer, ha kitaláljuk hogy Chris milyen kombinációt adott meg. Mit szeret a legjobban a világon?

\- Saját magát! - Vágta rá a csapat, egyszerre.

\- Pontosan! A születésnapja! - Heather bepötyögte az adott kombinációt, de nem járt sikerrel.

\- Nem jó! - Idegesítette Harold.

\- Akkor… a névnapja! - Egy újabb sikertelen próbálkozás és egy újabb idegesítő megjegyzés Haroldtól. - A kedvenc hajzseléjének az árcetlije?

\- Nem jó!

\- Ezt most muszáj?! - Heather és Harold ismét hajba kaptak, de Justinnak egy újabb ötlete támadt.

Amíg Harold és Heather egymással verekedtek, Mandy és Lindsay együtt próbálták kinyitni a széfet, sikertelenül, addig Justin a napozó Christ vette célba.

\- Tudod, Chris, azon agyaltam, a szuper fickóknak, mint amilyen te meg én vagyunk, össze kéne tartanunk. Mi lenne, ha beavatnál a széf kombinációjába? - Finoman elkezdte tapizni és simogatni Chris vállát. - Aztán fiús dolgokról beszélgetnénk és közben megmasszíroznám a vállad?

\- Justin, ezzel kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozol!

Harold és Heather a második csetepatéjuknak is véget vetettek és Heather egy újabb ötlettel állt elő.

\- Egy hullámcsattal? - Értetlenkedett Harold.

\- A húgom naplóját is kinyitotta! - Dicsekedett.

\- Ez elég szánalmas.

\- Te meg még szánalmasabb! - Mielőtt egy újabb vita vette kezdetét, Mandy állította le őket.

\- Haroldnak igaza van, ez egy kombinációs zár. Egy csattal nem fogod kinyitni.

\- Téged meg ki tett meg főnöknek?! - Marshal nélkül, a csapat elkezdett a darabjaira hullani, senki sem bízott a másikban és mindenki vezetni akart.

* * *

A Pullereknél egy fokkal jobb volt a helyzet. Tudták hogy Courntey parancsol, de Duncan továbbra sem tudta kinyitni a széfet.

\- Valaki! Szabadítson ki innen! - A Pullerek hallották Owen kiabálását, de nem tudtak semmit sem tenni. - Éhen halok! Nem bírom sokáig étel nélkül! - Gwennek ötlete támadt és odahajolt a szellőzőhöz.

\- Hé, srácok, van egy ötletem! - Kíváncsian meredtek rá. - Szükség lenne valami meleg kajára hogy az illatát bevigyük a széfbe…

\- És Owen kitörne onnan! - Fejezte be Courtney. - Jó ötlet, Gwen! - Gwennek már megbocsájtottak és újra hisznek neki. Lerázta magáról Trent átkát. - Duncan, menj vissza a konyhára, keress valami ennivalót, aminek jó az illata és hozd ide! - Duncan tisztelgett a barátnőjének és el is indult.

Duncan egy kis tál sült csirkecombbal tért vissza, aminek az illatát bevitte a szél a szellőzőbe.

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Igen, Courtney eléggé ugráltat, de be kell valljam, valahogy felizgat ha egy dögös csaj így ugatja a parancsokat._

A sült csirkecomb illata elárasztotta a széfet, amiben Owen már azon fantáziált hogy saját magát eszi meg.

\- Plutóniumot még nem kóstoltam. Vajon milyen az íze? Öntök rá egy kis ketchupot és… - Megérezte a sült csirkecomb illatát. - Ezer pacal és velő! Valahol csirkét sütnek! Engem… nem szabad… éhessé tenni! - A szemei zöldre váltak és ember feletti erő birtokosa lett. - NEM VAGYOK ÖNMAGAM, AMIKOR KOROG A POCI! - Owen, mint egy őrült Hulk, nekivetette magát a széf ajtajának, a Pullerek elhátráltak az ajtó elől és várták az eredményt. Meg is lett, Owen kitört a széfből, befalta azt a kis tál csirkét amit Duncan hozott, de az ő, éhes hasának ez semmi sem volt. - CSIRKE! - A barátait ételnek látta, Courtney-t sült csirkecombnak, Gwen-t egy üveg kólának, Duncan-t nyalókának és Taylort narancsos tortának nézett. - Nem is emlékeztem hogy ti ilyen jól néztek ki, kenyérbundában, cukormázban és piskótában!

\- Csak én félek tőle, egy kicsit? - Taylor tartotta az 3m távolságot.

\- Meg van a felszerelés! - Courtney összeszedte.

\- Szerintem, - Gwen Taylorral értett egyet és megrémült Owentől. - siessünk, mielőtt Owen megpróbál megenni valakit.

\- Ez… egy kicsit morbid. - Courtney megrémült Gwen-től. - Gyerünk, törjük meg Marshal csapatát! - Owen, az utóbbi mondatból, egy kiváló vacsora ötletet alkotott.

\- Hm, tört krumpli vajjal és mályvacukorral!

A Manok még mindig nem nyitották ki a széfet. Marshal nélkül, nem volt aki vezessen és az egész csapat egymás torkának ugrott és leálltak veszekedni.

\- Nagyszerű, - Jelentette ki Mandy. - ők szereztek előnyt! - Hirtelen, a széf szellőzőjéből meghallották Marshalt.

\- Menjetek nélkülem! Ne hagyjátok hogy a Pullerek nyerjenek! - A csapat nem várt sokat, hamar ott hagyták a kapitányukat és tovább álltak, kivéve Haroldot.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk itt Marshalt! - Senki sem maradt vele.

\- Harold, menj!

\- Jól van.

* * *

Mandy vette át a csapat vezetését és a csapatot, kivágott krumpliszsák maszkkal, pisztolynak beállított ketchup, mustár és majonézes tubussal fegyverezte fel. Ezalatt, Marshal még mindig csak feküdt a széfben, várva a játék végét.

\- Mit gondoltok, a csapatomnak mennyi esélye van a győzelemre?

A Manok, a Mandy által felszerelt, kellék fegyverekkel és álcákkal, eljutottak a bank pultjáig. Mandy becsöngetett a bank pultjához és Chris bukkant fel előtte.

\- Üdv, Manok! Ti értetek ide, a Pullerek előtt! Tiétek a jutalom!

\- Ezt hogyan?! - Akadt ki Heather. - Ők megelőztek! Hol vannak?!

* * *

A Pullerek már rég a nyertek volna, de Owen továbbra is éhezett és hallucinált, nem volt ereje felállni, csak a földön reszketve képzelődött az ételről.

\- Anyuci… vettél nekem egy oldalast?! - A csapata egyből fölé állt és aggódva figyelte, Gwent továbbra is kólának, Duncant nyalókának, Courtney-t sült csirkének és Taylort gyümölcstortának nézte.

\- Feltétlenül adnunk kell neki valamit enni! - Jelentette ki Gwen. - Van valakinél valami ehető?!

\- Nálam van a műbőr övem! - Taylor odaadta neki.

\- Hm, állatbőr! Ízletes! - Ez nem volt elég.

\- Itt egy csokis aromájú Axe dezodor, - Duncan a szájába fújta a dezodort. - Courtney-t fel szokta izgatni.

\- Csokoládé és édesség!

\- Hol a bankrablós felszerelés?! - Courtney most vette észre hogy hiányzik valami és Owen böfögése megadta a választ.

\- Nem én ettem meg! Ha… erre célzol. Talán… elveszett útközben.

A Pullerek előnye azonnal elillant, mert Owen feltartotta őket és megette a felszerelést ami segíthetett volna, így a Manok értek előbb a bankhoz. Idővel, Courtney csapata is beért, de már késő volt.

\- Manok, ti értetek ide előbb, tiétek a díj. Egy zsák lóvé! - Átadta Mandynek, most őt tartotta vezérnek. - Az utolsó feladat lényege a menekülés. A járműitek kint várnak rátok! Húzzatok el, mert jönnek a zsaruk! - Senki sem mozdult. - Tűnés!

* * *

Mindkét csapat a mű hegy teteje felé rohant, Harold teljesen izgalomba jött a jármű hallatán.

\- A menekülős verdák mindig menők! - Magyarázta Mandynek, aki csak megforgatta a szemeit. - Ez a bankrablós filmek egyik alapszabálya!

\- Aston Martin! - Találgatott Justin.

\- Egy olyan édi, mini Cooperek! - Lindsay is beszállt.

\- Ferrari! - Kiáltott Taylor.

Mindkét csapat elérte a kijelölt pontot, de nem találtak egyetlen használható járművet sem, csak egy halom roncsot.

\- Mi ez a szeméttelep?! - Akadt ki Justin. Chris ismét megjelent a piros sportkocsijában.

\- Ezekkel lehet lelépni! Csak össze kell rakni őket!

\- Ez k*rvára nem jó! - Állapította meg Heather.

\- Hé, ha útra kész kocsik lennének, nem lenne kihívás! - Mindenki lefáradtan felnyögött, Chris elhajtott, de ismét nekiment egy díszletnek

* * *

A két csapat órákig szerelte a járműveket, a Pullerek jól haladtak, Duncan Courtney, Gwen és Taylor jó tempóban haladtak. A Manoknál senki sem értett a szereléshez, Mandy és Harold voltak az egyetlenek akik hozzá mertek érni a mocskos alkatrészekhez, Justin hátramaradt és egy visszapillantó tükörben nézegette magát, amíg Heather-t és Lindsay-t Owen kergette a Manok kocsijának az páros kerekén gurulva ami alig bírta el a súlyát. Heathert csokis, Lindsay-t vaníliás fagyinak hallucinálta.

\- FAGYI! - Owen szemei ismét zöldek lettek és a két lány halálra rémülten rohant előle.

\- Miért üldöz minket?! - Lindsay kérdezte Heathert.

\- Honnan a fenéből tudjam?!

* * *

A Pullerek már majdnem kész voltak, de a Manok nagyon lemaradtak és még félig sem készültek el.

\- Ezek nem is menő verdák! - Harold idegesen állapította meg a kocsijuk típusát. - Ezek gokartok!

\- Ne nyafogj! - Utasította Mandy, neki és Haroldnak már csupa olaj volt az egész arca, ruhája és keze, de hiába. - A kezed járjon!

* * *

Ezalatt, a Pullereknél, Duncan az egyik kereket bütykölte.

\- Egész jó vagy ebben, Duncan. - Courtney megdicsérte a pasiját. - Ha nyerünk, kapsz tőlem egy édes jutalmat az este. - Kacsintott, ami elterelte Duncan figyelmét és véletlenül a kezére húzta az egyik kereket.

\- Semmi gond! - Fájdalmasan kihúzta. - Jól vagyok! Amúgy, nem olyan nagy cucc. Olyan mint szétszedni egy kocsit, csak fordítva.

* * *

Mandy és Harold nem értettek a járművekhez és csak ketten voltak akik dolgoztak rajta.

\- Justin, nem segítenél összeszerelni az alvázat?! - Mandy egy olajos csövet tartott felé amitől elhátrált.

\- Nem kaphatnék egy olyan feladatot, amitől nem kerül olaj a hámfelületemre? - Mandy csak mérgesen nézett rá.

\- Most hülyéskedsz?

\- Hé, a kezem szépsége miatt lettem a csapat géniusza. - Egy csábos mosolyt eresztett a vadászlányra, de nem volt semmi hatása.

\- Valaki nagyon elnézett valamit, ha téged „géniusznak" tartott! - Mandy észrevette hogy ketten hiányoznak. - Lindsay, Heather?! Hol vagytok?!

A két lány teljesen kifárasztotta Owent, aki elterült a földön és elaludt.

\- Itt vagyunk! - Szólt Heather.

\- Kész van a kocsi? - Lindsay is visszatért.

\- Nincs! Eltűnt az elülső kerék. - A két lány idegesen össze nézett.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom hol van, de nem fogsz neki örülni. - Ajánlotta Heather.

\- Csak mutasd! - Mandy utasította és Heather engedelmeskedett. Owen azon feküdt és ez volt a kisebbik probléma, a kerék párok eltörtek és használhatatlanok lettek. - Ez most komoly?!

* * *

A Pullerek elkészültek a járművel, a csapat beszállt, de előtte még bepréselték az alvó Owent, utána Duncan beindította a motort és el is száguldottak.

\- Hé, vesztesek, - Courtney a Manokhoz kiáltott. - találkozunk a célvonalnál! - Tovább mentek.

A Manokat csak jobban felidegesítette Courtney beszólása.

\- Na jó! Most van elegem! - Mandy a földhöz vágta a csavarkulcsot. - Egy rakás idiótával vagyok körbe véve és a kocsi kerekei használhatatlanok!

\- Kár hogy nincs itt Marshal. - Mondta Harold bánatosan. - Ő biztos tudná mi a megoldás.

\- Marshal nincs itt! - Vágott oda Heather.

\- Van valakinek egy használható ötlete? - Lindsay tette fel a kérdést. Egy darabig gondolkodtak, de Heathernek ötlete támadt.

\- Megvan! Chris azt mondta, hogy a kocsikkal kell beérni a célba!

\- Igen?

\- Azt nem mondta hogy összeszerelt kocsival!

\- Alapjáraton, - Kezdte Mandy. - elutasítanék bármit amit te mondasz, de kétlem hogy itt bárkinek lenne jobb ötlete.

\- Ezt bóknak veszem.

A Manok felkapták a gokart vázát és annyi alkatrészt amennyit elbírtak és gyalog indultak le a hegyről.

A Pullerek már félúton jártak a hegy oldalán, amikor egy jelmezekkel teli ruhatartónak ütköztek. Duncan kisbaba, Gwen bohóc, Courtney vámpír, Taylor náci katonatiszt jelmezzel lett gazdagabb. A következő akadály, egy hatalmas, fatörzsekkel megrakott teherautós plakát volt, amit átszakítottak. Utána, egy leszakadt hidas plakátot, egy rendőrségi útzáras képet, egy galaxis posztert és végül, egy vén kampós alak állta az útjukat, akit elgázoltak, de kiderült hogy csak egy bábu volt.

* * *

\- Gyorsan! Igyekezzetek! - A Manok is elindultak, félúton voltak a hegy oldalán, de a Pullerek már a célegyenesben voltak.

\- Úgy tűnik, a Pullerek nyerik ezt a versenyt! - Chris, a Séffel figyelte a verseny végkimenetelét. Hirtelen, a Pullerek kocsija megállt.

\- Duncan, miért álltál meg?! - Fakadt ki Courtney. - Alig néhány centire a győzelem!

\- Kifogyott a benzin! - Hiába próbálta, a kocsi nem indult.

\- Előre ittam a medve bőrére! A verseny még nem dőlt el!

Taylor kiszállt a kocsiból és hátranézett.

\- Itt van a másik csapat is!

\- Ne lazsáljatok! - Parancsolta Courtney. - Tolni!

Az egész kiszállt, Courtney-n és Owenen kívül. Courtney kormányzott, Owen még aludt. Taylor, Duncan és Gwen alig bírták tolni. A Manok, egy km-en át cipelték a kocsijuk alkatrészeit, lehagyták a Pullereket

\- Igen! Nyerünk! - Heather már érezte a győzelem ízét, de ekkor, a fém alkatrészek elkezdtek potyogni, valaki megbotlott az egyikben és magával rántotta az egész csapatot, amitől a kocsi váza eltört és a Manok pontosan egy lépéssel a célszalag előtt estek össze.

\- Gyorsabban, lusta banda! Én nem leszek második! - A Pullerek, vért izzadva, de betolták a kocsit a célegyenesbe. Chris lehúzta a győztes zászlót.

\- Először is, gratulálok mindkét csapatnak, hogy nem pocsékolta el a benzint. Végül aztán, a Fókusz Pullerek nyertek!

A nyertes csapatnak, Courtney-n kívül nem volt ereje ünnepelni, annyira kimerültek a kocsi tolástól, de ő izgatottan Duncan nyakába ugrott és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

\- A ma esti Arany Chris átadáson, a Kameramanok jelennek meg. Vesztettetek, közel jártatok a tökéletes bűntényhez, de a zsák pénzt azért élvezhetitek.

\- Ez az! - Heather, időközben, Mandy nekiadta, kivett belőle egyet, de nem igazi pénz volt. Mindegyiken Chris vigyorgó arca volt. - „Vitathatatlanul, Chris pénz, - Felolvasta. - ami csak a Totál Dráma Akció szerviz sátrában váltható be, víz ellenében, a csapból."

\- Néha az agyamra megy a hülye vigyora. - Harold és a többiek is teljesen letörtek, hogy nem kaptak semmit sem.

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartás:

A Kameramanok:

Marshalt időközben kiszedték a széfből hogy csatlakozhasson.

\- Nem sikerült? - Tette fel a költői kérdést.

\- Igen, mert valaki, - Heather idegesen Mandyre pillantott. - nem volt kellően hozzáértő hogy vezesse a csapatot.

\- Na, ne gyere nekem ezzel! - Mandy visszavágott. - Én legalább tettem amit tudtam, Justinnal ellentétben, aki csak magát bámulta a tükörben.

\- Mit mondtál? - Justin nem törődve kérdezte. - Épp magamat bámulom egy tükörben. - Ez felidegesítette a Manokat.

\- Elérkezett az idő! - Chris félbeszakította a beszélgetést. - Mint mindig, Kameramanok, a csapat egyik tagja nem kap Arany Chris díjat. - Penny, a fehér estélyijében adta át a díjakat Chrisnek. - Szavazzatok! - Mindenki megnyomta a kiszavazni kívánt személy arcát. Az eredményt, a Séf adta át, egy fekete öltönyben. 6 játékos volt és csak 5 Arany Chris. - Arany Chrissel jutalmazzuk, Haroldot, Marshalt, Lindsay-t és Heather-t. - Két játékos maradt, Justin és Mandy, Mandy reménytelenül próbálta vezetni a csapatot, de a próba nagy részében csak kiabált és nem volt megfelelő képzése, autó szerelésben, de látszott rajta hogy mennyire próbálkozott. Sajnos próbálkozás, nem mindig elég. Justin, elég haszontalan volt, kibújt a munka alól és nem törődött igazán azzal ami körülötte forgott. - Az utolsó Arany Chris tulajdonosa, - Mandy idegesen, Justin csak egy kicsit aggódva, nehogy ránc keletkezzen valahol az arcán, nézett. - Mandy. Justin, lelépni!

\- Nem rúghattok ki! Ha elmegyek, a jóképűség 83%-ot fog esni ha elmegyek!

\- Ha azzal végre befogod és nem látunk többet, - Vigyorgott Marshal. - elviseljük.

\- De… - Most jött rá hogy senki sem kedvelte, Marshalból és Mandyből még kinézte. - Heather? - Csak lefáradtan intett neki. - Lindsay? - Nem figyelt, csak a hajával játszott, de Haroldot kihagyta.

\- Most érkeztünk el a szezon feléhez! - Magyarázta Chris. - 10 játékos elment és még 10 van vissza! Az állás, 5-5, ismét egyenlők az esélyek! Melyik csapat fog a másik felé kerekedni? Megtudhatjátok, a Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Justin: 3

Mandy: 2

Heather: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	12. Kőkorszaki szakik

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Chris kezdte az előzetest. - Amint Owen állkapcsáról ugrott a drót, mindenkit kajának nézett. Abban a pillanatban abba hagyta a gyomra tömését, amikor őt és Marshalt széfekbe zárták. A Pullerek kiszabadították Owent, a sült csirke, csábító illatával. A Manok kénytelenek voltak hátra hagyni a vezetőjüket, ami hibának minősült, mert Marshal nélkül, nem volt aki vezesse a csapatot és a sok belharc miatt, elvesztették a próbát. Elég szoros volt a szavazás és a legvégén, csak Mandy és Justin maradtak. Végül Justin ő villogósága ment haza a Balek Csotrogánnyal. Már csak 10 versenyző maradt, ki tudja, kinek van esélye, hogy átvészeljen egy újabb, izgalmas epizódot?! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

A lányok kabinjában, mindenki készült az aznapi próbára. Lindsay és Taylor a hajukat fésülték, Mandy nyújtó gyakorlatokat végzett, Heather épp a száját rúzsozta és Gwen épp olvasgatott.

\- Azért egy kicsit hiányzik Justin. - Szólalt meg Lindsay.

\- Nem volt valami hasznos, - Válaszolt Heather gúnyosan. - de tényleg jóképű volt.

\- Majdnem annyira mint a srác akivel jártam. Tyson? - Még mindig nem tudta megjegyezni a saját pasija nevét.

\- TYLER!

\- Lányok, figyeljetek, - Heather, a saját csapattársainak, Gwenen és Tayloron kívül mindenkinek. - a múltkor elég sokat szívtunk Marshal nélkül.

\- Csak azért, - Vágott oda Mandy - mert mindenki annyira fel akart lépni, hogy inkább vesztettetek volna, ahelyett hogy átengedjétek a vezető szerepet!

\- Te is ugyanúgy magaddal törődtél! - Jegyezte meg Heather. - Te, aki mást sem csinál, csak a sarokban gubbaszt és kívülről figyelsz mindent és csak akkor szólalsz meg ha kérdeznek. Egy társadalmi analfabéta! - Mandy és Heather idegesen összenéztek.

\- Egyértelműen, azért vesztettünk, mert nem bírtunk megegyezni a csapat vezetését illetően! - Védekezett Mandy. - Nem vagyok társas ember, de legalább próbálkoztam! Te mit csináltál? Összebalhéztál Harolddal? És megpróbáltál kinyitni egy kombinációs széfet egy hajcsattal?

\- Mintha neked lett volna jobb ötleted?!

\- Jaj, ne! - Lindsay idegesen kiáltott fel, fésülködés közben. - Az egyik tincs gubancos lett! Valaki… - Heather azonnal ott termett és olyan kedvesen ajánlotta fel a segítségét hogy az már természetellenes volt tőle.

\- Majd én segítek! - Lindsay volt az egyetlen akinek nem esett le és Heather akkora erővel rántotta meg a hajkefét, hogy majdnem kitépte a szöszi haját.

\- ÁU!

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Már kezd az idegeimre menni hogy Lindsay egyszer egy totál idióta, máskor meg úgy viselkedik mintha ő lenne a vezér. Legszívesebben, lenyírtam volna a haját, de csak hajkefém volt._

* * *

\- Már azt hittem, átrántod a szemem a tarkómra! - Taylor csak felnevetett a jeleneten.

\- Így jár az aki megbízik Heatherben! - A hosszú, fekete hajú lány csak idegesen meredt a vörösre.

\- Pofa be! Törődj a saját csapatoddal!

\- A saját csapatommal?! Mármint Courtney csapatával?! Úgy fenn hordja az orrát! Teljesen beképzelt, megszállott, nyafogós és képmutató p*csa és örömmel veszíteném el a következő próbát hogy végre lapátra tegyük! - Az összes lány rémülten nézett rá. - És itt van mögöttem, igaz?

\- Emlékezni fogok erre amikor legközelebb veszítünk, Taylor! - Courtney visszatért a mosdóból, pont elkapta Taylor beszédét.

\- Én… nem úgy értettem!

\- Tudom, hogy értetted!

* * *

A fiúknál, Owen egy nagy halom dugi csemegét habzsolt, Duncan és Marshal reggeli fekvőtámaszokat nyomtak és Marshal, egy pár hajszállal, de leelőzte Duncant.

\- Hű, én már attól kifáradok ha csak nézlek titeket! - Állapította meg Owen, teli szájjal.

\- Csatlakozhatsz, ha akarsz. - Ajánlotta Marshal, miután befejezte a reggeli rutin edzését. - Mostanában elég sokat eszel, még önmagadhoz képest is.

\- Igen, amióta levették a drótot, nagyon sokat zabálok, 5kg-t híztam. Oda a csodás alakom. - Az utóbbit csak viccnek szánta, de Duncan, fekvőtámasz közben, lelassult, mert eszébe jutott valami.

\- Tudjátok kinek van itt jó alakja? Courtney-nak! - Teljesen szerelmes volt belé és megbabonázta. - Komolyan, olyan rugalmas, feszes és bársonyos egyben… De nem mintha érdekelne! Csak megfigyeltem, amikor még érdekelt!

\- És ahányszor ágyba bújtál vele?

\- Kuss, Marshal! Tudod hogy értem!

\- Tudom, hogy érted.

\- Totál, belé zúgtál!

\- Neked is, Owen!

Marshal és Owen jól mulattak miközben Duncant cukkolják, de Harold, félmeztelenül, egy törülközőbe csavarva a derekát, szemüveg nélkül, vakon lépett be a lakókocsiba és a lába elé ejtette a szappanját.

\- Elejtetted a szappant! - Szólt oda Duncan, de Harold nem hitt neki.

\- Nem tudsz átverni! Lehet hogy semmit sem látok szemüveg nélkül, de nem vagyok hülye. - Alig egy lépésnyire volt a szappantól, de Marshal megállította.

\- El ne ess itt nekem. Duncan igazat mondott.

\- Oh, kösz Marshal. - Elvezette a helyére, anélkül hogy elesett volna.

* * *

Hirtelen, egy hatalmas kürtszó rázta fel az egész stúdiót. Chris volt az, egy hatalmas, szarvból készült, óriás, csatakürttel. Nagyon imádta és ha a versenyzők nem értek volna oda, biztos meg is csókolta volna.

\- Már megint változott a divat?! - Heather nem hitt a szemének, amikor meglátta Chris, a Séf és Penny jelmezét.

\- Ez most komoly?! - Marshal egy súlyos röhögőgörcsöt kapott, majd meg fulladt. A nyál és takony repeszek röpködtek ki az orrán és a száján, a földön fetrengve, vöröslő fejjel, a hasát fogva röhögött. A műsorvezető és a két segédje, lefáradtan néztek a röhögő játékosra. Chris megforgatta a szemeit és miután Marshal abbahagyta a röhögést és felállt, rámutatott a saját jelmezére.

\- Hogy tetszik? - Chris sárga, leopárd mintás, ősemberes bundát viselt, egy pár papuccsal a lábán. A Séf egy sima, vörös prémet hordott és Penny, egy fehér, tigriscsíkos prém bikinit.

\- Ez nagyon durva! - Duncan csatlakozott Marshalhoz és a két fiú pacsizott egymással, ami nem tetszett Courtney-nak.

\- Azt hiszitek, ez durva? Akkor csak várjátok ki a mai feladatot. Ugyanis előhozza majd mindenkiből az állati ösztönöket! Mert a mai filmzsáner, a történelmi filmek!

\- Az nem olyan rossz! - Szólt közbe Gwen. - A kedvenceim, a 18-ik századi arisztokratások, beöltözhetünk sötét vámpír uraknak vagy hölgyeknek és elkaphatjuk a gyanútlan járókelőket a régi Anglia utcáin, pont mint Zsebfelmetsző Jack! - A többiek egy kicsit zavartan néztek a gót lányra.

\- Remekül hangzik, - Jegyezte meg Chris, szarkasztikusan. - de a szóban forgó történelem, a Kőkorszak ütős történelme. - A leopárd mintás prémruhájára mutatott. - Az eszesebbek már kitalálhatták, a ruhámra nézve.

\- Kőkorszaki Szaki? - Ez összezavarta Lindsay-t. - Az egy cipőmárka? - Marshal megforgatta a szemeit és lassan elmagyarázta neki.

\- Nem, Lindsay, ősemberek és nők leszünk.

\- Nincs duma! - Szólt rájuk Chris. - Az ősember morog és zavartalanul bámul! Vagyis, tökéletesen alkalmasok vagytok erre a szerepre. - Mindenki idegesen nézett rá. Elkezdte ismertetni a feladatot - A Kőkorszaki emberek 2 dologban jeleskednek. Tüzet raknak és csonteszközt használnak, nem mellékesen, egy mamutot is fel kéne zabálnotok hogy maradék se maradjon belőle.

\- Ez jól hangzik! - Owen, alig 1 órája evett, de már korgó gyomorral várta az említett feladatot.

\- Igen, Owen, erre számítottam tőled. - Chris egy papírt mutatott fel. - Megpróbáltunk egy elefántot mamutnak beöltöztetni, de elég drága lett volna és az állatvédők komoly perrel fenyegettek, így ez a próba kimarad. - Owen csalódottan letört. A Séf és Penny nővér előhozott egy halom, különböző mintájú állatbundát a játékosoknak. - Itt vannak a jelmezeitek.

\- Ez most vicc, ugye?! - Duncan nem volt hajlandó felvenni a jelmezét, de Chrisnek ellenvetése akadt.

\- A kigúnyolásotokkal sosem! Vagyis igen, de nem azzal ami ilyen humoros!

\- Marshalnak felesleges! - Gúnyolódott Courtney. - Ő már alapból egy Neander-völgyi. - Marsh csak megforgatta a szemeit és idegesen elvett egy fekete párduc bundát.

* * *

Mindenki át öltözött a prémjelmezébe.

\- Remélem, mindenki készen áll a históriára. - Chris izgatottan várta a hogy elkezdődjék a feladat. - Vagy mondhatnám úgy is, hogy mind a hisztéria szélén álltok!

Harold, egy leopárd mintás ágyékkötőt viselt.

\- Ki hitte volna hogy ilyen jól nézek ki leopárd bőrben?! Bárcsak Leshawna is itt lehetne és láthatná!

\- Azért én is jól nézek ki! - Taylor egy narancsszínű, tigriscsíkos bikiniben jelent meg.

\- Kit izgat? - Mandy egy vörös, szintén leopárd mintás bikinit viselt.

\- Meg kell hagyni, kiemeli a fizikai erőt. - Marshal egy fekete, párduc ágyékkötőt és fél vállra tekerhető prémet hordott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

_\- Csak szeretném leszögezni, a műsor készítése közben, nem sérült meg egyetlen állat sem. Jól mondtam?_

* * *

\- Séf, Penny, osszák szét az első kőkorszaki eszközöket! - Mindkét csapatnak köveket osztottak szét.

\- Kövek?! - Akadt ki Duncan. - Nem vesszük egy kicsit túl szó szerint ezt a „Kőkorszak" dolgot? - Harold egyből leteremtette.

\- Ebből látszik hogy milyen tudatlan vagy. A kövek sok mindenre alkalmasak. Az Eszkimó vadászok, például kunyhót építenek belőlük. Ráadásul tűzhelynek is megfelelőek amik… - Duncan a lábára dobta a kemény követ, amitől fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

\- Elég! - Marshal Harold védelmére kelt. - Duncan, hagyd békén a csapattársam, Harold, ne beszélgess az ellenséges csapattal. - Marshal egy kis hasonlóságot vélt felfedezni saját maga és Courtney között.

\- Ezek kovakövek. - Állapította meg Mandy. - Ezekkel tüzet lehet rakni!

* * *

Miután mindenki megkapta a köveket, Chris elkezdte az első feladat ismertetését.

\- Az első feladat, mindkét csapat begyűjti az elrejtett tűzifát és a kovakövek segítségével, csihol tüzet, aminek hasznát veszik a második feladatnál! Mehet? És! Rajta!

Mindenki a tűzifák nyomába eredt, nagy erőkkel keresték őket, de a Séf csalást szimatolt, így Duncant és Marshalt kapta el.

\- Mit akar, Séf?! - Kérdezte Marshal, felháborodottan.

\- Igen?! Mintha olyan sok mindent lehetne elrejteni az ágyékkötőnkben! - A Séf nem hitt nekik.

\- Elő velük! - Parancsolta. Duncan eldobott egy doboz gyufát, egy kis kancsó benzint, egy poroltót és egy öngyújtót, de mielőtt, az utóbbit eldobhatta volna, Harold felkiáltott.

\- SEGÍTSÉG! A nyomomban vannak! - Haroldot egy halom, őskori hód vette üldözőbe. Duncan jót nevetett rajta.

\- Harold megtalálta a veszett hódot a jelenetben, melynek címe, Rágcsálók Hajlító Vadászata! - A Séf elengedte Duncant.

\- És a hajtóvadászat 2-ik részét.

\- Ezek a gyilkos hódok távirányításúak, ugye? - Kérdezte Duncan.

\- Távirányítás?! - Chris meglepődött, de kapva az alkalmon, belement a játékba. - Persze!

\- Akkor szedd a lábad! - Duncan odakiáltott Haroldnak.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_Az egyik stábtag épp bekötözte a sebét._

_\- Duncan meg én nem vagyunk ám egyformák. Én utálom, ő csak ki nem állhat. Lehet hogy Marshal néha közbelép és segít, de eltudnám intézni egyedül is!_

Marshal

_\- A múltheti próbán kiderült hogy én vagyok a csapat tartógerendája. Össze kell tartanom a csapatot és vigyázni mindegyik tagjára, ha nem akarom hogy lapátra tegyenek. - Lefáradtan felsóhajtott. - K*rva nehéz lesz._

* * *

\- SEGÍTSÉG! - Harold még mindig a kőkorszaki hódok elől menekült, Duncan elgáncsolta, elesett és a ragadozók rávetették magukat.

\- Harold! - Marshal egyből a csapattársa megsegítésére rohant, leverte a hódokat és kihúzta Haroldot a tábortűzhelyhez.

* * *

A Pullerek már összegyűjtötték a tűzifákat és Courtney, már kitudja hányadszor emlékeztetett mindenkit arra hogy cserkész volt. Előnnyel indult, de időközben a Manok is összeszedték a fákat és Mandy egyből belekezdett a tűz csiholásába.

\- Nem értem, - Lindsay összezavarodott. - hogyan lesz tűz két kőből? - Mandy csak lefáradtan megforgatta a szemeit és folytatta tovább. Marshal arrébb húzta hogy ne zavarja és megkérte Haroldot hogy elmagyarázza neki.

\- Tudod, Lindsay, - Harold, miután bekötözték a sérüléseit, büszkén kezdett magyarázni. - a kovakő a kvarc régies ásványtani elnevezése. A kémiai elnevezése, szilícium-dioxid, egyes geográfusok opálnak, kvarcitnak, kalcedonnak, obszidiánnak… - Heather idegesen félbeszakította.

\- Lehetne, hogy emberi nyelven magyarázod el?! - Harold és Heather ismét hajba kaptak, de Marshal gyorsan leállította őket.

\- Elég! Ezt majd a próba után rendezzétek! - Lefáradtan Lindsay-hez fordult, aki teljesen elakadt Harold kiselőadásánál.

\- Akkor, ez olyan mint a Kő-papír-olló játék?

\- Nem, amikor összeütöd a két követ, szikra keletkezik, amiből tüzet lehet csinálni. Érted? - Lindsay még a száját húzta, erőteljesen gondolkodott.

\- Azt hiszem.

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Hű, de jó hogy én Marshal csapatában vagyok! Olyan mintha mindent tudna!_

Heather

_\- Marshal egyre közelebb kerül ahhoz a két idiótához. Ha megkérné Lindsay-t és Haroldot hogy szavazzanak rám, biztos megtennék. Ha Mandy mellém is állna, amit erősen kétlek a múltheti után, akkor sem lenne esélyem! Nem veszíthetünk!_

* * *

Mindkét lánynak a csapata erőteljesen szurkolt és Duncan észrevette hogy ha nem lép közbe, akár el is veszíthetik a próbát. Óvatosan, hogy senki se láthassa, elővette az öngyújtót, amit a Séf meghagyott neki és meggyújtotta a tábortüzet. Courtney ezt nem látta és diadalmasan felállt hogy beszólhasson a másik csapatnak.

\- Látjátok?! - Büszkélkedett a Pullerek kapitánya. - Cserkész voltam, egyértelmű hogy ez megy nekem! - Taylor lefáradtan megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Már megint ezzel jössz? Tavaly is megállás nélkül ezt fújtad és akkor sem vettük sok hasznod! - A két lány dühösen össze nézett, de Gwen gyorsan közbelépett.

\- Csak nyugi, Courtney! Hála neked, mi nyertük ezt a próbát. - Courtney vetett egy gyilkos nézést a vörös hajú lányra, majd Duncan magához ölelte.

\- Igen! A csajom tüzet csiholt! - Amint letette, elkezdte a mellét verni, mint egy ősember.

\- Jól van, Duncan, leállhatsz. - Duncan nem hallotta meg, csak tovább verte a mellkasát. - Azt mondtam, leállni! - Kiabált rá a pasijára, mire az, meghunyászkodott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Őszintén mondom, Courtney nagyon fel tud b*szni! - Jelentette ki idegesen. - De az is igaz, hogy nagyon fel tud izgatni is. - Ezt már kéjsóváran mondta._

Courtney

_\- Nem hagyhatom hogy a csapatom engedetlen legyen! Nem mintha veszítenénk, de Taylor fenyegetést jelent a csapat működésére. Meg kell tőle szabadulni._

* * *

\- Mandy, - Chris teljesen ledöbbent. - komolyan azt hittem, te leszel a tűz első csiholója. - Mandy idegesen a földhöz vágta a köveket.

\- Nem sikerült. - Csalódottan leült és várta hogy a csapata kigúnyolja, de nem történt meg.

\- Nem kell aggódni, Mandy. - Mindenki meglepetésére, Heather volt az első aki vigasztalni próbálta. - Mindenkinek lehet rossz napja. - Mandy dühösen nézett Heatherre, tudta hogy tervez valamit.

\- A tényen nem változtat semmi, hogy elvesztettük ezt a feladatot, de még nyerhetünk! - Próbált lelket önteni Marshal az egész csapatba.

Mandy, miután elbukott a saját szakterületében, csalódottan felállt hogy folytathassák a próbát, de Lindsay-nek most esett le amit Marshal mondott neki.

\- Szóval, - Felvette a két kovakövet. - csak össze kell ütni őket? - Egyszer összeérintette a két követ és a tábortűz azonnal meggyulladt. - Nézzétek! Tűz! - Mandy egyre idegesebb lett. - Mandy, te próbáltad összeütni őket? - Mandy gyilkos nézéssel figyelte a buta szőke lányt, aki halálra rémült tőle.

* * *

Chris ismét megfújta a kedvenc csatakürtjét, hogy bejelenthesse a következő feladatot.

\- Igen, még mindig tetszik ez az izé! - Megsimogatta, majd belekezdett a soron következő feladat szabályaiba. - Következhet a következő ősemberes feladat! Mindenek előtt, a Séf és Penny nővér kiosztja győztes csapat megérdemelt jutalmát! - Levette a ponyvát a mögötte lévő kupacról és egy halom csont volt alatta.

\- Ez meg mi?! - Akadt ki Courtney felháborodottan. - Csontokat nyertünk?!

\- Először is, Courtney, a csont az ősember számára a lehető legmodernebb fegyver. Másodszor, nem ti nyertétek. - Világosította fel Chris, miközben a Séf egy halom, bunkós bot méretű csontot adott a Manoknak, amíg a Pullereké, amiket Penny nővér osztott ki, alig volt nagyobb egy csirkecsontnál.

\- Hé, ez meg micsoda?! - Courtney ismét felháborodott amint a kezébe kapta a pici csontot és meglátta a Marshalnál lévő bunkós csontot. - Marshallék miért kaptak?! Ráadásul nagyobbat?! Az én csapatom nyerte az előző feladatot! Én raktam tüzet!

\- Ami azt illeti, Courtney, újra néztük a felvételt és a te tüzedet Duncan gyújtotta meg egy öngyújtóval. Legjobb tudásom szerint, az nem kőkorszaki eszköz. Röviden, Lindsay volt aki előbb csiszolt tüzet a Manoknak!

\- Nocsak, Courtney, - Hencegett Marshal. - a pasid csalt, te és a csapatod itta meg a levét! - Courtney dühösen meredt Marshalról Duncanra, aki tett 3 lépés távolságot.

\- Nyugi, bébi, csak segíteni akartam. - Senkit sem hatott meg, de már nem volt mit tenni.

\- Az ősember filmek alapvető kellékei, a puszta csontok. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a színészeknek, ezekkel kell megvívni a harcot az ellenséggel.

\- És ki az ellenség? - Kérdezte Heather.

\- A másik csapat. A Puller törzs, a Manok törzse ellen.

\- Klassz, - Duncannek tetszett az ötlet. - csonttal csapunk oda egymásnak?

\- Nem hangzik rosszul! - Marshal ismét lepacsizott Duncannel. Courtney hozzávágta a saját, pici csontját Marshal fejéhez. - Au! Hé!

\- Csodás a lelkesedésed, Courtney. De ott kell majd küzdeni. - Egy hatalmas kátrány tóra mutatott, amin két magas kőemelvény volt. - Bárki, aki letudja taszítani az ellenfelét az oszlopról, bele a bugyborékoló kátrányos tóba, egy pontot hoz a csapatának. Irány a kátrány!

* * *

Mindkét csapat felkészült és meglettek a párosítások. Az első fordulóban Gwen küzdött meg Lindsay-vel.

\- Hogy kéne ezzel a pici csonttal küzdenem?! - Idegeskedett Gwen.

\- És mikor kezdődik? - Kérdezte Lindsay.

\- Amiatt nem kell aggódni! - Nyugtatta Chris és ismét megfújta az óriás harci kürtöt. Ez volt a jel.

A két lány megremegett a kürt hangjától, Gwen megőrizte az egyensúlyát, de Lindsay ennyitől leesett a kátrányba.

\- Ez elég könnyen ment. - Jegyezte meg Gwen büszkén. A Pullerek ujjongtak, a Manok csak a lefáradtan a homlokukra csaptak.

\- Egy pont a Fókusz Pullereknek!

Marshal kisegítette a szöszi lányt a kátrányból

\- Lindsay, jól vagy?

\- Olyan mint egy klassz iszapfürdő. - Csupa fekete volt, de úgy tűnt, élvezte. - Vajon használ a bőrömön?

* * *

Pullerek: 1

Manok: 0

A soron lévő párbajozók, Heather és Taylor volt. Mielőtt a két lány felmászott, néhány ragadozó kiáltása zavarta meg őket. Egy halom őshüllő madár, amik idegesen köröztek az emelvények körül.

\- Ezek ugye csak effektek? - Kérdezte idegesen Marshal.

\- Persze! - Vágta rá Chris, de az arckifejezése az ellenkezőjét sugallta

A két lány felmászott az oszlopokra, de mielőtt elkezdődött volna a küzdelem, egy ragadozó madár megragadta Taylor vörös haját és addig piszkálta amíg le nem esett.

\- Vesztes! - Gúnyolódott Heather.

Manok: 1

Pullerek: 1

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Hát, ez most nem sikerült jól. Ha veszítünk, biztos én megyek haza. Már csak azért is, mert Courtney nincs igazán oda értem. Én vagyok az egyetlen aki nem hagyja hogy dirigáljon nekem!_

* * *

\- Segítene valaki?! - Taylor teljesen bele ragadt a kátrányba, de Courtney megtiltotta a csapatának hogy kihúzzák.

Következőnek, Owen és Harold következett. Owen lassan és lomhán csapott oda Haroldra, de ő könnyen és gyorsan kitért a csapásai elől. Owen hamar kifáradt és Harold már azon volt hogy lelökje, amikor észrevett néhány ragadozó hódot a kátránytó szélén. Harold beijedt tőlük és ledermedt.

\- Nyugi, Harold! - Kiáltott oda Marshal. - Ezek nem igazi hódok!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Nem hittem volna hogy valaha is ezt mondom, de… félek a hódoktól! Főleg a mű, kőkorszakiaktól!_

* * *

Owen lomhán suhintott egyet, ami elől Harold kitért, de már úgy lihegett, mint aki egy maratont futott le.

\- Harold, szedd össze magad, a hódok nem tudnak átúszni a kátrányon! - Átúsztak a kátrányon, Harold egyre idegesebb lett mire elérték az oszlop alját és rávicsorogtak.

\- Akkora fogaik vannak mint egy vasúti sín! - Harold bepánikolt.

\- Más is aggódik miatta? - Jegyezte meg Mandy.

\- Nyugi, - Marshal még optimista volt. - az oszlop amin állsz, kőből van és nem fából, nem mellékesen, a hódok nem is tudnak mászni! - Az egyik hód elkezdte rágni a kőoszlopot, mint egy zacskó chipset, a másik meg mászni kezdett rajta. - Úgy tűnik, a kőkorszaki hódok, teljesen más téma.

\- NYAVAJÁS HÓDOK! - Harold reménytelenül ütögette a felmászott hódot, mire az alul maradt hód, teljesen szétrágta az oszlop alját, amitől az kidőlt és Harold a kátránytóba esett, de még gyorsan lerántotta Owen ágyékkötőjét. Owen meztelenül, de fent maradt az emelvényen.

Taylor megpróbált kimászni a kátrányból, de Harold rá esett és visszarántotta őt.

* * *

\- Ez jobb volt mint reméltem! - Röhögött Chris. - Megnéztem volna, hogyan tépik cafatokra, de mindent azért nem lehet.

\- Akkor, én nyertem? - Owen még mindig pucér volt.

\- Owen! - Kiabált rá Courtney, miközben ő és mindenki más eltakarta a szemét. - Azonnal vegyél fel valamit!

\- Akárhogy is, a Pullerek ismét vezetnek. 2-1-re. Jöhet a következő menet!

* * *

Mandy és Duncan következett. Már csak egyetlen épen maradt emelvény maradt, így szűkösen, de elfértek.

Mandy a nagy bunkójával ütött Duncan felé, de ő kivédte és gyorsan ellentámadásba lendült, amit Mandy elkerült, viszont Duncan számított erre és elgáncsolta a vadászlányt, amitől leesett az emelvényről.

\- Ez az! Nyertem! - Duncan az emelvény széléhez ment, hogy megnézze, hova esett az ellenfele, de Mandy megkapaszkodott az egyik kezével és a csontjával gyorsan ágyékon verte Duncant, aki a mogyoróit fájlalva, lezuhant a kátrányba.

Mandy visszamászott és egy újabb pontot szerzett a csapatának.

* * *

Manok: 2

Pullerek: 2

\- Az állás egyenlő! A törzsfők következnek! Courtney Marshal ellen! Ugyanúgy mint Mandy és Duncan, ugyanazon az oszlopon! Ezt nem is lehetett volna jobban megírni!

\- Ne legyél úgy feldobva! - Szólt közbe Courtney. - Marshal, maximum 2 másodpercig húzza!

* * *

A két kapitány felmászott az oszlopra, elég szűkös volt a hely, de ez nem csillapította Courtney harci kedvét

\- Úgy fest, igen csak közel kerültünk egymáshoz! - Viccelődött Marshal, de Courtney csak a képébe nyomta a csontját.

\- Le fogod smárolni a csontom boldogabb végét! - Megszólalt a kürt, ami azt jelentette, a küzdelem kezdődhet.

Courtney agresszívan támadott, de Marshal megőrizte a hidegvérét és csak kerülgette a csapásokat. Mindketten meg csúsztak és ha nem kapaszkodtak volna egymásba, biztos leestek volna. Amint visszarántották magukat, az ajkaik egymáshoz értek és csókolóztak. Duncan teljesen ledöbbent a jeleneten, mire Courtney idegesen kapkodta a fejét.

\- Nocsak, ennyire bejövök? - Vigyorgott Marshal.

\- Ez nem az… - Be sem fejezhette, Marshal elgáncsolta és lezuhant a kátrányba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Ez meg mi volt?! Courtney megcsókolta Marshalt! Ezt nem hiszem el!_

Courtney

_\- Csak megjegyezném, hogy az a csók totál baleset volt és egyáltalán nem állt szándékomban megtenni, tehát, meg sem történt._

Gwen

_\- Duncan totál kiakadt a csóknál. Remélem nem fognak szakítani._

Marshal

_\- Ez a csók tényleg a véletlen műve volt, de láttam milyen arcot vágott Duncan, szóval, pont jókor jött._

* * *

\- Hűha, Duncan, a csajod most csókolta meg az esküdt ellenségét a te és az egész világ szeme láttára! Ezt újra meg kell nézni!

\- Állj le! Csak jelentsd be a győztest! - Duncan teljesen kiakadt.

\- Jól van, azt mondanám, a Pullerek közelebb álltak az ME1000000$-oh, avagy, Marshal előtt. A Manok viszont, bezsebelhetik a mai jutalmat. - A Séf jött egy golfkocsival, aminek a tetejére egy óriási sült borda volt szíjazva. - Egy mamut méretű, történelem előtt, óriás sült bordát. - A Séf undorító főztje után, ez igazi megváltás volt a Manoknak. A vesztes csapatra nézett. - Nem kell aggódni, a Pullerek sem mennek el éhesen. - Egy óriás tojást dobott oda Owennek.

\- Hm, ebből jókora rántottát lehetne sütni.

\- Elég lesz 5 embernek… - Eszébe jutott hogy kinek is dobta. - vagy egy éhes Owennek. Legalább van tüzetek. - A tábortűz amit Duncan csalással gyújtott, épp kialudt. - Nézzétek a jó hírt, ma nem szavazunk ki senkit sem.

A Manok egyből mentek a jutalmukhoz, de a Séf nem húzta be a kéziféket, így a kocsi, rajta az óriás bordával, beleesett a kátrányba és örökre elveszett. Mindenki csalódottan és szomorúan nézett utána.

\- Azért meg van még a csontotok. Lehet vele vadászni. - Az egész csapat Chrisre nézett, legszívesebben őt vadászták volna le.

A Pullerek nevettek a végén, Owennél még ott volt az óriás tojás, de egy ragadozó madár dühösen rákiáltott.

\- Owen, a Terodaktilusz visszakéri a tojását. - A csapat egyből futásnak eredt, Owen elesett, de mielőtt az óriás dinó madár elkaphatta volna, Mandy hozzávágta az óriás csontját és a tábortűzhöz vonszolta az eszméletlen ragadozót. - Szerintem… csirkeíze lehet.

A Pullerek újra meggyújtották a tüzüket és azon sütötték meg a tojást, a Manok, miután Mandy megölte és megkopasztotta az óriás dinoszaurusz madarat, csodálatos lakomát csaptak belőle.

Nem ment haza senki, így még mindig 10 játékos maradt bent, 5-en mindkét csapatban.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	13. Sportmánia

**Halo, bocsi hogy tegnap nem töltöttem fel ezt a részt. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Chris kezdte a szokásos előzetest. - Az ősemberes film feladata, egyeseknek jól állt, másoknak,… nos… - Saját magára gondolt. - még jobban. A Manok ráébredtek hogy Marshal nélkül elbuknának, így mindannyian elhatározták magukat mellette. Courtney lesmárolta Marshalt, mindenki szeme láttára, de Marshal túljárt az eszén, már megint. A Manok, jutalomképpen nyertek egy mamut méretű masztodon bordát, ami egy váratlan balesetnek köszönhetően, örökre megőrződik a késői korok őslény kutatói számára. Vajon Marshal, továbbra is összetartja a csapatát? Courtney túléli a csapattársa, köztük a pasija gyűlöletét? És mi lesz közte és Duncan között, miután Courtney megcsókolta Marshalt? Nemsokára, megtudjátok az összes választ. A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Kora reggel, 6:00-volt, mindenki mélyen aludt, de egy trombita szó mindenkit felzavart.

\- NEM BÍROM A MEGPRÓBÁLTATÁSOKAK, ŐRMESTER! - Haroldot egy álomból zavarták fel. - NEM BÍROM!

\- Harold, - Duncan volt az aki rá szólt. - ha a horkolásod mellé trombitaszót is mellékelsz, egyértelműen eljött a halálod napja.

\- Remélem lesz időnk kajálni. - Owen egy nagy ásítással ébredt fel, de egyből a hasára gondolt. - Éhen pusztulok.

\- Akkor, ma próba lesz. - Marshal is fel kelt, Ducan dühösen nézett rá. - Remélem, Courtney ráér velem egy kis etyepetyére. - Gúnyosan Duncan-re nézett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- A múlthéten, Courtney megcsókolta Marshalt és azóta folyton henceg vele. Tudom hogy csak baleset volt, de nem hagy nyugodni._

Marshal

_\- Duncan teljesen kibukott amiért Courtney megcsókolt. Nincs közöttünk semmi, de Duncan-t totál kiakasztja._

* * *

Mind a fiúk, mind a lányok még pizsamában voltak. Chirs egy trombitával és a hátára szerelhető dobbal, ami minden egyes lépésnél megszólalt, a fején egy magas, kék cilinder volt, egy tollal díszítve.

\- Jó reggelt a szurkolóknak! Felkészültetek egy jó kis védekezésre?! - A Séf most maga hozta ki a reggelijüket.

\- Itt a spagetti! - Gombócba gyúrt, paradicsomszószos és húsgolyós spagettit osztott szét mindenkinek. - Itt a jó meleg spagetti! - Dobálva osztotta őket, mindenki, ahogy elkapta, csupa zsír és paradicsomszószos lett.

\- Ezt meg mire véljük?! - Kérdezte Harold.

\- Ma ez a reggelitek. - Mondta Chris.

\- Fincsi! - Owen egyből elkezdte habzsolni.

\- Tésztát reggelire?! - Lindsay az alakját féltette, de mindenki hozzálátott

\- Szükségetek lesz, extra szénhidrát utánpótlásra, mert a mai próbán 200%-ot kell nyújtanotok. Az izgalmas sportfilmes próbára!

\- Ugye tudod, hogy a 200% matematikailag lehetetlen? - Csak képen töröltek egy újabb spagetti labdával.

\- Kapd be a spagettit és fogd be! Reggeli után, irány az edzőpálya!

* * *

Miután elfogyasztották a spagettit és felöltöztek, Chris egy halom kört futtatott velük, de a sok tésztától alig bírtak futni a játékosok.

\- Csak ennyi telik a sport rajongóktól?! Keményebben! Ennyivel nem érhetjük be!

Owen már a földön kúszott és összeesett a kimerültségtől.

\- Nem… bírom! - Egy hatalmasat böfögött és elterült a földön. - Túl… sok… spagetti.

\- A mai próbán szükség lesz verejtékre, szívre, zsigerre és verejtékre.

\- Ezt kétszer mondtad! - Szólt közbe Heather.

\- Igen, mert nem csak a saját verejtéked játszik benne. - Vigyorgott Chris. - A Séf verejtéke is! - A Séf, egy csurom izzadságos sportruhában és bőrsisakban, bűzölögve végzett, kemény, izzasztó gyakorlatokat. - Végig kell tolni a pálya hosszában. Reggelire evett egy hatalmas tál, hagymás rántottát, szóval, a szaga, akárcsak egy torna öltözőé.

\- Akkor, - Foglalta össze Gwen. - a bűzös Séfet kell végig tolni a pályán, akárcsak egy lasztit?

\- Ne hívj lasztinak! - A Séfnek nem tetszett a beceneve.

\- Én nem fogok hagymás izzadtságban… izzadni! - Szögezte le Heather, de a csapatának ez nem tetszett.

\- Mindenkire szükség van! - Parancsolt rá Marshal. - Nem érdekel sem a sminked, sem a frizurád, sem a cipőd sem a s*ggbetéted! Odamész és eltolod a bűzös lasztit!

\- Mit mondtam a lasztiról?!

\- Nélkülem is menni fog! - Heather nem volt hajlandó megtenni.

\- Marshalnak igaza van! - Mandy is Marshal mellé állt.

\- Ha mi megtesszük, neked is meg kell, vagy te mész haza! - Harold is kiált a kapitány mellett.

\- Nekem sem fűlik hozzá a fogam, de a barátainkért, áldozatot hozunk! - Lindsay, aki Heatherhez hasonló, kényeskedő lány volt, hajlandó volt Marshal mellé állni és tolni a szagos Séfet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Abban a pillanatban jöttem rá, az egész csapat Marshal mellé pártolt. Nem lehetett mit tenni._

Marshal

_\- Heather már nem jelent problémát. Legközelebb, ő megy haza._

* * *

A Kameramanok, Heather végül belement, teljes erejükkel tolták a Séfet, de nem volt sok eredménye.

\- Mi van, kisasszonyok?! - Gúnyolódott a Séf. - Még a szabadnapomon is keményebben hajtanak!

\- K*RVA ANYÁD! - Marshalban elpattant valami és akkora erőt fejtett ki, hogy egyedül a földre küldte a Séfet és nem bírt felállni. A csapat felsegítette a kapitányt, aki lihegve feltápászkodott. - Nocsak, laszti, - Most Marshal vágott vissza. - Touch Down!

* * *

A Pullerekre egy másik próba várt, gumik között kellett rohangálni, de kisebbek voltak a szokásosnál.

\- Ezek nem normál méretű gumik! - Jegyezte meg Taylor.

\- Beszorult a lábam! - Owen sem bírt velük.

\- Sajnálom, - Jött Chris. - de még egércsapda is van benne!

Rövidesen, csattogások rázták fel a játékosokat, amik az említett, egérfogókból származtak, ahogy elkapták a lábukat.

* * *

Végül, mindkét csapatnak sárban kellett kúszniuk, egy szögesdrót alatt. Mindenki teljesen kimerült addigra és csupa sár lett.

\- Sose gondoltam volna hogy egy iskolai focicsapat ilyet is csinál! - Courtney sem bírta jobban.

\- Igazából, nem. - Chris kisegítette. - De a háborús filmekből maradt egy szögesdrótunk és egy kis sarunk. Nem akartuk hogy kárba menjen. - Mindenki lefáradtan nyögött fel.

* * *

Chris egész nap futtatta őket és a kimerült játékosok, utolsó erejükkel felsorakoztak.

\- Akkor… - Courtney is teljesen kifáradt. - melyik csapat nyert? - Chris még néhány papírt böngészett, gondolkodott és megadta a választ.

\- Senki. - Ez meglepett mindenkit. - Ezzel csak eldöntöttük hogy ki, ki ellen küzdjön meg az igazi próbán. 4 különböző versenyszámban indultok és az eredménytől függ a végkimenetel.

\- Kimenetel?! - Lepődött meg Lindsay. - Ki kell menetelni?! - Mindenki a homlokára csapott a le fáradtságtól.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Jó, arra gondolt hogy melyik csapat nyer a végén. De, ha ki kéne menetelni, biztos én nyernék! Mármint, ha kilépnék, senki sem tudna a nyomomba érni._

* * *

Az első feladat, egy boksz ringben játszódott és ökölvívás volt a feladat.

\- Az jobb sarokban, - Chris egy bíró jelmezben. - tehát a Fókusz Pullerektől, től, től! - Visszhangozta. - A kedves gömböc, a nehézsúlyú zabagép, a sült csirkeszárnyak rémálma! Owen! - Egy hangszórón, egy felvett tömeg ujjongását játszották le. - A bal sarokban pedig, dig, dig! A Kameramanok részéről, ről ről! A gyagyagyári gyík, a lerakott vesztes, az agyatlan anyaszomorító! Harold!

\- Miért én?!

\- Mert te és Owen értetek be utoljára. A vesztes a vesztes ellen. Csakhogy, egyenlő ellenfelek legyetek.

\- Kesztyűt rá! - Harold egy pár, óriás mályvacukrot húzott a kezére. - Mályvacukrok?

\- Csakhogy ne sértsd fel a színész csinos pofiját. És, ahogy a boksz filmek hagyományai megkövetelik, a küzdelem, lllaaaassssííííttttooootttt ffffeeeelllllvvvvééééteeeelllllbbbbbeeeennnn.

Harold izgatottan lépett a ringbe, de lassan mozgott, mintha lassított felvételben küzdene, de ez csak összezavarta Owent.

\- Nnnneeeekkkkeeeedddd, - Még a beszéde is lassított volt. - iiiiimmmmáááárrrrr vvvvééééggggeeeedddd!

Harold egy halom ütést vitt be Owennek, de a könnyű súlya, a vézna termete és a szuper puha mályvacukor kesztyű miatt, Owen meg sem érezte.

\- Öhm… minden rendben, cimbora? - Owen egy kicsit aggódott Haroldért, felemelte az egyik kesztyűs kezét, de véletlenül eltalálta Haroldot, aki talpon maradt, de lassított mozgásba, a ring szélének ütközött, de úgy csinált mint aki visszapattan és folytatta a küzdelmet.

\- Ezt hogy csinálja? - Még Mandy is meglepődött.

\- Gondolom, elég sokszor megverték már. - Válaszolta Marshal.

Mielőtt folytatódhatott volna, megkondult a csengő, ami az első menet végét jelezte.

\- Második menet! - Jelentette be Chris, de rögtön ezután, a Séf, egy női, lila bikiniben, kirúzsozva, egy 2-es táblát tartva sétált keresztül a ringen. Mindenkit elfogott a rosszullét.

\- Csak irigyek vagytok!

Harold tovább sorozta, eredménytelenül Owen hasát, de egy találat az arcát érte el és a kövér zabagép, valami édest érzett. Harold kesztyűje, ami igazi mályvacukorból készült. Elkapta a kezét, beleharapott a kesztyűjébe és élvezettel habzsolni kezdte. Ahogy lerántotta a kesztyűt Haroldról, véletlenül a földre küldte és ahogy rá ült, képtelen volt felállni.

\- 1, - Chris számolni kezdett. - 2, 3,…

\- Harold! - Kiabált rá Marshal - Kelj fel!

\- …4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! - A Manok lehorgasztották a fejüket a vereségtől, míg a Pullerek izgatottan ünnepelték Owent. - A győztes nem más mint, - Felemelte Harold kezét. - Harold és a Kameramanok! - Ezen mindenki ledöbbent.

\- De Owen ütötte ki és felállni sem bírt! - Courtney volt az, aki egyből igazságot követelt.

\- Igen, de felszámoltunk neki néhány plusz pontot a jó, lassított felvételes mozgásért és kizártuk Owent, harapásért. - Owen már megette Harold kesztyűit és hozzálátott a sajátjához. - Ez nem illik egy sportemberhez.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Ez nem igaz! Már megint Owen falánksága miatt vesztettünk!_

Marshal

_\- Én tényleg nem hittem hogy Harold meg tudja csinálni, de rám cáfolt. Mondjuk, a szerencse is közrejátszott._

* * *

A következő játék, egy tenisz pályán játszódott, de egy kicsit más volt mint a szokásos pálya.

\- Csak én vettem észre, - Állapította meg Taylor. - hogy milyen picik ezek a tenisz ütők és a háló, valamiért nagyon magasra van állítva?

\- Ez nem teniszpálya, Taylor. - Chris adta meg a választ. - Ez tollaslabdapálya.

\- Milyen labdapálya? - A vörös hajú lányt összezavarta.

\- Igen, - Marshal is egyetértett vele. - még egy film sem készült a tollaslabdáról. Meg elég b*zis. Komolyan, ki mond ilyet, „Gyorsan, mindjárt kezdődik a tollas meccs!", csak egy meleg. - Chris dühösen hallgatta Marshal kritikáját, de rá készült cáfolni.

\- Már volt film a tollaslabdáról és egy kicsit sem volt b*zis! Ugyanis, a főszerepben, a rendkívül tehetséges, én szerepeltem. A csapat edzőjét játszottam. Eljátszom a kedvenc jelenetem. - Senki sem kérte és senkit sem érdekelt. Chris felvett egy ütőt és beállította magát a szerepbe. - Csak szeretném, ha tudnátok, ti, srácok voltatok a kedvenc tollaslabda csapatom, akiket valaha volt szerencsém edzeni! Ragyog bennetek a szabadság! Mutassuk meg az olimpiai bizottságnak, hogy többet érdemlünk! Had lássák, hogy ez nem tollaslabda, hanem szuper… nem is! Hyper labda! Most menjetek ki és nyerjenek a Flipperek! - A Séf elérzékenyült és könnyezni kezdett.

* * *

Vallomások:

A Séf

_\- Miért nem hagyta a bizottság játszani a Flippereket?! Ez volt a nagy álmuk! - Elbőgte magát._

* * *

Chris egy sportsapkát vett fel és ismertette a két résztvevőt.

\- Hogy ki küzd a második menetben? Gwen és Lindsay! - A két lány megragadott egy-egy ütőt és beálltak a pályára.

\- Pf, - Courtney magabiztos volt. - Még hogy Lindsay Gwen ellen?! Gyerekjáték lesz! - Lindsay megsértődött.

\- Itt a labda! - Odadobott egy madarat Lindsay-nek, aki megrémült tőle.

\- Ez él?! - Chris megvizsgálta, megnyomkodta egy kicsit, amitől sípolt.

\- Csak egy kitömött, csipogóval. Kezdjétek.

\- Mindent bele Gwen! - A Pullerek szurkoltak.

\- Mutasd meg mit tudsz, Lindsay! - A Manok sem maradtak le.

Gwen szervált és Lindsay épphogy vissza tudta ütni. Gwen könnyen átütötte, Lindsay csak nagy erőfeszítések árán tudott csak védekezni. Lindsay egy cseleset ütött és Gwennek egy hatalmasat kellett ugrania, amitől meghúzta a vállát, de épphogy sikerült visszaütnie. Lindsay nem számított hogy Gwen eltalálja, ezért már nem volt ideje visszaütni a madarat, így ő esett ki.

\- Meg van a győztes! Gwen és a Fókusz Pullerek! - A csapata felemelte volna Gwent, de nagyon meghúzta a vállát és fájdalmasan terült el a földön. - Penny nővér!

Az őrült nővér már ott is termett és elvitte Gwent a gyengélkedőre.

* * *

A következő feladat helyszínéül, az első feladat helyszíne volt, a boksz ring. Chris ókori római tógát viselt és a Séf, egy centúrió sisakban, egy riksán húzta a műsorvezetőt.

\- Az állás, épp egyenlő! A harmadik feladat, egy ókori görög és római ketrecharc! Heather fog megütközni, Taylorral!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- A kultúrai ismeret, már megint a béka s*gge alatt._

* * *

\- Király! Lenyomom! - Taylor magabiztosan lépett a ringbe.

\- Öhm… nem lehetne hogy valaki más menjen? - Heather sok mindenben jeleskedett, de kizárt hogy le tudja győzni Taylort közelharcban.

\- Nem, vagy bemész és emelt fővel veszítesz, vagy kihátrálsz, vesztetek és te mész haza. Melyik legyen? - Heather már megint sarokba szorult.

\- Legyen.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Taylor nem a legokosabb az ellenfél csapatában, de sportos és jól verekszik._

* * *

Mindkét lány a fürdőruhájában lépett be a ringbe, Taylor, aki jóval nagyobb és izmosabb, nyújtó gyakorlatokat végzett és gyilkos szemekkel nézte Heathert, aki elég vézna és nem járatos a küzdősportokban, rettegve várta az elkerülhetetlen sorsát. Chris meghúzott egy kart és a ketrec leereszkedett, de nem vas és acél rácsok jelentek meg, hanem 4 átlátszó műanyag fal, tele színes műanyag labdákkal.

\- Egy pillanat, - Állította meg Heather a küzdelmet. - gyerekgolyók között kell küzdenünk?! - Taylor is előmászott, kiköpött egy golyót, Heather arcába.

\- Fúj! Lemosták ezeket valaha?!

\- Nem. A helyi gyorsétteremből kaptuk őket. Koszosak, mocskosak és jó olcsók. Mindent bele! - Elővett egy kürtöt és megfújta, jelezve, hogy a küzdelem elkezdődhet.

Taylor egyből az ellenfelére vetette magát, de Heather kihasználva a helyzet adta lehetőséget, elbújt a golyók között. Taylor utána ugrott, de nem találta. Heather mögé osont és a hátára vetette magát.

\- Nocsak, - Heather gúnyosan vigyorgott. - úgy fest fordult a kocka!

\- Csak szeretnéd! - Taylor, amint elmúlt a meglepettség, megragadta Heathert és minden erejével megpróbálta lefejteni, de meglátott valamit, ami megrémítette. - CÁPA! - Heather jobban szemügyre vette, de csak egy régi, mocskos és összehányt pelenka volt.

\- Igen, egy pelenka cápa. - Heather felvette és fegyverként használva, beletömte Taylor szájába.

\- Ezt kapd be! - A vörös hajú lány öklendezni kezdett, kiköpte a pelenkát és visszanyelte a hányását, majd lefejtette magáról Heathert.

Taylor újra támadt, de Heather ismét elbújt a golyók között, utána ugrott, de nem találta. Heather ismét hátba akarta támadni, de Taylor számított erre, elkapta és a földre küldte. Heather minden erejével kapálózott, végül oldalba térdelte Taylort, amitől sikerült kiszabadulnia és visszabújt a golyók közé. Taylor nem adta fel, most óvatosabban kutatott a golyók között, a hátára is figyelve, nehogy Heather meglepje.

\- Megvagy! - Taylor egy 2 éves kisgyereket talált.

\- Anyu? - A Séf egy kötélen leereszkedett és kivitte a gyereket.

Heather ismét kihasználta a lehetőséget, ráugrott és sikerült a földre küldenie a nagyobb lányt. Taylornak egy golyó szorult a szájába és a fulladás szélére került amikor jelezte hogy feladja. Heather eleresztette, kiköpte a golyót, gyorsan kapkodott levegőért, de amint felnézett, a dühös csapatát látta.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Ez egy kicsit megalázó. Ebben legalább jó voltam és Heathertől kaptam ki. Mentségemre szóljon, attól a labdától akár meg is fulladhattam volna._

Heather

_\- Na ez egy olyan fordulat amire végképp nem számítottam. Remélem a csapatom értékelni fogja._

* * *

\- Akkor, ahogy elérkezünk a Totál Dráma Akció sportfilmjének záró feladatához, a Manok vezetnek, 2-1-re. Jöhet az utolsó feladat? - Elővett egy kosárlabdát és a kosár palánkra mutatott. - Egy kosárdobó verseny, ahol a legkreatívabb bedobás lesz a nyerő. Mandy és Duncan.

Duncan kezdett, egy darabig pózolt a barátnőjének, a csapata erőteljesen szurkolt neki. Ügyesen pörgette a labdát az ujján, átgurította a bal karján, végig a vállán a nyakán, egyenesen a jobb kezébe és onnan vissza a balba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy

_\- Sose szerettem a sportjátékokat, de ha az a lényeg, hogy a labda bekerüljön a hálóba, akkor az menni fog._

* * *

Duncan ügyesen pattogtatta a labdát, a lába alatt, ágyékon dobta Haroldot, amin sokan jót nevettek, majd amint visszapattant, felugrott a trambulinra, bedobta a labdát a hálóba, de megkapaszkodott a palánkon, majd leugrott a trambulinra és egy szaltóval ért földet.

A csapata megtapsolta és elnyerte Chris tetszését.

\- Szép dobás, Duncan! Vajon Mandy képes lesz ezt felülmúlni?

Mandy következett, feldobta a labdát és a palánk felé rúgta. Lepattant a széléről, a trambulinra és ágyékon találta Owent, aki összegörnyedve esett a padlóra.

\- Mandy, - Chris elröhögte magát és letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeméről. - ez szuper rúgás volt! Csak egy bökkenő van vele. - A hangja megkomolyodott. - Ez nem foci! Vagy dobd a labdát, vagy kizárunk!

A vadászlány újra próbálkozott, még sosem játszott kosárlabdát, a szabály egyszerű volt, de a technikáját nem érthette. Az egyik kezével felemelte és egy borzalmasan rossz dobást indított a palánk felé.

Ismét lepattant a kosár széléről, leverte az egyik lámpát, fejbe találta az egyik segédmunkást, betört egy ablakot, összetört egy halom porcelán kiskutyát. Kitört még egy ablakot és tovább cikázott fel-alá, másodszor is ágyékon találta Owent, onnan elpattant a trambulinra, legalább 1km magasra felpattant és pontosan lepattant a kosárpalánk széléről és nem pattogott tovább.

\- Meg kell hagyni, - Jegyezte meg Chris. - kreatívnak kreatív dobás volt és egyben halálos is. De a szabály, hogy be kell mennie a kosárba, vagy nem lesz érvényes. Egyszóval, ezt a feladatot Duncan és a Fókusz Pullerek nyerték. Készüljetek fel egy extrém sportos döntőre, Marshal, Courtney!

* * *

Az utolsó próbát a kapitányok játsszák le egymás között. Courtney-nak már elege van abból hogy Marshal folyamatosan megalázza, ideje volt egyenlíteni.

\- Következzék a csaták csatája! A küzdelem, amire az egész világ figyel! Egy verseny, ami olyan kemény, olyan ösztönző! Olyan…

\- Csak mondd már mi az, b*szd meg!

Chris két pár rózsaszín pom-pomot adott Marshalnak és Courtney-nak.

\- Pom-pomok?! - Courtney nem értette.

\- Ez most komoly?! - Marshal sem fogadta jobban.

\- Ahol pom-pomok vannak, - Kezdte Harold. - ott vannak pom-pom lányok!

\- A feladat lényege, Courtney, Marshal, hogy mutassátok ki, mennyire szurkoltok a saját csapatotoknak, pom-pom tánccal és énekkel. A legjobb előadás nyer. Hajrá!

* * *

Marshal zavartan és idegesen vette magához a rózsaszín pom-pomokat és egy sebtében kitalált táncot adott elő a csapata tiszteletére és közben még énekelt is a tiszteletükre.

\- _Manok! Manok! _\- Jobbról-balra rázta a pom-pomjait. - _Kameramanok! Mi vagyunk a szupernagyok! _\- Fel-le ugrált, közben a bolyhos, rózsaszín pom-pomok rázkódtak a kezében. - _Harold és Heather, folyton marja az egyiket! De ez nekem Totál nem perec! - _Egyre kínosabban ugrált és táncolt, de a csapatért folytatta a szurkolást. - _Mandy és Lindsay, két csaj, de ne tekintsd őket könnyű prédának! _\- Megfordult a saját tengelye körül, eldobta a pom-pomokat és letérdelt, jelezve hogy vége a bemutatónak.

\- Ez volt a leggagyibb, - Harold nem tudta, mit is gondolhatna. - vagy a legmenőbb dolog amit valaha láttam.

\- Én a gagyira szavazok! - Jegyezte meg Heather.

\- Nekem tetszett. - Lindsay támogatta.

\- Gáz. - Mandy egyhangú volt.

\- Ez biztos kínos lehetett neked, Marshal. - Röhögött Chris. - Lássuk, Courtney-nak hogy fog menni.

Courtney sokkal természetesebben állt be, Duncan már előre felizgult ahogy a barátnője elképesztően rugalmasan táncolt. Sokkal össze szedettebb és magabiztosabb volt a Manok csapatkapitányánál.

\- _Mondd hogy Fókusz!_ \- Az egyik irányba rázta a pom-pomokat. - _Én azt hogy Puller!_ \- Felemelte az egyik kezét. - _Fókusz!_ \- Majd a másikat is. - _Puller!_ \- Elismételte - _Fókusz! Puller!_ _Lenyomunk mindenkit, mert ezt így kell! Hajrá! Fókusz Pullerek!_

\- Klassz! - Duncan egyértelműen tetszett a barátnőkének az előadása.

\- Csodálatos! - Owent is hipnotizálta.

\- Nem semmi! - Gwen tetszését is elnyerte.

\- Meg kell hagyni, ebben piszok jó vagy! - Még Taylor is elismerte.

\- Azt hiszem egyértelmű, - Chris be is jelentette a győztes csapatot. - hogy a Fókusz Pullerek nyerték a mai próbát.

\- Igen! - Courtney nem csalódott magában!

\- Kameramanok, ma este veletek találkozok a díjátadón.

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartás

A Kameramanok

Chris a kék öltönyében, Séf a rózsaszín estélyiében és Penny a fekete öltönyében jelent meg.

\- Szóval, a Manok ismét elbuktak és egy újabb emberük veszik oda. Elég kellemetlen lehet, főleg hogy a kapitányotok, rózsaszín pom-pomokkal járatta le az egész csapatotokat. - Marshal dühösen összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Anyád!

\- Lindsay, biztos szörnyen érzed magad, amiért Gwen ellátta a bajodat, tollaslabdában. - Lindsay csak bambán bámult, mint aki nem is értett az egészből egy szót sem. - Lindsay?

\- Tollal kell labdázni? Ez elég fura. - Olyan tekintetet vágott, mint aki mélyen elmerül a gondolataiban.

\- Mandy, kreatívnak elég kreatívat dobtál kosárlabdában, de egy hajszállal hibáztad el és ez vezetett a végső döntőhöz, amit Marshal bukott el.

\- Csak essünk túl rajta.

\- Harold és Heather, egyedül ti érezhetitek magatokat nyeregben. Harold elverte Owen bokszban, Heather Taylort birkózásban. Ki látta volna előre?

\- De Chris… - Harold magyarázott valamit, de Chris a kezébe dobott egy Arany Christ.

\- Senki se kíváncsi rád! Itt az Arany Chrised! - elkezdte a sorsolást. - Lindsay, Mandy. - Egy Arany Chris maradt és két játékos. - Marshal, nagyon sajnálom, de - Vett egy mély levegőt és eldobta az utolsó szobrot. - a tiéd!

\- Ez az! - Marshal felugrott örömében.

\- Engem szavaztatok ki?! - Heather idegesen felugrott. - De én nyertem!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold, Mandy és Lindsay egyszerre

_\- Igen, Marshal elbukta az utolsó feladatot. - Jegyezte meg Harold._

_\- És miatta vesztettünk. - Folytatta Lindsay._

_\- De Heather eléggé veszélyeztetheti a későbbi csapatmunkát. - Fejezte be Mandy._

_\- Nem mellékesen, - Tette hozzá Lindsay. - őt most jobban utáljuk!_

* * *

\- Oh, igen! - Chris a boksz ringben gyakorlatozott és arra készült hogy megütközzön a Séffel. - Heather végre elment! Létezik ennél ütősebb befejezés?! Vajon Marshalt, a jófiúk közt fogják idővel számon tartani? Courtney és Duncan szerelme ki fog tartani? És ha nem, vajon Duncan megy el Gwennel, vagy Courtney Marshallal? - Egyre jobban felpörgött és egyre gyorsabban verte a levegőt, provokálva a Séfet. - Vajon ki tudom ütni a Séfet, egy gyilkos… - Be sem fejezhette, a Séf a balhorgával képen törölte.

9 játékos maradt, a Pullerek javára.

* * *

**Szavazási arány:**

**Heather: 4**

**Marshal: 1**

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	14. 007-esezés

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Chris kezdte a bevezetést. - Volt itt kurázsi, elszántság és verejték. Az önök kedvence, azaz, én, sportfilmessé varázsolta a versenyzőket. Taylor megszégyenülve kapott ki Heathertől birkózásban, Marshal pedig lebőgött szurkolásból. Végül aztán, Heather, a morcos hölgy ment haza. Kipenderítették. Nincs idő hogy az elmúláson elmélkedjünk. Helyette, megcsináljuk, a világ valaha létezett legmenőbb kémfilmjét és talán menet közben belebotlunk néhány meglepetésbe is. Csak itt! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

A két csapat igazán egységes volt, egyedül a másik csapatban nem bízott és érezni lehetett az utálatot amit egymás iránt tápláltak. Courtney mérgesen méregette Marshalt, aki úgy csinált, mintha nem is érdekelné, egy üveg sört ivott.

Courtney, emiatt nem vette észre hogy Duncan és Gwen egymás mellett ülve, jól elbeszélgettek egymással. Owen egy halom szendvicset evett, kiakasztva Taylort a csámcsogásával és a böfögéseivel.

A Manoknál, most hogy Heather nem volt többé, Marshal abszolút irányítást gyakorolhatott és nem volt senki aki felszólalt volna ellene. Harold és Lindsay tisztelték, Mandy meg jó vezérnek tartotta.

Lindsay épp sminkelte magát, Mandy felülésekkel gyakorlatozott és Harold, az újra összerakott rubik kockáját babrálta. Lindsay bent felejtette a kedvenc szájfényét, de a lányok lakókocsijának az ajtaja zárva volt.

\- Hé, ajtó! Én vagyok az, Lindsay, ma reggelről! Nem emlékszel? - Mindenki lefáradva nézett rá.

\- Nyílj ki, - Courtney leállította. - a p*csának.

\- Köszi! - Lindsay ismét rányitott, de még mindig zárva volt.

Hirtelen, egy kamera ereszkedett le a és le szkennelte Lindsayt.

\- _Riadó! Riadó! Belépés megtagadva!_

A lakókocsi bejárati lépcsője eltűnt, Lindsay mögött egy ajtó nyílt a földben, egy nagy gödörbe, amibe beleesett.

\- Mi a f… - Duncan egyből odament hogy megnézze, él-e még, de egy apró köpőcső vessző állt a nyakába, elkábítva és beleesett a gödörbe.

\- DUNCAN! - Gwen és Courtney egyszerre rohantak a segítségére.

\- Te mégis… - Courtney ismét féltékeny lett Gwenre, de mindkettőjüket kiütötte egy kalap. Courtney fejéről Gwenének ütközött és ugyanúgy, beleestek a gödörbe.

\- Fedezékbe! - Kiáltott Marshal, miközben megragadta Taylor karját és a többieket a fiúk lakókocsijába húzta. Nem hagyott hátra senkit sem.

\- Mi történt itt?! - Owen teljesen kiakadt. - Nem halhatok meg! Túl fiatal és jóképű vagyok a halálhoz!

\- Owen, fogd be! - Kiáltott rá Marshal. - Segíts egy ágyat tolni az ajtó elé! - Owen nem tétovázott, megragadta az ágy másik végét és az ajtó elé tolták.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Mindig is tudtam, a producerek durvák, de most már az életünkre törnek._

* * *

\- Most mi legyen?! - Taylor még mindig ideges volt, Harold egy ágy alatt kuporgott.

\- Maradjatok távol az ablakoktól és…

Egy füstgránátot dobtak be az ablakon és valami lila gázfelhőt bocsájtott ki magából, amitől a megmaradt játékosok elájultak.

Az összes játékos, egy helyen ébredt fel, egy földalatti barlangban, tele kamerákkal és lámpákkal. Gwen Duncan karjaiban, Taylor Owen hátsója alatt tért magához.

\- Owen… - Taylor alig kapott levegőt. - leszállnál rólam!

\- Bocsi! - Amint felállt, a vörös hajú lány fellélegezhetett.

\- Komolyan mondom, nagyon meghíztál.

\- Igen, amióta levették a drótot az államról, már 10kg-nál járok. Tényleg el kéne mennem már kondizni.

\- Hé, Gwen! Mit csinálsz Duncannel?! - Courtney nem nézte jó szemmel hogy a pasija egy másik csajt ölelget.

\- Így tértünk magunkhoz, Courtney! Esküszöm! - Gwen a szavát adta, de az már mindenkinek egyértelmű volt, hogy bele van zúgva Duncanbe. Courtney nem válaszolt semmit, csak a tudtára adta, hogy tartsa távol magát Duncantől.

Hirtelen, egy hatalmas, vetített monitor jelent meg, Chrissel, miközben egy szemkötő volt a bal szemén és egy fehér macskát simogatott az ölében. Gonoszul felnevetett és üdvözölte a játékosokat.

\- Üdv a Köpeny és Tőr körében! - Valami fura, külföldi akcentussal beszélt, amit egyik versenyző sem tudott azonosítani. - Pontosabban, a kémfilmek világában! Pasik és csajok!

\- Haver, - Szólt közbe Duncan. - mi ez a béna kubai akcentus?

\- Szerintem, ez inkább ukrán. - Javította ki Marshal.

\- Nem, ez svéd! - Courtney is beszállt.

\- Francia?

\- Olasz?

\- Norvég?

\- Spanyol?

\- Japán? - Egyik játékos sem találta el, de végül Chris adta meg a választ.

\- Srácok, ez orosz akcentus! - Még mindig a nyelv stílusát vette fel, nem valami meggyőzően. - Én csak tudom, mert én vagyok a színművész!

\- Igazán?

\- Minden jó kémfilmben 3 dologhoz kell értenie a kémnek. 1, bombahatástalanítás. 2, ki tud jutni pár másodperc alatt egy robbanni készülő házból. 3, képes akcentussal beszélni, hogy elhitesse az emberekkel, hogy valóban az adott nyelv az anyanyelve. Ahogy én is, ezt a penge ruszki dumát! A 3 képesség közül, kettőt kell csak tudnotok és nem a 3-ikat. - Ezen mindenki megrémült.

\- Ért itt valaki a bombákhoz?! - Fordult Courtney a többiekhez.

\- Én értek! - Lindsay volt az első aki jelentkezett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Egyszer benne voltam egy színdarabban. A címe, a 3 R. Én voltam Recikláns és a barátnőm játszotta Redukát. Ugyanúgy, sárgára festette a körmét, akárcsak én. Szóval, csak 3 ember jött el megnézni és az igazgató szerint, ez bomba jó volt. Szóval, igen. Én a toppon vagyok bombaügyekben._

* * *

\- Azt hiszem, már hangoztattam, hogy járatos vagyok a bombaügyekben! - Jelentkezett Harold.

\- Mégis mióta? - Érdeklődött Mandy.

\- Öhm… Pityu Tűzszerész tábora óta, ahogy már oly sokszor említettem!

\- Már megbocsáss, de egyszer azt mondtad, hogy az egy középkori tábor volt, majd azt is hogy bűvész tábor is volt. Most akkor melyik? - Mandy kételkedett Harold hozzáértésében. - Marshal tud dolgokat bütykölni, szóval ő lesz a tűzszerészünk.

\- Miről beszéltek? - A Manok csapatkapitánya nem értett egyet. - Én csak kocsikat és motorokat bütyköltem az életben. Bombát is csak a háborús film alatt telepítettem és nem hatástalanítottam. Az utóbbihoz nemértek!

\- Akkor, a csapatunknak befellegzett? - Kérdezte Harold, de Chris még egy dolgot jelentett be.

\- Még valami! Már kezdek belefáradni a csapatokba! Úgyhogy, szétkapom mindet! Mostantól, nincsenek csapatok, minden fiú és lány, maga maradt. - Ez egy valóban sokkoló tény volt. - Találkozunk a szilárd talajon. Induljon, a 007-esezés. Rajta! - A macskája az arcára ugrott és össze-vissza karmolta, majd kikapcsolt a monitor.

\- Ha nem vagyunk csapattársak, - idegeskedett Lindsay, az egyetlen egykori női csapattársai felé nézve. - akkor nem is lóghatunk együtt?

\- Eddig se lógtunk együtt. - Válaszolta Mandy.

\- De mostantól, soha többet nem csinálhatjuk! - Magához ölelte a vadászlányt.

\- Ne már! Ez nem lehet igaz! - Marshal sem örült annak hogy a nehezen összeszedett tisztelete a csapatában most kárba vész.

\- Hogy jutunk ki innen? - Harold tette fel az első értelmes kérdést.

\- Szerintem, menjünk erre. - Lindsay mutatta az utat, de valójában csak egy díszlet felé indult meg és amint neki ment, fenékre is esett. - Már megint?!

Sehol senki sem talált kijáratot, így órákon át tartó bolyongás után, mindenki feladta.

\- Ez túlontúl megerőltető. - Owen lihegve leült egy sziklára, ami nem csak díszlet volt, de egy titkos lift nyitógombja is. - - Ezt nézzétek!

\- Szép munka, Owen! - Mindenki egyből beszállt a felvonóba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Komolyan mondom, el kell kezdenem diétázni, mert ha sokáig folytatom ezt a sok, mértéktelen zabálást, segítség nélkül lábra sem fogok tudni állni._

* * *

A felvonó egy másik, feldíszített helységbe vitte a játékosokat.

\- Baró! - egy páncélszéf belsejébe, amit ókori görög márványoszlopokkal díszítettek.

\- Olyan mintha abból a kémfilmből vették volna, a Végső Ultimátumból! - Haroldot teljesen felizgatta. A terem közepén, egy kis zsák volt, amit egy kis üveg burkolat védett. Chris ismét megjelent egy monitoron.

\- Nem nézek ki oltári jól nagy képernyős vásznon?! - A lényegre tért. - Következzék a feladat első része. Ott az a kis zsák a terem közepén, az üvegbúra alatt. Meg kell szerezni a tartalmát. Higyjétek el, szükségetek lesz rá a második feladathoz.

\- Gyerekjáték. - Duncan indult is, de Chrisnek még mondandója volt. A falakból több vörös, vékony fénycsóva jelent meg, amik többször is tükröződtek több tükrön, egy hatalmas védőburokba vonva az üvegburkot.

\- Engedelmeddel, befejezném. Ahogy mondtam, meg kell szerezni a tartalmát, de nem érintkezhettek a fénycsóvákkal. Óvatosan, mert azok igazi lézerek, amik simán ketté szelnek közületek bárkit.

\- Én egészben jobban nézek ki! - Tette hozzá Lindsay, de mindenki halálra rémült.

\- Na ez, embert próbáló kihívás lesz nekem. - Owennek ez piszok nehéz feladatnak ígérkezett, a felszedett kilói nélkül is, a nagy hasát nem tudta átcsempészni a lézerakadályon.

Mandy lassan, ügyesen és óvatosan lépdelt át az akadályokon, de Courtney mást talált ki. Gyors és kissé meggondolatlan, akrobatikus mutatványokkal ugrált a lézerek között.

\- Ha farkas lennék, - Duncant teljesen izgalomba hozta. - vonyítanék! Tudjátok mit?! - Vonyított, akárcsak egy farkas.

Amíg Courtney és Mandy azon versenyeztek hogy melyikük ér előbb a célponthoz, Owen az új diétáján gondolkodott.

\- Jól van, azt hiszem visszább kell vennem a sajtos chips adagokat és több rostos dolgot fogyasztani. Habár, attól még többet fogok f*ngani. - Egyáltalán nem a próbával törődött. - De ha rostban gazdag, egészséges étrend pozitív oldala, könnyebb lesz üríteni és fogyni fogok. A negatív oldala, sokan megutálnak a bélgázok miatt.

Taylor ezalatt azon volt, hogy lehetséges szövetségeseket keressen. Harold és Lindsay nem voltak jók, mert ők már Marshal bábjai. Duncan Courtney-hoz húz, ezért maradt Owen és Gwen.

\- Hé, Gwen! - A gót lány kíváncsian meredt a vörös hajúra. - Észrevettem hogy te és Duncan jól kijöttök egymással. - Gwen erre elvörösödött és zavartan Courtney-ra nézett, aki még mindig a lézer akadályokon próbált átjutni.

\- Ezt kimondta?! Duncannel csak barátok vagyunk! - Taylornak egyértelmű volt hogy szerelmes Duncanba.

\- Úgy értem, hogy te, én és Owen hasznos szövetségesek lehetnénk. Mit szólsz? összefoghatnánk Courtney ellen és talán az utolsó 3-ba is bejuthatnánk. - Gwen elgondolkodott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Taylorral nem lenne rossz szövetséget kötni, ő jó lány és Owen is rendes, de Courtney a barátnőm. Már rég tisztáztam vele hogy köztem és Duncan között csak barátság van. Habár, ennek a jelét nem nagyon látom, Courtney egyre gyanakvóbb ezzel kapcsolatban és Duncan is egyre közvetlenebb velem. Nem tudom mit tegyek._

* * *

\- Rendben, de csak mi 3-an.

\- Jól van.

Mielőtt Owent is bevonhatták volna, Courtney Mandy előtt érte el az üvegbúrát.

\- Oké, most mi legyen? - Nem jött tanács Christől és senkinek sem akadt ötlete.

\- Verd szét az üveget! - Javasolta Duncan. - A tárolón nem lehet riasztó, mert a lézerek megvédik.

\- Ellenzem! - Haroldnak ez nem tetszett. - Elképzelhető, hogy aláaknázták!

\- Ne hallgass, ő gyíksága szavára! Csak verd szét a tárolót!

\- Harolddal értek egyet! - Javasolta Marshal is. - Christ ismerve, tuti megtervez szívatni minket.

Courtney sarkon fordult, visszament a többiek felé, de hirtelen megállt, és egy pörgő rúgással széttörte az üveget.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Semmitől sem áll fel jobban, mint amikor egy dögös csaj aki így szétrúg bármit! Miután harcművészként is bemutatkozott, Courtney sokkal magasabbra jutott az én „királyarc vagy" mérőmön._

Marshal

_\- Tudtam hogy ez lesz. Személy szerint, én is az üveg szétverését javasoltam volna, de Courtney utál engem és kizárt hogy azt tegye amit javaslok neki._

Gwen

_\- Jól van! - Teljesen megrémült Courtney-tól. - Szövetségre lépek Taylorral!_

* * *

\- Ez furcsa, - Courtney, miután szétverte az üveget, a lézerek kikapcsoltak és elkezdett kutatni a zsákban. - csak egy szigonyvető pisztoly és egy drótvágó van benne. - Mindenkibe villámcsapásként hatott a felismerés.

\- Mármint, menekülni a robbanás elől?! - Gwen tette szóvá. A riasztók bekapcsoltak és megjelent Chris a monitoron.

\- A TEREM ROBBANNI FOG! 10, 9, 8, 7… - Gwen egyből Duncanbe karolt, Courtney szintúgy, Lindsay Mandybe, Owen Taylor karjaiba ugrott, Harold összekuporodott és reszketett, még Marshal is sokkot kapott. - 2, 1! - Nem történt semmi. - Megszívtátok! - Chris hangosan felröhögött. - Bár láttátok volna a saját képetek!

\- Hé, Gwen! Szállj le a pasimről! - Courtney félrelökte Gwent.

\- Bocsi, csak…

\- Elég! Tartsd távol magad Duncan-től!

\- De Courtney…

\- Bébi, ne csináld már…

\- Csendet! Chris, mi lesz a feladat?

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Esküszöm, nem akartam semmi ilyesmit sem csinálni, csak vegyétek számításba, azt hittem meg fogok halni és még előtte… - Hirtelen leesett neki mit is mondott. - Öhm… csak vigasztalni akartam!_

Courtney

_\- Tudtam! Tudtam! Az a gót k*rva el akarja tőlem venni a pasim! Most aztán súlyos hibát követett el! Ezennel Gwen, Taylor és Marshal számítanak az én elsődleges ellenségeimnek!_

Duncan

_\- Tök király! Két csaj is odavan értem és valószínűleg, ölre mennek értem!_

Marshal

_\- Úgy fest, Gwen ismét magára haragította Courtney-t, talán értékes szövetséges válhat belőle._

* * *

\- A drótkilövőre és a drótvágóra szükség lesz a következő próbán. - Chris folytatta az eligazítást. - Feltéve, ha Courtney, a Kung Fu grófnője, hajlandó megosztani veletek. A döntés, - Courtney sunyin elvigyorodott. - csak rajta múlik. Nem mellékesen, az első riasztás csak gyakorlat volt. Itt az igazi visszaszámlálás, az igazi robbanáshoz! 30, 29, 28… - Ismét megszólalt a riasztó és minden vörös lett.

\- Ki gondolja, hogy Chris komolyan felrobbantana minket?! - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Christ ismerve, 50% hogy komolyan gondolja. - Válaszolt Harold.

\- Inkább ne várjuk ki! - Gwen elkezdett kijáratot keresni.

\- Csak nem hülyeségből adta Chris a drótkilövő pisztolyt. - Gondolkodott Mandy.

\- Igen, valamihez oda lehetne illeszteni. - Harold ötletet adott és Taylor megtalálta a megoldást, amint kinyitott egy titkos ajtót a falon.

\- Nézzétek! Oda biztos jó lesz!

\- Gyerünk, Courtney! - Utasította Marshal, de Courtney egy kiváló lehetőséget látott ebben a helyzetben.

\- Ne olyan gyorsan! Chris azt mondta, nem kötelező megosztanom veletek a jutalmam! - Mindenki ledöbbenve nézett rá. - Mit kell mondani, hogy megmentselek titeket? - Gonoszul vigyorgott.

\- Te most hülyéskedsz?! - Akadt ki Taylor. - Ez most élet-halál kérdése! Használd azt a sz*rt és ments meg mindannyiunkat!

\- Előbb áruljátok el, mit kapok érte? Csak szólok, van egy halom ügyvédem.

\- Mit szólnál, egy tégely bőrlágyítóhoz? - Ajánlotta Lindsay. - Kiváló ha ráncokat kell elsimítani. - Csak dühösen meredt rá.

\- A fő díjas Tranzisztor akciófigurám! Még dobozban. - Harold ajánlata sem volt csábító.

\- Egy vámpír Halloween jelmezt? - Gwen ajánlata egy kicsit fura volt és zavartan néztek rá. - Nagyon élethű! Egy halom gyerek rémült meg tőle!

\- Bocsi, de egyik piti ajánlat sem érdekel. - Courtney már azon volt hogy egyedül megy el, de Harold még megállította.

\- Mi kéne, asszony?! Az idő rohan! - Courtney szemei úgy csillantak fel, mint egy ragadozó, ami elfogta a prédáját.

\- Osszátok meg velem az 1000000$-t, ha nyertek. - Ez egyszerűen felháborító volt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

_\- Tudtam hogy jó ötlet Courtney-t bevonni ebbe a játékba! Gonosz! Az éltető gonoszság!_

* * *

Courtney érezte, hogy ezzel mindenkit megfogott és várta a válaszokat.

\- Jól van! - Mindenki belement, de elsősorban, egyvalaki beleegyezését, külön akarta hallani.

\- Marshal? Mit felelsz? - Courtney élvezettel gyötörte a többieket és hallani akarta a riválisa megadó válaszát is.

Marshal nem válaszolt, megragadta a drótkilövőt, kicsavarta Courtney kezéből, de nem adta, ezért Marshal egy erős ütést mért a lány karjára. RECCS! Eltörte Courtney karját, amitől üvöltve a földre rogyott, de megszerezte a drótkilövőt és kilőtte a szomszédos épületre, majd rögzítette. Elővette az övét, felcsatolta a drótra és visszafordult a többiekhez.

\- Gyorsan! Kifutunk az időből! - Mindenki megrémült tőle és nem mertek a közelébe menni. - Mire vártok?! Meg akartok halni?!

\- Én vele megyek! - Harold volt az első aki belé kapaszkodott, a többiek, még Duncan is követte, aki a karjába vitte Courtney-t. Az egész csapat Marshalba kapaszkodott és megmenekültek a toronyból.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Jól van, tudom mit gondol most mindenki! És mielőtt mindenféle szörnyetegnek, meg vadállatnak könyvelnétek el, nézzétek a dolgokat az én szemszögemből! Azt hittük, mindannyian hogy meg fogunk halni és Courtney-nak volt képe alkut kötni az életünkért! Én ilyet soha nem tennék!_

Courtney

_A karja már be volt gipszelve és egy telefont nyomkodott a bal ép kezével._

_\- Marshal most tényleg megfizet! Hallani fog az ügyvédjeimről!_

Duncan

_\- Ezért tényleg megfizet az a rohadék! Esküszöm, elhúzom a nótáját!_

* * *

Az egész csapat épségben ért földet, Harold gyorsan befogta a fülét és felkiáltott.

\- Készüljetek a robbanásra! - Az idő lejárt és nem történt semmi. - Már megint egy téves riasztás!

\- Chris egy óriási s*ggfej! - Jegyezte meg Taylor.

\- Ő legalább nem törte el a karod! - Courtney karja szabálytalanul befelé hajlott és majd megveszett a fájdalomtól.

\- A keretből nem telik egy épület felrobbantására! - Magyarázta Chris. - Csak szórakoztam, megint. Mert megtehetem!

\- Marshal eltörte a karom! - Visította Courtney.

\- Penny nővér!

Penny azonnal ott termett és elvitte Courtney-t a gyengélkedőbe. Legalább 3 óra mire Courtney visszatért, begipszelt jobb karral. Penny 30 perc alatt ellátta a sérülést, de Courtney mindenképp perre akarta vinni a dolgot, 2 és fél órán át a telefonon hívogatta az ügyvédjeit és a bíróságot.

Marshal halálra rémisztette az összes játékost, de Harold, Gwen és Taylor egyetértettek vele. Lindsay és Owen féltek tőle, de Duncan megesküdött hogy széttépi a próba után. Courtney visszatért és Chris elkezdhette magyarázni a következő próba szabályait.

\- Következzék, a következő kémfilmes próba! - Egy nagy ponyvát fedett fel és 9 hordó volt alatta. Az összes hordó tele volt kábelekkel és egy-egy digitális órával. - Íme, 9 bomba. A feladat, hatástalanítani kell őket, az imént megszerzett eszközzel, a drótvágóval. - Eszébe jutott valami. - Hiszen csak Courtney-nak van olyanja! - Courtney elővette és dühösen nézett Marshalra. - Marshal, ha eltöröd Courtney másik karját is, kizárlak a játékból. Röviden, találjátok ki, hogyan kell drótot vágni. Nem lennék a helyetekben. Kérdés?

\- Van valami tervrajz a bombákhoz? - Harold kérdezte.

\- Esetleg, biztos fedezékbe vonulni a robbanás elől, érvényes? - Gwen felkészült mindenre.

\- Ez a ruha illik a bombahatástalanításhoz? - Lindsay egyből a divatra tért át. - Ha nem, kaphatok olyat? Nagyon fontos hogy legyen benne piros, mert az tök jól megy a hajamhoz.

\- Ha nincs több kérdés, akkor ne is húzzuk tovább az időt! - Chris nem válaszolt egyetlen kérdésre sem. - Még valami! - Gyorsan visszafordult. - A hordók nem halálosak, de tele vannak a legbűzösebb, legundorítóbb anyaggal, amit embernek volt szerencsétlensége szagolni. Igen, eltaláltátok, óriási bűzbombákról van szó!

\- Rosszabbak mint Owen f*ngása? - Kérdezte Harold.

\- Hé! Ez nem szép! - Owen megsértődött.

\- Igen, rosszabbak. - Hívta a bomba szakértőt. - Hé, Séf! Aktiválni kéne a bombákat!

A Séf egy tenisz ruhában és ütővel jött fel egy felvonóval, még a szokottnál is morcosabb volt.

\- Nem tudod te elintézni?! Csak egy gombnyomás az egész! - És valóban, felkapcsolt egy kapcsolót az összes bombán és elindult a visszaszámlálás. 3 perc volt összesen.

\- Sok szerencsét, mert ezúttal, tényleg szükség lesz rá! - Chris és Séf gyorsan biztonságos távolságba mentek.

Mindannyian idegesen kezdték tanulmányozni a bombákat.

\- Nézzétek, milyen sok különböző színű kábel! - Lindsay egyből a színes vezetékekben kezdett gyönyörködni. - Az egyik jól megy a körömlakkomhoz, egy másik a szememhez és ez meg megy a hajamhoz!

Duncan legszívesebben Marshal fejéhez vágta volna a saját bombáját, de nyerni akart, ezért az egyetlen olyanhoz fordult, aki talán rendelkezik a megfelelő tudással.

\- Hé, - Haroldhoz fordult. - egy ilyen űbergyíknak, mint neked, nem kéne tudnia hogyan szedje szét?

\- Egy ilyen űbertahó, mint te, azt se tudja hogyan szedjen szét egy sima bűzbombát?

Senki sem tudta mitévők legyenek, minden kémfilmben, amiben bombát kell hatástalanítani, egy kábelt kell elvágni. Ha a főhős a megfelelő kábelt vágja el, a bomba hatástalanná válik és mindenki megmenekül, viszont, ha rosszat vág el, az egész felrobban. Courtney ismét a mobilját kezdte nyomkodni.

\- Felhívom az ügyvédjeimet, ők találnak egy bombaszakértőt. - Kicsengett, de nem volt elérhető. - „Nem elérhető"?! Ilyet senki sem tehet Courtney-val! Főleg akkor nem, ha 20%-ok kapnak a bevételből?

\- Összesen 20-at, vagy fejenként? - Marshalt, egy ketyegő bomba mellett, pont ez érdekelte, de csak dühös nézést kapott tőle.

Gwen, Taylor és Owen nem tudtak mihez kezdeni a bombákkal, de Lindsay-nek ötlete támadt.

\- A kéket kell elvágni!

\- Miért is? - Taylor lefáradtan csapott a homlokára.

\- Mert mind közül az a legdivatosabb színű. - Nem volt benne sok logika, de ez több, mint amennyit a többiek eddig tettek.

\- Jól van, - Taylor figyelmeztette a többieket. - Lindsay elvágja a kéket!

\- Majd szólj hogy mi lett belőle. - Courtney és a többiek arrébb húzódtak.

\- Add oda a drótvágódat! - Kérte Lindsay. - Gyorsan! - Courtney-nak már volt egy törött karja és látta hogy Marshal hogyan nézett rá, hezitálás nélkül odadobta.

Lindsay elkapta a vágót, mindenki majd lerágta a körmeit a félelemtől, de a szöszi lány elvágta a kábelt.

A visszaszámlálója leállt.

\- Ez az! Lindsay eltalálta! - Taylor megkönnyebbülve lélegzett fel. - Mindenki! Vágja el a kék kábelt!

\- Igaz, - Duncan is megnyugodott. - de már csak 53 másodpercünk van hátra!

Harold és Owen elharapták, Duncan, Taylor és Gwen széttépték, Mandy a vadászkésével, Courtney a drótvágójával vágta el. Marshal megőrizte a nyugalmát és nem nyúlt hozzá a kék kábelhez.

\- Mit csinálsz?! - Kiabált Courtney. - Vágd már el.

\- Az is opció. Vagy, - Lenyomta ugyanazt a gombot, amit a Séf a bekapcsoláshoz használt és leállt a visszaszámlálás. - kikapcsolhatjuk.

\- Egy pillanat, - Akadt fent Gwen. - végig ki is lehetett volna kapcsolni?!

\- Nem mindegy?! - Nyugtatott mindenkit Owen. - Már hatástalanítottuk! Nincs ok az aggodalomra.

\- Várjunk egy kicsit! - Gwen valami furcsára lett figyelmes. - Ha elvágtuk a kábeleket, miért pittyegnek még a bombák? - És igen, a visszaszámlálók, az összes bombán ketyegtek és lejárt az idő.

BUMM

* * *

\- Mi van? - Chris teljes nyugalomban, egy csésze teát szürcsölgetett. - Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy minden bombát ugyanúgy raktunk össze. Akkor túl könnyű lenne a feladat és se én, se ti nem röhöghetnétek annyit.

* * *

Az összes versenyző, olyan büdös lett, hogy minden élőlény megdöglött a közelükben, de a Séf készített nekik egy medencényi paradicsomlevest, ami eltávolítja a bűzüket. Mindenki dühösen ült bele a kádba.

\- A paradicsomleves mennyei a bőrnek. - Magyarázta Lindsay. - A paradicsomban lévő C-vitamin lenyomja a kollagént, kisimítja a bőrt és ránctalanít. - Owen jó étvággyal bújt elő.

\- És nagyon jóízű is! Egészséges és nem hizlal! Tökéletes diétás csemege! - Visszabújt a medence aljára és inni kezdte a levest.

\- Örülök hogy tetszik, - A Séf, egy gázmaszkban újabb óriás konzervnyi levest öntött a medencébe és egy halom szívószálat. - mert ez a vacsorátok is! - Mindenki undorodva vette el a szívószálat, kivéve Owent.

\- Én is beszállhatok? - Marshalt, amióta eltörte Courtney karját, egy kicsit kiközösítették, főleg Duncan és Courtney.

\- Kizárt!

\- Bűzölögj más merre! - Mindenki egyetértett velük, kivéve Haroldot, Taylort és Lindsay-t.

\- Figyeljetek, - Kezdte Marshal. - amit a toronyban tettem, elég durva és meggondolatlan volt. Amit Courtney tett, talán jobb volt? Ő csak a pénzért lett volna hajlandó megmenteni titeket, egyikőtöket lehúzott volna 500000$-al! Én ingyen csináltam és mentettem meg mindenkit!

\- De nem is volt robbanás! - Tiltakozott Courtney.

\- De azt hittük hogy Chris fel akar robbantani minket! - Mindenki, Duncan-en és Courtney-n kívül meggondolta magát és beengedték Marshalt is.

\- Jól érzitek magatokat?! - Chris is megjelent egy gázmaszkban. - Courtney, Lindsay és Marshal, ti nyertétek a mai próbát és ti kaptok jutalmat. Egy All Inclusive utazás! - Ezen mindhárom győztes arca felderült.

\- Párizsba?! New Yorkba?! Londonba?! - Courtney-t még a riválisa jelenléte és a kartörése ellenére is örült.

\- A plázába?! - Lindsay kijelentésén Courtney zavartan nézett rá. - Mi van? Ott valóra válnak az álmok.

\- Egy motor pályára?! - Marshalnak más elképzelései voltak. - Egy lövész pályára?! Nem is, egy lövész pályával keresztezett motor pályára!

\- Az utóbbi egy nagyon jó ötlet, de nem. A jutalmatok, egy All Inclusive utazás, a helyi sajtgyárba. - Courtney teljesen letört, Marshal megvonta a vállát, egy „elmegy"-et sugallva, de Lindsay megtartotta az izgatottságát. - A túra közben megkóstolhatjátok, a világ legjobb sajtjait. A kéksajtot, a zöld sajtot és a disznósajtot is. Az utóbbi, igazából nem is sajt, de büdöset a büdöseknek.

\- A sajt az jó. - Marshal már nem volt olyan izgatott, de nem utasította volna el.

\- Ti mázlisták! - Owen egy kicsit csalódott hogy nem mehet.

\- Nem nagyszerű, Courtney?! - Lindsay imádta a sajtgyár ötletet. - Te, én és Marvin együtt megyünk sajtolni!

\- Egy, - Courtney nem örült ennek. - laktóz érzékeny vagyok! Kettő, mindkettőtöket utállak! Három, holnap, Marshal és én, a bíróságra megyünk, hogy megtárgyaljuk hogy eltörte a karom!

\- Öhm… Chris, - Harold témát váltott. - mennyi ideig kell még áznunk hogy lekopjon a szag?

\- 12 óra bőven elég. - Mindenki, lefáradtan bújt bele a paradicsomlevesbe.

Nincsenek többé csapatok és ma nem ment haza senki sem.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	15. Szuperhős meló

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Kezdte Chris az előzetest. - Minden fiú és lány magára maradt. Szétszedtem a csapatokat. Ez nem tartotta vissza Taylort hogy titkos szövetségre lépjen Owennel és Gwennel. Gwen vonzalma újra feléledt Duncan iránt és Courtney-tól félve, elfogadta az ajánlatát. A csaj úgy cikázott a lézerek között, mint egy kib*szott ninja és simán szétrúgta az üveget. Duncan és a legtöbb fiú teljesen felizgult a látványától. Ami még jobban felborzolta a kedélyeket, hogy amikor mindenki úgy volt vele, hogy a hely fel fog robbanni, Courtney-nak volt képe és követelte a versenytársait, hogyha valamelyikük nyer, ossza meg vele a millió felét, az életükért cserébe. Marshal nem ment bele és Courtney egy törött karral lett csak gazdagabb. Igazából nem is került sor az épület felrobbantására, csak egy halom bűzbombára. A versenyzők paradicsomlé fürdőre ítéltettek, Marshal pedig, egy utat a bíróságra, Courtney ügyvédjeivel. Persze, miután kiélvezhették a jutalmukat, a próba megnyeréséért. Egy túrát, a helyi büdös sajtgyárba. Vajon Taylor szövetsége, Gwennel és Owennel kitart? Courtney mit ér el azzal hogy beperelte Marshalt? Duncan vajon Gwen vagy Courtney-t választja? Mindez, a mai izgalmas fejezetben kiderült! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Este volt már, a versenyzők épp megvacsoráztak és a fiúk, Duncan, Harold, Owen és Marshal, amikor Duncan rászólt Haroldra.

\- Hé, Harold! Mi van a zsebedben?!

\- Valószínűleg… - Harold belenyúlt a zsebébe és a keze csupa paradicsomszószos lett. - Burrito! Anyád! - Marshal oldalba bökte a röhögő Duncan-t, aki csak gyilkos szemekkel nézett vissza.

\- Ne piszkáld Haroldot.

\- Menj a p*csába! - Duncan abbahagyta a röhögést és a fiúk lakókocsija felé ment.

\- Amúgy, Owen, - Amióta nem voltak csapatok, Marshal az egykori, másik csapat tagjait is megpróbálta behálózni. - észrevettem hogy nem ettél olyan sokat, legalábbis a jó kajákból.

\- Nem mellékesen, - Tette hozzá Harold, miközben leszopogatta az ujjáról a burrito paradicsomos szószát. - sok zöldet is ettél.

\- Ami azt illeti, amióta levették a drótot az állkapcsomról, rengeteget híztam és muszáj lesz leadnom néhány kilót.

\- Nem gondoltál, egy kis testmozgásra? - Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Hát… az talán nem árthat.

\- Amúgy, Owen, arra gondoltam, nem-e szállnál-e be egy szövetségbe?

\- Ugyanúgy, mint tavaly, Marshal?

\- Azért elég messzire jutottál. - Emlékeztette. - Velem, Harolddal és Lindsay-vel?

\- Már foglalt vagyok. Taylorral és Gwennel kötöttem szövetséget. - Owen nem is tudta, de ezzel értesítette Marshalt egy növekvő fenyegetésre.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Egy új szövetség alakult._

* * *

A lányok a kabinjukban készülődtek a lefekvésre.

\- Büdös vagy! - Lindsay és Courtney nem bírták levakarni magukról a sajtgyár szagát.

\- Neked meg lábszagod van! - Courtney karja még mindig be volt fáslizva, miután Marshal eltörte a múlthéten.

\- Mindketten, kib*szott büdösek vagytok! - Kiáltott rájuk Gwen.

\- Erre azért lehetett számítani, egy sajtgyárlátogatás után. - Tette hozzá Taylor.

\- Mintha, magunkkal hoztunk volna. - Lindsay-nek eszébe jutott hogy elrakott egy kis sajtot a táskájába. - Egy kis kóstolót? - Taylor, Gwen és Mandy is elfogadta.

* * *

Harold és Marshal titkos megbeszélést tartottak a fürdőszobában, fogmosás közben.

\- Harold, most hogy nincsenek csapatok, sokkal nagyobb veszélyben vagyunk.

\- Miért is?

\- 3 frakcióra lettünk osztva. Az első mi vagyunk, te, én és Lindsay. A másik, Courtney és Duncan. A harmadik, Taylor, Gwen és Owen. Mandy független.

\- Értem amit mondasz. Több ember, több szavazatot jelent.

\- Röviden, több szövetségesre van szükségünk.

\- Kikre gondolsz?

\- Az újszövetségre. Taylorra és a többiekre. Kétlem hogy Duncan és Courtney összeállnának velünk.

\- Ebben van valami.

\- Tegyél meg mindent, hogy magunkhoz édesgesd őket, de ne tudják meg.

\- Meglesz.

Amire nem számítottak, hogy Duncanre, mivel evett a sajtból amit Marshal hozott ajándékba, a többi fiúnak, rájött a hasmenés és végig hallotta a beszélgetést.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Most hogy nincsenek csapatok, inog a lábam alatt a talaj. Courtney elég okos ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, most versenyfutás van a szövetségesekért._

Duncan

_\- Ha Marshal azt hiszi, megúszhatja amit Courtney-val tett, nagyon pofára fog esni._

Chris

_\- A Totál Dráma Akció versenyzőinek nézetei, nem feltétlenül egyeznek meg az író, vagy a műsorvezető véleményével. Egyezni egyezhet, de nem feltétlenül._

* * *

Miközben a lányok többsége élvezte a sajtot amit Lindsay hozott nekik, Courtney, mivel laktóz érzékenyként nem ehetett belőle, idegesen kiment levegőzni egyet. A túra után, Marshallal el kellett menniük a bíróságra, ahol az esküdt szék és az összes ügyvédje várta őket.

Szerencsére, a bíróság kirendelt Marshalnak egy saját, amatőr, kezdő ügyvédet. Courtney a vádban, követelte hogy Marshalt zárják ki a versenyből és testi sértés miatt, zárják börtönbe. Marshal ügyvédje, azzal védekezett, hogy a testi sértése, ha elég drasztikus is volt, de jogos önvédelemnek számított, ráadásul, a többiek védelme is beletartozott. Továbbá, Marshal megvádolta Courtney-t zsarolással. Mindkettőhöz, Lindsay tanúskodott.

A bíróság, a bizonyítékokat és Lindsay vallomását számításba véve, felmentették Marshalt a vádak alól és nyugodtan visszatérhetett a versenyhez.

Courtney nagyon a szívére vette az esetet, ezért beperelte a Totál Drámát és komoly pénzeket húzott le Christől, valamint, tisztességtelen előnyhöz is jutott a versenyben. Kaphatott a Notebookot amivel nyugodtan böngészhetett az Interneten és folyamatosan kapcsolatban lehetett az ügyvédjeivel.

* * *

Mindenki nyugovóra tért és izgatottan várták a következő próbát.

Másnap reggel, mindenkit egy női sikoly ébresztett fel. A Séf volt az, megkötözve, egy rózsaszín hálóingben sikoltozott egy hősért.

\- Most valaki álmában vagyunk? - Kérdezte Marshal, ledöbbenve a Séf látványától.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz? - Courtney sem hitt a szemének.

\- A Séf bebukott egy fogadást? - Feltételezte Duncan.

Hirtelen, egy denevér jelmezes alak, lobogó, fekete köpennyel jelent meg az egyik emelvényen, egy ventilátor lobogtatta a köpenyét és két erős reflektor lámpa világította meg. Egy kötél volt a derekára kötve, leugrott az emelvényről, a kötél segítségével ellendülve, úgy tűnt, mintha repülne és megmentette a Séfet.

Sajnos, a kötél nem bírta el mindkettőjüket, így elszakadt és mindketten lezuhantak.

\- Tudtam, hogy a kötél nem bírja sokáig! - Chris, ő volt a denevér jelmezes alak, idegesen kiabált. - Mindig ez van, ha spórolnak a költségvetéssel! Ráadásul, a hajam is csupa kóc lett!

\- Elmondaná valaki, végre, mi a csuda történik itt? - Courtney már teljesen lefáradt a jeleneten.

\- Amikor! - Chris most paprikás hangulatban volt. - Nekem! - Megigazította a haját. - Ahhoz! Támad! Kedvem! És most. Kedvem támadt hozzá. A mai próba ösztönzője, a szuperhős filmek!

\- Oh, b*szdmeg. - Ez volt Marshal véleménye. - Utálom a szuperhősöket!

\- Miről beszélsz, Marshal?! - Harold nem osztotta a társa véleményét.

\- Igen! A szuperhősök menők! - Taylor Harold mellett volt.

\- Mit imádtok bennük?

\- Mondjuk, - Kezdte Harold. - ők azok a védvonal, akik megvédik a világot a gonosz ellen! Megvédik a védteleneket!

\- Igazságot teremtenek! - Folytatta Taylor. - Mindig a helyes utat választják és segítenek az embereken. - Marshal csak köpött egyet.

\- Ezeket csak ők írják maguknak és ezzel hülyítik az embereket. A sz*rul megírt drámáikban, mindegyik, egyfolytában csak hisztiznek, amikor egy egyszerű, rövid válasszal, lazán meglehetne oldani a helyzetet, órákig csak szövegelnek, az „igazságról", a „helyes útról" meg ilyenekről. 20 perc akció jelenet, miközben minden elpusztul körülöttük, ők persze túlélik, mivel főszereplők és totál mindegy, mekkora baromság az amiről dumálnak, a szövegük mindenképp irányítja a cselekményt! Már több ilyen filmet és rajzfilmet néztem meg és mind dög unalom volt!

\- És mi a helyzet azzal, hogy példát mutatnak az embereknek?! - Taylor még mindig nem értette Marshal utálatát.

\- És mindenféle, kemény szuper gonoszokat nyomnak le! - Harold is beszállt.

\- Példát mutatnak?! Kemény ellenfeleket nyomnak le?! Képmutató, eminens kis f*szfejek és a WC-be keményebb dolgokat nyomok mint amikkel ők megküzdenek! Nem hősök, csak annak hívják magukat!

\- Akkor, a próba most kezdődik? - Courtney a lényegre tért.

\- Igen! - Adta meg a választ Chris.

\- De még fel sem tudtunk öltözni! - Taylor teljesen kiakadt.

\- És még reggelizni sem tudtunk! - Owen gyomra korgott.

\- Én visszamegyek aludni. - Duncan sarkon fordult.

\- A gonosz sosem alszik, így ti sem! Nem mellékesen, a szuperhősök nem csak jókedvből virítanak, megmentik a bajbajutott hölgyeket! - A Séf szégyenlősen pózolt, még mindig a rózsaszín hálóingében.

\- Az én kedvenc szuperhősöm, Batman! - Harold a szuperhős védelmére kelt. - Úgy fogja el a bűnözőket, mintha a munkája lenne, nem vár érte hálát és megingathatatlan erkölcse van! - Marshal csak idegesen forgatta a kék szemeit. - Viszont, reggel, ugyanúgy mint bárki más, az egyik lábát teszi a másikra.

\- Harold, minden szuperhősnek szüksége van egy halom, senkiházi, idiótára, akik minden, apró f*szságon tudnak ábrándozni! Nem mellékesen, Batman egy szuper milliomos, amit a szüleitől örökölt és egyszerűen semmit sem kellett érte tennie. Túl sok a szabadideje és kellett neki valami hobbi. - Marshal megjegyzését figyelmen kívül hagyva, Chris Harold képébe mászott.

\- Mit szólnál, ha Batman bemosna egy jobb horgot neked?! - Fellökte. - Nem kedvelnéd annyira! Pofa be! - Chris folytatta az eligazítást. - 3 dologtól lesznek működőképesek a szuperhős filmek. 1, a szuperhősnek, szuper ereje van. 2, a szuperhős embereket ment meg. 3, mind közül a kedvencem, a szuperhősön van, harisnya! - Nem bírta visszatartani a röhögést. - Mindannyian viselni fogtok egy icipici harisnyát! - Lindsay-n kívül mindenki ideges lett tőle. - Miért vagytok még mindig pizsamában?! Öltözzetek fel és gyertek vissza, szuperhős sebességgel! - Ránézett az órájára. - Már itt is kéne lennetek! Ne feledjétek, legyen rajtatok valami, ami szorosan a combotokra tapad!

* * *

Mindenki idegesen és lefáradtan ment felöltözni, reggeli nélkül, kivéve Harold.

\- Köszi a burritot, Duncan, - Megtartotta a tegnapesti burritot, amivel megviccelte. - legalább van reggelim.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_Épp a burritoját ette._

_\- A babban jó sok fehérje van és a rost anyaga is nélkülözhetetlen. És még f*ngani is lehet tőle! - Eleresztett egyet és egy jót röhögött. - A bab baró!_

\- Talán ez a bűz lehetne a szupererőd, Gorgonzola Girl. - Courtney még mindig Lindsay-t piszkálta.

\- Te meg lehetsz a segédje, Bűzös Trappista R*bi. - Taylor a védelmére kelt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Elegem van már abból, hogy mindenki engem piszkál! Előbb Marshal, most meg Taylor! Már egy ideje ezt csinálja. Bűzös Trappista R*bi?! Ha én sajt lennék, Chlalchoukaddopodorikko __**(fogalmam sincs, hogyan írják)**__, lennék! Egy ritka sajt Itáliából, vagy Lenkeoserből! És nem bűzös trappista!_

* * *

Miután mindenki felöltözött, a városi díszlet utcán kellett jelentkeznie a játékosoknak, ahol Chris elkezdte az ismertetést.

\- Az első feladat lényege, mindenki létrehozza a saját, szuperhős alteregóját!

\- Király! - Taylor, Owen és Harold izgalomba jöttek.

\- Emellett, a saját szuperhős jelmezt is létre kell hozni, nem használva mást, csak a fantáziátokat, spandexet, - Egy teherautó jött, a platója csupa szeméttel volt megrakva, amit kiszórt az utca közepére. - és egyéb szemetet. Figyelembe vesszük az egyediséget és a jelmez stílusát, mennyire menő és élethű a szuper erőtök és milyen menő a szuperhős nevetek. A győztes, előnnyel indulhat a következő feladatnál. A Séf és Penny nővér fogják játszani a fő gonoszt, ami nem lesz számukra túl nehéz feladat.

\- Had mutassam be, - A Séfen, tetőtől talpig, zöld spandex volt, a mellkasán egy gyíkkoponya címerrel, a fején egy nagy gyíkfej volt, fogakkal. - Pitonikuszt és - Penny nővér lila spandexet hordott, vörös köpennyel és álarccal. - Pennywise professzort! Valamint, hűséges segédjüket, - Egy narancsszőrű macska, zöld maszkkal és köpennyel. - Dundikát! Minden körben ellenetek fognak harcolni és nehezítik a feladataitokat. Kérdés? - Mindenki feltette a kezét. - Nincs?! Akkor hajrá!

Mindenki nekiveselkedett a spandexeknek, Lindsay látott egy olyan színű anyagot ami tetszett neki, de Courtney félrelökte és magáénak követelte. A karja már rendbejött, annyira hogy játszani tudjon és lökni is.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Hagyjuk a szuper erőt, mert Courtney szupererősen betépett._

* * *

Pitonikusz, Pennywise és Dundika nem maradtak tétlenek és a játékosok ellen dolgoztak. Dundika széttépte Taylor már készülő ruháját, Pitonikusz ledarált egy fát, amit Owen akart használni, Pennywise zöld anyagot rakott Lindsay ruhájára amit épp varrt. Harold talált egy menő címert, amit a saját jelmezére akart rakni, de Pitonikusz kicserélte egy béna címerre. Pennywise elektromos áramot vezetett a varrógépbe, amivel Courtney dolgozott. Mandy-vel, Marshallal és Duncannel nem nagyon mertek kitolni.

* * *

Ha egy kicsit nehézkesen is, de elkészült mindenki a jelmezével és egy divatbemutató módjára kezdték a szuperhős bemutatót.

\- Kezdjük a sort, a saját maga által készített, szuperhős jelmezben lévő első szupermodellünkkel! - Taylor volt az első, Narancsszínű harisnyát viselt, fekete bokacsizmát, lila pólót, zöld mellényt, néhány hegyes, műanyagot ragasztott a füle hegyére, mintha elf fülek lennének, egy ócska tegez volt a hátára illesztve, tele játék nyilakkal és egy játékíjat tartott a kezében. - Neve és szuper ereje?

\- Öhm… A Szent íjász. - Válaszolta bátortalanul.

\- Maga szuperhős! Viselkedjen is úgy!

\- Én vagyok a Szent Íjász és a nyilaim megtisztítják a gonoszságot! - Demonstrálta és homlokon lőtte őket egy-egy öntapadós nyílvesszővel.

\- Nem rossz. 6/10. - Owen következett, egy szűk bőrnadrág volt rajta, 3 tubusnyi hintőpor kellett hogy beleférjen a hátsója, egy aranybikás öve volt, amin két játékpisztoly volt egy-egy zokniba rakva, felül csak egy barna, cowboy mellényt viselt, amiből kilógott a nagy hasa és egy cowboy kalapot. - Neve és szuper ereje?

\- Én vagyok, Omar, a vadnyugat vad mesterlövésze! - Előhúzta a pisztolyait és habszivacs lövedékekkel sorozta meg a bírókat.

\- És mi a szuper erőd? - Owennek eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem különleges képesség, gyorsan kitalált valamit.

\- Öhm… bármit felzabálok! - Owent ismerve, olyan szinten űzi, amire más ember képtelen lenne.

\- 4/10. Következő. - Harold következett, egy fehér, kissé bő, fehér ruhában jelent meg, egy kanadai zászlós gatyát hordott kifelé és egy rövid, vörös köpenye volt.

\- Én vagyok Alberta kapitány! A különleges képességem, hogy tudok repülni a vad szelek szárnyain! - Evett még egy falást a burritojából és egy hatalmas mennyiségű bélgázt eresztett, egyenesen Pitonikusz képébe, amitől kidőlt. - Ez a Csípős Burrito csapás.

\- Hatásos. Undi, de hatásos. Ezt inkább Owentől vártam volna, de ne csak ő legyen már undorító. Még egy plusz pont, amiért kanadai címered van! 7/10. - Duncan következett, ő nem csinált magának jelmezt, csak egy szem matricát ragasztott a homlokára. - Hol a harisnya?!

\- Nem nyomom spandexban. Én vagyok a Mindent Látó Szem, látnoki hatalmam van, látom a múltat, a jelent és a jövőt. - Harold mellé állt és kiröhögte.

\- Ja, persze.

\- Harold, - Becsukta a két igazi szemét és megérintette a matrica, harmadik szemét. - ez egy fájdalmas élettapasztalat lesz számodra. - Megbökte a mellkasát, amitől fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

\- Ezt én is láttam előre, - Chrisnek nem tetszett. - 2/10. - Courtney volt soron, az egész testén, feszülő spandex ruha volt, a lábszárai belső felére, két dörzspapírt illesztett, a fejét egy bogár antennás hajpánt volt.

\- Én vagyok, az Emberi Szöcske! - Chris kiröhögte.

\- És mi a különleges képességed?! Addig ciripelsz, amíg bele nem halunk?! - Courtney magabiztosan elvigyorodott.

\- Pontosan. - Füldugókat rakott a fülébe és összedörzsölte a két dörzspapírt a lábai között, aminek borzalmas, éles hangja volt. Kikészítette Pitonikuszt, Dundikát és Christ is, de Pennywise előre látta és ő maga is füldugókat rakott be.

\- Jól van, jól van! Hagyd abba! - Courtney leállt. - Hatásos szuper erő. 8/10. Tovább! - Gwen volt soron, fekete harisnya volt rajta, fekete szoknya, sötét blúz és fekete köpeny, hosszú, mű vámpír fogakat rakott be a szájába.

\- Én vagyok, az Éjvándor! Vámpír képességeim vannak!

\- Nem rossz. 6/10. - A következő Mandy volt, ő sem húzott harisnyát, csak egy sötét köpenybe burkolózott, ami inkább egy takaró volt. - Ha nincs harisnya, azért levonás jár.

\- Én vagyok az Árnyvadász és én vagyok az igazság vaskeze!

\- Uncsi! 5/10. - Marshal következett, fekete harisnya volt rajta és fekete, hosszú ujjú póló, amikre több, feketére festett fémlemezt illesztett, a sisakja is fekete volt, egy T formájú kilátóval, a kardjának a markolata egy csavarkulcsból készült, a pengét a szemétben találta. - Vagány jelmez! Mi a neved és a szuper erőd?

\- Én vagyok a Sötét Lovag, a különleges képességem, bármit megtudok csinálni, de csak amikor én akarom. Nem mellékesen, alig egy pár óra alatt megcsinálom azt, amihez a legtöbb szuperhősnek több ezer év, több millió dollár és több milliárd ártatlan élete lenne szükséges, anélkül, hogy halálra untatnám a gagyi, szuperhős beszédemmel.

\- Nem rossz. Kicsit sokat dumálsz, de nem rossz. 9/10. - Végezetül, Lindsay volt soron, a Wonder Woman jelmezének a kanadai változata volt, nem mellékesen, ő szőke volt és véznább az igazinál.

\- Én vagyok Wonder Woman! - Courtney egyből kiakadt.

\- Wonder Woman már létezik és még csak nem is hasonlítasz rá!

\- Ne kapkodjuk el! - Chris tetszését elnyerte. - Nekem tetszik az a jelmez! Mi a szuper erőd?

\- Csodákat teszek! - Maga mellé mutatott. - És itt van egy láthatatlan repülőm. Vagy inkább ott?

\- Te nyertél! 10/10! - Lindsay nyerte ezt a feladatot. - Wonder Woman volt a kedvenc szuperhősöm gyerekként!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal/Sötétlovag

_\- Akkor, ha jól értem, Chris példaképe egy nő volt?_

* * *

\- De mi a helyzet az eredetiséggel?! - Courtney nem törődött bele a vereségbe. - Wonder Woman egy létező szuperhős! Ő csak lemásolta!

\- Bocsánat, de ez a te műsorod? - Vágott vissza Chris. - Nem. Ez az én műsorom! Én hozom a szabályokat! - Courtney elővette a notebookját.

\- Ami azt illeti, az ügyvédjeim hozzák a szabályokat!

\- Lehet, de én vagyok a verseny zsűrije és Lindsay-t nevezem ki győztesnek! Röviden, ő indul előnnyel a második feladaton! - Lindsay izgatottan tapsikált, de Courtney gyorsan letörte a kedvét.

\- Az első kör a tiéd, de a végén én nevetek!

\- Jaj, - Lindsay a szája elé kapta a kezeit. - Courtney rálépett a láthatatlan repülőmre!

\- Courtney, - Chris is rászólt. - levonok 2 pontot amiért ráléptél Lindsay repülőjére!

\- De… - Harold félbeszakította.

\- Kaphatok egy fuvart?!

\- Naná! Ki akar egy kört a láthatatlan repülőmön?! - Mindenki jelentkezett.

A második feladat helyszíne, egy lángoló város díszlet volt, kigyulladt toronnyal, leharcolt felhőkarcolóval, villanypóznákkal, matracokkal és egy nagy trambulinnal.

\- A második feladaton, a szuper erőket tesszük próbára!

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen/Éjvándor

_\- Remélem, Chris tisztában van vele hogy valójában nincs szuper erőnk? Mármint… nem vagyok igazi vámpír. - A trailerbe besütött a nap és egy éles fény pont a szemébe sütött. - Áu! Rohadt nap!_

* * *

\- A feladat, egyetlen lendülettel kell átugrani a leharcolt felhőkarcolót, ezzel a trambulinnal, ami még egy filmes kellék volt, a Trambulinvillám 2-ből. Nekem bejött! Minél magasabbra és messzebbre kell ugrani! Vigyázzatok, mert nagyon nagy kár lenne, ha nem az adott, pihepuha matracon érnétek földet. - Az említett, pihepuha matracból több rugó is kiállt, tele volt foltokkal és bogarakkal. - A legfontosabb céljaink a Totál Dráma Akcióban, a jókedv és a biztonság, de mindig a jókedv dominál. Aztán, egy nőt kell kimenteni a lángoló épületből, amit egy beöltöztetett zsák krumpli fog alakítani. Szóval, ti imádni fogjátok!

* * *

Vallomások

Duncan/Mindent Látó Szem

_\- Neki jár a szája? Szerintem együtt vacsorázott vele_

* * *

Korábbi felvételek:

Chris és a krumpliszsák egy elegáns, gyertyafényes vacsoraasztalnál ültek és Chris egy pohár bort töltött a zsáknak.

\- Oh, Penny nővér, régóta be akarom vallani magának, hogy szeretem magát. - Chris bele volt zúgva Penny nővérbe, de az őrült nővérnek nem volt tudomása róla.

* * *

És most

\- Legvégül, át kell jutni egy villanypózna kábelén, miközben Pennywise és Pitonikusz által előidézett, meteorvihar közepette. Aki a legrövidebb idő alatt teljesíti a feladatot, az nyeri a próbát és a ma esti sérthetetlenséget. Lindsay, te vagy az első! A jutalmad, 10mp-t levonunk az idődből.

\- Éljen!

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney/Emberi Szöcske

_\- Lehet hogy Lindsay ért be elsőként, de engem a Flackmen, Flackmen Cohen és Traus támogat! - Elővette a notebookját és pötyögni kezdte. - Ők elintézik nekem a milliót! - Az ügyvédjei nem vették fel. - Mi ez a sok, „házon kívüli" üzenet!_

* * *

\- Rajta! - Chris indította a feladatot.

Lindsay felmászott az ugródeszkára, a segítségével átlendült a felhőkarcolón és a matracon ért földet.

\- Ez a matrac, annyira gusztustalan!

\- Igazán?! - Tette hozzá Chris, tettetett aggódással. - Sajnálom!

Lindsay tovább haladt, beállt a lángoló épület alá, hogy elkapja a krumpliszsákot, de nem sikerült és a földbecsapódott.

\- Bocsánat, hölgyem.

\- Na, ebből este krumplipüré lesz.

Wonder Woman folytatta a próbát, felmászott a villanypóznára és óvatosan egyensúlyozni kezdett rajta, de Pitonikusz és Pennywise, bowling golyókkal sorozták meg, amin nem tudott túl jutni és leesett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay/Wonder Woman

_Idegesen vakarózott._

_\- Mi van ezekkel a matracokkal?! - Meglátta hogy egy halom csótány mászkált a karján. - Hahó._

* * *

\- Marshal, te következel!

A Sötét Lovag gyorsabban mászott fel az ugródeszkára, ügyesebben vetődött a trambulinra, átlendült a felhőkarcolón, vetődve érkezett a matracra és rohant tovább. Elkapta a krumplis zsákot, majd otthagyta, felmászott a villanypóznára, a fő gonoszok őt is megsorozták, „meteoritokkal", de vagy kikerülte, vagy kivédte a kardjával és beért a célba.

Harold következett.

\- Szívjátok be a hátvágány gázomat! Szólítom a felséges szelek 100-szorta megszentelt erőit! - Alberta kapitány, a burritotól kapott hátszelét kihasználva, ugrott és lebegtette magát át a felhőkarcolón és egy szuperhős pózban ért földet. - Mentésre fel! - Pitonikusz kidobta a „hölgyet" az ablakból, de Alberta kapitány elkapta. - Ne féljen, hölgyem! Így telik el egy átlagos nap, Alberta kapitánnyal!

\- Siessen, kapitány! - Szólt rá Chris. - Megy az idő!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor/Szent Íjász

_\- Meg kell hagyni, Harold aztán tudja, hogyan kell játszani a szuperhőst!_

* * *

Alberta kapitány gyorsan és ügyesen tért ki a „meteoritok" elől és ő is beért a célba.

\- Nem hittem volna, - Chris nem hitt a szemének, Harold bejutott a célba és jó időt is futott. - de szép munka, Alberta kapitány. Jó időt futottál! - Hirtelen legyezni kezdte a bélgázokat. - Habár, nem kellett volna ekkora szélvihart kavarni.

\- Előzz meg, - Harold dicsekedett Duncannek. - Mindent Látó Szem. - Duncan csak megragadta a köpenyénél és megfenyítette.

\- Elfelejtetted hogy az igazi szuperhatalom, az ilyen vesztesek móresre tanítása?!

\- Ismerős szöveg!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold/Alberta kapitány

_\- Csak hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatom Duncant. A megfelelő pillanatban lesújtok rá!_

* * *

A próba folytatódott és mindenki belekezdett a feladatba. Omar már a legelején kiesett, mert a nagy súlya miatt, nem tudott átlendülni a felhőkarcolón, a krumplis zsákot mindenki elkapta, de Szent Íjász és Éjvándor leestek a villanypóznán. A célba beért, Mindent Látó Szem, Emberi Szöcske és Árnyvadász.

\- Alberta kapitány és Sötét lovag nagyon jó időt futottak, Alberta 33mp, Sötétlovag 32mp-vel ért a célba. A mai próba és a sérthetetlenség nyertese, az Emberi Szöcske! 30mp-vel ért be a célba!

\- Ez az! - Courtney ismét elkezdte összedörzsölni a dörzspapírjait, ami mindenkit kikészített.

\- Ne kelljen máshogy dönteni, Courtney! - Leállt és Chris folytatta. - Lehet hogy szuperhősök vagytok, de közben szuper büdösek is! Irány zuhanyozni, büdös bagázs! És döntsétek el, kit szavaztok ki ma este!

* * *

Marshal létrehozta a második Drámai Triumvirátust, amibe ő, Lindsay és Harold tartozott.

\- Csak csalással maradhattam alul! - Idegeskedett Harold.

\- Már nem számít. - Nyugtatta Marshal.

\- Kit szavazzunk ki? - Kérdezte Lindsay. - Bárcsak Courtney-t szavazhatnánk ki!

\- Courtney-t nem lehet, ezért egy olyas valakit kell kiszavaznunk, akit kedvel.

\- Duncan! - Vágta rá Harold.

\- Pontosan. - Marshal összegezte a lehetőségeket. - Itt vagyok én, ti ketten, ellenünk van Duncan és Courtney.

\- Ne feledkezz meg Gwenről. - Figyelmeztette Lindsay. - Bele van zúgva Duncan-be, ha megkéri rá, ellenünk fog szavazni.

\- Eddig 3-3 ellen. - Foglalta össze Harold.

\- Ott vannak a többiek! Taylor, aki utálja Courtney-t!

\- Így 4-3 a mi javunkra.

\- Owent és Mandy-t nem nagyon lehet kiismerni. - Magyarázta Marshal. - Owen egyikünket sem kedveli, sem engem, sem Courtney-t. Mandy, kétlem hogy Courtney mellé állna, legalábbis azok után amit együtt átéltünk, mint a Kameramanok.

\- Mondasz valamit. - Jegyezte meg Harold. - 4-4.

\- Akkor, Owenen múlik minden.

\- Megint. - Marshal emlékezett, a tavaly történtekre.

* * *

Duncan figyelmeztette a barátnőjét Marshal új cselszövéséről.

\- Szóval, Marshal azt hiszi hogy kijátszhat engem? - Courtney fel-alá sétált.

\- Marshalt rúgjuk ki? - Az Emberi Szöcske gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Nem. Valaki mást. - Courtney megsúgta, hogy kire szavazzon. - Gwen a barátunk, megkérjük hogy rá szavazzon.

\- De ezzel nem gyengítjük Marshallékat!

\- Nem Marshal az egyetlen rivális! Ő komoly problémát okozhat a későbbiekben. Szólj a többieknek hogy rá szavazzanak.

\- Ahogy akarod, bébi. - Duncan kitárta a karjait hogy megölelhesse, de csak megvető pillantást kapott érte.

\- Előbb a szavazás, aztán a smacizás.

Marshal felkereste Taylort, Mandyt és Owent hogy szavazzanak Duncanre. Duncan is és arra biztatta őket szavazzanak arra, akit Courtney akart.

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartás

\- És most, - Chris a kék öltönyében, Penny a fekete, férfi zakójában és a Séf, a rózsaszín estélyiében jelent meg, egy halom Arany Chris szoborral. - szavazunk! - Mindenki szavazott. Penny átadta neki az eredményt. - Arany Chrissel jutalmazzuk a következőket, Courtney, - Ő a sérthetetlen. - Lindsay, Harold, Taylor, Owen, Gwen. Most jön az utolsó három. - 2 szobor maradt. - Marshal. Az utolsó Arany Chris díj tulajdonosa, - Egyetlen Arany Chris maradt, két játékos, Mandy és Duncan. A két játékos össze nézett, de Chris átadta az utolsó szobrot. - Duncan!

\- Mandyt szavaztátok ki?! - Marshal teljesen meglepődött Courtney lépésén.

\- Elég kemény és fenyegetést jelenthet a későbbiekben. - Magyarázta Courtney.

Mandy felállt, végigment a Szégyen Járdáján, be a Balek Csotrogányba és elhajtottak vele.

8 játékos maradt, 4 fiú, 4 lány.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Mandy: 5

Duncan: 4

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	16. Egyszer volt, hogy is volt?

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban, - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - Mikor azt hitték, nem eshet bajuk, simán rájuk lendültem, hogy durván megosszam őket. A kreatív oldalukat kellett mutatniuk miközben mindenük kidomborodott, a szuperhős jelmezükben. Közben, szembe kellett szállniuk, az ördögi, Pitonikusszal, Dr Pennywise-al és Dundikával. A próba alatt, kiderült, hogy lehetnek akár hősök is, de lehetnek vesztesek is. Végül, a legördögibbek, Marshal, az új Drámai Triumvirátusával, meg Duncan és Courtney voltak. Marshal, a játékosok egy részét meggyőzte, hogy szavazzák ki Duncant, de Courtney és Duncan meggyőzték a nagyobb részüket, hogy Mandy-t szavazzák ki, aki nem volt hajlandó egyik oldalra sem állni. Vajon a második Triumvirátus, ismét felemelkedik, vagy Duncan és Courtney szövetsége lesz az ami kitart? Vajon Duncan, megcsalja Courtney-t Gwennel? Talán kiderül, talán nem. A mai, új, totálisan új részben! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Elszánt versengés folyt a játékosok között, az étkezdében. Minden csupa bab, darált hús és paradicsomszósz lett. Egy burrito szoborépítő verseny bontakozott ki. A feladat, aki a legnagyobb és egyben a legkreatívabb burritot építi, az nyer. Mindenki, Marshal, Duncan, Gwen és Courtney kivételével, serényen dolgozott a feladaton.

\- Még 10mp! - Duncan műsorvezetőként viselkedve irányította a játékot. - Legnagyobb és legszebb burrito nyer! - Gwenre és Courtney-ra nézett. - Én is jó lennék műsorvezetőnek?

\- Totálisan! - Felelte Gwen, akire rákacsintott, amit Courtney, nem nézett jó szemmel.

\- Bocsássatok meg, de épp tervezek! - Courtney idegesen nyomkodta a notebookját.

\- Stréber! - Kiáltott oda Marshal, amit sem Courtney, se Gwen, se Duncan nem díjazott. Courtney Duncan és Gwen felé fordult, nem törődve Marshallal.

\- Ha ti ketten terveznétek, jobban is kifejezhetnétek önmagatokat! - Gwen és Duncan lefáradtan megforgatták a szemüket.

\- Idő van! - Kiáltott fel Harold, miután befejezte a burrito szobrát.

\- Akkor lássuk az eredményeket. - Szólt a játék résztvevőinek Duncan. - Lindsay, te mit készítettél. - Lindsay 4 burritot kötözött össze, de semmi extra nem volt benne.

\- Én, Beth, Harold és Marshal, ÖBB-k vagyunk. Örök Burrito Barátok! - Marshal ezen érzékenyen elmosolyodott. - Beth ugyan nem lehet itt, de akkor is legjobb barik vagyunk.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Ne aggódjatok, tudom hogy Lindsay-nek pasija van és én nem hajtok rá olyan csajokra akiknek pasija van. Kivéve, ha hozzásegít az 1000000$-hoz. Nyugi, Tyler, a szöszi kis Barbie-d biztonságban van tőlem._

* * *

\- Összekötözted a burritokat?! - Duncan meglepődött.

\- Beth utolsó, megmaradt barátság karkötőivel kötöztem össze őket! - A kamerába nézett. - Hiányzol Beth!

\- Fura, zavaros, de nagy és kreatív. Beszámítom. - A következő szobor tulajdonosához ment, Haroldhoz. - Gyíkfej, te mit készítettél?

\- Bemutatom, - Harold magabiztosan mutatta a teremtményét. - a Lucskos Leshawnát! - A Burrito belsejét nehezen megformálta, molett, nőies alakra, a szemeit két babbal helyettesítette, a mosolygó szája egy paradicsom szeletből állt, a ruhája és a haja egy burrito tésztából készült.

\- Oh, olyan kis édes! - Taylor és Lindsay egyszerre aléltak el.

\- Taylor, te mit készítettél? - Duncan az utolsó szoborhoz fordult és a vörös hajú lány magabiztosan nyúlt a tányér felé.

\- Ámuljatok csak… - A tányér üres volt, a szobor eltűnt. - Owen! Te loptad el?! - Owen teli szájjal és idegesen bámult Taylorra.

\- Öhm… nem? - Owen megette Taylor burrito szobrát.

\- Harold, - Duncan bejelentette a győztest. - a szíved szottyának szánalmas szobrától, legszívesebben kidobnám a taccsot, de a tiéd a kreatívabb burrito. Te nyertél.

\- De ez nem igazságos! - Tiltakozott Taylor. - Owen megette az enyémet! Adjatok még néhány burritot! Courtney, Gwen, ti nem ettétek meg a sajátotokat! Nekem adnátok hogy szobrot csinálja belőlük? - Próbálta menteni a menthetőd, de Owen azonnal ott termett és bekebelezte a maradékokat. - Mindegy. - Megadta magát.

\- Én nem megyek a fertőzöttek közelébe. - Jegyezte meg lefáradtan Courtney.

\- Ne csináld már! - Taylor megint összeakaszkodott vele.

\- Mindannyian Valóságshowitiszben szenvedtek, ami arra ösztönözi az áldozatait, hogy a hétköznapi dolgokat próbákká alakítsa. Ez eltereli a figyelmet az igazi versenyről, aminek én, nem tervezek részese lenni.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Courtney eléggé eltervezte a dolgait és nem csak a játékban. Vajon mi történne, ha a precízen megtervezett számításaiba, valami apró homokszem kerülne, amitől minden gallyra menne?_

* * *

\- Tökéletesen egyetértek, Courtney. - Marshal ült mellé, de Courtney csak idegesen felnézett a notebookjából. - A többiek nem terveznek annyira előre mint te.

\- Nem vagyok rád kíváncsi, Marshal. - A nagydarab fickó csak nevetett egyet. - A múlthéten az én szövetségem rúgta ki azt akit én akartam. Ma este sem lesz másképpen!

\- Igen, eltávolítottad Mandy-t. Meglepett és megrémített. Ha rám szavaztál volna, biztos vesztettem volna. De nem tudjuk, mi lesz a mai próba, így akár meg is nyerhetem.

\- Ma este te mész haza, mert én nyerek. - Tovább nyomkodta a Notebookját.

Hirtelen, egy trombitaszó szakított félbe mindent, aminek a tulajdonosa a Séf volt, 13-ik századi harisnyás jelmezben.

\- Pórnép, itt jön Ser Chris!

\- Ser! - Harold teljesen ledöbbent a lovagi rang hallatán. - Ez már tényleg egós!

A sátorba, először Penny nővér jelent meg, fehér, szűzies, középkori selyemruhában, tündérszárnyakkal és egy varázspálcával a kezében, őt követte Chris, még a Western filmes próbáról származó, vézna, öreg, büdös lovon, lovagi sisakban és egy üvegbakancsot tartott a kezében.

\- Üdv, versenyzők! - Leszállt a lóról és elkezdte magyarázni az aznapi feladatot. - A mai próbák zsánere, a tündérmesék lesznek. Mielőtt bármit is el kezdenénk, hercegnőt kell választanunk! - Az üvegbakancsra mutatott. - Az összes lánynak fel kell próbálnia és akire rámegy, az lesz a hercegnő. A többiek feladata, hogy mentse meg. A hercegnő jelöltjeink, Lindsay, Taylor és Courtney.

\- És Gwen?! - Akadt ki Duncan.

\- Ha ez egy fantasyval keresztezett pszicho horror thriller lenne, ő lenne a tökéletes hercegnő, de nem az.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Egy kicsit sértő volt, de tényleg nem volt kedvem hercegnő jelmezbe bújni._

* * *

Az első próbálkozó, az üvegbakanccsal, Lindsay volt.

\- Elég kicsinek tűnik ez a lábbeli, akár egy gyerekcipő. - Chris visszavágott.

\- Mit is mondhatnék? Egy mesebeli hercegnőnek nem lehet trampli lába. - Lindsay idegesen levette a csizmáját és a vézna testalkatához képest, meglepően nagy lába volt.

\- Nézzétek, - Gúnyolódott Duncan. - meg van a Nagy Láb! - A többiek kiröhögték.

Chris próbálta belegyömöszölni Lindsay nagy lábát az üvegbakancsba, de nem sikerült.

\- Úgy érzem magam mint aki kocsit vesz egy T-rexnek és megpróbálja beletuszkolni. - Végül feladta. - Ha leszámítjuk, hogy a nagylábujjad kilógott, akkor belement volna. Taylor, le a cipőddel, te jössz. - Taylor levette a cipőjét és Chris az ő lábát is megpróbálta belegyömöszölni. Taylornak kisebb lába volt mint Lindsay-nek, de így is, alig a fél lábfeje ment bele a cipőbe. - Ez sem jött össze. Courtney, te vagy az utolsó.

\- Az én lábamra tökéletesen rá illik!

\- Hát… nem tudom. - Courtney lába, épp akkora lehetett mint Taylornak, viszont, sokkal magabiztosabban esett neki.

\- Remélem, nem töri el. - Harold inkább a cipő miatt aggódott, mintsem Courntey-ért.

\- Gyerünk, gyerünk, gyerünk! - Courtney nem adta fel.

\- Courtney, - Chris próbálta lenyugtatni. - kitalálhatunk valami mást is, hogy ki legyen a hercegnő.

\- Nem! A lábam belemegy! - A feje teljesen vörös lett a feszültségtől és az erőfeszítéstől. - Igen! Belement! - És tényleg ráment a lábára, de elkezdett repedezni.

\- Siessünk, mielőtt le kéne vágni a lábát és emiatt megint beperelne minket! Penny! - Penny nővér kifejezetten élvezte a tündér jelmezt és megsuhintotta a varázspálcáját, amitől egy halom tündérpor jelent meg.

\- Akkor, te vagy a hercegnő. - A sok portól, mindenki fuldoklott, kivéve Courtney-t, aki önelégülten, mindenki arca elé tartotta az üvegcipős lábát.

\- Szívjátok be a porom, közrendűek! - A cipő, hirtelen lepattant a lábáról és Owen ágyékát találta el.

* * *

A próba elkezdődött, Chris egy mesekönyvet tartott a kezében, egy vörös, párnás kanapéban feküdt, lábtámasszal.

\- Kezdődjék a mese, Chris bácsitól. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, 7 bátor lovag, akik meg akartak menteni egy hercegnőt az Ébenfa Tornyából. De ez, nem volt könnyű, mivel előbb, át kellet jutniuk egy nagyon kedves barátomon, a Fogatlan Szájú Trollon. - A Trollt a Séf játszotta, egy rongyos tunikát és egy szakadt nadrágot viselt, zöld parókával és műszakállal. - És, - Egy Nagy szakadék volt előtte, amin egy rozoga híd vezetett át. - a Himbáló Hídján. - Chris tovább tettette az olvasást. - Hogy túljussanak a Fogatlan Szájú Trollon, a lovagoknak álcát kellet viselniük. - Egy béka formájú sisakot dobott Marshalnak. - Egyikük, békakirályfi lett, - Gwennek, egy nagy vörös parókát. - egy rút, mostoha nővér, - Egy rózsaszín szemfedőt Lindsay-nek. - Csipkerózsika, - Haroldnak egy hegyes süveget. - a 7 törpe egyike, - Duncannek egy piros, kislányos csuklyát. - kis Piroska, - Taylornak egy szürke kontaktlencsét. - egy vak hölgy és - Owennek egy malac formájú maszkot adott. - a Kis Gömböc. - Duncannek nem tetszett a szerepe.

\- Nem lehetnék inkább egy csuklyás csávó, aki zsetont zsebel el?

\- Nem! Ezt írja a forgatókönyv! - Egy segédmunkás, egy tál sütit és egy pohár tejet rakott elé. - Jól néz ki! - Folytatta a mese olvasását. - Első feladatként, a rútka, - Gwenre célzott. - odalép a fogatlan trollhoz… - Gwen, amint felvette a parókát, idegesen felkiáltott.

\- Nem látok semmit se! - A vörös paróka eltakarta az egész arcát, köztük a szemét is.

\- Ja, igen! - Chrisnek, hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - Ezen a próbán, az összes lovag vak. - Mindenki felháborodottan kezdett panaszkodni, mire Chris a újra a könyvét kezdte bújni. - Sehol nem látok olyat, hogy nyafognának a gyáva lovagok! - Dühösen Gwenre mutatott. - Szedd össze magad, Rútka! Te kezded!

* * *

Gwen vakon támolyogva, feltalált a hídra, a függőhíd köteleibe kapaszkodva próbált átjutni, de a Séf, megdobta egy almával.

\- Áu! Ez mi volt?! - Egyre több és több almával sorozták meg.

\- Ezek a gonosz, Penny boszorkány almái! - Penny lecserélte a fehér úrhölgy ruháját és egy fekete boszorkány jelmezt vett fel. - Vagyis mind mérgező és rohadt!

Gwen nem bírta tovább és lezuhant a hídról és egy almával a szájában, majdnem összetörve ért földet. Mindenki fájdalmasan felszisszent.

\- Úgy fest, Gwen nem méltó arra hogy hősnő legyen. Penny boszi, intézkedjen! - A boszorkány elvitte és begipszelte a rút mostoha nővért.

* * *

Harold volt soron, egy hegyes törpesüveggel ami a szemére húzódott és ettől nem látott.

\- És most, - Chris olvasta tovább a könyvet. - a 8-ik törpe összeszedte maréknyi bátorságát és nekiveselkedett a hídnak. - A Séf egy korbáccsal volt felfegyverezve.

Harold vett egy mély levegőt, felvette a süvegjét és nekirohant a hídnak.

\- ÉRTED CSINÁLOM, LESHAWNA!

A Séf az útját állta, de Harold ösztönösen felugrott a híd két kötelére és átrugaszkodott a Séf felett, majd átért a hídon.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- A kedvencetek vakon is tudja hogyan kell őrülten rohanni._

* * *

Lindsay volt soron, egy rózsaszín, alvó szemkötővel, mint Csipkerózsika. A Séf egy plüss kacsából lövöldözte, aranyszínre festett tojásokkal. Egy elrepült a feje mellett.

\- Ez mi volt?! - Lindsay tovább ment, de a hídnak egy gyenge pontjára lépett amitől a pallók fele leszakadt és a Séf is lezuhant.

\- EZÉRT NEM FIZETNEK ELEGET! - Szerencséjére, volt ejtőernyője.

\- Hahó, - Duncan odaszólt Lindsay-nek. - Nagy Lábú Rózsika, nehogy összeszakadjon alattad a híd! - A fiúk és Taylor jót röhögtek ezen. Lindsay alatt leszakadt a híd és lezuhant.

\- Az én lábam nem olyan nagy!

* * *

\- Békakirályfi! - Ez volt Marshal álcája.

\- Akkor gyerünk. - Felvette a békás sisakot és nekiment a hidat tartó póznának. - Áu.

\- Egy kicsit jobbra menj. - Duncan nekivezette a másik póznának, amin a többiek jót nevettek.

Marshal végül eltalált a híd bejáratáig, amit teljesen újjá építettek. A Séf egy baltával támadott Marshalnal, aki hallotta a felé rohanó trollt és a tökéletes pillanatban, megragadta, átkulcsolta a karjait a jobb combján, felemelte és ledobta a hídról, majd átjutott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Most tényleg beijedtem! Ha nem lett volna szerencsém, biztos lezuhantam volna._

* * *

\- Marshal átjutott, a következő lovag, a Kis Gömböcke!

Owen felvette a malac maszkot, de amint rálépett a hídra, leszakadt alatta. Ő, Gwen és Lindsay Penny nővér gyengélkedőjén találták magukat.

\- Ez gyors volt. Most jöhet a vak hölgy!

Taylor betette a kontaktlencséit, amitől semmit sem látott. A Séf egy játék íjjal és öntapadó nyilakkal védte a hidat. Taylor nem látta, így nem is tudta kikerülni a lövedékeket. Kapott egy nyilat a homlokára, a jobb vállára, egyet a hasára és egyet a bal combjára. Az utolsó nyíl elég közelről jött, ahhoz hogy kitalálja hogy a Séf pontosan előtte van. Gyorsan nekirontott, az utolsó pillanatban ugrott és átjutott.

\- Nocsak, a vak hölgy az egyetlen női lovag aki átjutott! Végezetül, az utolsó lovag, aki megpróbál átjutni a Fogatlan Szájú Trollon, - Duncanre mutatott. - ez a kis vörös zsebes.

* * *

Duncan feltette a vörös csuklyát és bekötötte a szemét, mert a punk haja miatt, nem fedte el rendesen a szemét, de hagyott egy rést amin kilátott és így csalt. Vaknak tettetve magát, látta hogy a Séf egy szőke parókát rakott a fejére.

Duncan elindult, a Séf lasszónak használva a parókáját, a kis Piroskára támadt, de mivel látta, így könnyen elhárította vagy kitért előlük. Az egyik támadással elkapta a karját, de Duncan csak erre várt és ezt kihasználva, leugrott a hídról és a Séf parókáját kötélnek használva átlendült a célterületre.

\- Akkor, - Chris folytatta a történet olvasását. - a Fogatlan Szájú Troll, 3 vesztest ütött ki. - Gwent, Owent és Lindsay-t. - De 4 szerencsés lovag, - Harold, Marshal, Taylor és Duncan. - átjutott a túloldalra és folytatták nemes küldetésüket. Amikor én, végtelen bölcsességemet bizonyítva, ösztönöztem őket a hercegnő látványában. - A színpadra mutatott, amin egy gyönyörű, hajnalifényben, lilának tűnő erdő volt és egy fehér kastély a hátterében. Egy szép zene kezdett el szólni és végül, a hercegnő is megjelent. Courtney-t 2 damillal eresztették le, egy gyönyörű, lila hercegnői ruha volt rajta és egy ezüst tiara. Elkezdett énekelni.

\- _Volt egyszer egy kicsi lány, ki arról álmodott, hogy egy herceg elé áll!_ \- Egy csomó kisállat jelent meg, két madárka rá szállt a két kezére, két nyuszi és egy mókus odabújt hozzá. - _Szép álom volt. Olyan mint ez._

\- Ez az én barátnőm! - Duncant teljesen elkápráztatta Courtney szépsége. - Király vagy, bébi!

\- Ugye tudod, hogy megmenteni kell? - Marshal kitalálta hogyan is vágjon vissza Duncannek.

\- Igen, azt tesszük.

\- És a hős lovagnak meg kell csókolnia a hercegnőt. - Duncan kezdte érteni a lényeget és idegesen összehúzta a szemeit. - Milyen érzés a tudat, hogy a barátnőd másodszor is meg fog csókolni engem?

\- Ó, hogy dögölnél meg! Ki vagy te hogy eldöntöd, ki csókolja meg Courtney?! - Mielőtt Marshal visszavághatott volna, Chris közbelépett.

\- Fiúk, igazán nincs szükség a veszekedésre, még. Duncan képes lesz eltorzítani Marshal képét, vagy Marshal okoz Duncannek 8 napon túl gyógyuló sérüléseket?

* * *

Courtney folytatta a dalát.

\- _A hercegem vonzó, nagyon! _\- Marshal megjátszotta hogy beleszeretett Courtney-ba és hogy Duncan-t idegesítse, pózolt is egyet. -_ Magas és oly erős!_ \- Duncan ráharapott a csalira, hogy fitogtassa az erejét, felkapta Haroldot és kis híján, eltörte a gerincét a térdén. - _Van pénze, egy szép kis vagyon! Nem fél, ha bálnát lát!_ \- Bálnát nem tudott szerezni, de amikor Owen tele eszi magát, egy partra vetett bálnára hasonlít, így Duncan felemelte és az ő gerincét is majdnem eltörte.

\- Courtney olyan szerencsés! - Panaszkodott Lindsay, ő, Owen és Gwen begipszelve hallgatták és nézték a felvételt, a gyengélkedőről. - Még a fején is van valami fényes.

\- Ugyan, - Gwent nem hozta lázba a hercegnő dala. - a tiara és a hercegnő lét csak a kislányoknak való. Nekem, ha ezt kéne csinálnom, lenne a rémálom.

* * *

Courtney felvett egy békát, aminek a fején egy pici korona volt.

\- _Itt a csók! Átvált, herceggé!_ \- Megcsókolta, de undorodva elhajította, egyenesen Taylor képébe.

\- SZEDJÉTEK LE! - Taylor felsikított és fel-alá rohangált, mire leszedte a békát az arcáról.

\- Nem volt nagyszerű ez a dal? - Chris figyelmen kívül hagyta Taylor kiabálását és reklámozni kezdte a dalt. - Annyira nagyszerű volt, hogy mindenki szeretné még egyszer hallani! És ez lehetséges. - Csettintett egyet, mire az egyik segédmunkás átadott egy CD tokot amin Courtney arca volt. - És lehetséges! Itt a Courtney Varázsa! Csak 12,90$-ért! Hívja az 555 árut hogy legyen egy eredeti, hercegnő CD-je, mielőtt mindenki más, illegálisan letöltené!

\- Kérek egyet! - Jelentkezett Harold.

\- Én is! - Owen is kapott egyet.

\- Hallgatom ezt a szép szerelmes dalt és Leshawnára gondolok.

\- Én Izzyre!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold és Owen egyszerre

Együtt hallgatták Courtney Varázsát és énekeltek.

_\- Az én hercegem egy csomó hot dogot vesz! - Owen énekelte._

_\- Mert ő is rajong a pónikért! - Harold szintúgy. Mindketten kaptak egy levelet. - Leshawna írta!_

_\- Ezt meg Izzy!_

_\- „Harold, ha hallgatod a gizda, gebe csaj dalát és rám mersz gondolni, akkor kinyírlak"._

_\- Izzy is hasonló dolgot írt._

* * *

\- Meg kell hagyni, nagyon jó volt ez a dal, bébi! - Duncan a színpad aljáról gratulált a barátnőjének.

\- Nagyon kedves vagy, Ser Duncan.

Hirtelen, megjelent a Séf, az öreg, vézna ló hátán és elrabolta Courtney-t.

\- Öhm… nem kéne levernünk? - Duncan egyből rámutatott a lényegre.

\- Nem! - Tiltakozott Chris. - Ez egy klasszikus királylány rablás! Ahol a gonosz, szélvészként száguldva ragadja el a hercegnőt! - A Séf megrúgta a ló oldalát, de nem történt semmi.

\- Az öreg Bözsi nem tudja a szerepét!

\- Rúgj nagyobbat! - Megtette és a ló elindult, de Marshalt képen rúgta. - Szóval, - Folytatta az olvasást. - így vesztette el a 4 lovag a hercegnőt. De a Sors, más néven én, még nem végzett velük! Követték a Trollt, hogy megküzdhessenek vele, halálig! Szerintem, így kell megmenteni egy hercegnőt.

\- Ser Duncan! Számítok rád!

\- Nem kell a hajcihő, bébi! Kimentelek a Séftől!

\- Sok szerencsét és tiszta szívemből csatára buzdítalak! - Elhajította az üvegcipőjét, egyenesen a pasiját vágta vele képen.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

A szemét sminkelték, hogy ne legyen nyoma a duzzanatnak.

_\- Ez a csaj megnyomorít mindenkit a környezetében. Ez valamiért felizgat. A későbbiekben, megtiltom hogy cipőt viseljen._

* * *

\- Ser Duncan, Ser Marshal, Ser Harold és Ser Taylor, elérték az Ébenfa tornyot, ahol a Troll fogva tartotta a hercegnőt. Csak egy mód van rá hogy ez sikerüljön. Az egyik bátor lovagnak, le kellett vágnia a sárkányt!

\- Egy igazi sárkányt?! - Idegeskedett Taylor.

\- Alig várom hogy láthassak egy igazi sárkányt! - Lindsay teljesen izgalomba jött a beteg ágyban.

\- Meg kell hagyni, sárkányt még én sem láttam! - Gwent is felcsigázta a sárkány lehetősége.

\- Örülök hogy nekem nem kell megküzdenem vele. - Owen ennek az egynek tényleg örült.

\- Nincs igazi sárkányunk. Egy óriási, földönkívüli szörnyet használunk.

Az első napról, a jól ismert óriás, földönkívüli dinoszaurusz szörny volt az, sárkánynak maszkírozva, amit a Séf irányított. Chris mindegyik lovagnak adott fafegyvert. Haroldnak egy fatőrt, Duncannek egy egykezes fakardot, Taylornak egy egykezes fa katanát és Marshalnak egy kétkezes fapallost.

\- Kezdetét veszi a sárkányvadászat!

\- Sok szerencsét, hős lovagok! - Courtney elsősorban Duncan-nek szurkolt. - Ser Harold, - Egy lehelt csókot küldött neki, amit Duncan ellopott. - és Ser Duncan! - Az övét, bosszúból Marshal lopta el. Marshalnak egyértelműen nem adott és Taylornak sem, mivel ő lány.

\- Ellopni más lehelt csókját?! Mekkora s*ggfej vagy már! - Akadt ki Duncan.

\- Nekem mondod?! - Harold Marshal mellé állt, ő sem kapott csókot.

\- Nyugi, a hercegnő igazi csókja ennél sokkal jobb lesz! - Marshal felemelte a kardját. - Én mentem meg a hercegnőt! - Duncan rászegezte a kardját.

\- Te hercegnő csenő söpredék! - A két fiú egymással kezdett harcolni, amikor a sárkány az eszükbe juttatta hogy vele kellene foglalkozniuk, így inkább menekülőre fogták.

\- Hé, Harold, - Taylor a gyíkhoz fordult. - jól sejtem hogy nem Duncannek szurkolsz?

\- Az erőkifejtés szükséges a mozgás fenntartásához? - Kérdezte Harold, ami kissé összezavarta Taylort.

\- Öhm…

\- Nem, szükségtelen!

\- Segíts kitalálni valami stratégiát, segítek legyőzni és este rá szavazok! Utálom és Courtney-t is! Mindent megtennék hogy eltakarodjanak!

\- Jól van, Lady Taylor!

\- Ser! - Tette hozzá, egy kicsit idegesen.

* * *

A sárkány félrelökte Marshalt és ez lehetőséget adott Duncannek a támadásra.

\- Tahó! - Teljes erejét beleadta az ütésekbe, - Paraszt! - de hiába. - Harold szintű balf*sz!

* * *

\- Mi a terved, Ser Harold?! - Taylor biztos fedezékbe húzta Haroldot.

\- Érd el, hogy üldözzenek, add át Marshalnak is!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Egy matekosnak gyerekjáték kiszámítani. A szörny sárkány 6m-re volt Taylortól és Marshaltól és 3m-re Duncan-től. Óránként, hozzávetőlegesen, 12km/h-val rohant, azaz, 3,3km-el. A többi, csak időzítés kérdése és az időzítés, az egyik nagy erősségem._

* * *

Taylor elkezdte Harold tervét, amibe Marshalt is beavatta. Hagyták hogy üldözőbe vegyék őket, Duncan csak a szörny háta mögött rohant, nem is sejtve semmit. A lényeg, hogy a szörny elérje a maximális sebességét és az utolsó pillanatban, elgáncsolni.

\- A nagyanyámba is több kurázsi szorult! - Duncan még mindig a szörny mögött rohant. - Állj ki ellenem! - Harold elérkezettnek látta az időt.

\- Taylor, Marshal! Most hirtelen kell fékeznetek! 3, 2, 1! Most! - A két társa lefékezett, összekuporodva leguggoltak és a szörny megbotlott bennük és elesett, egyenesen Duncanre. - Szép munka, Ser Marsh és Ser Taylor!

\- Igen! - Marshal felmászott a szörny nyakára és a pallosával átszúrta az irányító központját. - Taylor, mentsd meg a hercegnőt! - Harold felháborodott.

\- De én találtam ki a tervet! Miért Taylor kapja a jutalmat?! - Marshal csak rendre utasította.

\- Ne vitázz, Harold! Taylor, indulj! - A vörös hajú lány nem tétovázott, elkezdte megmászni a tornyot.

\- Azt hittem szövetségesek vagyunk, Marshal! - Harold válaszokat követelt, ő találta ki a tervet amivel legyőzték a sárkányt, mégis, Taylor arathatja le a jutalmat.

\- Figyelj, Harold, szükségünk van Taylorra, egy újabb szövetséges, egy újabb szavazattal. Ezzel bebiztosítom a hűségét.

\- Oh, logikus. - Harold megértette, egyre jobban kezdte csodálni Marshalt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Taylorral együtt, 4-en vagyunk 4 ellen. Ez legrosszabb esetben is döntetlen._

* * *

Chris egy újabb Courtney-s reklámmal készült.

\- Szeretnétek megmenteni Courtney hercegnőt?! Megtehetik! - Egy bedobozolt Courtney babát vett elő. - 17,95$-ért! Rendeld meg a saját bejáratú, Courtney hercegnő babádat! Ha a Courtney hercegnő babával játszik, az nem annyira izgalmas, de sokkal biztonságosabb mint az igazi Courtney-val játszani. Az utóbbit garantálom.

* * *

Taylor felmászott a toronyba, egészen Courtney-ig, de egy kicsit összezavarodtak. A két lány idegesen össze nézett.

\- Most… csókolóznunk kell? - Taylor Chrishez fordult, de szívesen bevállalta volna a feladatot.

\- Az egy kicsit… klisés lenne. - Próbálta menteni magát Courtney, aki nem akart csókolózni egy másik lánnyal.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Csókolózó lányok?! A legdögösebb klisé!_

* * *

\- Nem kell! - Chris megnyugtatta Courtney-t, de Taylor egy kicsit kiábrándult. - Courtney hercegnő és Ser Taylor kardpárbajt vív egymással! Csak az egyikük győzhet!

\- Aki győz, - Összegezte Courtney. - az lesz a sérthetetlen?

\- Te túl okos vagy hogy hercegnő legyél. Ez egy modern mese. A csajoknak meg kell küzdeniük egymással.

\- Legyen. - Taylor megemelte a katanáját. - Valaki, adjon egy kardot Courtney-nak.

\- Öhm… kifogytunk a kardokból. - Szólt Chris. - Csak le kell vágnod egy védtelen hercegnőt, Taylor.

Taylort, alapjáraton bosszantotta volna a dolog, hogy egy fegyvertelen ellenfelet vágjon le, de Courtney-ról volt szó, így hezitálás nélkül fejbe verte a fakardjával.

\- Taylor lett a sérthetetlen!

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartáson:

Chris a szokásos kék zakójában, Penny a fekete, férfi zakójában és a Séf a női, rózsaszín estélyiében jelent meg.

\- Mivel sérthetetlen, - Kezdte Chris. - Taylor kapja az első Arany Christ. Mielőtt folytathatnánk a díjátadást, Courtney ügyvédjei felhívtak, így 80%-ot követeltek minden egyes Courtney hercegnős bevételből. De ebből aztán nem esznek! A babákat, ezentúl, arról a nőnemű játékosról mintáztuk, aki a mai próbán, Courtney után, a legközelebb állt ahhoz hogy hercegnő legyen! A játék vörös hajú résztvevőjéről! Taylorról! - A Séf egy halom bedobozolt Taylor babát hozott a színpadra. Taylor izgatottan jött ki a színpadra. - Tessék, a saját Taylor hercegnő babád és a szerződés, ami részletesen taglalja, hogy egy lyukas garast sem kapsz a bevételből. - Taylor visszaült a helyére. - Vajon ki marad még bent? Lindsay, Harold, Owen, Gwen, - 3 játékos maradt és csak 2 Arany Chris. - Courtney. Az utolsó Arany Chris díj tulajdonosa nem más mint, - Marshal és Duncan maradt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Egyértelmű, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen és Owen ellenem szavaznak. Mellettem, Taylor, Harold és Lindsay. Ez valószínűleg, döntetlen lesz. Kíváncsi vagyok, Chris mit fog csinálni._

* * *

\- Duncan-é! - Chris szólt, mindenki ledöbbent. - Marshal, ideje lelépned!

\- Mi van?! - Marshal felháborodott és a 3 társára meredt, valaki, egyértelműen elárulta. - Ki volt az?!

\- Nem én!

\- Biztos nem én voltam!

\- Én sem?! - Mindhárman megesküdtek.

\- Ez az! Marshal elmegy! - Courtney kárörvendően szólt be Marshalnak.

\- Ez nem igazság! - Taylor felszólalt. - 4-en biztosan Duncan-re szavaztunk!

\- Igen, ezt mondtam volna, - Folytatta Chris. - ha Marshal kapott volna több szavazatot. Valójában, csak szórakoztam. - Odadobta Marshalnak az utolsó Arany Christ. - Duncan az, akinek befellegzett!

\- Besz*ptad, hercegnő! - Vágott oda Marshal. - A pasidnak annyi!

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - Courtney teljesen kiakadt. - Ki árult el?! - Gwenre és Owenre nézett, mindketten összerezzentek.

\- Nem tudom! - Szabadkozott Gwen.

\- Én biztos nem! - Owen remegett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Valaki, a szövetségemből elárult és én ki fogom deríteni hogy kicsoda!_

Marshal

_\- Hű, ez most meglepett! Nem tudom ki szavazott Duncanre, de az adósa vagyok. Gwen vagy Owen._

Owen

_\- Courtney elég ijesztő és megrémített. Nem hinném hogy valami kedves lenne, de nem én szavaztam ellene._

Gwen

_\- Igen. Én szavaztam Duncanre. Félek, hogy teljesen belehabarodtam és ha Courtney megtudná, akkor ki tudja mit tenne velem. Tudtam hogy Marshal Duncant akarja kirúgni, ezért mellettük szavaztam._

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Marshal: 3

Duncan: 5

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	17. Keress nyomot

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban! - Kezdte Chris a felvezetést. - Élt egy hercegnő, egy toronyba zárva. Pontosabban, Courtney pár órára beállt a torony díszletbe, amit egy víztoronnyal helyettesítettünk, de akkor is, egy csapat lovag próbálta megmenteni. Menet közben volt aki odaveszett, álmok törtek össze, sötét szövetség köttetett, Marshal és Taylor között, ezennel, már 4-en vannak a szövetségében. Az egyetlen női lovag győzött, de a vége, nem lett tündérmese Courtney és Taylor számára. Taylor lecsapta Courtney-.t. Megint a lányoké a diadal. Duncan herceg kényszerült visszavonulásra az esti kiszavazáson. A többiek, boldogan élnek, míg ki nem szavazzák őket. Nem, ez a Totál Dráma Akció! Nincs boldogság! Van harc, veszély, intrika és ezúttal, akár gyilkosság is! Ragadjon ránk a tekintet, mert jön egy újabb, emberölő epizód! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Az ellátó sátorban, különleges étel fogadta a versenyzőket.

\- Taco reggeli? - Harold furán nézett a mexikói jellegű ételre, aminek Owen nagy örömmel látott hozzá, alig 1 perc alatt, három tacot végzett ki. - A Séf megtanult Tacot készíteni? - Harold is megkóstolta, de nem tűnt olyan rossznak.

\- Az egy tojáshéj? - Aggodalmaskodott Lindsay, de Harold tudta hogyan feleljen.

\- A Séf az egyetlen olyan szakács akit ismerek, akinél a tojáshéj olyan mint a vaj, függetlenül attól hogy olvasztva vagy fagyasztva van.

Owen egyre több és több tacot kebelezett be és amikor tartott egy kis szünetet, hogy böföghessen egy hatalmasat, valami kemény dolog csapódott és ragadt rá Marshal homlokára.

\- B*szd meg! - Levette és látta, hogy valami technikai kütyü volt. - Öhm… Harold, ez valami számítógép alkatrész?

\- Egy Pendrive!

\- Egy mi? - Marshal nem nagyon értett a modern kütyükhöz, így ez neki kínai volt.

\- Egy virtuális adattároló eszköz. - Magyarázta Harold.

\- Mi van, ha van rajta valami a mai próbával kapcsolatban?! - Vetette fel Lindsay.

\- Talán, - Gwen Courtney-ra nézett, akit az ő tudta nélkül elárult, hogy megsegítse Marshalt. - be tehetnénk Courtney Notebookjába? - Courtney idegesen védelmezni kezdte a gépet.

\- Az én Notebookom nem kerül egy nyálas vacak közelébe! - Marshal kikapta a kezéből. - Hé!

\- Nyerni akarsz vagy sem? - Idegesen összenéztek, de Courtney kénytelen volt engedni.

Harold volt a kockafej, így neki adta a Pendrive-t és a Notebook-ot, aki összerakta a kettőt. A Pendrive fájljában talált egy videó üzenetet amit lejátszott. Chris volt az és egy üzenetet adott át a többieknek.

_\- Remélem, mind bereggeliztetek! Ez… olyan… nagyon… ínyenc! Valójában, itt vagyok, a 9-es felhőn! Ehetnék, akár tucatnyit is a burritokból! _\- Mindenki furán és zavartan nézett egymásra, jelezvén, hogy nem értik. - _De elég mára a reggeliből. Ideje, hogy 86-oljuk a kombinációt… vagyis, a konfrontációt._

\- Szerintetek, - Taylor egy kicsit aggódva vetette fel a témát. - Chris ivott vagy szedett valamit?

\- Nem, - Magyarázta Harold. - a pupillái és koordinációs érzéke is rendben van. - Az üzenet folytatódott.

\- _Ezután, elmegyek és lazítok egy jó mackós és jól védett helyen. Majd, felkészülök a mai próbára. Nyilván érdekel, mi lehet ez a mai próba. _\- Mindenki izgatottan várta a választ, de Chris, kiábrándított mindenkit._ \- De, ez mindaddig rejtély marad, amíg rám nem találtok. Remélhetőleg, a nyomok alapján, nyomokra bukkantok. De időközben, _\- Elővett egy dobozos kólát és kinyitotta._ \- feltörök egy üdtsit és lazítok. Akkor, viszlát._ \- Ezzel véget ért az üzenet.

\- Ha ez nem kiszavazós rész, - Kezdte Marshal. - nem értem, minek fárasztjuk magunkat?

\- Egyetértek! - Harold Marshallal volt. - Várjon csak nyugodtan.

\- De ha megtaláljuk, - Linday ellenérvet javasolt. - talán valami jutalmat kapunk érte! Mindenki szereti a jutalmakat! Szerintem adott ötletet! 9-es felhőt említett, ami a Mennyország kapuja, vagyis, meghalt, szegény. Mit kell csinálni a halottakkal? Eltemetni! Egyértelműen, a föld alá temették! Ásnunk kell hogy elő tudjuk kaparni. - Marshalt már nem lepte meg Lindsay ezen szintű elmélkedése, de a többiek még mindig meglepettek voltak.

\- Szerintem, - Szólt közbe Taylor. - ennek semmi értelme.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Amióta Marshal bevette Taylort a szövetségbe, senki sem hallgat rám! Mitől olyan fura hogy Christ élve eltemették?_

* * *

\- Szerintem nyilvánvaló! - Courtney egyből rájött a lényegre, pedig még Marshal sem értette. - Chris azt mondta, egy mackós és védett helyen pihen. - Senki sem értette. - Azt mondta, „fel kell törni az üdtsit"! Feltörni a mackót! Értitek?!

\- Azt hiszem, - Marshal megértette. - kezdem érteni.

\- Én egy kukkot sem. - Lindsay és a többiek nem értették.

\- A páncélszekrényben van, a bankrablós film helyszínénél! Idióta!

\- Nem rossz, Courtney! - Gwen még próbált barát maradni.

\- Mit hittetek? - Felállt és önelégülten elhagyta a sátrat. - Nekem van agyam. - Mindenki felállt és követte Courtney-t.

\- Hé, - Lindsay volt az egyetlen aki ideges lett. - én mondtam hogy Chris nyomokat hagy!

\- Igen, - Taylor volt az egyetlen aki szóra méltatta. - de utána elég sok baromságot is mondtál.

Lindsay egy kicsit mérges lett Taylorra, amiért lenézi és piszkálja, de annyit még ő is tudott, hogy Marshalnak szüksége van rá a szavazásnál.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Még mindig nem kedvelem Courtney-t, de jól kitalálta a helyzetet._

* * *

\- Akkor, van terv? - Marshal és a többiek követték Courtney-t, a páncélszekrényig, de a múltkor, nem tudták kinyitni.

\- Mosd ki a füled és figyelj! - Kelt ki Courtney. - Chris elárulta a kombinációt! Az első, a 9-es felhő. - Beütötte a számot. - Majd, tucatnyi tacot is befalhatott volna! Végül, 86-ot mondott. - Az utolsó számot is beírta. Megpróbálta és a széf kinyílt. A kemény, acél ajtó mögött, Chris állt, teljes életnagyságban, egy Sherlock sapkával a fején, egy bőrönddel a kezében és egy pipával a szájában. - Mi a jutalom?! - Követelte Courtney.

\- Hm, - Chris szívott egyet a pipájából. - nem rémlik, hogy említettem, hogy van bármiféle jutalom. - Szívott egy újabbat, de a tüdeje nem bírta és köhögött egyet. - De kösz hogy kimentettél, már kezdett fogyni az oxigén. - Újra szívott egyet a pipából és egy újabbat köhögött.

\- Várjunk csak! - Courtney észrevett valamit. - Te nem is dohányzol!

\- Ja, tényleg! - Chris bekapta a pipát és elkezdte rágni.

\- Fúj.

\- Mi van? Rágom a bagót.

\- Fúj!

\- Csak vicceltem, fekete édesgyökér.

\- FÚJ!

\- Igaz, - Undorodva kiköpte. - ez a cucc, undorító! - Chris alább hagyott a viccelődéssel és a lényegre tért. - Kezdődik, a rejtélyes filmeket idéző játék. Mindenkinek, ugyanaz a feladata lesz. Este, mindenki jöjjön a vasút állomásra!

\- Otthon, - Harold közbeszólt. - a garázsban, én is tartok egy terepasztalt, játék vonatoknak és napelem, hajtja!

\- Lenyűgöző. - Jegyezte meg Chris, érdektelenül. - De előbb, ujjlenyomatot és DNS mintát kell venni mindenkitől.

\- Akkor, - Kérdezett Marshal. - menjünk a rendőrségre?

\- Nem, - Folytatta a műsorvezető. - minden versenyzőnek össze kell gyűjtenie az összes többi versenyző ujjlenyomatát és DNS mintáit. Ezek szerint, a lényeg, hogy akadályozzátok meg a többi játékost, hogy a saját lenyomataitokat szerezze meg. Ne pakoljatok be egy éjszakára és szerezzetek nyomokat! - Courtney egyből a képébe mászott.

\- Én kapom meg a jutalmat! - Visszanézett a többiekre. - Arra mindenki mérget vehet! - Chris csak megvonta a vállát.

* * *

A lányok, Courtney, Taylor, Lindsay és Gwen külön váltak, ahogy a fiúk, Marshal, Owen és Harold is. A lányoknál, Lindsay még mindig azon volt fennakadva, hogy senki sem ismerte el az eredményét.

\- Szerintem dicséret járna nekem amiért felvetettem a nyomok lehetőségét!

\- Ha rád hallgattunk volna, - Courtney volt az egyetlen aki a szemébe mondta a véleményét. - még mindig a kantin alatt kapirgálnánk egy kanállal!

\- Nem vagy jó! - Mielőtt a vita elfajulhatott volna, Gwen közbelépett.

\- Lányok, szerintem igazán nem kéne vitáznotok! Mármint, mi lenne, ha mi lányok, összefognánk egy szövetségbe a fiúk ellen? - Gwen úgy döntött, ő teszi meg az első lépést.

\- Lindsay, - Courtney kapott az alkalmon hogy Gwen elterelte a szöszi lány figyelmét, de szinte meg sem hallotta az ajánlatát. - én igazán sokra tartalak, - Egyértelműen megpróbált elérni valamit. - csak az irigység beszél belőlem. - Kinyújtotta a kezét, baráti jobbként. - Szeretném ha barátnők lennénk. - Lindsay elfogadta. - Elvihetlek egy teljes kozmetikára?

\- A kozmetika a személyes kedvencem! - Lindsay-nek fel sem tűnt hogy itt bizony átverés zajlik és ő az áldozat.

Taylornak és Gwennek is egyértelmű volt, de Taylor nem kedvelte annyira Lindsay-t, Gwen pedig még dilemmában állt, hogy melyik oldalra álljon. Marshal a tavalyi évadban csúnyán kijátszotta őt és Trent-et, de Courtney viselkedése már túllépett egy bizonyos határt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Lindsay-t a barátomnak tartom és Courtney-val is szeretnék jóban lenni és az is jó lenne, ha Marshal lelépne. Valljuk be, Marshal már nem olyan gonosz ebben az évadban mint az előzőben és amiket eddig tett, csupán önvédelemből vagy a csapata érdekében tette. Hamarosan eljön az idő amikor választanom kell közülük._

Courtney

_\- Öcsém, isteni vagyok!_

* * *

\- Még sosem volt manikűr az ujjaim belső felén! - Courtney rakott néhány uborka szeletet Lindsay szemére, hogy még csak gyanút se fogjon és elkezdte púderezni a tenyerét.

\- Igen, ez a franciáknál egy bevett szokás. - A tenyerét rányomta egy papírra és ezzel megszerezte az ujjlenyomatait.

\- Imádok trendi lenni! - Kitépett néhány szálat a szemöldökéből, amire felkiáltott, levette az egyik uborkát a szeméről és meglátta hogy Courtney elrakja a szemöldök szőrét és a tenyér lenyomatát.

* * *

Mindenki a saját anyagjait próbálta összegyűjteni. Harold összeállított egy bonyolult csapdát Owennek, aki épp most végzett egy nagy tál sajtos nacho-val. Elszakította a botlódrótot, amitől a távolban egy csészét tartott, de leesett egy egércsapdára, ami eltört egy ceruzát, aminek a letört vége felrepült egy fa ágáig, kiverve egy biztosító pöcköt, ami egy bowling golyót tartott. A bowling golyó lezuhant a lakókocsi tetejére, kellő erővel meglökve egy baltát, ami elvágott egy kötelet, ami egy nagy hordót tartott, ami Owenre esett volna, ha nem lép félre és ezzel teljesen feleslegessé téve az egészet.

Harold, amint hallotta ahogy a hordó leesett, tudomásul vette hogy befuccsolt, Owen belenyomta a kezét a nachos tál sajtmaradékába, ezzel megszerezve az ujjlenyomatait és kitépte egy hajszálát.

* * *

Lindsay bosszút tervezett állni Courtney-n, ezért, mielőtt fürdeni ment volna, elrejtőzött az egyetlen működő WC-ben, ami túlélte Owen székrekedés hullámait és várt rá. Elhelyezett egy kék festékkel teli tálkát és egy papírt, majd várt. Courtney végzett a zuhanyzással, belelépett a festékbe, majd rá a papírra, de kicsavarta rá a haját és teljesen elázott a lenyomata.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_Épp magyarázni kezdte volna, de egy hordót látott lebegni maga felett, de az egyik ujjával megállította. Harold épp ellenőrizte hogy bevált-e a csapdája, amikor Gwen észrevette. A púderes tálba, majd egy papírra nyomta a kezét, majd kitépett egy szálat a borostájából._

* * *

Taylor Lindsay-t szemelte ki, felvett egy gumikesztyűt és egy bontatlan ajakírt ajándékozott Lindsay-nek, aki nagy örömmel elfogadta, de amint megérintette, kitépett egy szálat a szőke hajából, amitől elejtette a pipere szert és Taylor berakta mindkettőt a bizonyítékos zacskójába.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Morális szemszögből, illene bűntudatot éreznem, de… - Egy üres hordó ráesett, csapdába ejtette, csak az egyik kezét tudta kiszabadítani, amit Harold barna festékkel festett be, rányomta egy papírra, majd kitépett egy szálat a vörös hajából. - Ezt megérdemeltem._

* * *

Marshalt nem érdekelte a próba, nem kiszavazásra ment, ezért nem is erőltette a dolgot, de nem is hagyta magát, amikor Courtney, csak úgy, bocsánatkérésképpen hozott neki egy karton sört. Marsh elfogadta az ajándékot és követelte hogy Courtney is igyon belőle. Vonakodva, de elfogadta, amint félig megitta a sörét, Marshal már hármat is kivégzett, amikor kitépett egy szálat a barna hajából, elejtette a sört és Marshal azt is eltette a bizonyítékok közé.

\- Nem vagy egy úriember! - Marshal ezen csak elmosolyodott, mert Courtney is eltett egy üres sörös üveget, mert Marshalnak még nem nőtt vissza a haja.

\- Te meg nem vagy úri hölgy.

* * *

Estére, a vasútállomáson mindenki összegyűlt és le kellett adnia a bizonyítékait, Courtney gyűjtötte a legtöbbet, Lindsay-ét és Marshallét adta le, Marshal Courtney-ét, Taylor Lindsay-ét, Harold Taylorét, Owen Haroldét és Lindsay nem tudott egyet sem gyűjteni.

\- Akkor, hol a jutalmam? - Courtney, lévén hogy ő adta le a legtöbb bizonyítékot, jogosnak érezte hogy jutalmat követeljen.

\- Bocsi, Courtney, de még nincs itt az ideje.

\- Jöjjön el az ideje! - Nem tágított.

\- Épp a munkámat végzem!

\- Talán, - Courtney elővette a notebookját. - rávehetném az ügyvédjeimet hogy ők is csinálják a munkájukat?!

\- Haladjunk. - Chris nem méltatta szóra, csak ott hagyta, de Courtney nem adta fel.

\- Jutalmat akarok! Jutalmat akarok! Jutalmat akarok!

\- Jól van! Elég! - Elővett a táskájából egy zacskó sajtos chipset és oda adta neki. - Nesze! A vonaton akartam elnassolni, de beáldozom, ha végre befogod az a lepcses csőröd! Lennél szíves felszállni a vonatra?! - Courtney sunyin vigyorgott, élvezte hogy jutalmat kapott és elindult a vonat felé, de Chris megállította. - Hé, még nem mondtam hogy mindenki szálljon fel! - Courtney megtorpant, de Chris újra megszólalt. - Szálljanak fel!

* * *

Mindenki felszállt és a vonat suhogva és zajosan elindult. Chris Courtney asztalára tette a bőröndjét és lekente a tenyerét egy kis fekete festékkel amit egy papírra nyomott.

\- Hé, ez meg mi?!

\- Bocsi, csak így utazhatsz a szerelvényen.

A Séf egy mozgótálcát hozott be, megpakolva mindenféle nyalánksággal, szendvicsekkel, sütikkel. pizzával, üdítőkkel és alkoholos italokkal.

\- Üdv a 17:30-as Mókafalvi vonat fedélzetén! Kezdődjék a buli!

\- Bulizunk?!

\- Király! - Taylor és Harold teljesen lázba jöttek.

\- És mindannyian részt vehetünk rajta?! - Gwen örült hogy úgy szórakozhat hogy nem más versenytársak kárára.

\- Rengetek kajával! - Owen nem mondott nemet az ingyen kosztra.

\- Nem rossz. - Marshal máris egy üveg sört nyitott ki.

\- Nagyszerű hogy mindannyian részt vehetünk benne, nem Courtney?! - Lindsay az egyedül ülő Courtney-ra nézett.

\- Ez remek, de én inkább maradok az ízletes, exkluzív, extrém sajtízű és sajt jellegű jutalom nasimnál!

\- Adsz belőle? - Owen kedvesen kért, de Courtney úgy védelmezte, mint egy hajléktalan a kajáját.

\- Te nyerted meg őket?! - Kibontotta és máris magába kezdte tömni.

A fények kialudtak.

\- Ki kapcsolta le a lámpát?! - Harold teljesen beijedt. Dulakodást hallottak.

\- A műsorvezető nem halhat meg! - Chris egyértelműen össze verekedett valakivel, majd néhány lövést lehetett hallani és néma csend lett úrrá a helységen. A fények kigyulladtak.

\- Na, így már jobb.

\- Nézzétek! - Taylor egy rémes dologra mutatott. - Chris meghalt!

\- Most komolyan?! - Lindsay alig akarta elhinni, Marshal megmérte a pulzusát.

\- Igen. Halott. - Courtney ezen felháborodott.

\- Ez nem lehet! Nem adott rendes jutalmat! - Igen, ez volt a legnagyobb problémája. - Harold, adj neki újraélesztést!

\- A legjobbhoz fordultál, elvégeztem a tanfolyamot! - Büszkén magyarázta. - Tudtátok hogy… - Marshal rászólt.

\- Csak csináld már!

Harold nekilátott az újra élesztésnek, nyomkodta a mellkasát és szájból szájba is próbálta lélegeztetni, de hiába.

\- Srácok, most mihez kezdünk?! - Owen halálra rémült, akárcsak mindenki más, Chris meghalt és valaki egyértelműen megölte. De vajon ki?

* * *

Owen, Harold és Lindsay rémülten fel-alá rohangáltak.

\- Szentséges eidami sajt! Meg fogunk dögleni!

\- Cserben hagytam!

\- Jaj, egy hulla bácsi van a vonaton!

Marshal idegesen elgáncsolta Owent, amitől egyenesen Haroldra esett.

\- Na jó, mindenki nyugodjon meg! - Marshal rendre utasította őket. - Ha pánikba estek, az csak ront a helyzeten. - Lindsay-nek újabb ötlete támadt.

\- Erről eszembe jut, amikor busszal mentünk a hajrálány táborba! A hajrálányok vezetője, Carmelita Santos kapott egy rohamot, - Marshal, Courtney és Gwen lefáradtan bámultak rá, mert tudták hogy ennek semmi köze a jelenlegi helyzethez, de Owen, Harold és Taylor hittételként hallgatták. - mindig utáltam Carmelitát mert azt hitte magáról hogy jó fej és lenyúlt egy cuki cipőt amit én néztem ki, de nem hagyhattuk ott! Már kezdett nyálzani! Erre én meg Bitsy, Steffanoppullos-hoz, a sofőrhöz rohantunk. Bitsyt Elizabethnek hívták, de mi Bitsynek hívtuk.

* * *

Vallomások

Gwen

_\- Csak én vagyok az egyetlen aki látja, hogy ennek semmi értelme?!_

Marshal

_\- Lehet hogy Lindsay megtanult fellépni és karizmatikus lett, de továbbra is sötét mint az éjszaka. Ő megy haza, Courtney után._

* * *

\- Szóval, Mrs Whitlow rohanva jött vissza a büfékocsiból, valami cukros üdítőitallal. - Már fél órája mesélt és mindenki halálra unta magát ezen a történeten. - „Az édesítőszeres nem jó, az nem használ az efféle helyzetekre", és odaadta Carmelitának és öhm… Hozni kéne egy cukros üdítőitalt Carme… vagyis Chrisnek.

\- Ez jó sokáig tartott. - Marshal az egyik asztalra nyomta a fejét.

\- Hogyne. - Courtney csak megforgatta a szemeit. - Van valakinek még okos ötlete? - Harold jelentkezett.

\- Mivel, kissé értek a vonatokhoz, biztos van az elején egy mozdonyvezető! - Marshal beleverte a fejét az asztalba.

\- Komolyan?! - Meglepettséget színlelve pattant fel. - A vonatokat rendszerint egy ember szokta vezetni?! Ez aztán a nagy újság! Következőnek meg mi lesz? Hogy a vonat sínen megy?

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Alapjáraton, elismerem Harold tudását, de gyakran előfordul, hogy az egyértelműt fújja._

* * *

\- Taylor, szólj a mozdonyvezetőnek! - Utasította Harold. Taylor odament a telefonhoz, de senki nem volt a túloldalon.

\- Nem válaszolnak!

\- Ez csapda! - Sikított Lindsay. - Itt fogunk meghalni!

\- Tényleg ennyire ütődött itt mindenki?! - Courtney és Marshal, ebben az egy dologban egyetértettek. - Persze, - Magyarázta szarkasztikusan. - Chris pont itt adja be a kulcsot, a szemünk láttára és mi senkit sem tudunk elérni! - Belerúgott Chris testébe. - Valószínűleg, nem is halt meg! - Még egyet rúgott. - Emlékeztek, amikor a repülőből ugrottunk?!

\- Én arra hogy te kilöktél belőle! - Marshal gyorsan közbeszólt, de Courtney-t nem érdekelte.

\- Senki sem emlékszik rá hogy nem is volt repülő?! - Folyamatosan rugdosta, de Chris nem mozdult.

\- Mondasz valamit. - Gwen egyetértett vele, ahogy Marshal is.

\- Garantálom, hogy csak a stáb rázza a vagont és ami az ablakon túl van, csak egy díszlet! Mindent azért, hogy behúzzanak a csőbe! - Egy utolsót rúgott, Chris ágyékába, de meg sem mozdult.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Eléggé megijedtem a vonaton, utálom Courtney-t, de ott, abban a pillanatban sikerült lelket öntenie belém._

* * *

\- Figyelmet kérek! - Courtney összehívta a többieket. - Nyugalom, és menjünk vissza a stúdióba, aminek a leghatékonyabb módja, - Elővette a notebookját és elkezdte nyomkodni. - ha felhívom a producereket, hogy ezt, tiltja a szerződésem. - Benyomta a hívást, de nem működött. - Nincs vétel?! Miért nincs vétel a notebookomon?!

Lindsay egy rúzzsal Chris teste felé állt.

\- Akkor, én most körbe rajzolom Chris holttestét, ahogy a filmekben szokás. - Elkezdte, de megállt. - Amúgy, miért csinálják? Később kifestik színessel? - Mindenki lefáradtan bámult rá, de Courtney újabb utasítást adott.

\- Gwen, mássz ki a csapóajtón, a tetőre, keresd meg a Séfet, Penny nővért, egy producert, vagy valakit!

\- És miért pont én?!

\- Mert cserébe elfelejtem hogy te és Duncan kavartatok.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Csak a rend kedvéért, én nem kavartam Duncannel! Már az is bűn ha jóban vagyok valakivel?! Meddig fognak még ezzel piszkálni?!_

* * *

Gwen csak morcosan nézett a barátnőjére, de muszáj volt beadnia a derekát.

\- Jó. - Felmászott, de kiderült hogy ez nem díszlet volt. Egy igazi vonaton utaztak, elképesztő sebességgel süvített és Gwen majdnem lerepült. Jött az alagút, ami elég szűknek tűnt, hogy csak a vonat férjen át alatta, de az, ami rá kerül már ne. - ENGEDJETEK VISSZA!

Minden elsötétült az alagútban.

\- Ez nincs ínyemre! - Courtney felkiáltott. - Valami végig söpört a lábamon!

\- Valami az én lábamon is végig söpört! - Lindsay is megijedt.

\- Az enyémen is! - Taylor sem másképp

\- Én vagyok az, ami minden olyan gyanús dolgokon söpör végig mint a női lábak! - Jelentette ki Harold.

A fények újra kigyulladtak és Gwen lezuhant a tetőről a padlóra, arccal lefelé.

\- A vonat… - Fájdalmasan felnyögött, kis híján meghalt. - igazi. És legközelebb, ti mentek oda ki.

\- Hm, - Haroldnak ötlete támadt. - ha ez valódi és tényleg csak mi rekedtünk itt a vonaton, - Belenyúlt Chris táskájába - akkor valaki, közülünk, - és egy nagyítót tartott a szeme elé, mintha egy nyomozó zseni lenne. - gyilkossá lett!

\- Ez most komoly? - Courtney már kezdett lefáradni a hülyeségtől.

\- Most Courtney-val vagyok! - Mindenkit meglepett Marshal ezen kijelentése. - Ez nem lehet igaz, mindannyiunk hátterét ellenőrizték és egyikünk sem úgy néz ki mint egy gyilkos!

\- Egy filmben sem! Mi a magyarázat, - Újra a szeme elé tartotta a nagyítót. - a gyilkosságon kívül?!

\- Várjunk csak, - Owen észrevett valamit. - Chris holtteste eltűnt! - A helyén nem maradt más, csak a rúzzsal rajzolt körvonala, amit Lindsay rajzolt.

\- Valóban nyoma veszett! - Állapította meg Harold.

\- A földönkívüliek tették! - Gondolta hangosan Lindsay.

\- Nem hiszem el, - Kelt ki magából Marshal. - egy rakás idióta, ti vagytok a bizonyíték, hogy az emberiség tényleg megérett már egy világvégére!

\- Ez az egész egy csapda! - Courtney csatlakozott hozzá. - Gwen, nézd meg, nincs-e valamelyik vagonban! - Utasította a barátnőjét. Gwen nagyon vágyott a bűnbocsánatra, ezért egy lefáradt sóhajtással engedelmeskedett.

\- Én is teszek valami hasznosat, - Harold még mindig a nagyítóval játszott. - és kiderítem ki tette! Nem akarom, hogy megöljenek!

\- Én sem, - Lindsay úgy tartotta a szeme elé a mutató és hüvelyk ujját, mintha nagyító lenne. - akarom hogy megöljenek! Soha!

\- Nem halt meg! - Kiabált Courtney.

\- Csak lelépett! - Marshal kisegítette. Ők ketten voltak, akik nem hitték el ezt az egészet.

\- Amit nem tudtok felfogni! A pici. Szűk. Agyatokkal. - Lindsay az alapozójával ment a gyilkos helyszínre.

\- Egy szűk agyú beporozná a nyomok helyét.

\- IGEN! - Marshal és Courtney szinkronban válaszoltak.

\- Nem rossz ötlet, Lindsay! - Owen nekilátott a maradék ételnek. - Ízletes bizonyítékokat gyűjtök.

\- Megtaláltam! - Harold talált valamit, Chris berajzolt körvonalánál.

\- Chipset?! - Kérdezte Owent.

\- Nem, egy szálat, Gwen kék hajából! - Benyomott a háta mögött egy kézi zongora billentyűjén egy olyan hangot, amikor a nyomozó, egy életbevágóan fontos nyomot talál, ami csak idegesített mindenkit.

\- Honnan jön ez a sz*r?! - Marshal sem volt kivétel és Harold gyorsan elrejtette a zongorát.

\- Mondjuk van értelme. - Taylor kezdte összerakni a dolgokat. - Gwen nem volt velünk amikor Chris teste eltűnt. - Mindannyian meglepetten hökkentek meg.

\- Az összes vagon üres! - Gwen holtfáradtan lépett be a többiekhez, akik Marshal és Courtney kivételével úgy néztek rá mint egy gyilkosra. - Miért néz rám így mindenki?

\- Azt hiszik te tetted.

\- Chris nem adott jutalmat Courtney-nak, - Magyarázta Harold. - ami feldühítette a legjobb barátnődet.

\- És hajlamos lennél érte, mivel a legjobb barátnőd, akár ölni is. - Tette hozzá Lindsay.

\- Tökéletes indíték! - Kiáltott fel Taylor.

\- Megőrültetek?! - Gwen lassan kezdett hátrálni. - Courtney zavart fel a tetőre és úgy ugráltat egész éjjel mintha a szolgája lennék!

\- Srácok, - Marshal próbálta lenyugtatni őket, de nem hallgattak rá. - nyugodjatok meg! Ez még nem jelent semmit sem!

\- Igen, - Courtney mellé állt. - legközelebb meg azt mondjátok, hogy Klump professzor volt a csillagvizsgálójából, egy sonkás szendviccsel!

\- Ne csináljátok már! - Gwen a falhoz ért, nem tudott tovább hátrálni. - Bárkinek kihullhatott volna egy hajszála! Ettől még nem leszek gyilkos!

\- Lefogni! - Adta ki a parancsot Harold, mire Owen ráugrott és Taylor odabilincselte az egyik karját egy kapaszkodóhoz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Mitől gyanús Gwen? Minden jó detektív tudja, 50% vagy a férj vagy a feleség a tettes. A maradék 50%-ban, a fura gót csaj tette! Ő a gyilkos! - Újra benyomta a billentyűt. - Egész kedvemre való. - Újra megnyomta._

* * *

Courtney a barátnőjével beszélgetett, akit felfogása szerint, tévesen bilincseltek meg.

\- Ne aggódj, Gwen, visszamegyünk a stúdióba és ott tisztáznak. Csak maradj nyugodt. - Gwen nyugodt volt, de egy kicsit aggódott.

\- Azt hittem, ha megbilincselnek, az a jó értelemben izgalmas.

\- Bocs, hogy a többiek nem hallgatnak rám és Marshalra, - Idegesen a többiekre nézett, akik még mindig nyomokat kerestek. - ahelyett hogy hallgatnának!

\- Szükség esetére, - Lindsay újra összehívta a többieket. - keressünk még nyomokat! - Marshal már feladta és lefeküdt az egyik asztalra és várta hogy véget érjen a próba, vagy a gyilkos őt is megölje. - Még mindig nem tudjuk a halál okát. Meg lehet halni mérgezett hajzselétől is? Mert abból elég sokat használ.

\- Állj le, Lindsay! - Courtney még mindig nem adta fel és még mindig nem hitt ebben az egészben. - Ez ugyanaz a Chris akit nemrég élve ástak el! Több értelme lenne, ha inkább lejuthatnánk a vonatról! - Harold ismét jelentkezett.

\- Ha segítek, - Elővette ismét a nagyítóját. - ezt használhatom?!

\- Igen! És gratulálok, hogy túl okos vagy ahhoz, hogy Lindsay-re hallgass.

\- Tényleg?! - Lindsay felháborodott. - De miért lenne pont neked igazad?! Én is ugyanúgy a fején találhattam volna a szöget, mint te!

* * *

Vallomások

Courtney

_\- Be kell valljam, kezdtem bizonytalan lenni, ezzel az egész gyilkosságot illetően. De ezt nem kellett Lindsay orrára kötni. Csak abból lehet jó vezető, aki képes döntéseket hozni. Én már elég döntést hoztam, a következő 4 évre! - Elővette a notebookját. - Megmondjam mit reggelizek jövő április 22-én?_

* * *

Harold kinyitotta az alsó csapóajtót, majd Courtney, Taylor és Owen köré álltak hogy segíthessenek. Harold kidugta a fejét hogy szemügyre vegye a síneket és a vonat kerekeit.

\- Ha ezt is napelem hajtaná, mint a terepasztalomat, csak egy ponyvát kéne rárakni, - Visszahúzta a fejét. - egyszerű lenne.

\- Most is egyszerű, ha a kerék nem megy, a vonat megáll. - Vonta le a következtetést Courtney.

* * *

Ezalatt, Lindsay egyedül porozta be a helyszínt az alapozójával, miközben Marshal csendben feküdt, pontosabban aludt, miután letette a fejét az asztalra.

\- Nekünk nem kell segítség, ugye, Marshal? Egyedül is megoldjuk az ügyet. Hoppá, - Észrevett valamit a kis tükrében. - fénylik. - Magát kezdte púderozni.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Lindsay, hasznos volt, mint gyalog, feláldozható bábu, de az ő ideje lejárt, csak még nem tudja. Taylorral és Harolddal a zsebemben, simán eljutok a végső 3-ig, onnantól, már bármelyiket lenyomom._

* * *

A többiek még mindig azon agyaltak, hogy megállítsák a vonatot.

\- Mi lenne, - Taylor jött elő egy ötlettel. - ha ledobnánk valamit a kerekekhez hogy megálljon.

\- Ez jó ötletnek hangzik! - Harold már ki tudja hányadszor, de a szeme elé vette a nagyítót, de Courtney kikapta a kezéből és lehajított, amitől millió darabra tört.

\- Hoppá. - Owen egy maradék pizza szeletet evett, amit Courtney az ő kezéből is kikapott, a sínekre hajította és a sok paradicsomszósz és sajt Harold képén landolt.

\- A pizzám!

\- Itt van még egy kis üdítő! - Taylor adta Courtney-nak ami még félig tele volt és amint földet ért, a tartalma ismét Harold képébe löttyent.

\- Mintha ragadnék!

\- Esetleg ez?! - Owen egy párnát dobott le, kiszakadt és a sok toll Haroldot találta el, amitől csupa toll lett.

\- Nézzétek! - Lindsay nyomra bukkant, egy szalvétában, mire Harold harmadszor is benyomta a zongorája billentyűjét. Erre Marshal is felébredt.

\- Bocsi, folytassátok.

Lindsay mindenkinek bemutatót tartott, egy halom ábrával. A szalvéta volt az első képen.

\- Itt van ez a gyanús szalvéta, aminek az egyik felét, fura, narancsszínű por fedi és egyértelműen ez a gyilkos fegyver. - A következő kép, egy elég ócska, kezdetleges rajz volt. - Itt pedig Courtney-t láthatjátok, amint épp, narancsszínű sajtos pufit töm magába, amiből nem adott nekünk. Tehát, csak Courtney-nak lettek narancsszínűek az ujjai.

\- Ez nevetséges!

\- Igazán? - Elővette Chris táskájából a papírt, amire még Courtney ujjlenyomata volt és összevetette a szalvétán lévőkkel. - A nyomok nem hazudnak.

\- Csak csőbe húztak?! - Kelt ki Courtney, de a többiek arra készültek hogy őt is megbilincseljék. - Kinek akartok hinni?! Annak a debilnek, vagy akinek van agya?!

\- Elkapni! - Courtney hátrálni kezdett, de a vagon ajtaja kinyílt és Chris jött be rajta, a saját holttestével.

\- Be vagytok palizva! - Felemelte a saját testét. - Jól nézek ki gumiból? Jó drága volt, de megérte. Élethűre sikerült.

\- Király! Hogy szerezhetnék egy gumi Haroldot?!

\- És egy gumi Taylort?!

\- Fenyegetéssel hogy felmondotok, hacsak, nem éri meg annyira hogy ijesztgethessetek! - Courtney egyből a képébe mászott.

\- De én nem ijedtem meg! Tudtam! - Chris csak elhaladt mellette.

\- Mindazonáltal, a mai próba nyertese, az a személy, aki megoldotta ezt az ügyet. És ez a személy pedig, Lindsay nyomozó! - Mellé állt és felemelte az egyik kezét.

\- Legyen inkább, Lindsay nyomozó ő dögössége!

\- Nem! - Courtney nem fogadta el. - Ez nem tisztességes! Egyedül én tudtam hogy nem vagy halott és már két feladatot is megnyertem! Ő meg nem tudott különbséget tenni egy ember és egy gumibaba között! Nem mellékesen, nem én tettem! Ártatlan vagyok!

\- Mind ezt mondja. A jutalom, amit Lindsay nyert, egy mozi látogatás, egy általa választott baráttal, közületek. Ki a szerencsés? - Lindsay mindenkit meglepett, amikor odament Gwenhez, aki még mindig bilincsbe volt verve, de kiszabadította és felsegítette.

\- Bocs hogy téged vádoltunk.

\- Semmi baj, a lényeg hogy kiderült.

\- Nem jössz velem moziba?

\- Miért is ne?

* * *

Lindsay Gwent vitte magával a moziba, leginkább olyan filmeket néztek, amikben Chris a főszereplő. Ócska, Zs kategóriás film, amiknek semmi értelme nem volt. Épp egy olyan ment, amiben Chris egy tollas ütővel harcolt zombik ellen. Lindsay egy zacskó popcornt evett, Gwen a kóláját itta, de nem nagyon tudtak mit mondani a másiknak. Nem volt sok azonos érdeklődési körük.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Taylort kellett volna magammal vinni. Legalább tudtunk volna mit mondani egymásnak. De, ez egy jó stratégiai húzás volt, mert miután elintéztük Courtney-t, jó szövetséges lehet Marshal ellen._

Marshal

_\- Vajon Lindsay ellenem dolgozik vagy nekem? Azért vitte el Gwent hogy a szövetségünkbe csalja, vagy azt tervezi hogy elárul? Akármelyik, nem számít. Nincs sok ideje._

Gwen

_\- Nem tudom mire véljem hogy engem vitt magával? Ha minden jól megy, talán ő, én és Courtney még lehetünk szövetségesek és lenyomhatjuk Marshalt._

* * *

Most nincs kiszavazás, továbbra is 7 játékos maradt.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	18. Rock'n Roll Életrajz

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Chris kezdte az ismertetést. - Tökéletes lehetőség volt a nyomozásra, az eddigi legrejtélyesebb epizódban. Miután a versenyzők megfejtették a titkos üzenetem kódját, stikában, ujjlenyomatot és DNS-t vettek egymástól. Jutalmul, egy vonaton bulizhattak, amiről aztán kiderült hogy van rajta egy gyilkos. Mikor Lindsay-ről kiderült hogy erős benne a Sherlock véna, Courtney-t kiverte az ideg. De ez nem zavarta Lindsay-t hogy moziba hívja Courtney legjobb barátnőjét és egyetlen hűséges szövetségesét, Gwent. A végén, ha nem is tudtak mit szólni egymáshoz, Lindsay minden olvasót megdöbbentett, amikor megosztotta azt a tervét, hogy titokban szövetséget akar vele kötni és el tervezi árulni Marshalt. Vajon Courtney túléli a többieket, esetleg Marshal emelkedik fölül vagy talán Lindsay mindkettőjük eszén túljár? Megtudjátok, ebben a részben, a Totál Dráma Akcióban!

* * *

Csodaszép idő volt a stúdióban, a nap ragyogott, a madarak csiripeltek és végtelen harmóniáról adtak tanúbizonyságot. Mindezt felzavarta Lindsay vidám és élettel teli kornyikálása.

\- _Ú, az arc! Ú, a csodálatos! _\- Épp végzett a zuhanyzással - _Csak te meg én! Ez szép!_ \- Benyitott a lányok lakókocsijába, Taylor épp a haját fésülte, Courtney lefáradtan bámulta, Gwen idegesen egy párnát szorított a fejéhez, mert már eleget hallotta Lindsay-t énekelni. -_ Ennél nincs is kaszább kép! Kassza kép!_

\- Befognád végre?! - Courtney volt az első aki rászólt. - Először is, a szöveg úgy van hogy „Klassz a kép" és nem „Kassza kép"! Másodszor, mindenki tudja, hogy azért mentél moziba Gwen-nel hogy kiszúrj velem! - Lindsay egyáltalán nem figyelt rá, csak a sminkjét igazította meg. - A rejtélyes filmes résznek vége! Szóval ne mészárold le ezt a dalt!

\- Semmit sem akarok lemeszelni, - Nem lehetett tudni, vajon rájátszik, vagy tényleg ilyen sötét. - a fehér nem áll jól nekem. Mit is mondtál még ezen kívül?

\- Ne játszd itt nekem az idiótát! - Lindsay tudatáig nem jutott el, így csak énekelt tovább.

\- _Ennél nincs is kaszább kép!_ \- Taylor és Courtney egyszerre vonták fel a szemöldöküket, mire Courtney odasúgott Taylornak.

\- Nem játssza meg, ugye?

Amint Lindsay végzett, Gwen idegesen a falhoz vágta a párnáját, mert már elege volt hogy Lindsay folyton énekel és egész mozi alatt órákat kellett vele töltenie.

\- Az elmúlt héten, minden este 3-4 óra ezzel a csajjal, most meg ez?! Legszívesebben felkötném magam!

Hirtelen, dobpergést lehetett hallani a lakókocsik előtt. A Séf csinálta, majd rácsapott a cintányérra, jelezve, hogy átadja a szót Chrisnek.

\- Kedves tőletek hogy kijöttetek. - Egyértelműen erre játszott. - A mai mozizsáner neve nem más, - A Séfhez fordult. - pörgetést kérek. - A Séf megadta a dobpergést, de túlzásba vitte és nem állt le. Chris nem mondhatta a feladat nevét és dühösen a Séfre meredt. - A reflektor nem elég kettőnknek! - Erre leállt. - A mai mozizsánerünk, tehát, - Újabb dobpergés, de abba maradt amikor Chris ismét csúnyán nézett. - a Rock'n Roll Életrajz!

\- Állati! - Harold teljesen izgalomba jött és egyből lég gitározni kezdett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Imádom a Rock'n Roll filmeket!_

* * *

\- Ehhez az életrajzhoz is ceruza kell?! - Jelentkezett Lindsay miközben a tegnap esti popcornját ette. - Azzal be tudnék ide piszkálni, - Mutatott a szájára. - mert a kukorica beragadt a fogain közé!

\- Pofa be! - Utasította Chris. - Popcorn le! - Lindsay letette, de Owen egyből elvette és bekebelezte. - Minden jó Rock n Roll film azzal kezdődik, hogy van egy srác, aki sz*r helyen él, majd becsöppen a Rock zene fényesnek tűnő világába, miután legyőzte a súlyos nehézségeket, megkapja a lehetőséget és csinál egy sirály koncertet. Röviden, még rajtam is túltesz! Végül, a srác becsöppen a cucc botrányos világába, amiről 18 éven aluliak előtt nem szabad beszélnem, mert veszélyes függőségekhez vezethetnek! Szexuális partner gyakori válogatásához, a biztonságos szex mellőzése, súlyos alkohol és drogfüggőséghez, folyamatos káromkodáshoz és idő előtti halálhoz, a WC-n ülve.

* * *

**Légy szíves, az imént említetteket senki se próbálja ki, vagy beperelnek és nem csak nem lesz több fejezet, de nem is telne hogy Chris ragyogó mosolyt csináltasson magának.**

* * *

\- Van pár dolog, amit minden leendő Rock istennek tudnia kell. Tudnia kell gitáron nyomulni, a fotósnak pózolni és szétverni egy jó nagy szállodát. Kérdés? - Taylor felemelte a kezét.

\- És aki nem tud gitározni?

\- Megoldjuk. Még valami? - A csendet rágás szakította félbe, mire mindenki idegesen Owenre nézett, miközben Lindsay popcornját habzsolta. - Owen, mondtam hogy nincs evés az eligazítás alatt!

\- Bo… bocsánat! - Idegesen összehúzta magát. - Csak éhes voltam és amikor éhes vagyok, mindent elfelejtek, kivéve amit a hasam súg!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Én és a hasam nagyon közel állunk egymáshoz! Közelebb lehetnénk, ha nem lenne a mellkasom!_

* * *

Owen tovább falta a kukoricát, amit Chris nem nézett jó szemmel.

\- Owen, tedd már le a popcornt és figyelj! - Chris folytatta az utasításokat. - Az első koncert ideje, elérkezett. 10 perc múlva találkozunk az arénában!

\- Kérdés, - Marshal jelentkezett. - hol az aréna?!

\- Ahol az Arany Chriseket osztogatom.

\- Az nem is aréna!

\- De bukni ott is lehet! Már csak 9 perc maradt!

* * *

A díjkiosztót átalakították, egy lila füstfelhős, kék villámos és koponyás díszletet raktak ki és egy halom erősítőt és mikrofont helyeztek a színpadra. Chris, a Séf és Penny nővér várta a játékosokat.

\- Azért, egész jó lett. - Gwennek bejött a díszítés.

\- Köszi, Gwen! Akkor… - Owen ismét zabált, ezúttal egy szendvicset. - Mondtam hogy motozzátok meg! - Suttogta a két segédnek.

\- Azt hittem, Penny megcsinálta! - Jelentette a Séf.

\- Én meg azt hogy maga csinálta meg! - Vágott vissza Penny. Chris megrázta a fejét és már nem törődött Owen zabálási kényszerével.

\- Az első feladat, Rock királynak kell lenni a gitáron! - A többség ideges lett.

\- De én nem tudok gitározni! - Lindsay felhívta a figyelmet, Taylor korábbi kérdésére. - Nem lehetne mp3 lejátszón? Azt jól tudom kezelni.

\- Az jó. - Nyugtatta Chris. - Az, amit használni fogunk, nagyon hasonlít rá. - Végül teljesen letörte. - Csak teljesen másmilyen. Felteszem, a többség nem tud olvasni, mármint kottát és gitározni sem, egy gitár alakú tárgyon fogtok játszani. A hangokat, a felvillanó és lenyomandó színes gombok képviselik. Csak jó helyen és időben kell lenyomni őket.

\- Vagyis, - Összegezte Taylor. - mint a Guitar Hero-ban?

\- Igen. Egyszerre fogtok játszani, de persze, közben lesz aki kiesik. Ahányszor rossz gombot nyomtok le, bzzzzzzzz! - Ez mindenkit idegessé tett.

\- Áramot vezetsz belénk?! - Idegeskedett Gwen.

\- Én?! Áramot?! Belétek?! - Chris a hamis hangját vette fel. - Nem. - Marshal volt az egyetlen aki nem nyugodott meg. - A gitár fog áramot vezetni belétek! - Egy jót nevetett. - Nyugi, nem halálos! Ugye, Penny?! - Az őrült nővér megrázta a kézfejét.

\- 50%! Nem kell aggódni, - Egy fura, elektromos készülékre mutatott. - ha valakinek leállni készülne a szíve, a defibrillátorommal, talán meg tudom menteni. - Ez senkit sem nyugtatott meg. - Kivéve, ha már leállt a szíve. Onnantól, már nem tudok mihez kezdeni. A halált senki sem gyógyíthatja meg.

\- A lényeg, - Folytatta Chris. - utána, már nem nagyon tudnátok zongorázni.

\- Nem gond. - Lindsay megkönnyebbült.

\- Vagy Facebook-ozni. - A szöszi lány sokkot kapott és fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

\- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- A suliban játszottam egy csajbandában, aminek a neve, Lökött Luvnyák volt. Sajnos, az első buli előtt fel kellett oszlanunk, mert kiderült, hogy nem lehet zenekart csinálni, 5 énekesből, ha más nincs._

* * *

\- Készen álltok egy jó kis, Rock-lásra?! - Harold teljesen izgalomba jött a gitártól.

\- Mindazok előtt, akik Rock-olnak, tisztelegni fogok! - Egy piros gitárja volt, fehér villámmal díszítve.

\- És… zúghat! - A zene elindult, a gitárokon a gombok, csak egy másodperc töredékig villantak fel és ezalatt kellett lenyomni őket. Harold találomra, villámgyorsan kezdte nyomogatni a gombokat, de olyan sokszor és olyan gyorsan vezetett belé áramot, hogy a gép nem bírta és elkezdett füstölni. - Ki hitte volna? Harold lángra gyúlt! - Harold gitárja kigyulladt. - Nem, komolyan mondom! A gitárja tüzet fogott!

\- VIZET! VIZET! - A Séf nyakon öntötte egy vödör vízzel, ami nagy hibának minősült, az elektromos tűz megrázta és kiütötte. - Király.

Owen, egy szűk, vörös mellényt, ami alatt nem volt semmi, csak a csupasz teste, egy rövid, piros nadrágot és egy vörös baseball sapkát vett fel és egy angol zászlós gitáron játszott, de annyira beleélte magát hogy leesett a színpadról és kiesett.

\- Kettő kidőlt, még 5 maradt!

Marshal nem élvezte a gitározást, ezért alig élte bele magát, alig nyomot pár gombot, a zöme megrázta és nem törődött a vereséggel sem. Egy fekete, lángnyelves gitáron játszott.

Lindsay, egy fekete-szürke gitáron játszott volna, de bele sem kezdett, mert nem nyerte el az ízlését.

\- Nem lehetne pirosat? Ez nem megy a szerelésemhez…! - A gitár elegendő elektromosságot vezetett belé hogy kiüsse.

Gwen jobban, bár egy kicsit idegesen nyomogatta a gombokat, egy fekete, denevéres gitáron, de túl sokszor nyomott félre és a hangszere felrobbant.

Taylor, egy amerikai zászlós gitáron játszhatott, párszor félre nyomott, de jó Guitar Hero-s tapasztalatokkal rendelkezett, így jól nyomta.

Courtney, egy hagyományos, famintás gitáron játszott, minden erejét beleadva nyomogatta a gombokat és egyszer sem ütött félre. Játszott a feje fölött, a fogaival, a térdeivel és csukott szemmel is.

\- Ezek a csajok jól nyomják! - Haroldot teljesen megbabonázta a két lány gitár játéka.

Marshal túl sok hamis hangot ütött le és az elektromosság kiütötte. Taylor sokkal inkább a szórakozás kedvéért csinálta, ami miatt többször félrenyomott, de Courtney feje már vöröslött az idegtől és a feszültségtől, viszont, egyszer sem ütött félre. A szám véget ért és Chris kihirdette a győztest.

\- Mindketten jók voltatok, lányok, de, a győztesünk, - A Séf újra megadta a dobpergést. - Taylor! - A Séf tökéletesen időzítve állt le.

\- Mi van?! - Courtney felháborodott. - Én az összes hangot lenyomtam! A fejem fölött is játszottam, a térdeimmel és a fogaimmal is! - Egyik lány sem értette, Courtney ezúttal jogosan kérte ki magának.

\- Igen, így igaz. - Chris azonnal megadta a választ. - De túl sokat erőlködtél és verejtékeztél, Taylorral ellentétben, aki kevesebb hangot fogott le, de sokkal lazább volt nálad. Egy szóval sem említettem hogy az nyer, aki több hangot fog le. Ha valami nem illik egy Rock Sztárhoz, az ez. - A vörös hajú lány kárörvendően vigyorgott Courtney-ra.

\- Hát, Courtney, még van mit tanulnod. - Önelégülten összekulcsolta a tarkóján a kezeit, de Courtney idegesen felé ment a gitárjával, egyértelműen, ártó szándékkal.

\- Jól van, Courtney, - Chris leállította. - higgadj le! Következzék a második feladat.

* * *

A soron következő feladat, a Szégyen Járdáján játszódott. Egy hatalmas, kartonpapírból készült embertömeget állítottak, amit egy korlát tartott távol és egy vörös szőnyeget is felhúztak, ami egy karton lakásba vezetett.

A Séf egy elegáns öltönyben várta be a limuzint, amiből Chris lépett ki a kék öltönyéből, majd kisegítette a dögös, fehér estélyiben lévő Penny nővért is.

\- Üdv, ismét, a Totál Dráma Akció Rock'n Roll Életrajz fejezetében! - Egy mikrofonba beszélt a játékosoknak és a mű tömegnek. - Ahhoz, hogy halhatatlan Rock hősök legyünk, tudni kell bánni a lesifotósokkal. A második feladat első részeként, át kell jutni a rajongókon, fotósokkal, dögös csajokkal és az autogram vadászokkal. A limuzinból kiszállva kell kezdeni, végig menni a szőnyegen, átjutni az említetteken és bejutni az ajtón, a hotelba. Csak az egyikőtök nyerhet, a többi el fog hullani az út során. - Mindenki, de leginkább Courtney volt az aki a legjobban rákészült. - Taylor, - Chris egy kártyát adott neki. - mivel te nyerted az első feladatot, bemehetsz a kulisszák mögé, félútról kezdhetsz és a próba után, ha túléled a kiszavazást, különleges szolgáltatásokban részesülhetsz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Ezt el sem hiszem! Chris tényleg nekem adta a jó cuccot! Masszázs, habfürdő, különleges svédasztalos ínyencségek?! Ezt mind megkapom?! - Chris gyorsan letörte a kedvét._

_\- Na nem! Csak egyet választhatsz az említettekből!_

_\- Oh, már nem olyan klassz._

* * *

\- Jól van, Courtney, te kezdesz. - Önként jelentkezett. - És… rajta!

Courtney kiszállt a limuzinból, majd rohanva száguldott végig a szőnyegen, de belefutott az első akadályba, egy lesifotósba, de gyorsan, mielőtt elsült volna, vetődött egyet és tovább jutott. A második, egy autogram vadász volt, kicsit vonakodott, de aláírta. Még több fényképész jelent meg, az egyiknek, szépen mosolygott, de a másik elől kitért és haladt tovább. Ezután, egy rajongó lány izgatottan sikított fel, csak elrohant mellette, de azért érdektelenül integetett neki. A soron következő akadály, egy ajándék zacskót adó rajongó. Courtney óvatosan vette le, ügyelve, nehogy hozzáérjen a kartonpapírhoz. Egy öltönyös, bajuszos feltehetően francia pincér, karton papírból, egy tál szendviccsel kínálta, de csak elfordult és haladt tovább. Az utolsó akadály, a nagydarab, kopasz testőr, napszemüvegben.

\- Mi van?! Nem tudod ki vagyok?! - Az izomagy illedelmesen beengedte és Courtney végig csinálta a feladatot.

\- Szép munka, Courtney! - Chris már várta. - Személy szerint, külön tetszett a zacskós húzás. Megtarthatod a tartalmát. - Egy könyv, Chris arcképével. - Az én életrajzom. Legalábbis, az első részét.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Bluergh! Megnéztétek azt a könyvet?! Chris arcképe volt rajta! Csak egy hányós zacskó kellet volna, Chris arcával! - Hirtelen, meg is kapta, egy hányós zacskót hajítottak elé, amin Chris arca volt. És tele volt hányva. - Fúj!_

* * *

\- Taylor, te következel! - A nyakában még ott lógott a kártya. - Mint mondtam, félúton kezdhetsz, így kihagyhatod a kocsit és a szőnyeg felétől indulhatsz. - Taylor beállt. - Indulás! - Elindult.

Taylor hamarabb találkozott a lesifotóssal és egy félénk mosolyt adott neki, de magabiztosan rohant tovább. Egy autogramgyűjtő jött, amit kedvesen aláírt. Egy rajongó lány jött, akinek adott egy vállveregetést. A rajongó következett, az ajándék zacskóval, amit jókedvűen elvett. A francia fickó szendvicseiből elvett egyet és nagyon ízlett neki, vett még egyet és tovább ment. Az utolsó, a kopasz izomagy jött, de lefegyverezte, amint felhúzta a pólóját és megmutatta a cicijét.

\- Szép menet volt, Taylor! A pincér csávó biztos örült amikor jelezted hogy bejött a főztje. A kidobó emberes mutatványod is tetszett. Pontosabban, az, amivel lefegyverezted! Az ikrek! - Taylor csak elvörösödött.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Igen, volt amikor megmutattam a cicimet néhány bárban, buliban vagy a suliban. Először, a 17-ik szülinapi bulimon, fogadásból. Azután, párszor szórakozásból! Egyszer, egy híresség bulijába is beengedtek amikor megmutattam őket a kidobónak! Tudtam hogy az ikreim segítenek az életben!_

* * *

Marshal volt soron. Higgadtan kiszállt a kocsiból, nyugodtan a lesifotós felé sétált és egy sármos mosolyt osztott neki, majd egy autogram kérő jött, amit tiszteletteljesen aláírt. Újabb fotósok jöttek, a női karton kezéből kivette a gépet, átölelte és selfie-zett egyet vele, majd visszaadta a készüléket. Ezután, egy izgatott rajongó lány sikított fel, akire egy csábos mosoly kíséretében kacsintott. A zacskós rajongó következett, akinek jókedvűen elvette az ajándékát, majd a francia fickó jött, a szendvicses tállal. Megkóstolt egyet és elvette az egész tálcát hogy később egye meg. Végezetül, a kidobó ember jött. Marshalnak tele volt a szája szendviccsel, ezért csak biccentett párat, majd a kezével gesztikulált, hogy ő az a híresség akire várnak, mire beengedte.

\- Állati voltál, haver! - Chris őt is várta. - A selfie ötlet nagyon király volt és ahogy elemelted a tálcát a pincértől! Elsőosztályú celeb lehetnél!

* * *

Vallomások

Marshal

_Továbbra is a szendvicseit ette és nem volt hozzáfűzni valója. Csak megvonta a vállát._

* * *

Marshal a tálca szendviccsel leült Courtney és Taylor mellé és várta a soron következőt, aki Gwen volt.

Gwen kiszállt a kocsiból, a fényképésznél túlságosan is sápadt és zavart volt, ezért mindent megtett hogy kikerülje és véletlenül leverte a fotóst. Az autogram kérőnél reszketegen aláírt, a fotósrohamnál annyira megijedt hogy összeesett. Nem teljesítette a feladatot. A Séf, szikszalaggal orvosolta a problémát.

* * *

Owen volt a soros, kiszállt a kocsiból, csókokat osztogatva a rajongóinak, de megbotlott és a tökéletes gömb alakján begurult a hotel ajtaján, áttörve azt. A Séf újra elővette a szikszalagot.

* * *

Harold következett. Előbújt a limuzinból, egy Zorró maszkot mutatva az arcára.

\- ROCK N ROLL! - Meggondolta magát és visszament a kocsiba. Ezúttal, L jelet mutatva a homlokára. - ROCK N ROLL! - Ez sem volt az igazi, maradt a hagyományos, Rock jelnél, hüvelyk, mutató és kisujj kinyújtva, a többi lent tartva, mindkét kéznél. - ROCK N ROLL!

Elindult, de rögtön az első vaku után, elbőgte magát és végig rohant a vörös szőnyegen, lekaszálva mindent és mindenkit aki az útjába állt. Bömbölve átölelte Christ, aki nem tehetett mást, minthogy megvigasztalja. A Séf nem győzött szik szalagozni.

* * *

Az utolsó résztvevő Lindsay volt. Már akkor pózolt a fotósoknak, mielőtt kilépett a limuzinból. Legalább egy tucat pózt bevágott a fényképészeknek, az autogram vadásznak készségesen aláírta a jegyzettömbjét, átölelte a rajongó lányt. A zacskóból kivette a Chris-es pólót és a lányra dobta. A pincértől vett egy szendvicset és tovább ment. A kidobónak adott egy puszit és megsimogatta, amitől beengedte. Chris csak egy felfelé mutató hüvelykkel jelezte, hogy tetszett neki.

* * *

Penny nővér átadott Chrisnek egy borítékot.

\- És most, a pillanat, amire mindannyian vártunk, itt a fényképes bizonyíték! - Chris elővette a boríték tartalmát, amin az összes versenyző lesifotós képe szerepelt. - Courtney bukva, Marshal Selfie-zve, Gwen ájulva, Owen hullva, Taylor mosolyogva, Harold segítségért kiáltva és Lindsay pózolva. Meg is van a nyertes! - Courtney magabiztosan mosolygott. - Lindsay! - Ezen nem csak Courtney, de Marshal is meglepődött.

\- Ez hogy lehetséges?! - Courtney ismét felháborodott. - Én kerültem ki a legügyesebben a lesifotóst! - Chris ismét megadta a választ.

\- Egy szóval sem említettem, hogy ki kell kerülni a lesifotóst! A lesifotóst azt akarja hogy beálljanak elé és Lindsay beállt.

\- És velem mi van?! - Marshal is fennakadt. - Én Selfie-ztem a lesifotóssal!

\- Csak a sztár a lényeg! Senki sem törődik a lesifotóssal. Lindsay előnnyel indul a következő feladaton, ami a mai próba utolsó része és a sérthetetlenségért megy.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Utálok. - Próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, de felsült. - Utálok! Gyűlölök veszíteni! Ha ez a Linds idióta nyer, igyekszem magam lefoglalni, transszendens meditációval megnyugtatni magam, hogy ne omoljak össze. - Elkezdett meditálni, de nem volt haszna. - NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

\- Legvégül, a legvégső Rock Sztár feladat, - Chris a próba utolsó részének a szabályait magyarázta. - szétverni egy hotelszobát. 30 másodpercet kaptok, vagyis, Lindsay még 10-et, mert ő nyerte meg az előző feladatot. És… rajta! - Chris elhagyta a szobát, jegyzetelni kezdett hogy a játékosok mit csinálnak.

Harold felvette a telefon kagylóját és csapkodni kezdte az éjjeliszekrényt, eredménytelenül. Taylor levert egy Chris-es fényképet, majd egy tükörhöz vágott egy lámpát, eredményesebb volt. Gwen fogott egy TV-t és kihajította az ablakon. Owen felkapta az egyik kanapé párnáját és talált 5 pennyt. Lindsay az ágyon ugrált, ami megtetszett Owennek és ő is ráugrott volna az ágyra, de Lindsay gyorsan kiugrott alóla.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Majdnem halálra rémültem! A szemem előtt felvillant az egész életem emléke és minden Owen fenekére emlékeztetett!_

Marshal már jobban tolta a zúzást, Egy ültetett, kicsi pálmafával leverte az éjjeliszekrényt, a szoba szervíz tálcáját letette és még több szendvicset talált, amit kihajított a Gwen által kitört ablakon. Courtney ennél is jobb volt, széttört egy egész asztalt, hozzávágott egy éjjeliszekrényt Marshalhoz, aki kitért előle, így az ablakon repült ki, ledöntötte az egyik díszlet falat, letépett egy lógó mikrofont és tovább tombolt.

* * *

Vallomások

Marshal

_\- Szerintem, Courtney a szívére vette hogy nem nyert az előző két feladatban._

Courtney

_Még mindig a meditációs pózban ült._

_\- A meditációs oktatóm oda lenne a büszkeségtől._

* * *

Courtney habzó szájjal felemelte az ágyat, amibe Lindsay sikoltozva kapaszkodott, de Chris megmentette.

\- Letelt a 30 másodperc! Lindsay, neked még jut 10! Rajta! - Hiába a plusz idő, nem volt mit összetörni. - Jól van, értem. Courtney-nak hála, nem maradt mit összetörni. Ezek szerint, Courtney kapta meg a sérthetetlenséget!

\- Igen!

\- És most, döntsétek el, kit rúgtok ki a bandából.

* * *

Marshal, ha nem is hivatalosan, de megalapította a második, Drámai Triumvirátust. Ő volt benne, Harold, Taylor és Lindsay. Igaz, nem 3-an voltak, de ez nem volt fontos, mert a szöszi lányt nem hívta meg a találkára.

\- Mit gondoltok, kit kéne kiszavazni? - Tette fel a kérdést, Marshal.

\- Mivel Courtney-t nem lehet, - Kezdte Taylor. - én szívesebben raknám ki a te szűrödet! - A vörös hajú lány nem felejtette el a tavalyi ármánykodását.

\- Megteheted, de akkor ki véd meg Courtney-tól, legközelebb? - Taylornak el kellett ismernie, hogy Marshalnak igaza van.

\- Kit javasolsz? - Kérdezte Harold.

\- A szövetségünk egy gyenge pontját, Lindsay-t. - Mindketten meghökkentek rajta.

\- De Lindsay jó lány! - Tiltakozott Harold.

\- Igen, de valami nem tetszik benne.

\- Az hogy magabiztosabb? - Tudakolta Taylor.

\- Igen és félek, ellenem készül fordulni. Rettentően meglepett, de nem hagyhatom hogy túlnőjön rajtam. El kell intézni, mielőtt fenyegetést jelentene.

Marshal nem tévedett és Lindsay titkos találkára ment Courtney-val, hogy Marshalt rúgják ki. Courtney nem kedvelte Lindsay-t, de belement a szövetségbe, magával hívva Owent és Gwent.

* * *

A Drámai Díjátadón:

\- És, - Chris még mindig a kék öltönyében volt. - egy újabb totális dráma! 7-ből egynek annyi és az nem lehet Courtney! - Mindenki szavazott, Courtney Marshalra, Marshal Lindsay-re és így tovább mindenki. - Az Arany Chris díj tulajdonosai, Courtney, - Ő a sérthetetlen. - Taylor, Owen, Harold és Gwen. - Két játékos maradt, Marshal és Lindsay, a reflektor is rájuk világított. - Csak egy maradt. - Lindsay gonoszul vigyorgott Marshalra, jelezve, hogy túljárt az eszén, 4-3 arányban szavaztak ellene, biztos volt a győzelmében. - Az utolsó Arany Chris díj birtokosa, - Ki lett osztva. - Marshal. - Mindenki ledöbbent.

\- Ez nem igazság! - Courtney azonnal felpattant. - Én, Lindsay, Owen és Gwen Marshal ellen szavaztunk! 4-3 arányban kellett volna veszítenie!

\- Elméletileg, igen, de valójában, és ilyen még nem volt ebben a játékban, Lindsay saját magát szavazta ki. - Lindsay, szavazáskor az egyel lejjebbi gombot nyomta meg és saját magára szavazott.

\- Ez… - Marshal megdöbbent a tudattól hogy Lindsay tényleg elárulta. - egyszerűen… - Végül felnevetett a hülyeségén. - elképesztő!

\- Lindsay, - Chris elbúcsúzott tőle. - itt az ideje hogy azt mondjuk neked, Sayonnara! - Nem értette. - Vagyis, viszlát, franciául.

Lindsay büszkén és magabiztosan emelkedett fel az emelvényről, ment végig a Szégyen Járdáján és szállt be a Balek Csotrogányba.

\- Szia, mindenkinek! Nem kell aggódni, elbúcsúzni nem olyan rossz! Ez csak egy szi, a végén egy a-val. - Beszállt és a kocsi elhajtott vele.

6 játékos maradt

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Lindsay: 4

Marshal 3

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	19. Kung Fu Párbaj

**Halo, most duplarészt töltök fel, mert ma van a szülinapom. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Chris kezdte az ismertetőt. - A versenyzők belecsaptak a gitár lecsóba, a lesifotósba és a törés-zúzásba, mint a rocksztárok. Az utóbbiban, Courtney volt a legjobb, ő lett a sérthetetlen. Lindsay, mindenki döbbenetére, összeesküvést szőtt Marshal ellen és összetrombitálta Courtney-t, Gwent és Owent hogy szavazzanak ellene, de amikor gombot kellett nyomni, Lindsay véletlenül önmagát szavazta ki a műsorból. 3 fiú és 3 lány maradt vajon melyik nem kerekedik a másik felé? Ez és még sok más kérdésre is fény derül. A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

A lányok kabinjába Taylor jött be lefáradtan. Ásított egyet, még mindig nem pihente ki magát.

\- A Rock n Roll elég fárasztó. - Lehuppant az ágyára. - Teljesen kivagyok

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Lindsay csak így kiszavazza önmagát. - Courtney sem volt jobb formában.

\- Nem igazán kedveltem, - Gwen a többiekhez hasonlóan nyúzott állapotban volt és követte őket. - de ezzel mindenkit megdöbbentett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Önző és meggondolatlan tett volt hogy Lindsay ennyivel a döntők előtt kiiktatta magát. Most 3 fiú van 3 lány ellen. A mai epizódban dőlnek el a jövő erőviszonyai. Rá vagyok kényszerülve, hogy elcsavarjam Harold vagy Taylor fejét és mivel jobban bízok a saját lánytársaimban, Taylor az egyetlen aki szóba jöhet._

* * *

Taylor még lezuhanyozott lefekvés előtt, Gwen már aludt, de Courtney még megszólította.

\- Taylor, nem maradunk fent együtt? - Elővette a notebookját. - Megnézhetnénk egy filmet. - Taylor gyanakodva méregette Courtney-t aki természetellenesen kedves volt vele. - Van sajtos pufim és csokim. - Taylor szívesen elfogadta volna, de kiismerte Courtney-t annyira, hogy tudja hogy szövetséget akar kötni Marshal ellen.

\- Nem megyek bele egy szövetségbe! Keress mást!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Félre ne értsétek, ki nem állhatom Marshalt, tavaly átvert és ha nem is miatta dobtak ki, de csúnyán megvezetett. Courtney még nála is rosszabb, azt hiszi, egy kis nasiért mellé állok. Inkább Marshallal próbálok szerencsét._

* * *

A fiúknál, Owen hangosan horkolva aludt, Harold idiótán nevetgélt az ágyában és Marshal nem bírt tőlük aludni.

\- Hagyd már abba a röhögést! - Marshal szemei karikások voltak a fáradtságtól.

\- Nem tehetek róla! - Harold nagyon izgatott volt. - A pokróc csiklandoz! - Hirtelen megijedt. - Egy pillanat, a pokrócok nem is tudnak csiklandozni! - Gyorsan ledobta magáról és egy halom, nyálkás csiga mászkált rajta. - CSIGÁK! Hogy kerültek ide?!

\- Fogalmam sincs, csak maradj már csendben! - Marshal csak egy párnát nyomott a fejére.

Harold leszedegette magáról a nyálas kis teremtményeket és kitessékelte őket a lakókocsi ajtaján.

\- Kifelé, nyálas kis barátaim, a bulinak vége. - Egy még ott maradt a vállán. - Nahát, ennek a csigának a pont olyan a hangja mint Leshawnának!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_A kezében tartotta a csigát._

_\- Még emlékeztet is rá! Igaz? - A kamerának tartotta. - Az a lágy tekintet, a kemény páncélja és ugyanaz a formás, kerekded hátsó. Lehet hogy ikrek!_

* * *

Harold egy gyufásdobozba rakta az új… szerelmét.

\- Szép álmokat, ifjabb Leshawna. - Megcsókolta és félrerakta a dobozt. - Annyira izgalmas! Nem is tudom hogy tudok-e majd… - Elaludt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Na jó, Harold egy kicsit magányos és kezd becsavarodni. Eléggé megijeszt, ahogy azzal a csigával bánik._

* * *

Másnap reggel, a versenyzőket egy gong ütés rázta fel álmából. De nem a lakókocsijukban ébredtek, hanem az erdő közepén.

\- Már megint?! - Marsh emlékezett amikor tavaly, ugyanúgy kitették őket az erdőben.

\- Mennyei pizza szelet! - Owen álomból ébredt fel. - Hol a fenében vagyunk?!

\- Azt hiszem, - Gwen körbe szimatolt. - ez a Wawanakwa tábor erdője!

\- Szagról megismered? - Érdeklődött Taylor.

Hirtelen, feltámadt a szél, amit egy nagy ventilátor okozott, de több falevelet hordozott magával és Chris, fehér Kung Fu öltözékben és papucsban, meditációs ülésben, lebegve érkezett meg. Szaltózott a levegőben és az egyik kezével, egyensúlyozva tartotta magát. Egy újabb szaltót követően, kézre állt és egy harci spárgát intézett a levegőben. Illedelmesen, kínai stílusban meghajlott, majd lecsatolta magáról a tartó drótokat, amiknek a segítségével tudta végrehajtani a mutatványokat.

\- Tisztelt versenyzőink, - Összetartotta a tenyereit és csukott szemmel beszélt. - már csak 6-an maradtatok a Totál Dráma Akcióban és a mai Kung fu verseny után, csak 5-en lesztek. A mai próba itt fog zajlani, a csodás, Japán erdőben! Két csapat lesz, a fiúk a lányok ellen. Igazságosnak tűnik, számításba véve a létszámot.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Nem tudom, hogy örüljek, hogy mi fiúk újra összeálltunk, mert már Courtney-val és Gwennel kötöttem szövetséget, de a srácok az én csapatom. Azonban, Marshal elég sokat segített tavaly amikor vele kötöttem szövetséget. Nem tudom hogy mi lesz._

* * *

Chris folytatta az eligazítást.

\- A Kung fu filmekben vannak tanítványok, akik a mesterektől tanulnak, majd az útmutatásuknak köszönhetően, egy csomó, menő küzdelemben vernek laposra egy halom ellenséget. Röviden, a színészek a kaszkadőröktől tanulnak, egy halom menő mozdulatot és rengeteg filmes effekt segítségével, szétvernek egy halom statisztát. Mindegyik csapatban lesz egy edző és két tanítvány. Válaszatok szerepet és edzetek a legkeményebben egy szabadon választott stílusban. - Újra egy kínai bölcs stílusra váltott. - A csata akkor indul, amikor szürke gém, keletre repül. - Ezt senki sem értette.

\- És az mikor is lesz? - Marshal tette szóvá egyedül.

\- 16:00-kor. - Visszacsatolta a drótokat. - Irány az ég! - Felemelték és elrepült.

* * *

A fiúknál Harold jelentkezett edzőnek, hogy képezze Marshalt és Owent.

\- Rengeteg stílusra megtaníthatlak titeket. Majom, - Közben imitálta a harci mozdulatokat, de egyiküket sem győzte meg. - Tigris, Kakas, Delfin! Mit gondoltok? - Marshal csak lefáradtan, Owen idegesen bámulta, mert nem akarta megbántani a barátját.

\- Én leszek az edző. - Vetette fel Marshal, ellentmondást nem tűrően.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Én vagyok az egyetlen aki alkalmas lehet rá. Mármint, engem kiképeztek, így én is átadhatom a tudásom a többieknek._

* * *

Marshal összeállított egy komoly edzés programot Owennek és Haroldnak, több km futással, súlyemeléssel és pusztakezes harccal. Owennek jól ment a súlyemelés, de kövér ember lévén, hamar kifulladt a futásnál. Harold jól futott, de a vézna karjai nem bírtak a súlyzókkal.

A lányoknál Courtney kiáltotta ki magát edzőnek, de teljesen más programot írt össze a lányoknak. Az első feladatként, le kellett gyantázni a Séf mellkasát. Taylor nem vállalta, de Gwen jókedvűen belement. A nap első részében, ehhez hasonló csínyeket gyakoroltak, amiben Gwen remekelt, de Taylor elég gyenge volt.

* * *

Később, a fizikai edzésre is rátértek, de már a fekvőtámaszoknál látszott, hogy Taylor sokkal jobban bírja a megterhelést mint Gwen. mindkettőjüknek 30-at kellett lenyomniuk, Taylor gyorsan végzett és nem tűnt megviseltnek, de Gwen már majdnem kifulladt mire megcsinálta.

\- Szép volt lányok! - Courtney észrevette hogy a fiúk is a közelben eddzenek.

\- …97, 98, 99, 100! - Marshal is fekvőtámaszokat csináltatott a tanítványaival, amire Courtney féltékeny lett és a lányokhoz fordult.

\- Ne csak lazsáljatok! Még 100-at! - Gwen és Taylor lefáradtan felnyögtek, de amint Courtney gyilkos nézést vetett rájuk, beadták a derekukat. Taylor jó tempóban haladt, de Gwen, 10 után már majdnem összeszakadt. Courtney, hogy motiválja, egy hatalmas sziklát rakott a hátára és ráállt. - Válj eggyé a kínnal!

Marshal, amint a fiúk befejezték a köröket, leállította őket.

\- Jól van, ennyi elég. Fontos hogy ne hajtsuk túl magunkat. - A fiúk megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottak. - Egyelőre ennyi, tartsunk ebéd szünetet és folytassuk utána. A pihenés is az edzés része. - Owen az ebéd szónál teljesen felizgult.

Courtney nem engedélyezett szünetet és őrült tempóban hajtotta a többieket. Amíg Taylor jól bírta, addig Gwen már alig állt a lábán és Courtney inkább vele foglalkozott. Mindkét lánynak órákig kellett egyensúlyoznia egy farönkön a tó közepén, nehogy beleessenek a vízbe.

\- Tessék, Taylor! - Courtney egy hot-dogot adott a vörös hajú lányak, de a gót lányt ott hagyta, éhen.

\- Hé, nekem nem hoztál?! Én is éhezem!

\- Taylor a jobb harcos, így ő kap jutalmat! Ne nyafogj, hanem eddz!

\- Áu! Begörcsölt a lábam! - Taylor kezdte elveszteni az egyensúlyát, de Courtney gyorsan megmasszírozta a lábszárát.

\- Ne aggódj, megoldom, pajtás! - Gwen egyre felháborodottabb lett, ahogy Courtney Taylorral jobban bánik, de az ő lába is begörcsölt.

\- Én is begörcsöltem! - Courtney nem ment segíteni és Gwen beleesett a tóba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Egyértelműen a szövetségre hajtok Taylorral és nem mellékesen, ő a jobb harcos, így vele érdemes inkább foglalkozni._

Gwen

_\- Kezdd igazán elegem lenni, hogy Courtney Taylort pátyolgatja, engem meg szinte levegőnek néz! Örülök, hogy nem haragszik Duncan miatt, de ha oda se bagózik, amikor szükség lenne rá, akkor lehet, én is beállok Marshallékhoz!_

Taylor

_\- Courtney, viszonylag kedves volt velem az edzések alatt, de tudom hogy arra hajt hogy kössek vele szövetséget. Nem fog megtörténni! Ha könyörögne sem!_

* * *

A fiúk, ebédet készítettek maguknak egy halom melegszendvicset és néhány üveg sör kíséretében elfogyasztották őket. Ebéd után, levezetésképpen, nyugtató és energikus jógázást végeztek, hogy kipihentek legyenek az feladatra.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Courtney nem jól képezi a lányokat. Ha őrült tempóban hajtod magad, csak annyit érsz el hogy kiégsz és később a kezedet sem tudod megemelni._

* * *

Gwen a kezét sem bírta megemelni az utolsó gyakorlatra, még Taylor is elfáradt ahogy a szalmabábut püfölte. A vörös hajú lány órák óta verte a bábut, mire egy erős jobb horoggal, akkora ütést mért rá, hogy az öklével áttört a bábun, egyenesen a fa törzsébe és ott hagyta a nyomát.

\- Kiváló! Ezt biztos nem veszítjük el! - Mérgesen Gwenre nézett. - Legalább az egyik tanítványom tehetséges. - Gwen nem mondott semmit, nem volt rá ereje. Csak egy sértődött nézést vetett Courtney-ra, aki teljesen elhanyagolta őt és inkább Taylorral foglalkozott.

* * *

A párbaj ideje elérkezett. A munkások egy rögtönzött dojot húztak fel az erdő közepén és Chris várta a játékosokat.

\- Mélyen tisztelt versenyzőink, üdv a Totál Dráma nagy Kung fu párbaján!

A Séf, szamurájnak öltözve, egy katanával a kezében és egy fekete, hátul harcikontyba fogott parókával, fáról fára, díszletről díszletre, akrobatikus tehetséggel ugrált, majd néhány vágással, kibontotta a dojo közepén lévő dobozt.

A dobozban 4 robotikus, távvezérléses öltözék volt. 2 piros, 2 kék.

\- A harcosok bebújnak a robotruhákba és az edzők konzolok segítségével irányítják őket! - Két-két Xbox konzolt hajított Courtney-nak és Marshalnak.

\- Akkor mi értelme volt a kiképzésnek ha nem is én irányítom az ütéseimet?! - Ez egy teljesen jogos kérdés volt, amire mindannyian követelték a választ.

\- Ez a Zen egyik próbája, tanítvány. - Chris csak ennyivel rázta le. **(Komolyan ezt mondta, ha nem hisztek nekem, nézzétek meg a részt. Ezt én magam sem értettem.) **\- 2 perc a harc kezdetéig! Bújjatok a ruhákba.

Marshal nem nagyon értett a csúcs szuper konzolokhoz, így nem tudta rendesen irányítani a ruhákat, ezzel szemben, Courtney jobban boldogult vele. Marshal véletlenül nekivezette Owent egy fának és Haroldot saját magával rúgatta meg.

\- Bocsi! - Kiáltott Marshal. - Nem értek a modern technológiához.

\- Az edzésnek vége! - Chris újra megjelent - Amikor, a gyönyörű gésa a gongra üt, - Penny nővér volt az, rendes gésa jelmezben, a haja tradicionális stílusban, kontyba volt kötve, a bőre hófehérre lett púderezve és fehér, vöröskeresztes kimonót hordott, papucsban. Egy fehér, szintén vöröskeresztes legyezővel takarta el az izgatott, röhögni vágyó arcát. - kezdődhet a küzdelem.

\- Chris, - Harold közbeszólt. - összekeverted a kultúrákat! A gésák japánok, a Kung fu pedig kínai!

Penny, mielőtt megdöngette volna a gongot, odasúgott Chrisnek.

\- Mondja, melyik csapatnak szurkol?

\- Hé, műsorvezetőként, függetlennek kell lennem a kamerák előtt, de valójában… - Belesúgott a fülébe, hogy senki se hallhassa. Penny huncutul kuncogott, de eltakarta az arcát a legyezőjével. - Mi olyan vicces?

\- Oh, semmi. Megyek és elindítom a csatát. - Penny erősen megütötte a gongot és az egész dojo beleremegett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Penny nővér

_\- Oh Chris, én már előre tudom ki fogja megnyerni a milliót és azt is, hogy ki nyeri ezt a próbát. Megsúgom, Chris most a rossz csapatnak szurkol._

* * *

\- Kezdődjék a párbaj!

Mindkét edző a dojora vezette a harcosait. A ruhákban csak nagy és nehéz léptekkel tudtak haladni, vagy akár megmozdulni. Harold rúgott egyet Gwen lábába, de Gwen visszaadta egy ütéssel.

\- Hé! Ez fájt!

Marshal nem adta fel és a konzolt nyomkodva, megsorozta Harold öklével Gwent, a hasába.

\- Uh! Ki kell vizsgáltatnom magam, hogy képes leszek-e gyereket szülni ezután!

A két edző könyörületet nem ismerve, püfölte a másik edző harcosát, közben a két harcos csak sajnálkozva bámulta a másikat, jelezve hogy nem ők irányítják a mozdulataikat. Gwen kétszer képen verte Haroldot és egyszer ágyékon rúgta.

\- A golyóim felszaladtak a torkomig! - Marshal, hogy pihenőt adjon Haroldnak, aki több zúzódást, orrvérzést és egy ágyékon rúgást kapott be, letette Harold konzolját és Owenét vette a kezébe.

Courtney szintén lecserélte Gwent, aki egy gyomron ütést és egy monoklit kapott a küzdelem alatt. Taylor küzdött meg Owennel. Vagyis, Courtney Taylort irányítva küzdött meg a Marshal irányította Owennel.

Taylor ütött, de Owen felemelte a karjait hogy kivédje és egy rúgással hátrébb lökte Taylort. Courtney nem tűrte hogy meghátrálásra késztették, ezért őrült tempóban kezdte verni a konzolját, amitől Taylor vadul megrohanta Owent. A kövér fickó alig bírt védekezni és folyamatosan meghátrálásra kényszerült.

\- Sajnálom, - Szabadkozott Taylor. - de nem én irányítok!

\- Nem haragszom!

Taylor gyomron vágta Owen, aki csak egy hatalmasat böfögött, egyenesen a képébe, de Marshal kapott a lehetőségen és a ruha minden erejével képen verte Taylort amitől szétesett a ruhája.

\- Au! - Taylor eszméletlenül zuhant a földre.

\- A fiúk vezetnek egy ponttal! - Ismertette Chris. - Ha Marshalnak sikerül kiütnie Gwent, a fiúk küzdhetnek a sérthetetlenségért!

Courtney nem adta fel és Gwen konzolját vette a kezébe. Gwen előre rettegett a veréstől amit kapni fog, de nem volt beleszólása a dologba. Oldalba támadta Owent, amitől majdnem felborult, de Marshalnak sikerült megőriznie az egyensúlyát és egy pörgő rúgással visszaverni Gwent. A gót lánynak óriási szerencséje volt hogy sisakot hordott, így nem tört be a feje és tovább harcolhatott.

Marshal teljes sebességgel ráirányította Owent Gwenre, de Courtney védekező állásba állította Gwent és amint a kövér fickó nekirontott, erősen megállította. A két ruha egyforma erős volt, így egyik fél sem tudta eltolni a másikat, így Marshal visszahívta Owent és új taktikát eszelt ki. Kisebb ökölcsapásokkal megsoroztatta Gwent, aki alig bírt védekezni, de Courtney látott egy lehetőséget, letörte Owen mechanikus karját, majd egy felfelé öklelő ütéssel, kiütötte a ruhából.

Owen egy sziklára zuhant az ágyékával, amitől fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

\- A lányok egyenlítettek, de Gwen eléggé rossz állapotba került! - Gwen arca teljesen feldagadt a sok veréstől, több seb is keletkezett az arcán, a szájából folyt a vér és már nem tudta meddig bírja. - Haroldnak nem lesz nehéz dolga.

\- Akkor legyen háború! - Marshal a másik konzolért nyúlt és Haroldot irányította a ringbe.

\- Remélem, gyors halálom lesz. - Gwen csak ijedten nyögött egyet.

Harold a gyilkos bal horgával indult Gwen felé, de Courtney kivédte, több kisebb támadást intézett Haroldnak amitől megtántorodott, az edző ezt látva, teljes sebességre kapcsolt, fellökte Haroldot és széttörte a ruháját.

\- A lányok nyertek! - Chris végignézett a kiesetteken, Owen az ágyéket, Harold az egész testét fájlalta és Taylor még mindig eszméletlenül feküdt. - Penny nővér!

A gésa egyből rohant amint hívták és elvitte a sebesülteket a gyógyító templommá alakított gyengélkedőre.

\- Tehát, a lányoké a diadal! - Ismételte Chris, mire a lányok, pontosabban, csak Courtney izgatottan felkiáltott örömében.

\- Kiszabadítana valaki?! - Gwen még mindig összeverve, holtfáradtan a robotruhában ragadt.

A Séf a katanájával egy szempillantás alatt kivágta Gwen a ruhából, egy hajszál híján nem vágta meg őt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam!_

* * *

Gwen szaporán vette a levegőt és amint a teste szabad lett, gyorsan kiugrott a ruhából, de amint ráállt volna a lábaira, összeesett. A teste teljesen össze volt verve és a mai edzésen ki volt merülve. Taylor sem volt ereje teljében, de ő kevesebb sérülést szedett össze.

\- A lányok nyerték ezt a feladatot és övéké lesz a jutalom és az egyikük pedig sérthetetlen lesz. - Courtney gúnyosan nézett a fiúk felé. - Srácok, buktatok. Most kezd érdekessé válni a dolog! - Gwen meggyötörve felsóhajtott.

\- Chris nyelvén, fájdalmas.

\- Helyesbítek, az az izgalmas! Az érdekes csak életveszélyeset jelent. - A fiúk már nem bánták hogy nem nekik kell az életüket kockáztatni. Chris három pohár vizet vett elő. - Az összes lánynak fel kell vinnie egy pohár vizet, Japán legmagasabb hegyére, a Bazee csúcsra. Ott találtok egy Bonszáj fácskát amire egy legendás Kung fu mester vigyáz. Útközben ne öntsétek ki a vizet, szükség lesz rá a mester teájához, a Bonszájért cserébe. És, ha nem lesz elég víz a mester megszentelt csészéjében, - Chris kiöntötte az egyik pohár tartalmát, mire a lányok megrémültek. - szeretnétek szent páncélt viselni. Amelyik lány elsőnek hozza vissza a Bonszájat, élve a hegyről, az nyeri a sérthetetlenséget. Nem kell aggódni, Penny gésa útikalauz lesz a mászás során. A fiúk ezalatt, Zen oktatásra mennek. - Nem hangzott olyan rosszul, a srácok könnyen vették. - Más néven, konyhaszolgálatra.

\- Nem hangzik rosszul! - Owen nem bánta hogy a konyhába került, de Marshal és Harold annál elégedetlenebbek voltak.

\- Egy-kettő! - A Séf, szamurájnak öltözve, a kardjával bökdösve, taszigálta őket a konyha felé. - Mozgás!

* * *

Courtney nyújtott párat a mászás előtt, de Taylor és Gwen teljesen kimerültek az edzéstől és a küzdelemtől, így Courtney jóval előttük haladt.

\- Egyszerűen, utálom ezt a csajt. - Bosszankodott Gwen.

\- Nekem mondod? - Taylor sem volt másképp. - Legalább a nap végén ehetünk egy jót. - Próbálta fent tartani a jókedvet.

\- Feltéve, ha megéljük a nap végét. - Gwen pesszimistán bámulta az előtte lévő hegyet.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Penny gésa meditáló ülésben egy párnán ült és látta el jó tanáccsal a két lányt. - ha valaki vak vesztve rohan a végzetébe, úgy ahogy Courtney a hegy tetejére, ne csodálkozzon ha lecsúszik.

\- Mi van? - A lányok nem értették.

\- Minél magasabbra jut, annál nagyobbat esik. - Egyszerűsítette Penny. - Másszatok!

Gwen és Taylor elkezdtek mászni, lassan, de biztosan, nem törődve azzal, hogy Courtney már félúton járt.

* * *

A konyhában a fiúknak előbb el kellett mosogatniuk a mocskos edényeket, mielőtt hozzáláthattak volna a vacsorához.

\- Jól van, fiúk, - Marshal érezte hogy a két társa miatta került ebbe a helyzetbe. - lehet hogy most sz*r helyzetben vagyunk, de ha összefogunk és az esti szavazáson együtt voksolunk, mi jutunk be a végső 5-be!

\- Jól beszéltél, Marshal! - Harold nem haragudott, Owen egy darabig hezitált, de beleegyezett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Azt hiszem eldöntöttem, Marshal mellé állok! Közösen, mi férfiak, egy szövetségben!_

* * *

A fiúk félretéve minden ellentétet, közösen kitakarították a konyhát, minden csillogott. Amint végeztek, a Séf jött egy lábasnyi konyhakéssel.

\- Mindenki, pofa be, pengéket készenlétbe! - A fiúk egy kicsit összerezzentek.

\- Öhm… - Harold elővett egy nagyot. - késpárbajt kell vívnunk?

\- Mondtam már, - Owen idegesen elővett egy másikat. - hogy nem vagyok jó a késelésben?! Kivéve, ha a pirítósra kell vajat kenni.

\- Arra kellenek a kések, - A Séf visszajött egy hatalmas vízzel teli fémtárolóval. - hogy meglegyen a harcosok kajája! Kung fu tésztaleves. Zöldség dögivel, tészta és az ember által ismert 7 leghalálosabb tengeri élőlény! Veszett pirája, mérgező gömbhal, elektromos angolna, toxikus medúza, gyilkos kardhal, emberevő cápa és a végzetes polip! - Az összes tengeri fenevad élt és friss emberhúsra éhezve vicsorogtak a fiúkra. - Ki kezdi? - A srácok, kisegérként remegve bújtak meg a konyha egyik sarkában.

* * *

Courtney egyre magasabbra jutott, alig pár méter volt hátra, de elbízta magát, megcsúszott és lezuhant. Szerencsére, megkapaszkodott, de ugyanarra a helyre érkezett, ahol a másik két lány is tartott.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! Ott tartok ahol a vesztesek is?! - Gwen és Taylor nem hallgatták jó szemmel, ahogy őket becsméreli, csak haladtak tovább, egy csapatként. - Hé, nem segítetek?!

\- Bocsi, Courtney, - Szólt vissza Taylor. - egy csapat vagyunk és te nem tartozol közénk!

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Ezt nem hiszem el! Taylor és Gwen szövetségre léptek?! Én a belemet kidolgoztam hogy összebarátkozzak vele, erre Gwennel lép le?! Vége! Nem fogok Taylorral barátkozni, ma este az egyikük megy haza!_

* * *

Taylor megcsúszott, de Gwen elkapta, megóvva őt a zuhanástól.

\- Köszi, barátom!

\- Nincs mit, barátom.

\- Mi lenne ha összefognánk és ha bejutunk a döntőbe, megfelezzük a milliót?

\- Benne vagyok. - A két lány folytatta a mászást, maguk mögött hagyva Courtney-t, aki csak mérgelődött, de mielőtt folytatta volna a mászást, megjelent fölötte Penny gésa, meditációs ülésben, drótok segítségével lebegve.

\- Courtney, ha úgy érzed a sötétség teljesen körbe vesz és csak a saját szívverésedből meríthetsz erőt, gondolj arra, mi az ami igazán megmozgatja és küzdj érte, ha kell utolsó leheletig.

\- Mi?!

\- Ne nyafogj és mássz! - Courtney megértette a mondanivalót és tovább mászott.

* * *

A konyhában, a fiúk, lábosokat használva páncélnak és konyhakésekkel felfegyverezve közelítették meg a fém tárolót, benne a sok fenevaddal. Marshal lassan beledugta a kését, de ha nem engedte volna el időben, a karját is lerágták volna.

\- Jól van, én csinálom a tésztát! - Owennek már hűlt helye volt.

\- Én és ifjabb Leshawna meg a zöldségeket! - Harold követte és otthagyták Marshalt a szörnyekkel.

\- Ne már!

* * *

Vallomások

Harold

_\- Jól van, nem volt túl szép húzás hogy csak úgy otthagytuk, de hármunk közül melyikünkre bíztad volna a bestiákat?_

* * *

Egy hatalmas csáp tekeredett Marshal köré és behúzta a vízbe.

\- Szerinted, segítsünk neki? - Súgta oda Owen. Marshal megpróbálta lefejteni a csápot magáról, de jött a cápa hogy megtámadja, viszont Marshal jól orrba rúgta amitől visszavonulót fújt. Marshal elkezdte nyomkodni a tapogatókat a csápon, így enyhítve a szorítást, de egy rajnyi pirája rátámadt Marshalra, harapdálták a karjait, a lábait, a nyakát és az arcát is. Marshal elég erős volt hogy félig kijöjjön a tárolóból, azon volt hogy segítségért kiált, de egy másik csáp a szája köré tekeredett és visszahúzta a vízbe.

\- Szerintem jól el lesz. - Harold és Owen a zöldségeket és a tésztát kezdték el.

* * *

Gwen és Taylor egyre magasabbra jutottak a csapatmunkájuknak köszönhetően, amíg Courtney, mögöttük lemaradva jutott, egyre feljebb, egyedül.

* * *

A fiúk a konyhában jól haladtak. Harold már főzte a zöldségeket, Owen pedig a tésztát. Marshalnak már sikerült megölnie a cápát, a polipnak levágnia három csápját, 8 piráját kivégzett, de a polip még három csápot tekert köré, a medúza a hátára tapadt, még néhány pirája tépte és harapta a karjait, néhány angolna bejutott a pólója alá és rázta árammal.

\- Mondd, Marshal, hogy megy? - Érdeklődött Harold, de egyértelműen, a tároló közelébe sem mert menni.

\- Egy kis… segítség el kéne! - Egy negyedik csáp a nyakára tekerődött és fojtogatva húzta a víz felé.

\- Öhm… úgy tűnik, uralod a helyzetet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_Tele volt hegekkel és harapásnyomokkal._

_\- Igen, azért viseltem el azt a sok mindent, hogy össze tartsam a csapatot. Nem volt olyan… - Valami megharapta. - Áu! - Benyúlt a gatyájába és egy piráját húzott elő. - Vészes._

* * *

Marshalról a polip letépte a bőrdzsekijét és a medúzát, valamint az ötödik csáp is rátekerődött és sikerült visszahúzni a vízbe.

A lányok, Taylor és Gwen feljutottak a hegyre, kimerültek, de örültek egymásnak. Taylor felállt, felsegítette Gwent és elindultak a barlang felé. Courtney is feljutott, de nem állt meg pihenni, a többiek után rohant és beérte őket.

\- Azt… - Lihegte. - hittétek… legyőzhettek engem?! - A lányok rémülten nézték, hogy a barlangban lévő Kung fu mester, a Nagy Láb, Raiden jelmezben, aki rájuk üvöltött.

\- Meneküljünk! - Kiáltott Gwen, Taylor egyetértett vele.

\- Na azt már nem! - Courtney felháborodottan kiöntötte a vizét és dühösen megindult a mester felé. - Kétszer másztam meg ezt a hegyet és nem leszek hajlandó harmadszorra is megmászni azért ami jogosan az enyém. - Dühösen agyonverte a Nagy Lábat, lehajította a hegyről, felvette a Bonszáj fát és megindult lefelé a hegyről.

* * *

Vallomások:

Nagy Láb

_\- Nem frankó!_

* * *

Amint Courtney leért a hegyről, beesteledett, de a fiúk megfőzték a vacsorát a lányoknak.

\- Nocsak, Courtney - Christ meglepte hogy ő ért vissza elsőnek a fával. - te nyerted meg a sérthetetlenséget és egy kiadós, keleti lakomát.

\- Igen!

Courtney örült, nem csak a vacsorának, de annak is, hogy a fiúk egész este neki ugráltak hogy kiszolgálják.

Taylor és Gwen is beértek és ők is ehettek a lakomából, de teljesen el voltak kenődve, tele voltak sebekkel és kifáradtak. Alig bírtak leülni az asztalhoz, szerencsére, a fiúk kiszolgálták őket.

\- Én esküszöm, - Kezdte Owen, egy nagy fazék levest tartva. - addig nem eszem egy falatot sem, amíg meg nem telik a bendőtök.

\- Köszönjük, Owen. - Owen, amint kiszolgálta őket, benyakalta a fél fazék levest.

\- Az íze mint… - Érezte, túl sokat evett belőle. - a mérgező kardhalnak! - Elájult.

* * *

Az Arany Chris Díjátadón:

Chris a szokásos kék öltönyében jelent meg, Penny a fekete férfi zakójában és a Séf a rózsaszín, női estélyiében jelent meg, kezében az Arany Chris díjakkal.

\- Üdv mindenkinek, a Totál Dráma Akció Arany Chris átadóján! Szavazzatok ki valakit, Courtney-n kívül! - A versenyzők szavaztak, meg lett az eredmény és Chris elkezdte osztogatni a díjakat. - Courtney, - Ő volt a sérthetetlen. - Harold, Owen, Taylor. - Két játékos, egy Arany Chris, Gwen és Marshal maradtak. - Az utolsó Arany Chris díj tulajdonosa, - A két játékos idegesen össze nézett és várták az ítéletet. - Marshal. Gwen, elbuktál.

\- Hát, tovább bírtam mint azt gondoltam. - Gwen felállt, végig ment a Szégyen Járdáján és beszállt a Balek Csotrogányba.

Már csak 5 játékos maradt.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Gwen: 4

Marshal: 2

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	20. Űrhajóra fel

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Chris kezdte a felvezetést. - Egy világban, amit nem ők alkottak, 4 nemes szívű harcolt egymással és 2 félelmetes ellenfél vetélkedett, a Kung fu terepén. Egy hegy sem volt túl magas, egy öv sem volt túl szoros. Courtney olyannyira maga mellé akarta tudni Taylort, hogy gyakorlatilag, ki semmizte Gwent és a sértett lány, összebarátkozott Taylorral és szoros barátságot kötöttek. Végül, Courtney szerezte meg a diadalt és Gwentől intettünk búcsút. Ezalatt, Marshal maga mellé állította Owent, elcsaklizva, Courtney utolsó szövetségesét. Courtney magára maradt és ha nem szerez sérthetetlenséget, kizárt hogy túlélje a mai kiszavazást. Mit gondoltok, Courtney felül kerekedik a többieken? Vagy végleg el kell tőle búcsúznunk? Kiderül, a mai fejezetben, a Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Késő éjszaka volt, de a tipikus űrhajós zene mindenkit felvert a mély, igaz álmából. Mind az öt játékos, Marshal, Harold, Owen, Courtney és Taylor álmosan és erőtlenül ment ki hogy megnézze a zaj forrását.

Courtney undorodva nézte a fiúkat, Marshal, aki nyitott szájjal ásított, Owen vakarózott és Harold az orrát túrta.

\- A pasik undorítók. Mint egy Neander-völgy-i. - Taylor nem figyelt rá, oldalra nézett és meglátta a zaj forrását.

\- Nézzétek!

Egy hatalmas hangszóró volt az, előtte a Séf, narancsszínű leopárd mintás állatbőr rongyban ült előtte, miközben csontokkal dobolt egy rozsdás fazékon. Ott volt Penny nővér, a fehér, tigriscsíkos, prémbikinijében és jött Chris is, sárga, leopárd mintás állatbőrben.

\- Jó reggelt, srácok, - Köszöntött mindenkit a műsorvezető. - vagy mondjam inkább, jó éjszaka közepét? Remélem, ki vagytok pihenve és készen álltok, hogy eljussatok oda, ahova csak kevés férfi és még kevesebb nő ért el, épségben. - Harold közbe szólt.

\- Egy pillanat, - Szemügyre vette a stáb, állatbőr ruháit, amiről egyértelműen lerítt hogy az ősemberes filmből vannak. - esküdni mernék, hogy az ősemberes film már megvolt!

\- Igen, Harold, de újra hasznosító nap van. A válság fényében, csökkentenünk kellett… 97%-al a költségeket. - Owen fáradtan ásított.

\- De az éjszaka közepe van! Épp egy tök jó álmom volt, amiben egy feneketlen pizzás dobozban rekedtem!

\- Sajnálom, Owen. A mai filmzsáner, az idők hajnalán vette kezdetét, korán kell kelnünk, és előre fel! - Mindenki az égre nézett ahol egy üstökös szállt el.

\- Akkor, űrhajós film lesz? - Kérdezte Taylor.

\- Miért, mit hittél, lángész? - Gúnyolta Courtney, amit nem vett jó néven.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Amióta Gwen elment, nem maradt más szövetséges lehetőség, mint a fiúk vagy Courtney. A múlthéten, a tudtára adtam, hogy nem kötök vele szövetséget és eléggé zabos lett rám. Ha nem nyeri meg a mai próbát, biztos hogy ő megy haza._

* * *

\- Ez az! - Harold izgalomba jött és elmúlt a fáradtsága. - A Sci Fi-k az én szakterületem!

\- Ez jó hír. - Marshal a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Figyelem, űrlények, - Chris folytatta az eligazítást. - hamarosan földöntúli kihívással kell szembe kerülnötök! De előbb, - Eltávolított egy ponyvát egy letakart kupacról, ami tele volt dobozokkal. - van számotokra egy különleges meglepetésem. - Felvette az egyiket. - Mindannyian kaptatok valamit amit a külvilágból küldtek nektek a hozzátartozóitok, amit és akiket földönkívülinek tarthattok. - Mindenki kapott egy dobozt.

\- Mit kaptam?! - Owen izgatottan nyitotta ki a dobozát és egy aranyserleg volt benne, ami megdöbbentette, nem csak őt, de mindenkit.

\- Mi az, Owen? - Érdeklődött Marshal. - A Zabáld Végig Amerikát első díja?

\- Nem, ezt az iskola küldte. Az Iskola Legjobbja trófeája. - Courtney kitépte a kezéből.

\- Hagy nézzem! - Felolvasta a címkéjét. - A legmegbízhatóbb, legkedvesebb, legőszintébb diáknak, aki mindig mások érdekeit nézi. - Owen elérzékenyült.

\- Most nagyon meg lettem hatva. - Eltette a trófeáját az ágyára.

\- Azért ez elképesztő. - Marshal csomagjában, egy üveg, drága Whisky volt, kiváló évjáratú és édes.

\- Ami még elképesztőbb, - Courtney felháborodott Owen ajándékától. - hogy én nem kaptam olyat!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_Maga előtt volt a trófeája._

_\- Nem semmi hogy idáig eljutottam, ráadásul, bűntudat és csalás nélkül. Ha vesztek is, büszkén megyek haza, tudván, hogy kiérdemeltem ezt a serleget._

* * *

\- Hű, ezt a bácsikám küldte! - Taylor teljesen izgalomba jött az ajándéka láttán. Egy zacskó gumicukor, csokoládé és más édesség. - A kedvenc nasiaim!

\- Nasik?! - Owen izgalomba jött, de Taylor mindenkinek adott.

\- A nunjakum! - Harold egy halálos, kelet-ázsiai fegyvert kapott, amihez nagyon is értett.

Courtney egy fényképet kapott, amin teljesen megdöbbent és nem merte megkockáztatni hogy mások is meglátják.

\- Mit kaptál? - Érdeklődött Marshal, miközben az italához járó ajándék pohárba töltött egy kicsit az belőle.

\- Semmit! - Courtney elérzékenyült és a szemei könnyesek lettek.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_A képet nézegette._

_\- Mikor a vitacsapat elnöke voltam, a társam faképnél hagyott az év legnagyobb vitáján, mert úgy érezte, nem vagyok jó „csapatjátékos". De én nélküle is első lettem! Ezt kapd ki, Britney Reet! - Megmutatta a képet, ő volt rajta ahogy egyedül, egy emelvényen, magabiztosan egy mikrofonba beszél. - Ez a fotó arra emlékeztet, ha jól akarsz csinálni valamit, csináld egyedül!_

* * *

\- Figyelmet kérek! - Chris nem hagyott időt a játékosoknak a múlton merengeni. - Vessük bele magunkat a nagy ismeretlenbe! Mindenki tudja, egy jó űrfilmnek 3 alapszabálya van. 1, a nulla gravitáció, király. 2, a nagy nyomás, gáz. 3, az űrben, mindent visszaforgatunk. Keresztezzük az egyeset a kettessel. - Haroldon kívül, senki sem értette. - Mindjárt kezdődik, az első feladat. 10 perc múlva találkozunk, a pörgőnél!

* * *

Mindenki felöltözött, letették az ajándékaikat és 10 percen belül elértek a pörgőhöz.

\- A nulla gravitációt úgy kell elérni, - Chris már a rendes ruhájában volt, akárcsak Penny nővér és a Séf. - hogy parabolát repülünk egy géppel. Nagy, függőleges mászás és még nagyobb, függőleges esés. - Mindenki halálra rémült, rettegve, a rájuk váró sorstól. - De tekintve a kerozin mai árát, - Egy kisebb űrrakéta küllemű járműre mutatott, amit egy hullámvasútra kötöztek, ami a megfelelő pályán, a megfelelő sebességgel haladva, eléri, hogy a belsejében 0 gravitáció legyen. - ez az űrjármű fog szimulátorként szolgálni, amely képes az optimális sebességre gyorsulni, ami a gravitáció mentes környezet eléréséhez szükséges. - Owen idegesen jelentkezett.

\- Említettem, hogy félek a magasban és az eséstől is! És hogy levegőben sodródni, aminek a végén leeshetek!

\- Egyáltalán, - Courtney-nak is kétségei támadtak. - megengedik a szabályok?

\- Az első feladat, - Chris figyelmen kívül hagyta őket. - a járműben kell tölteni az éjszakát. 0 gravitáció alatt kell aludni. - Taylor csak legyintett egyet.

\- Ez nem hangzik olyan nehéznek.

* * *

Mindenki kapott egy párnát és beszállt a gépbe.

\- ESETLEG, NEM ÁRTANA KAPASZKODNI VALAMIBE, AMI RÖGZÍTVE VAN, MERT A GÉP MINDJÁRT A MAGASBA HÚZ! - Chris a hangosbemondón beszélt.

\- Éljen! - Owen félreértette amit mondott.

\- Azt mondta, - Courtney kijavította. - húz és nem hús!

\- Fenébe.

\- TEHÁT, - Chris folytatta. - 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Kilövés!

A gép elindult és egy tökéletes paraboláris ívet írt le a hullámvasúton, amire rá volt kötve, de a játékosokat erősen megviselte a hatalmas sebesség.

\- Csak ebbe ne haljak bele! Csak ebbe ne haljak bele! - Owen, mindenkihez hasonlóan, halálra rémült, de amint elkezdett lebegni, akárcsak a többiek, megdöbbent és elképesztően mókásnak tartotta. - Ez… egyszerűen… óriási!

\- JÓL VAN, ŰRHAJÓSOK, HOSSZÚ ÉJSZAKÁNAK NÉZÜNK ELÉBE! IDEJE SZUNYÓKÁLNI, MÁR HA BÍRTOK!

Chris és Penny nővér a kamerákon át figyelte őket, miközben kávéztak.

* * *

\- A fenébe, - Courtney egy kicsit kiakadt. - elsodródott a párnám! - A többiek felé nézett. - Valaki, nem adná át a párnáját?

\- Itt az enyém. - Ajánlotta Marshal, mindenki meglepetésére. - Ma este te mész haza, szóval, helyezd magad kényelembe addig. - Courtney csak szúrós nézést vetett rá.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Én nem fogok meghunyászkodni Marshal előtt és nem fogok kérni a szánalmából! - Az ajándékba kapott képet mutatta. - Egyedül is helyt állok!_

* * *

Taylor magával hozta az ajándék cukrait, de elejtette és teljesen szétszóródott a légtérben. Aki elég ügyes volt, Marshal és Courtney könnyedén szereztek belőle, akárcsak Harold, aki hátúszásban szórakozott, de Owen volt a legügyesebb. Úgy evezett a karjaival mintha víz alatt lenne és a bélgázai segítségével, gyorsabb tempót diktált amivel rengeteg cukrot kebelezett be.

\- Ugye hagysz párat nekem is?! - Taylor, miután elhajította az üres zacskót, az édességek után indult, de Owen megelőzte.

* * *

A játékosok órákig szórakoztak a gravitációmentes környezetben, de elfáradtak és nem törődve a szilárd talaj hiányával, könnyen nyugovóra tértek. Hirtelen, megszólalt a riadó és másodpercenként, minden vörösre váltott.

\- ITT HUOSTON! VAN EGY KIS PROBLÉMA! ELTALÁLT BENNETEKET EGY METEOR ÉS AZ AUTOMATA IRÁNYÍTÓRENDSZER TÖNKREMENT!

\- Mit tehetünk?! - Owen teljesen kétségbeesett. - Mit tehetünk?!

\- Nyugi, - Harold megőrizte a hidegvérét. - tavaly láttam az Űrbéli Mentőverseny 3-at! Kézzel kell irányítani a navigációs rendszert! - Marshal megragadta és az irányítópulthoz lökte.

\- Gyorsan! Csinálj valamit!

Harold sikeresen átvette az irányítást a gép felett és addig vezette amíg véget nem ért a riadó. Chrisnek más tervei voltak. Megnyomott egy gombot az egyik számítógépen és kinyílt az egyik ablak a gépen. A riadó ismét megszólalt, de ezúttal a nyitott ablakon erőteljesen süvített kifelé a levegő.

\- HOPPÁ, ÚGY FEST, LYUK KELETKEZETT AZ JÁRMŰVÖN! 10 PERCETEK VAN HOGY BETÖMJÉTEK A LYUKAT, MIELŐTT KISÜVÍT AZ ÉRTÉKES OXIGÉN!

Marshal megragadta a párnáját és megpróbálta betömni a lyukat.

\- Nem jó! Nem elég nagy!

\- Valamit találnunk kell! - Harold ismét átvette a vezetést. - Méghozzá gyorsan! Keresnünk kell valamit ami formára megfelelő, nagy, de emellett puha!

Mindenki, egyből Owenre nézett.

\- Miért néz rám mindenki?! - Courtney sunyi vigyorra húzta a száját és magával vitte Taylort is.

\- Taylor, mi lányok tartsunk össze.

\- Egyetértek.

\- Várjatok, lányok! Beszéljük meg!

Owen próbált ellenkezni, de Courtney a karjait, Taylor a lábait fogta le és a hátsóját, beletömték a lyukba, ezzel megmentve a legénységet. Amint letelt a 10 perc, Chris azonnal lefékezte a gépet amitől mindenki kizuhant a kijáratán.

A Séf odament a kinyílt ablakhoz és látta hogy a lányoknak sikerült megoldani a helyzetet.

\- Nem mondom, Courtney és Taylor ügyesen betömték a lyukat 2 párnával. - Finoman megpaskolta Owen fenekét. - Mondjuk, az összesre szükség lett volna, de ami működik…

\- Séf, - Penny nővér félbeszakította. - azok nem párnák.

\- A szél csiklandoz. - Owen feneke beleszorult az ablakba ahova Taylor és Courtney juttatta. - Nem szedne ki valaki innen?

* * *

Vallomások:

A Séf

_Teljesen meg lett traumatizálva._

* * *

\- Szép volt, lányok! - Chris kihirdette a győzteseket. - Ti mentettétek meg a csoportot!

\- Igen! - Courtney örvendezett, de Taylor örömét elrontotta hogy vele kell osztoznia.

\- A jutalmatok, ti dönthetitek el, milyen sorrendben kell végrehajtani, a másik próbát. - Taylor azonnal jelentkezett, mert sejtette mi lehet a következő feladat.

\- Én és Courtney megyünk előre, majd… - Courtney a szája elé tette a kezét, mintha ő jobban tudná a dolgokat, majd átvette a szót.

\- Chris, a sorrend a következő. Marshal, Harold, Owen, Taylor és végül, de nem utoljára én.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Há, én leszek a végén! Végig nézhetem ahogy a többiek neki esnek és elbuknak! Vagyis, tanulok a hibáikból. Így maradok bent, egyedül, szövetségesek nélkül. Anya, nem egy idiótát nevelt._

* * *

Az egyik hangárból az 5 űrhajós, együtt menetelt ki és jelentkezett a mai utolsó próbára, úgy mintha az űrbe készülnének.

\- Elég a hülyéskedésből! - Chris félbeszakította a drámai jelenetet. - Ha azt hittétek, egy éjszaka gravitáció nélkül nehéz, mit szóltok, ha a földi gravitáció 4-szeresét kell átélnetek?! A feladat, ki bírja tovább, a nyomás kamrában. Vagy, ahogy én hívom, a Rókarakétában! - Egy nagy, fémöltözet volt egy szupererős körhintára szerelve. - Ha azt hittétek, nagy volt a nyomás, képzeljétek el a földi nyomás többszörösét tapasztalni! - Mindannyian megrémültek. - Kezdem azt érezni, kár volt chilit tálalni ebédre.

\- Az talán melléfogás volt. - Owen f*ngott egy nagyot, Courtney orra alá. - Bocsi!

\- Van ott még ahonnan ez jött. - A Séf egy gusztustalan zöld löttyel teli fazekat szolgált fel, ami tele volt, döglött, rothadó halcsontvázzal, büdös zoknival és egyéb veszélyes hulladékkal.

\- Esetleg, még egy tállal.

\- Ne feledjétek, - Chris folytatta. - Courtney és Taylor már megadta a sorrendet. Marshal, te kezdesz.

\- Hű, köszi, Courtney! - Marshal meglepődve indult a körhinta felé. - Megpróbálom nem összehányni magam. - Courtney rájött, hogy itt az első jelentkező indul nagyobb szerencsével és azonnal megbánta a sorrendet.

\- Ne! Ne, ne, ne! Várjatok! Meggondoltam magam! Megyek előre!

\- Már késő, eldöntötted. - Ezzel elszállt minden lehetséges bizalma Taylor felé, aki amúgy sem volt a szövetségese.

\- Köszi, Courtney. - Taylor legszívesebben agyonverte volna, de visszafogta magát.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Courtney-nak befellegzett!_

* * *

Marshal félelem nélkül méregette az előtte lévő szerkezetet, majd beszállt és várta hogy elinduljon. Chris elindította és egy jó darabig rázkódott. Amikor kiáltott hogy nem bírja tovább, Chris leállította.

\- 43,56 másodperc! Ezt nehéz lesz megdönteni! Harold, te következel! Szerencséd van, Marshal bent tartotta az ebédjét, így tisztán indulhatsz.

* * *

Harold, Marshalt utánozva szállt be a gépbe, de amint elindult, fele annyi ideig sem bírta és elhányta magát.

\- 12,4 másodperc. Elég gyenge és a felét levonjuk a hányás miatt. Owen, te jössz!

* * *

Harold tele volt hányással és összeesett. Owen, a kövér termete miatt, nehezen, de bepréselte magát a hányással teli ruhába és Chris elindította.

\- 10,3 másodperc! Még gyengébb, de nem hánytál, így tiéd a második hely! Taylor, te jössz!

* * *

Courtney, mielőtt a vörös hajú lány elindulhatott volna, megragadta a karjánál.

\- Várj, Taylor! Ha mindketten megtagadjuk a részt vételt, összefoghatnánk a fiúk ellen a kiszavazás alatt! - Courtney még egy utolsó ajánlatott tett Taylornak.

\- Kizárt! - Taylor elutasította és a Rókarakéta felé vette az irányt. A gép még mindig tele volt hányva, de valami extra bűzt érzett benne. - Fúj! Ez nem csak Harold hányása! Ez… chili!

\- Bocsi! - Owen mentegetőzött.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- A Séf chilije elég gyorsan átrágta magát a bélcsatornáimon és rendesen fel is fújt. Nem vagyok matekzseni, de nyilvánvaló, hogy egy jókora chilis szélgörcs, szorozva a földi gravitáció nyomásának a 4-szeresével, egyenlő… Sajnálom, Taylor!_

* * *

Taylor bepréselte magát a Harold hányása és Owen bélgáza által bűzölgő ruhába és Chris ismét elindította.

\- 36,63 másodperc, nagyon jó, eddig ez a második! - Taylor szédelegve mászott ki a bűzölgő ruhából és a lábán sem bírt megállni, majd elhányta magát, egyenesen Courtney képébe.

\- Fúj! Ezt miért tetted meg velem?! Taylor, ezennel, kizárt hogy szövetségre lépjek veled!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Mintha akartam volna. De a hányás tényleg baleset volt._

Courtney

_\- Már megint lehányt ez a vörös p*csa! Én tuti kinyírom!_

* * *

Courtney-t beborította Taylor hányása, amit tele volt gumimacikkal és egész M&Ms darabkákkal.

\- A jó életbe, Taylor! Legalább rágd meg, mielőtt lenyeled!

\- Courtney, te maradtál utoljára. Vagy beszállsz a Rókarakétába, vagy megkockáztatod, hogy ma este kiszavaznak.

\- Kizárt! - Courtney nem vállalta. - Kiszállok!

\- Akkor, Marshal volt az aki a legtovább bírta, kijelentem, hogy ő nyerte a mai próbát!

\- Király!

A Séf kiöntötte az űrruhából Owen folyékonnyá vált f*ngását, valamint, Harold hányását egy fazékba amibe elkezdett répát aprítani.

\- Mi van?! Jó kis levest főzök belőle!

Mindenkit, még Owent is a hányinger gyötörte. Courtney tudomásul vette hogy semmit sem tehet hogy Taylort maga mellé állítsa, ezért kidobta a lakókocsiból.

\- Hé, fiúk. - A vörös hajú lány kikényszerült a lányok lakókocsijából amit Liz nyert meg. - Egyetértünk abban, hogy Courtney-t rúgjuk ki.

\- Természetesen. - Marshal egyből mellé állt. - Owen? - Marshal biztos akart lenni benne hogy a kövér fickó nem árulja el.

\- A fiúk az én csapatom!

\- Harold? - A kocka is mellette volt.

\- Felnézek rád, Marshal. Courtney-nak annyi.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_Az ajándék Whisky-t iszogatta._

_\- Courtney-nak annyi!_

Courtney

_\- Mint máskor is, - Még mindig a képet tartotta a kezében._ _\- jobb lesz nekem egyedül! Nem vagyok szövetségben senkivel sem és nem vagyok egy csapatban sem és én leszek a nyerő!_

Harold

_\- Felnézek Marshalra. Ellenben, ha Courtney elmegy, nem lesz aki az útjába állna. Szóval, fel kell készülnöm arra hogy ellenem fordul._

* * *

Az Arany Chris szertartás:

Chris a kék öltönyében jelent meg.

\- És az 5-ből, hamarosan 4 lesz ahogy búcsút intünk egy újabb versenyzőnek. Ideje szavazni! - Mindenki szavazott!

\- Végre, Courtney elmegy! - Marshal szavazott.

\- A fiúk mindenek felett! - Owen szavazott.

\- Ég veled, Courtney! - Taylor szavazott.

\- Neked annyi! - Harold szavazott.

\- Nem hülyeségből hívják titkos szavazásnak. - Courtney is szavazott.

\- Arany Chrissel jutalmazzuk, - Chris elkezdte a díja kiosztását. - Marshalt, - Ő volt a sérthetetlen. - Owent, Haroldot. - Egy Arany Chris maradt, két versenyző. - Az utolsó Arany Chris díj tulajdonosa, - Courtney és Taylor volt aki közül lehetett választani. Taylor Courtney ellen fordult, de Courtney-nak nem maradtak szövetségesei. - Taylor!

\- Micsoda?! Ezt nem hiszem el?! Újra számlálást követelek! Ez nem lehet igazságos! Ez csalás!

\- Sajnálom, Courtney. Marshal, Harold, Owen és Taylor is ellened szavaztak, így te vesztettél. Ég veled.

A Séf lefogta és behajította a Szégyen Csotrogányba.

\- Hallani fogtok az ügyvédjeimről! - Nem várták meg a végét, a limuzin fénysebességre kapcsolt és elhajtott.

4 versenyző maradt! Mit gondoltok, ki nyer majd, a Totál Dráma Akcióban!

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Courtney: 4

Taylor: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	21. Állat barátok

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Kezdte Chris az előző rész ismertetését. - A külvilágból mindenki kapott egy kis ajándékot a rokonaitól. A társaság kipróbálta, milyen az élet gravitáció nélkül. Egy baleset során, az űrhajó léket kapott, de lányok, Courtney és Taylor betömték Owennel és ők választhatták ki a soron következő próba résztvevőinek a sorrendjét. Nem tudva mi a következő feladat, rosszul állította össze, magát és Taylort utoljára hagyva a fiúk mentek előre akik tele hányták és f*ngották a Rókamasinát. Marshal rekordját senki sem tudta megdönteni, így ő nyerte meg a próbát és a sérthetetlenséget. Ezzel, Courtney esélyei a millióra 0-ra csökkentek. Most, hogy Marshal elintézte az utolsó veszélyes ellenfelét, a szövetsége kitart mellette, vagy Owen, Taylor és Harold ellene fordulnak hogy kiiktassák? Mindez kiderül, a mai fejezetben! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Reggel volt és még mindenki békésen aludt az ágyában, Harold a nyálát kifolyatva, Owen bélgázokat eregetve, Marshal békésen, miután legyőzte Courtney-t. Taylor maradt az utolsó lány a stúdióban, örült hogy Courtney elment, mindenki életét pokollá tette.

Chris mindenkit egy hangos trombitaszóval riasztotta fel.

\- Ébresztő! A reggeli készen áll, akárcsak a mai próba! 10 percet kaptok hogy lekocogjatok a sátorba!

\- Szerintetek, - Harold letörölte a nyálat a szájáról. - ma milyen filmes zsáner lesz?

\- Nem tudom, - Marshal kidörzsölte a csipát a szeméből. - már kezdünk kifogyni a filmes típusokból.

\- Hogyan?! A reggeli szónál egy kicsit lemaradtam, - Owen egyből a hasára gondolt. - ami utána volt, egy kicsit ködös volt.

* * *

Az ellátósátorban mindenki megkapta a reggelijét.

\- Öhm… Séf, - Taylor egy kicsit furán nézett az ételre. - ez a rántotta egy kicsit… fura. - A Séf csak jót röhögött.

\- Még hogy rántotta?!

Az egyetlen rossz dolog abban hogy Courtney elment, hogy nem maradt más lány a csapatban, csak ő, így egyedül ült le. Owen is megkapta a reggelijét.

\- Hm, rántotta! - A Séf újra felröhögött. Marshal és Harold is összekeverte a rántottával, de a Séf csupán jót szórakozott.

Marshal és a két fiú egy asztalhoz ültek le.

\- Akkor, csak mi négyen maradtunk. - Marshal nyugodtan fogyasztotta a… valamit amiről azt hitték, tojásrántotta.

\- Most mi lesz? - Harold egy kicsit előre aggódott. - Mindenki-mindenki ellen és nyerjen a jobbik?

\- Ha hazug lennék, azt mondanám, „Kizárt, mi jóbarátok vagyunk és a versengés nem szakíthat szét minket", de elég eszesek vagytok, hogy elhiggyétek, ez nem lesz így. Eltaláltad Harold, már nincsenek csapatok és csak az nyer aki a legerősebb.

\- Ez egy kicsit nyomasztó. - Owen hirtelen elkezdett fuldokolni, miután túl gyorsan habzsolta a reggelit. - Ne aggódj, megmentelek! - Harold összekulcsolta a karjait a mellkasán és megpróbált összeszorítani, de a vézna karjaiban nem volt elég erő.

\- Majd én! - Marshal ugyanúgy megcsinálta és ő elég erővel rendelkezett hogy megmentse Owen életét, akinek a szájából kirepült a torkán akadt étel, ami aztán a Séf fazekában landolt, de őt ez nem zavarta és folytatta a főzést.

\- Köszi, Marshal.

\- Szívesen.

\- Figyelmet kérek! - Chris egy papagájjal a vállán jött be.

\- Chris, - Harold ijedten kiáltott fel. - van valami a válladon, ami él!

\- Igen, ő az új LRC-m, legjobb repülő cimbora. Máris, a mai filmzsánernél járunk, az állat az ember legjobb haverja.

\- Béna! - Marshalnak egyértelműen nem tetszett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

_\- Találjatok ki ti 26 különböző filmtémát! Csak az állatos maradt, vagy valami kómaszerű film._

* * *

\- Minden jó állat cimborás film lényege, az ember és állat közötti szoros kötelék. Eleinte, ellenségesek egymással, majd sok közös kaland során, megtanulnak törődni egymással és jóbarátokká lesznek. - A papagáj hozzádörgölőzött Chrishez, aki megsimogatta, de megharapta az ujját és fájdalmasan felszisszent. - Egy kis türelmet kérek. - Kivitte a papagájt a sátorból, erősen rákiabált és a hangok alapján, alaposan összeverte. A madár nélkül jött vissza, a haja kócos lett és színes tollak borították. - Szóval, hol is tartottam? Ja, igen! A próba első része, hogy válasszatok egy állatot és tanítsátok be, hogy olyan legyen mint ti. Nem lesz nehéz, mind állatok vagytok. - Az olcsó viccet senki sem értékelte. - Akinek az állata leginkább hasonlít önmagára, az lesz a verseny győztese és kap előnyt a második feladathoz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Szeretem az állatokat, főleg a kiscicákat vagy kutyuskákat, de a szüleim sosem engedték hogy kapjak, mert mindig elhagytam a cuccaimat. Most bebizonyíthatom, hogy jó gazdi lennék!_

Harold

_\- Az állatidomítás egyfajta tudományos ág és én nagyon otthon vagyok bármilyen tudományban. Egyértelműen, én nyerem ezt a feladatot._

Marshal

_\- Ki nem állhatom az állatokat! Büdösek, koszosak és összesz*rnak mindent!_

* * *

\- Jól van, emberek! - Chris egy ponyvával letakart kupac előtt állt. - Ideje kiválasztani, a legújabb, LTVBB-tekkel! Legjobb, tollas vagy bundás barátotokkal. - A Séf lerántotta a ponyvát és alatta, egy medve volt ketrecben, egy cápa egy akváriumban, egy kaméleon egy kisebb, száraz akváriumban és egy valószínűleg, veszett mosómedve egy kis ketrecben, mindannyian morogtak vagy vicsorogtak a játékosokra. - Válasszatok és idomítsatok.

\- Mosómedve! - Harold a legártalmatlanabb külleműt választotta.

\- Én… - Taylor csak a cápa, a medve és a kaméleon közül választhatott. - a gyíkot viszem.

\- Az egy kaméleon. - Javította ki Harold.

\- Mindegy.

\- Én viszem a medvét! - Owen is választott. - Mást se csinál, csak eszik és alszik. Jó páros leszünk.

\- Szóval, nekem maradt, - Marshal az utolsó jószágra nézett. - a cápa? - A vízi ragadozó gonoszul vicsorgott rá.

* * *

\- Szervusz, kisöreg. Én leszek az új gazdád és együtt… - Harold kieresztette a mosómedvét, de az azonnal megharapta. Gyorsan Chrishez fordult. - Chris, mondd hogy nem hordoz semmilyen veszélyes betegséget! - Chris Penny nővérre és a Séfre nézett kérdőn, de csak megvonták a vállukat.

\- Nem tudom! - Harold idegesen elvitte, közben Chris, odasúgott a két segédjének. - Leteszteltük, veszettség ellen? - Penny és a Séf ismét megvonták a vállukat.

* * *

Taylor egy kicsit riogott megfogni, de tudta hogy 1000000$ forgott kockán, így megtette, de a lény, hirtelen színt váltott, zöldről barnára és visszaejtette az üvegbe.

\- Ezt hogy csinálta?! - Taylor még nem látott kaméleont ezelőtt és nem tudta hogy képes színt váltani. - Most… mérgező?!

\- Nyugi, - Harold adott neki pár tanácsot. - a kaméleonok bármilyen színt képesek magukra ölteni. Természetes álcázó képesség, amivel úgy tűnhet hogy láthatatlanná válik. - Taylor csak bámult a hüllőre.

\- Ez menő! - Újra kivette, letette egy padra. - Hé, mutasd meg hogy csinálod! - A kaméleon átváltott fehérre. - Hű! - A vörös hajú lány tapsolt örömében. - Most változz narancs színűre, mint a hajam! - Pirosra váltott és nem narancsra.

* * *

Harold, ez idő alatt, próbálta trükkökre tanítani a mosómedvét, de egyáltalán nem engedelmeskedett neki, az arcára ugrott és összekarmolta. Az egyetlen, amivel megtudta nyugtatni, hogy hozott neki jutalom falatkákat.

* * *

Owen nem fáradt sokat a medvével, csak elfáradt és elaludt rajta.

* * *

Marshal nem értett az állatokhoz és nem is szerette őket, de egyvalamihez nagyon jól értett.

\- Na jó, figyelj, nem nagyon értek az állatokhoz és nem is kedvelem őket. De hiszek egyvalamiben, a közös haszonban. Az ajánlatom, ha engedelmeskedsz és azt teszed amit mondok, hogy bekerülhessek az utolsó 3 közé, megnő az esélyem arra hogy megnyerjek 1000000$-t. Én nem feledkezem meg azokról akik segítenek nekem és elintézem hogy jó életed lehessen. Csak gondolj bele, csináltatok neked egy nagy tavat, felfogadok melléd egy gondozót aki ért hozzád és jó sorod lesz. Mit mondasz? - A cápa gondolkodott, de egyetértően és boldogan vicsorgott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Kizárt, hogy betartsam a szavam, csak egy hülye hal. Elég okos vagyok, hogy túljárjak egy hal eszén._

* * *

Taylor még mindig nem tudta rávenni a kaméleont hogy a hajával megegyező narancsszínűre változzon.

\- Jaj, ne már! Színvak vagy?! - A kaméleon mérgesen rásziszegett. - Jól van, bocsi, csak 1000000$ függ attól hogy betanítsalak. - A kaméleon újra színt váltott, ezúttal pontosan olyan lett mint Taylor haja. - Ez az! Ha szólok, változz át újra.

* * *

Marshal ajánlata a cápának, jó csapattá tették egymást. Harold nem haladt ilyen fényesen, a mosómedve ellopta az egyik alsógatyáját és széttépte, nyakon öntötte egy vödör vízzel és elvette a zsebpénzét.

* * *

Az idő lejárt, Chris, Penny nővér és a Séf voltak a zsűri.

\- Jól van gyerekek, ideje megmutatni, mit tanítottatok az állatkáitoknak. Harold, te kezded a mosómedvével! - Harold csupa karmolás volt, a ruhája több helyen elszakadt és újra átélte az középiskolában történt piszkálásokat.

\- Chris… nem kaphatnék egy másik állatot? Ez egy kicsit… bunkó.

\- Nem, Harold. Ha nem értél el semmit, akkor vesztettél. - A mosómedve megragadta az alsóját és a fejére húzta amitől fájdalmasan felkiáltott. A zsűri jót nevetett rajta és 7 pontra értékelték a mutatványt.

\- Jól van, Owen, mutasd mit tanítottál a macinak.

Owen és a medve együtt aludtak, de felébredtek, Owen álmosan ásított és vakarózott, a medve ugyanezt tette, de egy nagyot szellentett mellé. Akármilyen undorító is volt, eléggé hasonlítottak egymásra és 6 pontra értékelték.

\- Ez nem ér! Még bele sem lendültünk! - A medve az orrát túrta, de Owen is elkezdte.

\- Tovább. - Taylor következett, már megkedvelte a hüllőt, a vállán feküdt, utasította hogy váltson színt és megtette, narancsszínűre, mint a haja. A zsűri tapsolt és 8 pontra értékelték.

Marshal és a cápa maradt utoljára. Marshal utasította a cápát hogy ugorjon át egy karikán és jutalmul egy halat dobott neki. Chris és a zsűri 10 pontra értékelték.

\- Elképesztő, Marshal! Az első feladatot te nyerted!

\- Szép volt. - Marshal elismerően bólintott a cápának.

* * *

A következő feladat a Wawanakwa erdő mélyén folytatódott, ahova egy busszal vitték ki a játékosokat és az állataikat.

\- Megjöttünk, gyerekek! - Chris szállt ki először, őt követte Harold a gonosz mosómedvével, Taylor a színváltó kaméleonjával és Owen a medvéjével. - Nem imádjátok a kirándulásokat? A feladat egyszerű, csak vissza kell találni a stúdióba. 10 mérföldes túra az erdőn keresztül és csak az állataitok segítségére támaszkodhattok. - Nem csak a játékosok, de az állataik is kétségbeesetten megvonták a vállukat. - De vigyázzatok, nem egy gonosz és életveszélyes csapdát helyeztek el útközben. - Ezen megnyugodtak, de hamar letörte a lelkesedésüket. - Hanem jó sokat. Aki elsőként ér vissza, az lesz a sérthetetlen. Marshaltól levonunk 30 percet, mert ő nyerte meg az első próbát.

\- Tényleg, - Owen most vette észre hogy valaki hiányzik. - hol van Marshal?

\- A cápa vízi állat, őt máshol rakták ki. - Chris vissza szállt a buszra. - Viszlát a filmgyár területén.

* * *

Marshal beengedte a cápát a folyóba.

\- Nos, együtt kell visszajutnunk a stúdióba. - Foglalta össze. - Van bármi ötleted hogy merre vagyunk? - A cápa egyetértően vicsorgott és bólogatott, jelezve hogy menjen utána. - Rendben, te vagy a főnök. - Marshal bement a vízbe és követte.

* * *

Chris otthagyta őket az erdőben, az állatokkal. Harold egyedül indult el a mosómedvéjével.

\- Nem kell aggódni, lehet hogy egy kicsit gyéren indult a kapcsolatunk, de biztos vagyok benne hogy… - A mosómedve meg sem hallgatta, csak az arcára ugrott és össze-vissza karmolta. - NE MÁR! MEGINT?!

* * *

Taylor és Owen együtt maradtak, Owen a medvével és Taylor a kaméleonjával, ami a vállán utazott.

\- Egész biztos vagyok, hogy együtt nagyobb eséllyel jutunk el a célig. - Taylor magabiztosan biztatta a többieket.

\- Szerintem, ez egy jó terv! - Owen lelkesedését nem törte le semmi, csak amikor Taylor aktivált egy botlódrótot, ezzel működésbe hozott egy csapdát, ami egy nagy követ hajított Owen ágyékának.

\- Bocsi. - A kaméleon, félelmében alakot váltott és eltűnt Taylor szeme elől. - Hé, ne ijedj meg! Hova lettél?! - Elvesztette szem elől és nem találta. - Ajjaj, itt az első áldozat.

* * *

Marshal már órák óta úszott a cápa után, aki egy zsákutcába csalta.

\- Öhm… nem úgy néz ki, mintha lenne tovább út. - A cápa elúszott a másik irányba, Marshal kíváncsian nézett utána és látta hogy 2 másik cápa várakozott rá. - Te rohadék. - Suttogta. A cápa csapdába csalta és átverte. - Na jó, ki az első? - Marshal nem hátrált meg.

* * *

Az összes játékos jó tempót diktált, Marshallon kívül, aki a cápákkal verekedett össze. Haroldot a mosómedvéje erőszakkal irányította, Owen, a medvéje és Taylor kidöntöttek egy elhalt fát, ezzel hidat hozva létre a folyón.

\- Hű, remélem hamar visszajutunk, - Owen teljesen kimerült. - alig várom hogy visszajussunk a filmgyárba kajálni.

\- Csak bírd ki, egy kis gyalogtúra nem fog megölni. - Owen gyomra korgott.

\- Hallom, haver. - Ráparancsolt a hasára.

\- Egyenes út vezet vissza, nincs semmi ami… - Taylor egy újabb kelepcét aktivált. Egy hálócsapdát, amibe ő, Owen és a medve is beleesett. Taylor került a rakás aljára.

\- A fenébe! Hogy fogunk innen lekászálódni?!

\- Valahogy… - Alig kapott levegőt Owen alatt. - mássz le… rólam! - Owen nagyon nehezen leszállt a vörös hajú lányról, aki szaporán kapkodta a levegőt. - Talán megrázhatnánk a hálót és az összsúlyunk alatt kiszakadna! - Taylornak az eszébe jutott egy ötlet. Megrázták a hálót, de nem szakadt el.

\- Talán nem vagyunk elég nehezek! - Taylor zavartan és idegesen nézett rá.

\- Van valamid amivel elvághatnánk?

\- Nincs! - Owen körbenézett. - De van egy ötletem! - Látta hogy a fán, amin csapdába estek, egy halom bogyó nőtt. Elvett egy csomót, adott a medvének és Taylornak is. - Ha az alacsony súly a probléma, akkor csak addig kell ennünk, amíg elég nehezek nem leszünk!

\- Ez egy borzalmas ötlet. - Taylor vonakodott, főleg mert nem tudta miféle bogyókkal készülnek teletömni magukat.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Tapasztalatom szerint, nincs semmi a világon, amit ne lehetne megoldani szorgalmas étkezéssel._

* * *

\- Remélem éhesek vagytok. - Owen és a medve azonnal belekezdett, Taylor még gondolkodott egy kicsit, de ő is hozzálátott.

* * *

Ezalatt, Harold, egyedül maradt a mosómedvével aki megfenyegette hogy vagy követi, vagy megveri. Elvezette, egészen az otthonáig.

\- Szerintem, nincs időnk kitérőre. - A mosómedve gonoszul vicsorgott rá és az öklét a tenyerébe ütötte, jelezve, vagy engedelmeskedik, vagy ismét elagyabugyálja. - Jól van, jól van! Csak siessünk. - Bemászott az odúba. Amint beértek, kellemes sült hús illata csapta meg, amit egy másik mosómedve sütött egy rendes konyhában, amíg két másik mosómedve videójátékkal játszott egy ultra modern nappaliban, egy plazmaképernyős TV-n. - Az anyját! Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen fejlettek vagytok! - Egy ötödik mosómedve felszolgált neki egy halom szendvicset. - Szinte egy szinten vagytok az emberekkel. Áu! - Ezt sértésnek vette és megkarmolta. - Jó, jó! Fejlettebbek vagytok! - A mosómedvéje, hogy bocsánatot kérjen tőle, kihívta a videójáték meccsre. - Komolyan?! Hisz az a változat csak Karácsonykor jelenik meg! Játszunk egyet!

* * *

Harold videójátékokkal játszott és egy 5 csillagos szállodában pihengetett a mosómedvékkel, amíg Marshal órákon át küzdött a cápákkal. A két idegent már leverte, de a saját cápája, amelyik tőrbe csalta, nem adta fel. Más taktikát vetettbe.

Teljes sebességgel Marshal felé úszott, ahelyett hogy megpróbálta volna megharapni, inkább kitért mellette, így az ütése elől is és a fogaival elkapta a bőrdzsekijét.

\- Na, most mit csinálsz?! - A cápa elkezdett vele úszni, miközben ő tehetetlenül próbált kiszabadulni. Elvitte egy vízesés felé, lehajította, de ő az utolsó pillanatban, megkapaszkodott egy sziklán.

* * *

Owen és Taylor egyre több bogyót faltak be, Owen és a medve még jól bírták, de Taylor elérte a határt. A hasa majd szét pukkadt és öklendezett egyet, mire a háló kötelei megroppantak, elszakadta, ezzel ki lettek szabadulva.

\- Látod?! - Owen a földre, Taylor ő rá esett, de majdnem elhányta magát az eséstől. - Szabadok vagyunk!

\- Azt hiszem mindjárt… - Taylor szájába összegyűlt a hányás, de visszanyelte.

Hirtelen, borzalmas bugyogás hallatszódott mindhármuk gyomrából és egyszerre jött rájuk a robbanásszerű hasmenés.

\- Ajjaj!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen és Taylor egyszerre

_\- Ma mindketten sokat okultunk. - Kezdte Owen. - Először, ne egyél olyan bogyót az erdőből, amiről nem tudod biztosan hogy nem-e mérgező._

_\- Csak ha nem akarsz robbanásszerű hasmenést. - Taylor még a hasát fájlalta._

_\- Ami nagyon nem ajánlott a természet lágy ölén._

_\- Végezetül, - A gyomra kavarogni kezdett és fájdalmasan felnyögött és felállt. - nem bírom! - Kirohant a kamrából._

_\- Egy darabig ne menjetek az erdőbe. - Befejezte Taylor helyett, de f*ngott egy nagyot. - Hosszú ideig._

* * *

A filmstúdióba várt Chris és köszöntötte az első beérkező játékost.

\- Harold és a mosómedve! - Lepacsiztak. - Szép volt. Ti értetek ide elsőnek. Ami annyit tesz, Harold benne lesz az utolsó 3-ban!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Azért nem is volt olyan rossz. - Még mindig tele volt harapás és karmolás nyomokkal. - Kivéve hogy olyan sokszor megharapott, karmolt, ellopta az alsógatyám, meg ilyenek. Jó móka volt. - A mosómedve kibökte a szemeit és kihúzta alóla a széket, majd ráugrott és ismét összekarmolta._

* * *

Már eltelt fél óra, de sehol nem volt senki.

\- Hol vannak a többiek? - Harold egy kicsit aggódott.

\- Bármelyik percben itt lehetnek. - Nyugtatta Chris.

* * *

Két nappal később

Mindannyian lefáradtak, erős szakálluk nőtt és feladták a reményt hogy a többiek valaha visszatérnének.

\- Bármelyik… percben. - Chris már azon volt hogy elalszik.

\- Chris, nem gondolod hogy egy mentőcsapatot kéne…

\- És itt is vannak! - Chris-be visszatért az élet.

Marshal volt a soron következő, de csupa vér és harapásnyom volt, a ruhája sok helyen szétszakadt, remegett és csak bicegve tudott járni.

\- Marshal, mi történt veled?! - Aggódott Harold. Marshal csak nézett, nem hitte el hogy végre biztonságba jutott.

\- Amikor… leestem a szikláról… kiment a bokám. De felmásztam… és megmutattam neki, ki a főnök. Egy kicsit… elfáradtam.

Owen és Taylor is teljesen el lettek gyötörve, mert folyamatosan rájuk tört a hasmenés és 5 percenként meg kellett állniuk. Taylorra egy újabb hasmenés roham tört rá és kirohant a mosdóba.

\- Üdv a visszatérőknek! - Chris villámgyorsan megborotválkozott és a régi, enyhe borostája virított az arcán. - Jobb később mint soha. Harold és a mosómedve simán megnyerte a próbát és ezek szerint, sérthetetlen lett. Harold automatikusan bekerült a végső 3-ba!

\- Király!

\- A kérdés adott, ki lesz még benne a végső 3-asban? Kinek kell távoznia? Csak egy helyen derülhet ki. Minden idők, legizgalmasabb, Arany Chris átadóján!

* * *

Taylor, amint végzett, a mai nap során, ki tudja hányadik alkalommal a sürgős dolgával, felkereste Owent.

\- Te hogy bírod? - Taylort még gyötörte a hasmenés roham, de Owennek már elmúlt.

\- Rendben vagyok. Mit gondolsz, kit kéne kiszavaznunk? - Taylorra újra rátört a hasmenés, de most vissza kellett tartania.

\- Egyértelműen… Marshalra! - Összeszorította a fogait és várta a választ.

\- De Marshallal szövetségesek vagyunk!

\- Igen… de gondolod… hogy… lesz ellene… esélyed?! - Taylor úgy érezte, a gyomra mindjárt szétrobban és meg sem várta a választ, rohant a WC-re.

* * *

Marshal, miután rendbejött annyira hogy beszélni tudjon, Harolddal megbeszélést tartott.

\- Mit gondolsz, Harold? Kit szavazzunk ki?

\- Rám bízod a döntést?!

\- Persze, mi ketten juthatunk be a döntőbe és majd a jobbik fog nyerni. - Harolddal kezet fogtak és a kocka megsúgta kire szavazzon.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Már az is szuper király hogy eljutottam a végső 3-ig. A végső 2 még menőbb lenne!_

Marshal

_\- Még jó hogy vele kerülnék össze a legvégén! Hahó, egy vézna gyík és leverem, akármiben!_

* * *

Taylor újra elhagyta a WC-t és szembe találta magát Owennel.

\- Hű, Taylor, egészen összemelegedtél a kaméleonnal. - A vörös hajú lány remegett, az emésztő rendszere teljesen felfordult a sok mérgező bogyótól, de így is, teljesen összezavarodott.

\- Ezt hogy érted?! - A fejére mutatott és a haján, valami bűzös sárga folyadék csorgott le.

\- Egész végig a fejemen volt és… - A kaméleon levizelte. - Fúj! Már nem is olyan menő! - Levette a gyíkot a fejéről, vissza a tárolójába. Rögtön a zuhanyzó felé vette az irányt, hogy lemossa a gyíkpisit a hajáról, amikor a belei ismét bugyogni kezdtek és a robbanásszerű hasmenés, már ki tudja hányadik alkalommal tört rá és rohant a WC-re.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Soha… többet… - Újra bugyogott a bele. - nem eszek… semmilyen bogyót! - Nem bírta tovább és rohant a WC-re._

* * *

Az Arany Chris Szertartás

\- Ez nem lesz semmi, emberek! - Chris a kék öltönyében jelent meg. - Harold megmenekült a kiszavazástól, szóval a többiek szabad prédák. Élesítsétek a karmokat és szavazzatok. Valamelyikőtök, végleg le fog lépni.

\- Marshallal szövetségesek vagyunk és vele nagyobbak az esélyeim. Tudom, kire szavazok. - Harold szavazott.

\- Marshal, nem felejtem el amit az előző évadban tettél! - Taylor szavazott.

\- Én bírom Marshalt, de Taylor és Harold nem esznek annyit. Több marad. - Owen szavazott.

\- Na nem, nem adok fogódzkodót. - Marshal is szavazott.

\- Az Arany Christ megkapja, - Chris elkezdte a sorsolást. - Harold - Ő a sérthetetlen. - és Taylor. - Nem volt több Arany Chris.

\- Jó, akkor most mi van? - Érdeklődött Marshal. - Én vagy Owen kapunk Arany Christ?

\- Egyikőtök sem.

\- MI VAN?!

\- Owen, Marshal és Harold ellened szavaztak. Marshal, Taylor és Owen szavazott ellened. Ez döntetlen és nincs kedvem még egy mindent eldöntő játékhoz, mindketten elmentek!

\- Ne már!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_Épp most jött a WC-ről_

_\- Ez váratlan, de nem túl kellemetlen fordulat. Owenért kár, ő jó fej volt, de ha ezzel megszabadulunk Marshaltól, megérte. - A bele ismét bugyogott és rátört a hasmenés._

Harold

_\- Számítottam rá hogy döntetlen lesz, de arra nem hogy Chris lustaság végett mindkettőjüket kidobja._

* * *

Marshal és Owen beszálltak a Szégyen Csotrogányba és elhajtottak.

\- Taylor és Harold! A két döntős! - Átkarolta az utolsó két játékost a nyakuknál. - De csak az egyikük nyerhet a végén és a másik pedig nem. Már csak egy fejezet van hátra! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

Taylorra ismét rátört a hasmenés.

* * *

Szavazási arányok:

Marshal: 2

Owen: 2

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**Most ketten estek ki és a következő már a mindent eldöntő lesz. Kire szavaztok?**


	22. Kalóz film

**Halo, elérkezett a nagy finálé, Taylor és Harold, ki fog nyerni.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban. - Kezdte Chris az előzetessel. - Mindenki nyugodtan éjszakázhatott, mivel Courtney-t végre kidobták. Marshal teljesen megrészegült a ténytől, hogy már nincs senki, aki fenyegetést jelenthetne rá. Azonban, ebben a részben, nem a versenyzők voltak az egyetlen állatok. Minden játékos, egy állattársat kapott amiket idomítani kellett. Egyesek jóban lettek az állataikkal, Marshal, Taylor és Owen, Haroldot elgatyázta a mosómedve. Még Marshalt is átejtette a cápa. Elég meglepő módon, Harold nyert sérthetetlenséget és a végén, a szavazási arány egyenlőnek bizonyult, ezért kettős kiesést tartottunk, amiben Marshal és Owen egyszerre estek ki. Így már csak kettő maradt, Harold és Taylor. Ki hitte volna? És ki fogja elvinni a szuper fő díjat, ami 1000000$?! Mindjárt megtudhatjátok! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Késő este volt és az utolsó megmaradt, két játékos, Taylor és Harold, magányosan töltötték az éjszakát. Taylor már hozzászokott, hogy ő az utolsó lány a stúdióban, de Haroldot egy kicsit megrémítette a tudat, hogy ő az utolsó fiú a játékban.

Taylor nyugodtan és minden aggodalom nélkül, a nyálát kifolyatva aludt az ágyában, amíg Harold idegesen forgolódott.

\- Leshawna, - A szerelmére gondolt. - hiányzol és érted fogok küzdeni holnap. - Megpróbált elaludni, de nem jött álom a szemére. A lakókocsi tetőajtaja kinyílt és egy gázpalackot dobtak be, ami lila, altató gázt eresztett ki magából. - Mi a… - Nem volt ideje gondolkodni, mert a gáz, azonnal elaltatta.

Taylor az igazak álmát aludta, de hozzá is bedobtak egy gázbombát, amitől garantáltan nem ébredt fel.

* * *

A két döntős egy hajó árbóchoz kötözve ébredt, Harold horkolt, Taylor még mindig nyáladzott.

\- Harold? - Taylort felzavarta a stréber horkolása, de még félálomban volt - Ne horkolj mert nem állok jó… - Ásított egyet, megpróbálta megdörzsölni a szemét, de a kötelektől nem bírta. - Mi a… - Most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy megkötözték és alig bír mozogni. - Harold! Ébredj! - Kiabálta, mire az említett kocka felriadt.

\- Csak 5 percet anyu. - Harold nem ébredt fel, csak fészkelődött a kötelekben.

\- Kelj már fel! - Taylor nem adta fel és az egyik könyökével megbökte Haroldot.

\- Hé! Ne olyan durván! - Végre, ő is felébredt, de valami nedvesre lett figyelmes a vállán. - Na! Össze nyálaztál!

\- Van ennél nagyobb gondunk is. - Taylor megállapította, hogy egy hajón vannak, valahol a tengeren. Az egyik oldalt, a távolban lehetett látni egy város látképét, a másik oldalon a stúdió mólóit. - Ki kell szabadulnunk! - Sürgette.

\- Ne aggódj, osztályelső voltam Pityu Cserkész táborában. - Dicsekedett. - Én értem el a legtöbb medált a túlélős technikákért, köztük a csomó meg és kikötéséért. Nagy szerencsénk van hogy…

\- Csak csináld már! - Türelmetlenkedett a vörös hajú lány.

\- Jó, jó! - Haroldnak egy kis időbe telt, de kiszabadította magát és Taylort a kötelek közül.

\- Szép volt. - Mindketten kinyújtóztatták az elgémberedett tagjaikat. - Szerinted, mi lesz az utolsó próba?

\- Christ ismerve, biztos valami nagyon durva dolgot talált ki nekünk.

Hirtelen, a Séf jelent meg egy kis mozgó asztallal, rajta egy lefedett ételes tállal, elrejtve azt ami alatta van.

\- Reggelit valakinek? - A két játékos már előre rosszul lett.

\- Oh, igen, - Taylor undorodva vett egy mély levegőt. - most szükség lesz az erőnkre, az utolsó próbára. Szóval, kénytelenek leszünk letuszkolni a torkunkon a Séf, undorító, gusztustalan… - A Séf levette a fedőt, Taylor rá sem nézve folytatta, de Harold teljesen ledöbbent azon amit látott.

\- Taylor, ezt nézd meg!

A tálon, egy jókora adag, frissen sült, ínycsiklandó sült hús, palacsinta, friss gyümölcsök, muffinok, gyümölcsitalok, szalonnás tojás volt, amire a két játékos kitágult szemekkel nézett.

\- Most álmodok?! - Taylor nem hitt a saját szemének. - Ha igen, megölöm aki felébreszt!

\- Friss gyümölcs hogy ne legyen skorbut. Forró palacsinta, hogy ne legyen több hasmenésed. - A Séf is emlékezett rá, mit történt Taylorral a múlt héten. - Minden olyan szinten, ahogy én magamnak csinálnám.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Annak az esélye, hogy a Séf rendes kaját készít a vendégeinek, mint amikor Duncan elismeri hogy egy vesztes és meghajol előttem!_

* * *

Mind a ketten, azonnal neki estek a reggelinek, de amint végeztek vele, Chris egy kötélen leereszkedett, a jó öreg kalóz jelmezében, barna csizmában, fekete vászonnadrágban, fehér ingben, fekete mellényben, a bal szemén szemkötővel, egy fekete, halálfejes kalappal és egy kitömött, játék papagájjal az vállán.

\- Hahó, cimborák! - A vállán lévő papagájra mutatott. - A madárkám neve, ifjabb, ifjabb és ifjabbik Chris! Gratulálok nektek, szárazföldi patkányok, hogy a végső kettő közé jutottatok! Amint azt már kitaláltátok, a mai filmes zsánerünk, az űrzombiféle film lesz! - Ezen mindenki ledöbbent, látták a kalózhajót, Chris kalózjelmezét és a papagájt a vállán, nem értették, mi köze lehet az űrhöz és a zombikhoz. - Vicceltem, kalózfilm lesz. És ti, egy elképesztő utazás résztvevői lehettek, amit egy kincsvadászat követ, a teljes évad próbái közepette! És, ha valaki, meg akarja szerezni az egymilliós csekket, ideje átgondolni, az egy mindenkiért és fordítva mondást!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Szerintem, nekem nagyobb esélyem van nyerni, főleg ha fizikai összeütközésre kerül a sor. Össze fogom gyűrni Haroldot és kihajítom mint egy csokipapírt._

Harold

_\- Mint minden alkalommal, az elme a lényeg! Bármilyen helyzetből kivágom vele magam._

* * *

Penny nővér, aki ismét a marcona kalóz hölgy külsőt öltötte magára, az elsősegélyes kis kalapja továbbra is a fején maradt, de alatta egy lila fejkendőt tekert a fejére, egy rövid, fehér, tépett ujjú, lila vízszintes csíkos inget, egy rövid, fekete vászon nadrágot és papucsot viselt, majd mindkét játékosnak adott egy-egy doboz fülpiszkálót.

\- Egyes számú feladat, latrina pucolás. - Mutatott az említett mellékhelyiségre, ahol a medve és a Nagy Láb épp végeztek a nagy dolgukkal. Borzalmasan büdös volt, még a két szörnyet is megcsapta a bűz. - Kettes számú feladat, - A Séf egy hordót hozott, amiben egy kék és egy narancsszínű zászló volt. - nem lesz könnyű, zászlóval felmászni a zsírral bekent árbócon és kitűzni a zászlókat a tetejére. Végezetül, - A hajó fedélzetén lévő ágyúra mutatott. - be kell mászni az ágyúba és kilőni magatokat a stúdióba! Pontosabban, a szörnyetegek szaggatta díszletbe. - Egy XVIII-ik századi, egylövetű pisztolyt húzott elő és a levegőbe tartotta. - Felkészülni! - Elsütötte. - Rajt!

Harold és Taylor megragadták a fülpiszkálókat és egyből bementek a nyilvános WC-kbe, de egyből kirohantak friss levegőért. Nem bírták a borzalmas latrinák bűzét.

\- Fúj! - Taylor majdnem elhányta magát. - Szellőztetnek itt egyáltalán?! - A nem volt az egyértelmű válasz.

\- Égeti a szaruhártyámat! - Mély levegőt vettek és visszamentek takarítani.

Ezalatt, a Séf, egy vödör tápot vittek le a hajóról, Penny nővér tablettáival.

\- Áh, értem, - Chris az említett tárgyakat észrevette. - Nagy Láb és a medve kajája tele volt hashajtókkal!

\- Nem, - Szögezte le a Séf. - csak stílusosan távozunk.

\- Távoznak?! - Chris teljesen megdöbbent. - Ezt hogy értik?!

\- Máshogy is elmondhatjuk, - Folytatta Penny nővér. - beadjuk a felmondásunk, új terep után nézünk, itt hagyjuk magát a fenébe, azt hiszem már érti.

\- Én több ételt nem szolgálok fel ebben a rohadt műsorban! Felvettek szakácsnak egy luxus hajóra.

\- Engem meg egy milliárdos magánorvosának, aki elintézi hogy igazi doktorim legyen.

\- Röviden, megcsókolhatja a hátsó felünket. - Chris nem hitt a fülének, de higgadtságot erőltetett magára.

\- Igen? Én meg Oscart fogok osztani a srácoknak! - A Séf, Chris kalapjába nyomta a festékes ecsetet, Penny meg a kísérleti gyógyszereit nyomta a kezébe, jelezve, hogy mindketten komolyan gondolják.

* * *

Taylor és Harold már nem bírták gyomorral.

\- Mindjárt… - Harold már émelygett. - elájulok!

\- Csak nyugodtan! - Taylor is teljesen zöld lett a rosszulléttől. - Hé, Chris! Kellene még fülpiszkáló! - Máris kapott egy újabb adagot.

\- Ha a játékosoknak most kemény dolguk van, - Jegyezte meg Chris, gúnyosan a Séfre és Penny nővérre sandítva, akik közül egyikük sem fogadta jókedvűen a beszólást. - a Séf, puccos hajós utasainak és Penny milliomosának, még durvább lesz, mert esélyük sem lesz nyerni 1000000$-t!

\- Nem ajánlom hogy odatolja a képét! - Kiabálta a Séf.

\- Az ügyfelemnek kemény ügyvédjei lesznek! Majd esetleg mesélek az illegális dolgaidról, Chris! - Fenyegetőzött Penny. - Többek között a… - Belesúgott a fülébe, amitől megfagyott a vér az ereiben.

\- Honnan tud…

\- Én vagyok Penny nővér! - Önelégülten elvigyorodott. - Legyen elég ennyi!

* * *

Ezalatt, Harold még félúton járt a takarítással, de Taylornak erősebb volt a gyomra és végzett a WC pucolással.

\- Úgy tűnik, Taylor végzett elsőként a feladattal! - Állapította meg Chris.

\- Várj, Taylor! - Harold kétségbeesetten próbált egyezkedni. - Nem várnál be?!

\- Egy fenét! - A vörös hajú lány, a hajával megegyező színű zászlót vette el, de a Nagy Láb idegesen rohant vissza a Taylor által kitakarított mosdóba.

\- Úgy fest, Nagy Láb még nem végzett. - Állapította meg Chris, egy újabb adag fültisztítót nyomott a lány kezébe. - Taylor, melózz tovább!

Harold összeszedte az erejét és mielőtt Taylor másodszorra is belekezdhetett volna a takarításba, végzett és lehagyta Taylort.

\- Várj, Harold! - Taylor, ugyanúgy próbálta rávenni a strébert a várakozásra. - Nem várnál be?!

\- Sajnálom, - Hasonló választ kapott, mint amit ő adott az előbb. - már késő!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Na jó, ezt megérdemeltem._

Harold

_\- Igen, ez nem volt túl lovagias, de akkor is, 1000000$ a tét és én ilyen közel vagyok hozzá! Az egész szezon alatt úriember voltam! Ebben az egy részben had legyek már egy kicsit önző!_

* * *

Harold megragadta a kék zászlóját és minden erejével mászni próbált a póznán, de folyton visszacsúszott. Hiába erőlködött, túl alacsony volt a fizikai ereje és nem bírt felmászni a csúszós árbócra.

\- Hű, ez aztán férfias. - Taylor, időközben végzett a takarítással, újra felkapta a zászlóját. - Jól sejtem, nem vagy jeles tesiből?

\- Taylor, nem…

\- Nem! Magadra maradtál, stréber.

Taylor, lány létére, sokkal magasabb fizikummal rendelkezett Haroldnál, összekulcsolta a kezeit a pózna körül, a zászlót a szájában tartva mászott fel a zsíros árbócra és kitűzte a zászlót

\- Juhé!

* * *

\- Maguk nem szállhatnak ki! - Chris még mindig Pennyt és a Séfet győzködte a maradásról. - Trió vagyunk!

\- Szólóban nyomom! - Válaszolt a Séf. - Szabadúszó vagyok.

\- Semmi sem tart örökké. - Penny sem volt másképp. Chris egy újabb dologgal próbálkozott.

\- Srácok, nem emlékeztek, ki emelt fel titeket? Séf, maga még mindig hot-dogokat árulna a buszmegálló mellett, - Pennyre nézett. - és maga meg a híd alatt csövezne, hajléktalanok szerveivel kereskedve. - Erre a Séf idegesen elviharzott, de Penny állta a műsorvezető nézését.

* * *

Időközben, Haroldnak, nagy nehezen, de sikerült felmásznia a zsíros rúd feléig, de Taylor könnyedén lecsúszott, a fenekével kiütve Haroldot, aki fájdalmasan, a fedélzet padlóját átszakítva esett a vízbe.

\- Taylor az élen! - A vörös hajú lány egyből az ágyúhoz rohant, amit a Séf tartott karban.

\- Mit kell csinálni?! - Kérdezte, a Séf csak lustán meredt rá.

\- Lőttek már ki ágyúból?

\- Hát, még nem? Meg kell gyújtani?

\- Nem, ez egy légágyú. Olcsóbb, biztonságosabb és könnyebb mint egy igazi. A lényege, hogy elsüthesd, fel kell pumpálnod, mint egy bicikli gumiját. - A kezébe nyomott egy pumpát. - Ajánlom, kezd el, szívecském!

Taylor csatlakoztatta a szelepet az ágyúhoz és minden erejével pumpálni kezdett, de hiányolt valamit.

\- Öhm… Séf Bácsi. - A nagydarab és félelmetes Séf, a tőle nem megszokott stílusban, de így is ijesztően ráförmedt. - Minden rendben önnel?

\- Miért kérded?

\- Csak mert… itt szenvedek ezzel a vacakkal és még egyetlen sértés sem hagyta el a száját. Csak érdekel, hogy rendben van-e?

\- Egy évadnyi szájalás után, még van pofád ezt megkérdezni?! - Taylor inkább nem próbált beszélni, mert az ágyú csengett.

\- Sikerült feltölteni! - Nem tudta mit csináljon. - Most mi legyen?

\- Szállj be. - Adta meg a választ Chris.

\- De ez… biztonságos? - Taylor vonakodott.

\- Pattanj, ágyúgolyó! - A lány idegesen felvett egy bukósisakot és beszállt az ágyúba. A műsorvezető, idegesen a két segédjére meredt. - Egyikük hajlandó lenne végre, elsütni az ágyút, vagy csak itt ácsorognak mint két rakás szerencsétlenség?! - Erre mindketten, Penny és a Séf is bedühödtek.

\- Na látja?! Emiatt akarunk innen lelépni Pennyvel! Elegünk van belőle, hogy mi végezzük az összes piszkos munkát és magáé az összes dicsőség, mi meg csak robotolunk! - Penny idegesen elővett egy zöld, bugyborékoló folyadékkal teli injekciót.

\- Most tökéletesen egyetértek önnel, Séf! Chris, ébredtél már valaha egy jéggel teli kádban?

\- Ajánlom vegyenek vissza, mindketten! - Chris a helyre rakta a két felháborodott segédjét. - A műsor vezetése, legalább olyan kemény munka mint amit maguk ketten csinálnak! Igazán kipróbálhatnák!

\- Rendben!

\- Ahogy akarja! - Penny és a Séf kiegyeztek Chrissel.

\- Jól van! Tiétek a pálya!

\- Elnézést, - Taylor még mindig az ágyúban volt, várva hogy kilőjék. - akkor elsütjük az ágyút vagy mi?!

\- Máris! - Chris elővette a távirányítót és eszébe jutott, amit Pennyvel és a Séffel beszéltek és odaadta a nagydarab szakácsnak az irányítót.

A Séf megnyomta az indítás gombot, ezzel kilőve Taylort az ágyúból.

\- Ez magának olyan kemény meló?! Ez eddig tök sima! - A Séf nyugodtan hátradőlt, Penny csak nézte, meddig repül a kilőtt lány.

\- Oh, majd meglátja…

\- Hé, srácok! - Haroldnak sikerült felmásznia a zsíros pózna tetejére, de senki sem figyelt rá.

\- Mit látok meg?! Hogy milyen laza a melója?! - A Séf és Chris még mindig civakodtak, de Penny több figyelmet szentelt Haroldra.

\- Szavazott maga már valakire?!

\- Srácok! - Harold nyomatékosabban kiabált a veszekedő párnak.

\- MI VAN?! - Végre vették a fáradtságot hogy Harold felé forduljanak.

\- Sikerült! Meg van a zászl… - Megcsúszott, az egyik vitorlatartóba beverte a golyóit és ismét, átszakítva a fedélzet padlóját, a vízbe esett.

\- Ki kell ábrándítsalak, Harold, - Penny, az aggodalom legkisebb szikrája nélkül, széles vigyorral nézett le Haroldra. - a mai napon nem adományozhatod nekem a szerveidet és nem is lehetsz kísérleti alany, mert a mai napon, én és a Séf vesszük át a műsor vezetését.

\- Így igaz, - Lépett előre a Séf. - itt hagyunk ezzel a nagyképű palival amíg Penny és én, nekiállunk a szuper könnyű műsorvezetésnek! Feltéve, ha nem túl nagy az előtte álló feladat.

\- Egyedül is képes vagyok kilőni egy idiótát egy ágyúból, köszönöm! - Chris felháborodottan biztosította a segédjeit, akikkel a mai napon munkát cseréltek.

\- Majd meglátjuk. - Mindketten azon voltak hogy Taylort felkutatva, folytassák az utolsó próbát, de Chris közbeszólt.

\- Nem felejtettek el valamit?! Most van itt a műsor fele, azaz, a reklámszünet a TV-ben. Azok akik nézik, csupán 5 perces megszakításként tapasztalják, de ösztönös reflexként, a hűtőhöz mennek, csatornát váltanak és nem kapcsolnak vissza a műsorra! - A Séf idegesen megforgatta a szemeit, de tudta hogy miről beszél.

\- Ki kaszálja be az 1000000$-t és ki az aki nem?! - Idegesen rátok mutat - Maga, nem piszkálja azt a kapcsolót, mert a reklám után, megtudhatják! - Kis szünet. - EL A KEZEKKEL A TÁVIRÁNYÍTÓRÓL!

* * *

Miután kilőtték az ágyúból, Taylor vetődve ért földet az első próba színhelyén, a szörnyes film utcáján. Meggyötörve, de nagyjából sértetlenül érkezett meg, levette a sisakját, körülnézett és nem látott semmit ami egy következő feladathoz tartozna.

\- Akkor nyertem? - Hirtelen, egy helikopter zúgását hallotta a távolból, meg is látta és azt is, hogy a Séf egy kötélen ereszkedik le róla.

\- Itt vagyok, szívi! Nem kell parázni! - A Séf, egy halom kártyáról olvasta a szövegét, ami eredetileg, Chris szerepe lenne, de egyértelműen, nem volt ideje betanulni mindet. - Szép landolás, kislány! Én vagyok a vadiúj házigazda, a Séf! - Taylor eléggé zavartan nézett rá.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Ez a nap egyre furább és furább._

* * *

\- Akkor… - Taylor kissé ideges volt az iménti jeleneten. - Harold előtt érkeztem. Megkapom végre az 1000000$-t?

\- Ne idegelj, kincsem! - Szűrte ki a fogai között. - A mai feladat hátralevő része, - Olvasta tovább a kártyát. - egy Gázos Kincsvadászat!

\- De nem csak ennyi volt? A délelőttöt latrinapucolással, mászással és ágyúból való kilövéssel töltöttem! Nem kapok végre díjat?!

\- Nem! Viszont, ha válaszolsz egy kérdésre, átugorhatod a feladatot és a következő részhez mehetsz. - Megforgatta a szemeit és sóhajtott egyet.

\- Jó, hallgatom. - A Séf máris olvasta.

\- Jól van, szívi! Kit tettek lapátra az Alien filmes próba után?

\- Geoffet és Bridgette-t mert mindenkit halálra idegesítettek, azzal hogy folyton csókolóznak és a nemi életüket taglalták. Nagyon részletesen. Az akaratunk ellenére. - Máris indult volna a következő feladathoz, de a Séf megállította.

\- Következő kérdés! Melyik volt a legfurább hely, ahol ez a gerlepár, valaha is szeretkezett?

\- Jaj ne, ezt Bridgette annyiszor elcsacsogta hogy már nem maradt meg semmi! Nem tudom.

\- Akkor ezt elbuktad, szívi! Ideje szembe nézned az óriás robot szörnnyel! - Taylor megtorpant egy kicsit, de emlékezett a fantasy-s film végkimenetelére.

\- Akkor gyerünk, egyszer már legyőztem! Megteszem még egyszer.

\- Talán megtehetnéd. De Bridgette és Geoff szellemében, - Taylor vörös hajára valami undorító, bűzös folyadék csöpögött, ami a mögötte lévő szörnyeteg nyála volt, ami a hatalmas, hegyes fogakkal teli, nyálkás, bűzös szájából csöpögött a földre. - ezzel a lénnyel kell csókolóznod! - Egy rádión utasította a gépet irányító segédmunkást. - Mindent bele!

A szörny felemelte Taylort, a szájához emelte, hangosan ráüvöltött, de a lány visszatartotta a lélegzetét, becsukta a szemét és megcsókolta a szörnyet, amitől zavarba jött, ezzel elengedve őt.

\- Fúj! Inkább szagolnám megint, Owen hátsóját!

* * *

Harold alaposan lemaradt, még mindig a hajón volt, sikerült kimásznia a fedélzetre, csurom vizesen és az ágyúhoz támolygott, ahol Penny türelmetlenül, Chris pedig zokogva várta.

\- Chris, minden rendben? - Érdeklődött Harold.

\- Semmi! - Chris folytatta a hagyma aprítását, ami borzasztóan csípte a szemét, ami miatt úgy tűnt mintha sírna. - Séf és Penny az én munkámat végzik, én meg az ő munkájukat!

\- Össze vesztetek? Tanultam egy kis pszichológiát és…

\- Semmi közöd hozzá! Nincs vesztegetni való időd! Taylor már így is nagyon lehagyott! Penny, végezd a munkád! - Penny nővér, most Chris helyébe lépett és átvette a műsorvezetését és felpumpálta időközben Haroldnak az ágyút.

\- Máris! A mai napon, én leszek a másik műsorvezető! Teljesen izgalmas állapotba kerültem amitől a szervezetem adrenalint kezdett termelni! Legutóbb akkor szórakoztam ilyen jól, amikor a hullaházban fel kellett boncolnom egy embert, amiről senki sem tudta hogy még élt!

Chris szomorúan folytatta a munkáját a hagymával, közben félig-meddig, lopva Pennyre pillantott.

* * *

Ezalatt, Taylor egyre messzebb jutott a feladatokkal.

\- Ki maradt a vágó szoba padlóján, a Könnyfakasztó Dráma próba után és min akadt ki a lány? - A Séf emlékeztette Taylor a harmadik próbára, amikor Marshal és Courtney szerepet játszottak, de Chris összekeverte a szerepeket.

\- Courtney. Ha jól emlékszem, mindenre. Én fejjel lefelé himbálóztam egy rozoga lámpába kapaszkodva.

\- Nincs mellébeszélés, szívi! - Már kezdte unni hogy folyton a kártyákról kell olvasnia. - Muszáj folyton le „szíviznem"?! - Félredobta a kártyákat.

\- Akkor most megint össze kell raknom a helyszínt, ezúttal egyedül?

\- Azt már nem, kis anyám! - Egy ásót nyomott a kezébe és egy talicskát tolt elé. - Ezúttal, a dombot kell felvinned a dombra! - Taylor megint egy lefáradt nyögést hallatott magából. - Állj neki, kislány!

* * *

Harold beszállt az ágyúba és Penny azon volt, hogy kilője, de valami hiányzott.

\- Nem látta a távirányítót? - Eltűnt az indító.

\- Oh, ilyen egy jó műsorvezető?! - Chris máris kapott a lehetőségen és kritizálni kezdte Pennyt műsorvezetőként.

\- Bizonyára az adrenalin által termelt felfokozott idegi állapotom miatt, elhagytam. Mindjárt vissza jövök!

Penny elrohant a hajó alsó részeibe, de Chris elővette a zsebéből a távirányítót és gyorsan Haroldhoz ment.

\- Jól van, pápaszem! Lehetőséged van, végre valami hasznosat is csinálni! - Súgta, nehogy meghallja Penny.

\- De most mi van? - Harold egy kicsit türelmetlen volt.

\- Az a helyzet… - Szipogta Chris. - a Séf és… Penny nővér… - Megdörzsölte a könnyes szemeit. - Átkozott, sós szeletek!

\- A hagyma csíp?

\- Nem! A Séf és Penny el akarnak innen menni, de a Séf a legjobb barátom és még nem vallottam be Pennynek hogy mit érzek iránta. Már két évad és még semmire sem jutottam vele. Te biztos értesz a reménytelen szerelmekhez, Harold. Van valami tanácsod, hogyan tegyem túl magam ezen?

\- Hát, ez egy elég érdekes kérés. Ebben hasonlítunk. Én is alig bírtam rávenni magam hogy szerelmet valljak Leshawnának, de néhány névtelen szerelmes levélben részleteztem hogy mit szeretek benne, egy barátomat megkértem, hogy kérje meg az egyik barátnőjét hogy kérje el a számát és az e-mail címét hogy a neten is szerelmes leveleket küldhessek neki. Majd pár hónap után találkoztunk, egy romantikus környezetben és bevallottam neki az érzéseim. Igaz, elutasított, de megmaradtunk barátoknak. Csak ezt tudom javasolni. - Chris letörölte a maradék könnyeit is.

\- Hát ez k*rva sz*r tanács volt! Miért is téged kértelek meg?!

\- Én magam sem tudom.

\- Miről beszélgettek ti ketten? - Penny visszatért.

\- Hát, Penny nővér, - Kezdte Harold. - Chris azon agyal egy ideje hogy bevallja… - BUMM, Chris kilőtte az ágyúból, mielőtt eljárt volna a szája, de a tengerig jutott csak el.

\- Jobban fel kellett volna pumpálni! - Kiabált oda Chris.

\- Barom!

\- Mit akart mondani? - Pennyt érdekelte, mit szakított félbe az ágyú.

\- Nos… - Chris teljesen ideges lett, nem állt készen hogy megmondja Pennynek az igazat és azt is tudta, hogyha hazudik, arra a természetellenesen magas intelligenciájával rájön. Inkább, ferdített az igazságon. - Nem bírnám elviselni, ha maga meg a Séf elmennének. Olyan jó barátok vagyunk és olyan sok közös van bennünk.

\- Oh, Chris, mi is szeretünk téged.

\- Tényleg?! - Erre izgatottan felkapta a fejét.

\- Persze, te vagy eddig a legmegértőbb főnököm, aki nem szól bele a munkámba hogy, „Ez illegális!", „Az veszélyesen fertőző és halálos!", vagy „Hé, az az ember még él!". - Chris kissé letört, mert Penny másmilyen szeretetre gondolt. - Csak mostanság, egy kicsit elhanyagolsz minket. Főleg a Séfet. Nekem van társaságom, a betegek és sérültek ápolása idején, cuki vagyok, könnyen barátkozok és a legfontosabb, az eszem már rég elment. A fejemben lévő hangokkal jól összebarátkoztam. De a Séf, egyedül, nap mint nap a konyhán, napi 12 órával, sovány fizetésért, hetente egy nap szabadságért és néhány keresetlen szóért? Egyértelműen, egy kis elismerésre vágyik. Legyél vele és velem is kedvesebb, adj egy kis emelést, több szabadságot és maradunk.

\- Hm, átgondolom.

\- És ha most megbocsátasz, - Penny észrevette hogy Harold kiúszott a partra. - folytatom a maga munkáját.

* * *

Taylor egy újabb próbát játszott újra, a Western film első feladatát.

\- Bocsi, csillagom, - Ismertette a feladatot a Séf, miközben Taylort a palló alá állította, az öreg vézna, folyamatosan f*ngorászó ló pedig a pallón várt hogy ugorhasson. - mivel nem tudod megmondani, mi Trent fóbiája, a ló fog rád ugrani.

\- A legutóbbi alkalomnál, biztos nem lehet fájdalmasabb. - Taylor emlékezett, miközben felvette a nyerget és négykézlábra állt, amikor ő ugrott, egy roppant fájdalmas földet érésben volt része ami miatt, kétséges, hogy képes lesz-e a jövőben gyereket szülni.

* * *

Harold kimászott a partra, de Penny nővér már ott várt rá a kérdéssel.

\- Harold, épségben megérkeztél, a feladatod, hogy mondd meg, kit szavaztak ki az Alien filmes feladat után.

\- Geoffet és Bridgette-t.

\- És melyik a legfurább hely ahol szeretkeztek?

\- Oh, Geoff beavatott a részletekbe.

* * *

Korábbi felvételek:

_Chris egy fárasztó munkanap után, fáradtan megérkezett a nyaralójába és a szoláriuma felé vette az irányt._

_\- Végre, némi nyugalom. - Levette az ingjét, felfedve az izmos, szőrtelen mellkasát. - Ideje hogy egy kis barnító sugárhoz jussak. - Kinyitotta a szoláriumát, de sokkot kapott attól amit látott. Geoff és Bridgette szeretkezett benne, teljesen meztelenül, pontosabban, csak egy szemvédő volt rajtuk, nehogy a sugár kiégesse a szemeiket. - A Szuper 3000-es Szoláriumom! Hogy mertétek lenyúlni és így bemocskolni?!_

_\- Hű, - A pár abba hagyta a szexet, mert megérezték Chris testolaját. - mi ez a kókuszos illat?_

* * *

\- Kicsit részletesebb volt mint kellett volna, de megválaszoltad. Tovább mehetsz.

\- Pazar!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Az ész, idővel felülkerekedik!_

* * *

Taylor már a börtönös filmnél tartott és a feladata, hogy megmondja, mik Gwen gyíkjainak a nevei.

\- Nem tudom.

\- Ráb*sztál! - A Séf az akadály pályára mutatott, amin korábban, biztonságban utazott egy szennyes kosárban, de ezúttal, gyalog kell átkelnie.

\- Ez minden?

\- Nem, jönnek a vérebek és vért szimatolnak! - Taylor hallotta a kutyák csaholását és rögtön a nyakába kapta a lábait.

* * *

Harold gyorsabban haladt Penny kérdéseivel, mert az esze és a memóriája is jobb mint Tayloré, így kihagyhatta a próbákat és egyre jobban beérte a vetélytársát.

Taylor eljutott a horror filmes feladatig, nem tudta megmondani, DJ-nek melyik a kedvenc állata, így alá kellett vetnie magát a feladatnak.

\- Téves! Végig kell nézned egy horrorfilmet.

\- Ennyi? Legalább pihenek egy kicsit. - Nyugodtan hátradőlt.

\- Akkor nézd, mi vár rád a természet szerint. Bemutatom, - Elindította a filmet. - a Gyerekszülést.

Ahogy a film forgott, Taylor arca úgy lett sápadtabb, látva, hogy a család alapítással milyen fájdalmat és borzalmat kell elviselnie, felsikított félelmében.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Én… - Reszketve kuporgott a széken. - biztos… nem szülök… gyereket!_

* * *

Harold Pennyvel az oldalán elért a börtön filmes akadály pályához.

\- Hogy hívják Gwen kedvenc gyíkjait? - Tette fel Penny a kérdést.

\- Árgyélus és Vámpír.

\- Helyes. - Penny azon gondolkodott, hogy megnehezíthetné a feladatát és a saját, beteg kíváncsiságát is ki akarta elégíteni. - Említetted, hogy elég sok betegségen estél át. - Harold bólintott. - Pontosan miken? Csak ha meghalnál, mikkel számolhatok amikor felboncollak? - Egy kicsit megrémült a kérdéstől, de azt gondolva hogy ez is a próba része, elkezdte sorolni.

\- Nos, először is…

Eközben, Chris a háttérből figyelte, hogyan végzik a segédjei az ő munkáját és nem volt megelégedve.

* * *

Taylor a háborús filmek próbáját állta, bekötözött szemmel, végig kellett rohannia egy aknamezőn.

\- Csak egy kérdés! - Egy akna felrobbant mellette. - Ha az aknákat elásták, miért kötötte be a szemem?!

Miután végig rohant, a sport filmes feladatokban kellett legyőznie a medvét, kosárlabdában, tollaslabdában és bokszolásban.

* * *

Harold egyre több, visszataszító betegséget sorolt fel, amit Penny nem győzött csak jegyzetelni, de Chris közbelépett.

\- Elég legyen! Harold, bármilyen szórakoztató is a kiütéseidről szóló beszámoló, senkit sem érdekel! Taylor már nagyon messze jár és Penny csak itt idegesíti a nézőket a felesleges, kiegészítő kérdésével!

\- Hogy érti hogy kiegészítő kérdések?! - Harold felháborodott. - Mármint, nem is kellett volna a betegségeimet sorolnom?!

\- Fuss Harold! Akár a Szélvész! - Harold így is tett.

\- Azt hiszem, - Penny most csalódott magában. - mégsem vagyok jó műsorvezető. - Chris lefáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Nézze, műsor még soha, a TV történelemben nem volt érdekes, hogy orvosi diagnózisokkal untatta volna a nézőket. Innen átveszem, menjen és segítsen a Séfnek, Taylorral.

* * *

Chris Harolddal maradt és neki tette fel a kérdéseit, amikre kiválóan válaszolt.

\- Kaleidoszkóp 83 évesnek hitte magát és a saját, Mavis nagynénje reinkarnációjának. Owen kedvenc ételei, ABC sorrendben, Alaszkai királyrák, amerikai sajt, alma, almaszósz, almapüré, almás pite…

Harold szinte mindent megjegyzett amit a környezetében mondtak, nem úgy mint Taylor. A Séf mellé beszállt Penny nővér is, segítségképpen.

* * *

\- Egyszerűen, hihetetlen hogy Justin elbőgte magát egy esküvőn! - A Séf beöltözött hercegnőnek, Taylornak át kellett cipelnie a függőhídon, miközben Penny, egy boszorkány jelmezben rohadt almákkal dobálta. - Egy temetést még megértenék! De egy esküvőn?! Elég b*zis… - Megingott.

\- Ha elejtesz, neked véged! - Figyelmeztette a Séf.

* * *

Az űrhajó filmes próba utolsó feladatát is újra kellett próbálnia, megdöntve a saját rekordját, ami sikerült, anélkül hogy elhányja magát, a ruhában, de amint kilépett, összehányta a Séf cipőjét.

Harold is elért az űrhajós filmekig, a Séf feltette neki a kérdést.

\- Ki ment el az űrhajós filmek után.

\- Courtney, mert idegesítő volt és nem maradt egyetlen szövetségese sem.

\- Igen, tovább mehetsz.

\- Pazar!

A Séfhez, miközben pucolta a cipőjét, Penny nővér egy kis beszélgetést kezdeményezett.

\- Beszéltem Chrissel, nem rég és mondta, hogy nagyon hiányolna minket ha elmennénk. - Séf erre azonnal felfigyelt.

\- Mi?! Tényleg?! Ezt mondta?!

\- Nem kell aggódni, tökéletesen olvasok az arcvonásaiban és a pszichológiai profilja alapján, nagyon kevés közeli barátja van, de mivel kénytelen velünk tölteni, huzamosabb időt, így, ha ő nem is mutatja ki, de szerves részét képezzük az életének és komolyan lesújtaná ha itt hagynánk. - A Séf csak üres fejjel hallgatta, de a lényeget megértette, Chris szereti őket.

\- És maga egészen biztos ebben?

\- Természetesen. Nem mellékesen, Chris szexuálisan vonzódik hozzám, de nem tudok vele mihez kezdeni.

\- Szerintem helyes pár lennének, maguk ketten.

* * *

Taylor és Harold egyszerre értek az utolsó próbához. Taylor teljesen kimerült, több sérülés és zúzódás volt rajta, amíg Harold rendben és kipihenten érkezett ehhez a feladathoz. Chris a kezében tartva az utolsó feladat cetlijét szólalt meg.

\- Elérkeztünk az utolsó próbához. Ez a kérdés, meghatározza, ki nyeri meg a milliót és ki megy haza, vesztesnek. - Felolvasta a kérdést. - Kit szavaztak ki, az állatos film után?

\- Marshalt és Owent! - Egyszerre vágták rá.

\- Taylor, hány kedvenc kajája van Owennek? - A vörös hajú lány eléggé elbizonytalanodott.

\- Mi?! Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan!

\- Abszolút komolyan gondolom. Mondj egy számot. - Taylor megvakarta a tarkóját és tippelt.

\- 200?

\- Nem, hanem… - Harold közbevágott.

\- 139, ABC sorrendben… - Elkezdte volna ismét felsorolni, de Chris megállította.

\- Harold, ez Taylor kérdése volt! A tiéd Marshallal kapcsolatos lesz. Milyen színre gondol Marshal, ebben a pillanatban?

\- Hé, ez már tényleg nem ér!

\- Akkor tippelj te is. - Harold is tippelt.

\- Öhm… fekete?

* * *

_A kamerán keresztül, Marshal is figyelte a showt és megadta a helyes választ._

_\- Vörös, arannyal._

* * *

\- Ráb*sztatok! Mindketten megcsináljátok az utolsó feladatot! - A két versenyző teljesen ledöbbent, egyiküknek sem ment jól az állatos feladat, Haroldot folyamatosan verte a mosómedve és Taylor haját lepisilte a kaméleon. - Nyugi, nem kell állatokkal babrálnotok, mert az dög unalmas. Helyette, visszahoztam a legmenőbb, legdurvább és legkeményebb feladatot! A katasztrófafilm akadálypályáját!

Mindannyian emlékeztek erre a próbára, majdnem alig jutottak ki, élve és Owen itt törte el az állkapcsát.

\- Emlékezzetek, gyerekek, ez a cucc, a nagy Owent is rongybabaként dobálta! - Chris a kedvenc golflabdavető lövegje ülésében ült. Harold és Taylor beálltak a Start vonalhoz. - Felkészülni! Vigyázz! Rajt! - Chris elindította és a két versenyző elindult, miközben folyamatosan sorozták őket golf labdákkal.

Harold ügyesen kikerülte őket, Taylor bekapott néhányat, de még ahhoz is kevés volt hogy lelassítsa. Elfogytak a labdák, így Chris szerszámokkal és egyéb fémhulladékokkal töltötte fel a löveget. Egy fémdarab fejbe találta Taylort, de nem fém volt hanem műanyag kellék, így nem tett kárt benne.

\- Ez minden amit tudsz, Chris?! - Gúnyolódott Taylor, mire Harold is kiröhögte.

Chris otthagyta a löveget, felállított egy nagy csúzlit és kilőtt belőle egy WC csészét.

\- Vigyázz! - Taylornak jobbak voltak a reflexei, ezért időben a földre vetődött és megvédte Haroldot is.

\- Köszi. - Egy újabb tárgy repült feléjük, egy mosdócsap. - Vigyázz! - Ezúttal, Harold lökte félre Taylort és így kikerültkék a lövedéket.

Chris kifogyott a kilőhető nehéz tárgyakból, de Séf és Penny nővér jöttek segíteni neki, egy golfkocsival, amire egy csatlakoztatott utánfutón egy nagy széf volt felrakva, Penny nővér, egy injekcióvető puskával jött.

\- Mit csinálnak maguk itt? - Chris próbált nem törődni velük, de örült hogy látja őket.

\- Pennyvel arra gondoltunk… - A Séfnek is nehezére esett megmondani. - egy kicsit… segíthetnénk.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen. Szorongassuk meg őket egy kicsit. - Penny célra tartotta az injekció vetőjét és lőtt.

\- Maguk ketten, - Chris, ahogy a Séffel együtt felhúzták a széfet a csúzlival, kiöntötte a szívét. - ahogy kínozzák a gyerekeket, leteremtik, megtörik és megfélemlítik őket… senki sem csinálja maguknál jobban.

\- Oh… ez kedves. - Penny nővért is meghatották a szavai.

\- Komolyan gondolja? - A Séf sem hitt a fülének.

\- Ha… - Chris alig bírta visszatartani a könnyeit. - maguk tényleg… elakarják hagyni a show-t… nem tartom vissza magukat. Menjenek csak és sok szerencsét kívánok. - Mindketten gondolkodtak, de megszületett a válasz.

\- Nem. Meghalna itt nélkülünk. - A Séf elhatározta magát.

\- Magánál jobb fej főnök nem létezik. - Penny is döntésre jutott.

\- Akkor… maradnak?

\- Ha több fizetést és szabadságot kapunk! - Ez volt a Séf feltétele.

\- Megkapják.

\- Akkor nyírjuk ki a kis rohadékokat! - Eleresztették a széfet és egyenesen a két játékos felé repült.

\- Nem mellékesen, - Penny odament Chrishez és megcsókolta. - elfogadom a szexuális felhívást.

* * *

Taylor és Harold már az utolsó résznél voltak, amikor Taylor bekapott egy injekciót a fenekébe és a bal vállába, amitől elkábult és beleesett egy lyukba. A bal karja lebénult és csak a jobbal tudott kapaszkodni. Hamarosan, egy széf is rázuhant, ami folyamatosan ereszkedett lefelé, magával húzva őt.

\- HAROLD! SEGÍTS! - Nem bírta sokáig.

Harold dilemmába került. Otthagyhatná Taylort és leereszkedhetne a pálya végén hogy bezsebelje a milliót.

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

_\- Igen, azt mondtam, félreteszem a lovagiasságom, de mint kiderült, az ösztönöket nem lehet csak úgy kikapcsolni._

* * *

Taylor már feladta a reményt, lezuhant a lyukba, de Harold gyorsan elkapta a karját és felhúzta.

\- Megmentettél. - Taylor alig hitte el ami történt.

\- Egy igazi férfi, sosem hagy cserben egy bajba jutott hölgyet! - Taylor testének a nagy része még bénult volt, de Harold nem hagyta ott.

Taylor a működő karját átdobta Harold nyakán, aki, vele a hátán, felmászott a létrán a kötélpályán, megkapaszkodott a lehúzón az egyik kezével, a másikban Taylort tartotta.

\- Ezt egyszerűen, nem néztem volna ki belőled.

\- Tele vagyok meglepetéssel.

\- Ha nem lenne olyan ragyaverte a képed, adnék egy csókot.

\- Amiatt nem kell aggódnod. - Rohamosan ereszkedtek a kötélen. - Már van barátnőm!

Fájdalmasan földet értek, Taylor került alulra, Harold felülre, de a szer hatása elmúlt Tayloron és újra tudott járni. Felálltak, meglátták a célszalagot és teljes erővel felé rohantak. Fej-fej mellett rohantak, egyforma sebességgel, egyik sem hagyta le a másikat, de végül, mindketten átlépték a célszalagot.

\- És a verseny győztese, - Bridgette és Geoff, az Utórengésben vártak a célszalagon túl. - döntetlen!

\- Most mit tegyünk az 1000000$-al.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**(Igen, döntetlen lett, szóval, jövőhéten jön még egy fejezet. Kire szavaztok?)**


	23. Kié legyen az 1000000?

**Halo, végre megértük ezt is, a második évad fináléja. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Mi van?! Most nekem kell mondanom?! - Mivel Chris és mindenki más tudta szerint, az előző kellett volna legyen az utolsó rész és Chris, jelenleg mindenhol távol van, Geoff-re maradt a feladat hogy ismertesse az előzményeket. - Jól van! - Összeszedte magát és elkezdte az előzetest. - Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Akcióban. A döntőseink, Taylor és Harold, egy hajó árbócához kötözve ébredtek. Mindketten, embert próbáló kínokat álltak ki hogy egyáltalán belekezdhessenek az utolsó, kalózfilmes próbába. Egy őrült futam vette kezdetét, a szezon összes próbáján keresztül. Taylor komoly előnyre tett szert a kitartásának köszönhetően, Harold sikeresen utolérte a tudásával és a tökéletes emlékezetével, mindenki másról. A végső próbánál, fej-fej mellett haladtak, de Harold nem várt hősiességének köszönhetően, döntetlenre végződött. Még egy epizód. A két, utolsó versenyzővel. Ki fogja megnyerni a 1000000$-t? Kiderül, itt és most! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióban!

* * *

Taylor és Harold egyszerre érte el az Utórengés stúdióját ahol a két házigazda, Geoff és Bridgette, a kiesett versenyzők és a néző közönség döbbenetére, döntetlenre hozták ki a végeredményt. Mindenki idegesen nézett rájuk, hiszen egyikük sem nyert. A két versenyző lihegve, tanácstalanul várta a fejleményeket.

\- Most mi legyen? - Geoff is tanácstalan volt és a várandós barátnőjétől kért segítséged, de az ő elgondolása épp olyan jó volt mint az övé.

\- Most mi lesz? - Kérdezte Taylor. - Kié a millió?

\- Nincs eldöntve. - Szögezte le Geoff és hirtelen, maga mellé húzta Bridgette-t. - De mivel, most vagyunk így együtt, utoljára, - Eleresztette és izgatottan feldobta a karjait. - legyen buli!

\- Geoff és én, - Kezdte Bridgette. - összevágtunk egy videóklipet mindenkiről a teljes évadból!

\- Na és a… - A két döntősbe bele fojtották a szót.

\- Semmi értelme kapkodni. Van időnk győztest hirdetni. Mehet!

A videó elindult és egy pörgős szám alatt, néhány gyors felvétellel emlékeztettek mindenkit az évadban történt eseményekre.

* * *

Ezalatt, Chris, a Séf és Penny nővér, akivel Chris összejött, végre befejezték ezt az évadot, elmehettek nyaralni.

\- Isteni! Sunset Beach, máris jövünk! - Chris, Pennyvel, kéz a kézben értek be a repülőtérre, a Séffel a nyomukban. - Ez az évad állati hosszú volt, - Pennyhez fordult. - ha szabad ilyet mondani, kiérdemeltem ezt a nyaralást. Baromira!

\- Egyetértek, Chris. Most hogy nem lesz több játékos akin kísérletezhetek, végre folytathatom a kutatásaimat egy kis nyugalomban. Te vagy a legjobb főnök és a legjobb pasim akim valaha volt. - Megcsókolták egymást, mire a Séf csak idegesen felsóhajtott.

\- Jól van, majd a parton csőröznek! Szálljunk már fel a gépre!

\- Hé, - Egy járókelő leszólította. - maga nem Chris McLean?! - Chris levette a napszemüvegét.

\- Lebuktam. Tudja, utazás közben, igyekszek inkognitóban lenni, de ez egyre inkább nehezebb. - Visszavette a napszemüvegét.

\- Chris, - Egy hölgy is észrevette. - adna egy autogramot?!

\- Nem. - Kiábrándította őket és tovább állt. - De örülnék ha odaengednének a sor elejére. - A recepciós hölgy majd kiugrott a bőréből amikor Chris odament hozzá. - Magának adok egyet, három jegyért az elsőosztályra. Édes, csinibaba. - Rákacsintott. Penny nem lett féltékeny, mert tudta, Chris csak az ingyen jegyre utazott és hálás volt érte.

A Séf csak megrázta a fejét és az egyik sarokban, egy TV-ben, ment a Totál Dráma következő része, nélküle és a többiek nélkül.

* * *

Amint vége lett az összeállítás videónak, Taylor és Harold, továbbra is feszülten várták, melyikük nyerheti meg a főnyereményt.

\- Miért nem ültök le a győztes helyére, addig? - Ajánlotta Bridgette és bemutattak egy trónt, kissé keskeny ülő lehetőséggel.

\- Csupán egyetlen személyre szabták! - Jelentette ki Harold. - Még a legkeskenyebb popóval rendelkező egyének számára is csak egy személyes!

\- Észrevettük! - Geoff idegesen nevetett fel, de egyértelműen, nem tudott mit tenni. Nem volt mit tenni, Taylor és Harold, nagy nehezen, egyszerre préselték be magukat a trónba.

\- Nincs itt még egy trón?! - Vetette fel Taylor.

\- Mivel, Chris lelépett nyaralni, - Geoff válaszra sem méltatta. - mutatunk néhány, sosem látott felvételt róla.

\- Úgy véljük, - Tette hozzá Bridgette. - a közönség most megismerheti az igazi Chris McLean-t!

\- Két részben játsszuk le, itt az első rész, egy kis kedvcsinálóként.

* * *

_A zuhanyzó alatt, Chris épp mosakodott, miközben lányosan kornyikált, egy hajkefét használva mikrofonnak._

_\- A fa mellé húzok állva! Várva hogy egy táncra felkérj! A szívem, rabod immár! - Valaki elhúzta a függönyt és lányosan felsikított._

* * *

A Séf és Penny, jót mulattak ezen a felvételen.

\- Hé, Chris… - A Séf megszólította, de Chris azonnal elhallgattatta.

\- Csitt, igyekszem jó helyet szerezni!

\- Ezt látnod kéne! - A Séf nem bírta levenni a szemét a monitorról.

\- Igen, már senki sem lát úgy ahogy korábban. - Penny egyetértett vele. - Szerintem vicces!

Chris ránézett a TV-re, amiben az ment, ahogy egy undorító állat módjára, befalt egy majonézes, tojásos szendvicset. Teljesen elborzadt és felordított.

\- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

* * *

Ezalatt a stúdióban

\- Most látjuk egymást utoljára. - Geoff-nek majd megszakadta a szíve. - Mintha… gombóc lenne a torkomban.

\- Olyan jól éreztük magunkat együtt. - Bridgette mindenkihez beszélt, nem csak a két döntőshöz. Hiányozni fogtok.

\- Te is hiányozni fogsz nekünk, csajszi. - Leshawnát megérintette. - Na, gyorsan adjátok oda, egyiküknek a zsét, hogy húzhassunk már!

\- Még előtte, - Geoff még előállt valamivel. - lenyomjuk az Ez bizony nyomot hagy videókat!

\- Indulhat!

_Egy emlékeztető videó, amikor Gwen eltörte Duncan fején az aranyásót, Owen önmagát pajzsnak használva, megvédte a többieket, közben bekapott egy rakás golf labda zárótüzet, Heather-t telibe találta a Séf egy jól irányított paintball lövedékkel, amitől a falnak csapódott. Lindsay, a szörfölős feladaton, egy mesterségesen szimulált tornádó jóvoltából, nekicsapódott a díszletnek. Harold, amikor Owen kiütötte a boksz ringben, Duncan, ahogy Mandy kiütötte az ősemberes filmben. Taylor, miközben Heather a szájába tömött egy koszos pelenkát. Gwen, amikor a katasztrófa film alatt az egyik kezével elkapta Courtney-t, de Owen ráesett. Izzy-t, az Alien film próba alatt a Séf eltalálta és a földre esett, Owent, Trent és Gwen megdobálták amikor leskelődött utánuk. Gwent, szintén a szörfölés alatt, egy rajnyi sirály ütötte ki. Owen állkapcsa eltört a katasztrófa film alatt, a Séf jóvoltából, Taylor képéhez, Courtney hozzávágta az üveg cipőjét és egy varangyos békát, Taylor, a sorozat alatt másodszor hányta képen Courtney-t és stb._

* * *

Chris elképzelhetetlenül dühös volt a sofőrre és féltette a hírnevét, 1 percenként rákiabált.

\- Ez magának igyekvés?! Húzzon már bele! - Miközben Chris majd felrobban a feszültségtől, Penny Sunset Beach brossúráját olvasgatta.

\- Nézd, Chris, Sunset Beach-en van egy cuki kis panda rezervátum. Imádom a pandákat, olyan kis aranyosak.

\- Most kib*szottul nem érdekelnek a pandák! Mielőbb vissza kéne érnünk a stúdióba! - Visszaüvöltött a sofőrhöz. - A jobb oldali a gázpedál!

\- Chris, - A Séf sem aggódta túl magát. - amikor egy rakás autó van az úton és egyik sem mozdul, azt hívják, dugónak.

\- Gyorsan vissza kell érnünk! A srácok tönkre teszik az egész műsort!

\- Maga meg a nyaralást teszi tönkre!

\- Igen, és a panda látogatást is késlelteted az ostoba egoizmusod miatt. Már megkaptuk a fizetésünket. Miért aggódsz annyira?

\- Még egy évadot akarok! Ha most el b*sszák az utolsó részt, mindhármunkat kirúghatnak! Felfogjátok ezt?! - A Séfnek leesett ez mit jelent.

\- Mit csináljak?! Nyomjak meg egy gombot amitől odarepülünk?!

\- Fogadjunk, Ryan Reynolds sofőrje repülni is tud!

\- Oh, 50$-ért elnevezhetsz egy cuki kis bébi pandát. - Pennyt nem aggasztotta a dolog, a Séf csak idegesen felsóhajtott.

* * *

Még mindig ment az Ez bizony nyomot hagy videó.

_Taylor, ahogy a szuperhősös feladat alatt, elf-nek öltözve, a Séf fejbe találta egy bowling golyóval._

\- Nem hagyhatnánk már annyiban?! - Taylor egyre türelmetlenebb lett és teljesen lefáradt. - Csak adjátok már oda, egyikünknek a pénzt!

\- Akkor nekem! - Pattant fel Harold, mire Taylor megdöbbent.

\- Hé!

\- Egész évadban cikiztek, gúnyoltak, de ennek ellenére, a lovagiasság mintaképe voltam! Főleg a lányokkal!

\- Van egy tervem! - Jelentkezett Courtney. - Van egy bombabiztos tervem a verseny eldöntésére! Egy kvíz, amiben elválik, ki viszi haza a milliót.

\- BÉNA! - Leszavazták.

\- Nekem van egy másik ötletem! - Ajánlkozott Harold, egy rakás fadeszkát, szöget, festéket és egy kalapácsot ragadott meg, amivel összeállította a saját feladatának a helyszínét. - Mint a Pityu Feltaláló Táborozók tagja…

\- Csak engem zavar, hogy a sorozat alatt, 5-ször változtatta meg a táborának a nevét? - Mandy félbeszakította.

\- Senkit sem érdekel! - Vágott vissza, de ott folytatta ahol félbeszakították. - Életem során, sok nagyszerű dolgot tettem le az asztalra. - A feladat helyszínéül, egy lassú futópad szalagja és egy furcsa, ferde hasáb formájú lyuk szolgált. - Hogy eldőljön, kié legyen a millió, nekem és Taylornak át kell préselnünk a testünket, ezeken a fura lyukakon. Elmés, ugye?

\- De ez a te feladatod! - Tiltakozott Taylor. - Honnan tudjam hogy nem csalsz?

\- Szerintem, elég egyértelmű a feladat és könnyen észreveszi bárki, ha valamelyikünk próbálkozna.

\- Jól van, benne vagyok, csak legyen már vége.

* * *

\- Forduljon jobbra! - Chris saját maga próbálta elnavigálni a sofőrt. - Most balra! Jobbra! Megint bal! Egyenesen előre! - A sofőr megunta, kirakta mind hármójukat és elhajtott.

\- Jól elmagyarázta neki. - A Totál Dráma Sziget táborának a közepén rakta ki. - Akár GPS-ként is kereshetne állást.

\- Ebből ma már nem lesz panda látogatás.

* * *

Minden szem Haroldra szegeződött, mivel az ő próbája, így ő kezdi el.

\- Egymillióért, bármire hajlandó vagyok. - Ösztönözte magát Taylor.

Harold ráállt a futópadra és elindult, fél lábra állt és előre rogyasztotta a felső testét hogy átmenjen az első lyukon. Taylor egy T formájú résen kellett átjutnia, kitárta a két kezét és lehajtotta a fejét, átment.

Ez még csak a bemelegítő volt, mindenféle rés keletkezett a díszleten, pók, pálmafa, templom, flamingó, felhő, létra, perec, elefánt, versenyautó, egyszarvú és Chris. Taylor és Harold bonyolultabbnál bonyolultabb pozíciókat voltak kénytelenek felvenni, de egyikük sem esett ki.

\- Fej-fej mellett haladnak. - Bridgette ledöbbenve bámulta.

\- Ezt meg kellene ünnepelni.

\- Naná! - Egymás karjaiba vették a másikat és vad csókolózásba kezdtek.

Harold már kifáradt és egy kereszt formájú résben, megakadt a válla, amitől kiestett.

\- Jaj, ne, nagy kár Haroldért! - Taylor magabiztosan és elhatározottan szállt fel a futópadra.

\- Most eldől, vajon Taylor viszi haza a milliót?! - Az utolsó rés, pont Harold arca volt, ami kizökkentette a vörös hajú lányt és elesett. Nem teljesítette a feladatot. - Döntetlen.

\- Döntsétek már el! - Idegeskedett Eva. - Unatkozom! És tudod, mi lesz ha unatkozom?! - Geoff, felfedezve, hogy fogy az ideje, gyorsan megpróbált időt nyerni.

\- Had jöjjön egy újabb leleplező videó Chrisről!

\- Aki erről az oldaláról is megismeri, - Tette hozzá Bridgette. - többé sosem látja ugyanolyannak!

* * *

Ismét elkezdték lejátszani a Christ becsmérlő videókat.

_Egy plüss macival alszik miközben az ujját szopizza, hogy valójában kopasz és egészen eddig csak egy parókát hordott és a reggeli fuvallat felkapta a köntösét és kicenzúrázva, látni lehetett a…_

* * *

\- Egész pontosan, mi a fene folyik itt?! - Chris, Séf és Penny nővér megérkeztek és leállították a videót. - A hálózat vezetői, odafigyeltek, amikor közöltem, ha néhány balf*sz a főnök, az egész műsornak befellegezhet?! Nem! Miért is tennék?! - A szúrós tekintetével és a felemelt hangerőjével, kitessékelte a szerelmes párt és ő ült a műsorvezetői kanapéra. - Most én veszem át az irányítást! Ezzel, végre, megkezdődhet az igazi műsor! A következőt fogjuk tenni, minden versenyzőt megkérjük, hogy tegyen fel egy kérdést, Taylornak és Haroldnak. Mivel, ti fogjátok eldönteni, ki kapja az 1000000 zöldhasút! De előbb, nézzük meg mindkettőjüket, a legrosszabb oldalukról. Harold, meg kell mondanom, nem te voltál a legsportosabb résztvevő a játékban. Emellett, mindenkit halálra idegesítettél és Duncan elég sokszor elagyalt.

Egy újabb bejátszás, ezúttal, Harold szerencsétlenségeiről, ahogy megsérült, megverték, vagy elbaltázott valamit, vagy Duncan megalázta.

\- Alábecsültek! Az elme hatalma kiszámíthatatlan! De itt vagyok és lehet, én nyerem meg a milliót!

\- Ott van még Taylor. Lássunk tőle is, néhány szerencsétlenkedést.

Most Tayloron volt a sor, hogy a játék alatt, az összes ballépését összesítsék. A fénypont, amikor a Western film alatt, leugrott a pallóról és egy gerenda, egyenesen a v*ginája közepébe csúszott fel.

\- Ez már tényleg nem vicces! - Taylor már unta hogy erre a hibájára emlékeztették.

\- Minden egykori versenyző, fel tehet Taylornak és Haroldnak egy kérdést, ami segíthet eldönteni az 1000000$-t! Korábbi versenyzők, rajtatok a sor, melyik mázlista kapja a főnyereményt. Geoff, Bridgette, akarjátok kezdeni? - Nem voltak sehol. - Bridgette és Geoff?!

A hátsó stúdiószobában, vadul szeretkeztek.

\- Haladjunk tovább. - Folytatta Chris. - Trent, kezd te.

\- Mint a Totál Dráma Akció főcímének a szereplője, a kapcsolatokról szeretnélek titeket kérdezni. - Lopva Gwenre pillantott, aki majd elsüllyedt szégyenében. - Tegyük fel, - Már ő is kínosan érezte magát. - a pasitok, szuper kedves volt hozzátok, de semmi több! Valamiért, ez marhaságnak tűnt. De rábeszéled a csapattársait hogy szavazzák ki, akik majdnem megtették, de te továbbra is, folytatod a segítését, azzal hogy szándékosan szabotálod a saját csapatod. Erre, ő is szabotálja a saját csapatát, de…

\- Kiszavaznak! - Fejezte be Marshal. - Trent, tedd túl magad rajta.

\- Trent, hogy őszinte legyek, - Kezdte Harold. - elég rossz dolog volt a saját érzelmeidet a csapat elé helyezni, hiszen Leshawna is az ellenséges csapatban volt, de mégsem a csapat rovására tettem. Szóval, szerintem gáz.

\- Hú, - Chris nem nyűgözte le. - kösz ezt a rakás baromságot, Harold. Taylor, neked van hozzáfűzni valód?

\- Egyetértek Harolddal, a csapat mindenekelőtt. - Chris megdörzsölte a homlokát és egy új játékost választott.

\- Jó, nézzük, képesek vagyunk-e növelni a műsor színvonalát, Izzy-vel?! - A vörös hajú lány izgatottan fel állt.

\- Oké, nemrég kölcsönöztem ki Dvd-n 1982-es Break film nagyon durva Remake-jét. A Break a köbön címűt! - Kicsit elbizonytalanodott. - Vagy Break-elj, Rap-elj és nem motyogj? Nem! Az a Break lemezek 2 volt vagy a Break-elő banditák! Vagy a vágatlan kiadás? Valami ilyesmi. Akárhogy is, - A lényegre tért. - szeretem a régi filmeket! Olyan jót manapság már nem csinálnak. Jöjjön a zene hogy döntésre jussunk! Mehet DJ!

\- Mi menjen? - DJ összezavarodott.

\- Nem te, DJ! - A monitorra mutatott. - DJ Jazzy Séf! - A monitoron, a Séf volt, egy hátrafordított baseball sapkában, egy lemez lejátszó előtt. Ő volt a DJ. Elkezdett lejátszani és megfelelően pörgetni egy CD-t a lejátszón.

Taylor hamar átvette a ritmust és könnyed stílusba kezdett táncolni. Ellenben Harold, tehetséges és gyors stílusban Break táncolt. Mindkettőjüket szerették. A tánc párbaj gyorsan véget ért, amikor Chris leállította a zenét.

\- Tudom, több tánc és ének kéne a műsorba, - Hirtelen, az egyik kezére állt, óvatosan, az egyensúly megtartása érdekében, a szabad kezével a cipője talpát fogta meg és kinyújtotta a lábát, teljesen oldalra. - de adjuk át a szót, a mi Gwen-ünknek!

\- Szeretném tudni, ti mire költenétek a pénzt? A környezet megmentésére, vagy csak a saját, önös céljaitokra?

\- Ami azt illeti, - Harold kezdte. - mindig is nagy álmom volt hogy szemétből építem meg, a Millenium Falcon, életnagyságú változatát.

\- Igazán?! - Gwen-t lenyűgözte. - Ez lenyűgöző.

\- Hát… nem nagyon gondolkodtam, mit tennék a pénzzel, ha én nyerném meg, de most hogy mondod, talán adakozok a környezetért is.

\- Ez pompás, Taylor! Én már tudom, melyiktekre szavazok.

\- DJ, - Chris egy újabb játékost kért fel. - talán van egy kis józan eszed! - DJ Jazzy Séf zavartan nézett, a monitoron keresztül Chrisre. - Nem te, DJ! A mi DJ-nk! - DJ azonnal felpattant, majd egy fejtörővel állt elő.

\- Gyorsan tekersz át a bicikliddel egy ösvényen, egy elágazáshoz érsz. Az egyik oldalon Pazar százszorszépek, a másikon meg pitypangok. Mindenképp át kell hajtanod hogy célhoz érj. Melyik utat választjátok?

\- Áthajtok a pitypangokon, nem tesz bennük semmi kárt, ha csak egy másodperc töredékéig rájuk megyek. Erős növények. Ez ostobaság. - Taylor magabiztosan dőlt hátra.

\- Én a százszorszépeket gázolnám le. - Ellenkezett Harold. - Lehet hogy a pitypang nem olyan szép, de rettenetesen sok célra fel lehet használni. Például… - DJ egyből félbeszakította.

\- Nem jó! El kell hagyni a bringát és ezzel megmentve mindkét növényt!

\- De ha gyalog gázolsz át, - Vetette fel az ellenérvét Marshal. - bármelyik ösvényen, nem taposol el többet, ahelyett hogy gyorsan áthajtanál a bringáddal? - DJ kínosan visszaült a helyére.

\- Owen, - Chris már alig bírta megállni hogy megőrüljön. - szórakoztass!

\- Arra gondoltam, - Owen egyből felállt.- hogy egészségesen kéne étkezni.

\- Igen, - Noah egyből felszólalt. - te vagy a mintapélda.

\- Nem! Most komolyan! Miután egy balvégzetű hétvége során, felzabáltam egy egész sajtpincét, egy izzólámpa gyúlt a belemben. - F*ngott egy nagyot.

\- Izzónak egy kicsit zajos. - Jegyezte meg, csendben Gwen.

\- Elnézést, - Owen idegesen, erőlködve, hogy ne jöjjön ki belőle több gáz, kijött a színpadra. - kicsúszott. Mindenki mást is az egészségre bátorítanék! Az egész, kerek világ legyen egészséges! - Egy újabb adag gáz akart kitörni belőle, de fájdalmasan felnyögve, visszatartotta. - Au… Harold, Taylor! Egy evőversenyre gondoltam!

\- Na, végre! Egy alkalmas feladat! Kellemetlen, undorító. Séf Bácsi!

A Séf egyből megjelent egy guruló felszolgáló kocsival.

\- Több tonna finom kefirrel készültünk. Tofuval, szójával zabpehellyel, és natúr joghurttal. - Ahogy Owen sorolta a tálon szereplő, mondjuk hogy ételek neveit, Taylort elfogta a rosszullét.

\- Harold, - Súgta oda a riválisának. - nem lehetne hogy felezünk és ne kelljen megenni ezt a sok sz*rt?

\- Késő, odavagyok a szénhidrát szegény tápért.

\- Mindent megteszek az egészséges, boldog közösségért! - Owen továbbra is az egészséget népszerűsítette. - Egyél jól, holnaptól! Egy, két… - Elkezdett ugrálni, de a benne lévő gázok, még mindig kínozták, ezért fájdalmasan összeszorította a záróizmait. - Áh! Kezdődjék, az egészségelés!

Harold magabiztosan, Taylor undorodva vette a szájába az első falatot, de mindkettőjükre rátört a hányinger az ízétől. Nem adták fel, tovább ettek, Chris izgatottan mérte az időt. Mindkettőjükre rátört az öklendezés és nem bírtak tovább enni.

\- Idő van! - Chris leállította a versenyt.

Owen alaposan és csalódva mérte fel a helyzetet.

\- Úgy látom, alig nyúltatok hozzá a magvakhoz. De valahogy, döntenem kéne. - Taylor böfögött egyet és visszanyelte a rátörő hányást.

\- A következő vallató, - Folytatta Chris. - Heather. Biztos kitalál valami igazságos, durva ötlettel. - Chrisnek már semmi kedve nem volt az egészhez, csak szerette volna ha véget éren és mehetne nyaralni. - Könyörgöm!

\- Már tudom, melyiktekre fogok szavazni. - Heather felháborodottan fogta vissza a haragját.- Mondanom sem kell, hogy nekem kéne abban a trónban ülnöm!

\- De nem te ülsz! - Vágott oda Taylor. - Vesztettél!

\- Igen! Kiszavaztunk! - Harolddal egyetértettek.

\- Nem értitek! - Heather felháborodott. - Én voltam a játék stratégiai atyja! Az akaraterő! Az elme! A bátorság! Ha nem súlyt le a balszerencse és az ostoba csapattársak…

\- Mármint, én? - Vágott oda Marshal.

\- Miért nem én vagyok a győztes?! Miféle szemétség ez a műsor?! Jobb ha odakint, senkivel sem futok össze! - Idegesen visszaült.

\- Nagyszerű, - Chris kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből. - Leshawna. - A nagydarab, fekete lány felállt.

\- Én tudom mire költeném a pénzt ha megnyertem volna. De érdekel ti mire költitek majd. - Harold egyből jelentkezett.

\- Először is, egy VIP jegyet a legközelebbi Sci-fi conra! Egy gyűjtői Millenium Falcont vennék, amivel már régóta szemezek, egy menő, Darth Vader jelmezt, ami az utolsó részletig pontos mása amit a filmben használnak, majd egy menő Batmobilt, amitől minden csaj elájul, aztán, elvinnélek vele egy randira, Leshawna!

\- Nem állítom hogy le vagyok nyűgözve, - Chris megosztotta a véleményét. - de a kockáknak is vannak álmaik. Taylor?

\- Hm, - Taylor egy kicsit gondolkodott. - olyan frizut, ruhákat és cipőket vennék amik többe kerülnének mint egyes lakások bérei, menő bulikra járnék és talán összejönnék egy gazdag fickóval.

\- Igazán? Nem rossz. - Chris a következő volt versenyzőhöz fordult. - Justin, fogd rövidre. Már várnak kint a koktélok! - A modell felállt és belekezdett a szomorú monológjába.

\- Miután a műsor eltorzította az arcom, az érdekel, lehetek-e még színész? Vagy csak mellékszereplők és statiszták szerepét kaphatom meg? Teszem azt, bűnözőt, a film első soraiban meghaló szerencsétlen, vagy sárgaházba zárt őrültet?!

\- Justin, - Harold kezdte. - ha jól látom, most jöttél rá, milyen kevésre tartják a személyiséged és emiatt, kisebbségi komplexus lépett fel nálad. - Senkit sem érdekelt és nem is értette.

\- Szerintem, - Taylor jobb választ adott. - még mindig helyes vagy és bármilyen lány, sőt, akár színésznő is boldog lehetne ha veled kellene csókolóznia a vásznon. Szíveket dobogtatnál meg és könnyeket csalhatnál a nézők szemébe és csupán, az arcod kell hozzá. - Justin meghatódott és büszkén kiegyenesedett. Chris a homlokára csapott.

\- Liz? Valami ötlet? - Ezúttal a felemás szemű törpe lányon volt a sor.

\- Csak egy kérdéssel szeretném eldönteni, melyikőtökre szavazok. A Star Wars-ből az eredeti, vagy az előzmény trilógiát szeretitek?

\- Az eredeti! - Pattant fel Harold. - Az a legjobb!

\- Öhm… - Taylor még csak nem is ismeri a filmet. Csak hallott róla, ezt-azt. - Nem tudom. Ez valami számítógépes játék? - Liz csalódott mindkét válaszban és visszaült. Chris lefáradtan felsóhajtott, majd a következő szerencsést választotta.

\- Mandy, van hozzáfűzni valód? - A vadászlány felállt hogy feltegye a kérdését.

\- Ha ti, nem kerültetek volna be az utolsó 2 közé, kit szerettetek volna győztesnek?

\- Leshawnát, egyértelműen! - Haroldtól ez nem volt meglepetés.

\- Köszi, cukorbogyó!

\- Én Gwen-t. A Kung Fu filmes próba alatt jóbarátok lettünk.

\- Kedves vagy, Taylor.

Chris a tűrőképessége határán járt.

\- Marshal?

\- Szerintetek, a vesztesek közül, ki érdemelné meg legkevésbé a nyereményt?

\- Heather! - Válaszolta Harold.

\- Courtney! - Taylor válasza ez volt.

\- Oh, egyikőtök sem engem mondott. - Egy kissé boldogan, felemelt fejjel ült vissza a helyére.

\- És legvégül, - Már zokogva könyörgött hogy legyen már vége. - irgalmas ég, a vég! Courtney?

\- Harold, Taylor… - Félbeszakították.

\- Lejárt az idő! - Chris izgatottan felpattant és a stúdió közepére sétált. - Jöjjön a szavazás!

\- De még nem tettem fel a kérdést! - Felháborodott.

\- Így jártál! - Vágott oda Marshal, aki előtt pont lemaradt és ez jobban idegesítette.

Courtney idegesen felordított, de szerencsére, ezt a részt kihagyom.

\- Tehát, - Folytatta Chris. - Totál Dráma Akció egykori szereplői! Itt ejtjük meg a szavazást, ebben a különleges fülkében! - A Séf egy mobil WC hozott. - A pénz elfogyott. - Súgta oda, utólag. - Szegény ember vízzel főz.

* * *

Szavazás:

Heather

_A fülkében borzasztó bűz volt és a lehető leggyorsabban lerakta a voksát egy WC papírra._

Gwen

_\- Ne nézzétek! Nem leszek kiszámítható!_

DJ

_\- Én nagyon, nagyon utálok választani. De Taylorra kell szavaznom. Megérdemli a pénzt, hiszen rendes lány és nincs elég rendes milliomos a Földön._

Lindsay

_Tüsszentett egyet, megtörölte az orrát a szavazó papírral és szavazott volna, de nem találta._

Owen

_\- Én Haroldra szavazok, mert egészségesen evett! És a fiúk azért tartsanak össze. - F*ngott egy nagyot, de más is kikívánkozott. - Ajjaj, attól tartok, kicsit túl gazdag volt rostban a táp. - Kigombolta a nadrágját, hogy elvégezze a nagy dolgát._

Leshawna

_Amint bejött megcsapta a bűz._

Trent

_Ő is Owen áldozatául esett._

Liz

_Alig bírta megállni hogy elhányja magát._

Mandy

_Fuldokolva, de letette a szavazatát._

Duncan

_Elviselve a bűzt, de meg van kire szavazott._

Beth

_\- Én Taylorra szavazok, mi lányok tartsunk össze._

Izzy

_Röhögve rajzolt valamit a papírjára._

Marshal

_\- Szóval, még egy szezon amit elbuktam. Ezúttal nem voltam olyan rossz és ezt Harold is tudja. Én ő rá szavazok._

Courtney

_Idegesen rázta a tollat, mert kiszáradt._

_\- Ezt nem hiszem el! Ez a műsor a smucig disznók tanyája! Mennyibe kerülne egy rendesen működő toll?! - A képébe nyomta a tintát, amitől csupa kék lett az arca._

* * *

\- Az 1000000$ mindjárt gazdára talál! - A szavazás véget ér és Chrisnek visszatért az életkedve. Szerette a szavazásokat. - Ki viszi haza?! - Elővett egy uborkás üveget, amiben a szavazatok voltak. - Itt is van a válasz, bezárva, ebbe az üvegbe! - Még előtt beleszimatolt. - Hm, még mindig érezni benne az uborka illatát.

\- És most, - A lényegre tért. - a szavazás. - Elkezdte a sorsolást, de rögtön az első, tintával átázott lapot vett elő. - Mi a… - Elég volt Courtney tintával ellepett arcára néznie hogy tudja, ő hozzá tartozik. Biztos nem szavazott Taylorra aki elárulta. - Egy szavazat Haroldra. - Kihúzta a következő papírt. - Taylor. Akkor, - Megállt egy kicsit. - egy szavazat Haroldra és egy szavazat Taylorra. - Újabb papírt húzott elő. - Még egy szavazat Haroldra és még egy Haroldra! Ez három szavazat Haroldra és csak egy Taylorra! - Folytatta. - Még egy szavazat Taylorra! Tehát, három szavazat Haroldra. Két szavazat Taylorra.

\- Nem húznál bele?! - Heather és mindenki más is már tűkön ült hogy megismerje a végeredményt és mehessen végre haza.

\- Nem hagyom hogy itt bárki aláaknázza a köröm lerágós feszültséget, amit szándékosan gerjesztek! - Folytatta a sorsolást. - Ez, három szavazat Haroldra és három szavazat Taylorra. - Kivett egy következő papírt. - A következő szavazat, - Amint megnézte, lefáradt. - a robbanó anyagra?! - Idegesen Izzy-re nézett, aki csak szórakozott.

\- Bumm-bumm! - Már csak egy szavazat maradt az üvegben.

\- Vicces. - Christ nem zavarta ez a pillanatnyi ostobaság és az utolsó papírért nyúlt. - A Totál Dráma, második évadjának és az 1000000$ nyertese! Nem más mint, - Mindenki, a volt játékosok, a Séf, a nézők, de legfőképpen, a két döntős szíve, mind a torkukban dobogott és az idő is megállt számukra, erre a néhány másodpercre, de Chris megmondta a győztes nevét. - Taylor!

A vörös hajú lány izgatottan felpattan és örömüvöltésbe kezdett. Mindenki, aki rászavazott, követte a példáját, sokan körbevették és felemelték a győztest.

\- Francba, - Harold egy kicsit csalódott magában. - vesztettem.

\- Azért ne lógasd úgy az orrod, bébi. - Harold mellett, álmai asszonya, Leshawna állt. - Az én szívemnek, te egy igazi győztes vagy.

\- Adj puszit, apunak. - Így is lett, lehet hogy Harold nem szerezte meg a pénzt, de a barátnője szívét igen. Amíg mindenki Taylort ünnepelte, ők ketten hátra mentek a színfalak mögé.

Taylor még mindig alig hitte el hogy ő nyert, miközben DJ és Owen a vállaikra vették és fürdött a hírnévben, valamint Chris, odadobta neki a pénzzel teli bőröndöt, amit elkapott.

\- Ezzel véget ér, - Búcsúzott Chris. - elköszön, az önök szerény és hőn szeretett műsorvezetője. És a győztesünk, Taylor! Nagyszerű évad volt ez a, Totál! Dráma! Akció!

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Torál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**Na, ezzel vége. Ne aggódjatok, jövő csütörtöktől elkezdem feltölteni a harmadik évadot, a Világ Turnét, de ki hagyom az alternatív befejezést és az átvezetőt.**


End file.
